Aprendendo a Voar
by Marilia.g
Summary: Terceira e última parte da trilogia "Curando Kyoko" e "Curando Ren". Dois anos após a partida, o regresso. Os personagens de SB se reencontram e se redescobrem. Que relacionamento surgirá entre Ren e Kyoko, após vencerem sozinhos seus demônios e amadurecerem?
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

 _ **Três meses após a partida de Kyoko**_

O dia em que Kyoko recebeu a visita de Taisho e Okami foi um dos mais felizes de sua vida. Não era a felicidade de vencer um desafio, como uma audição, nem a felicidade de ser elogiada por um trabalho bem feito: era a alegria emocionante de ver uma família se reunindo após vinte anos.

A festa se estendeu pelos dois dias que o casal permaneceu em Yamadera. Tinham um comércio, portanto não poderiam ficar fora tanto tempo, mas agora sabiam que poderiam retornar, fazer e receber visitas e trocar muitas cartas.

A noite que antecedeu a volta do casal para Tóquio estava melancólica para o vilarejo, até Akemi aliviar a situação comentando em voz alta que pelo menos desta vez, poderiam se despedir. E manteriam contato.

Era uma promessa.

Na manhã do terceiro dia, Kyoko recebeu permissão do santuário para acompanhar o casal à estação. Aguardaram o trem sentados ao lado de uma figura que parecia ser um homem, todo enrolado em casacos, que dormia em um dos bancos. Despediram-se, e Kyoko permaneceu parada olhando os trilhos vários minutos depois do trem desaparecer.

"Eles já foram embora, você sabe"

"Hum?"

Kyoko virou-se para o homem que falara com ela, agora acordado (ou talvez nunca estivesse dormindo), que erguia o corpo para a posição sentada.

"Seus pais. Eles foram embora, partiram no trem. Por que fica aí parada olhando para trilhos vazios?"

Sentiu o coração aquecer ao ouvir a palavra "pais". Decidiu ignorar a pergunta do homem, mas não a situação.

"O senhor está com fome? Com sede? Precisa de ajuda médica?"

"Eu quero entender onde estava sua cabeça ainda há pouco"

"Hum? Ainda está falando sobre observar os trilhos?". Ok, talvez estivesse diante de um desequilibrado; talvez não fosse uma boa ideia dar abertura a estranhos, afinal.

"Claro que ainda estou falando sobre observar os trilhos! Quem mudou de assunto foi você!"

 _"Não se irrite, não se irrite. Controle seu ki, você consegue!"_. Respirou fundo algumas vezes.

"Senhor, eu não acho que meus motivos sejam relevantes"

"Seus motivos não são relevantes ou não me dizem respeito?"

Pensou um pouco. "Tem razão, permita-me corrigir: meus motivos não lhe dizem respeito". _"Eu estou mesmo tendo essa conversa com um desconhecido?"_

Uma risada rouca interrompe os pensamentos de Kyoko.

"Ele disse que você era uma de _nós_ , sabe? Mas eu sou mais cauteloso, preciso de provas. Assim como eles. É por isso que eles virão testar você"

"Ok... por que o senhor não dorme mais um pouco, enquanto eu lhe trago o café da manhã?"

"Garota, se eu quisesse café da manhã na cama eu teria ido para um hotel!"

Ok, o sujeito era realmente maluco.

"Eu estava esperando você, não percebeu ainda? Você é difícil de achar, garota. Se não fosse a visita dos seus pais a este lugar, eu jamais descobriria sua localização"

Kyoko sentiu o coração disparar. Achava que estava no controle da situação, mas agora percebia que várias informações cruciais lhe faltavam. Um completo estranho sabia quem ela era, o que a deixava em óbvia desvantagem. Acalmou-se, verificou os arredores e passou a analisar o homem sentado diante de si.

"Você... acho que me lembro de você! Já nos vimos antes, mas foi de relance, não foi?"

Finalmente um sorriso podia ser visto no rosto parcialmente coberto do homem. "Mogami Kyoko, muito prazer. Eles me chamam de _Cid_ "

 _ **Quatro meses após a partida de Kyoko**_

 _Queridos Okami e Taisho, como vão?_

 _Ayumi-chan finalmente me liberou do treinamento, dizendo que meu ki estava 'decentemente controlado'. Eu me sinto como um aluno negligente que somente obteve a média para passar de ano, e ainda assim acho que consigo conquistar qualquer coisa, em qualquer lugar!_

 _Sou muita grata a Yamadera e a vocês. Vocês expandiram meus horizontes de uma forma que eu nunca julguei ser possível!_

 _Agora, eu quero desbrava-lo. Há muito a aprender do mundo, ainda._

 _Okami-san, Taisho, eu recebi uma proposta de emprego! Um que me fará viajar bastante, foi o que me disseram. Quando receberem esta carta é provável que eu já esteja na Austrália!_

 _Por favor, não se preocupem, prometo que ficarei bem e voltarei sã e salva! Manterei contato frequentemente, também, então por favor, não fiquem bravos por eu estar decidindo as coisas sem consulta-los! Ou fiquem bravos... eu aprecio que se preocupem comigo._

 _Oh não, o que eu estou dizendo? Vai parecer que eu os preocupo de propósito!_

 _Vocês saberão de mim em breve._

 _Com amor, Kyoko_


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 1 – PERGUNTAS QUE NÃO QUEREM CALAR

Enquanto Yashiro telefonava ao presidente, Ren interrogava Shingai.

"Seiji, como você chegou até ela?"

"Hum? Bem, foi por acaso. Eu estava bebendo ontem à noite com o diretor Anna e reclamando sobre esta cena. Você sabe como cenas assim são um pesadelo..."

Sim, Ren sabia bem. Sempre era um problema quando roteiristas escreviam cenas importantes demais para o enredo com personagens que apareceriam somente uma vez. Pela relevância, não poderiam ser deixadas a cargo de um amador; por serem únicas, raros eram os profissionais que se dignavam a atua-las. Afinal, um ator queria aparecer, e quanto mais tempo, melhor. Felizmente havia uma categoria de profissional, na qual Ren se incluía, que valorizava a qualidade da cena sobre a quantidade de tempo em tela, mas encontrar alguém assim era difícil e o diretor Shingai já havia passado pelo constrangimento de recusar várias atrizes.

"Enfim, só sei que o barman simplesmente me disse que conhecia a pessoa perfeita para o papel, e que ela estaria coincidentemente no estúdio no horário da gravação"

"O barman?", perguntou Yashiro, que acabava de encerrar a tentativa de falar com o presidente. "Lamento, Ren, mas Ruto disse que o presidente está em uma reunião urgente e não terá tempo para nós hoje à noite"

Ren suspirou contrariado, mas não havia o que fazer. Era o tempo de um homem com grandes responsabilidades que ele solicitava, afinal. Entendendo que deveria prosseguir a narrativa, Shingai continuou a falar.

"Eu sei que parece só mais um dos casos que vemos todos os dias, de pessoas tentando cair de paraquedas no show business, e foi exatamente isso que eu pensei no início. Como ele falava com um sotaque carregado e era visivelmente estrangeiro, imaginei que talvez não estivesse acompanhando direito a minha conversa com Anna; só sei que apenas disse a que horas a garota deveria estar aqui para encerrar de vez o assunto. Ele calou a boca depois disso e eu voltei a conversar com Anna. Esqueci completamente o acontecido até chegar ao set junto com ela"

Ren ouvia com paciência as informações que o diretor lhe passava, mas como o homem parara de falar e parecia perdido em recordações, instigara-o a prosseguir.

"Quando ela me disse quem era... se não fossem os olhos, eu não reconheceria. Eu nunca acreditei em aura, mas não consigo pensar em maneira melhor de descrever: a aura dela estava diferente. Parecia tão... segura. Tão..."

"Ela deixou algum cartão? Telefone de contato?". Ren sabia que estava sendo indelicado ao interromper o diretor; ainda que o considerasse um amigo, fazia questão de lembrar que enquanto estivessem no local de trabalho haveria uma hierarquia a respeitar, mas simplesmente não suportava presenciar Shingai descrever Kyoko com uma expressão tão deslumbrada.

"Infelizmente, não. Ela confirmou a história do barman, sobre ela estar aqui por coincidência de um outro compromisso, e apenas passou por acaso nos poucos minutos disponíveis. Basicamente gravou a cena no 'ou tudo ou nada'. Quando eu disse que a cena tinha ficado perfeita, ela se despediu dizendo que a agência dela entraria em contato com a nossa produção. E só"

"Só?". Yashiro demonstrava perfeitamente o estado de decepção no qual Ren se encontrava, mas o ator não estava disposto a desistir.

"Esse bar no qual você foi ontem, como se chama?"

"Oh? Ah, sim. É um lugar novo que abriu perto daqui e tem o sugestivo nome de 'Hideout'. Realmente, se não fosse Anna me indicar o lugar eu não o teria percebido! Tem a proposta de ser um bar exclusivo para artistas, mas não sei se sobreviverá por muito tempo com aquela localização. Espere aqui, eu vou desenhar um mapa para vocês"

Enquanto Shingai partia em busca de papel e caneta, Ren e Yashiro digerem as informações e trocam impressões.

"Eu não consigo acreditar que Kyoko-chan retornou e não nos disse nada!"

"O que eu acho ainda mais difícil de acreditar é que ela esteja em outra agência"

A cada segundo que passava o semblante de Ren ficava mais atormentado. Yashiro sentia-se um inútil por não conseguir encontrar palavras para amenizar o visível sofrimento do amigo. Quando abria a boca para dizer alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_ , Shingai retorna com um mapa rabiscado.

"Aqui está; coloquei o máximo de referências que pude me lembrar. Caso você chegue nos arredores do bar e não o localize, ligue para mim que talvez eu consiga orienta-lo melhor. Gostaria de poder leva-lo até lá, mas hoje ainda tenho uma audição para fazer"

"À noite? Pobre homem!"

"Que nada! Depois das cenas que gravei hoje, sinto-me revigorado!". E partiu animado, deixando Ren e Yashiro para trás.

O ator apenas analisava o mapa que Shingai lhe entregara, absorto em pensamentos. Nada fazia sentido, mas o pouco que descobrira era desanimador. Há quanto tempo ela havia voltado? Por que não o procurara? Ela procurara alguém? O presidente sabia? A qual agência ela se referia? Como poderia estar com a agenda lotada, se ele não via o trabalho dela em parte alguma? De que forma ela e um barman estrangeiro estavam ligados?

 _PLIM_

As engrenagens mentais de Ren são interrompidas pelo som de seu celular recebendo uma mensagem. Ator e agente compartilham um momento de euforia imaginando tratar-se finalmente de um contato de Kyoko, mas quando o desânimo se tornou evidente no semblante de Ren, Yashiro quebra o silêncio com a pergunta que mais o incomodava.

"Ren, e agora, o que vamos fazer?"

Com um suspiro resignado, Ren dá a resposta que Yashiro menos esperava receber.

"Você eu não sei, Yuki. Mas eu, acabo de ser lembrado que tenho um encontro esta noite com Honoka Ootomo"

"EEEEEHHHHHH?"

 **N/A – Eu sei, eu sei. Prometo que tudo ficará mais claro no próximo capítulo! A quem simplesmente pulou para esta fic, ignorando as outras duas, advirto que a trama não fará sentido e as fics têm uma ordem proposital. Beijos!**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 2 – AS MENTIRAS EM QUE ACREDITAMOS

Ren não poderia estar mais insatisfeito com a situação. Sempre aguardara o retorno de Kyoko com ansiedade, até chegar ao ponto de começar a desacreditar que um dia aconteceria. Quando estava disposto a seguir o exemplo de Tina e simplesmente seguir em frente, descobre que se desencontraram no mesmo set de filmagens, e apenas porque ela não o vira e ele não a reconhecera. Quer dizer, ele queria acreditar que o único motivo para que ela não fosse falar com ele era o desconhecimento sobre sua presença.

 _"Eu não fiz algo para provocar o afastamento dela, fiz?"_

Talvez estivesse fazendo naquele exato momento, era o que pensava quando encontrou Ootomo no bar do restaurante do hotel. _"Claro que ela tinha que escolher o restaurante de um hotel..."._ Ren já estava mais do que experiente nas artimanhas de sedução de artistas ávidas por tira-lo da condição de solteiro, mas tentava não enxergar a modelo diante de si sob uma ótica negativista. Afinal, ele aceitara o convite de livre e espontânea vontade e com a intenção de conhece-la e... quem sabe? Talvez conseguisse se convencer de que não existia apenas Kyoko no mundo.

Talvez a modelo estivesse menos vestida do que deveria para aquela época do ano. _"Sem pré-julgamentos"_. Talvez ela estivesse encenando (muito mal) estar ligeiramente embriagada. _"Sem pré-julgamentos_ ". Talvez ela estivesse usando frases sugestivas demais para o que ela mesma rotulou como 'um drink entre colegas de profissão'. " _Sem pré-julgamentos"_. E talvez ela tivesse colocado a chave de uma suíte daquele mesmo hotel deliberadamente próxima demais da mão dele. Mas ainda assim, Ren estava disposto a lidar com a real vontade que sentia – deixa-la ali e partir o mais rápido possível para o tal bar, onde havia alguém que sabia sobre Kyoko o suficiente para dizer onde e a que horas ela teria compromissos de trabalho – em benefício do puro e simples cavalheirismo incutido nele por ninguém menos que Hizuri Kuu.

Em determinado momento, Ootomo percebeu que todos os truques estavam fracassando e perguntou-se o que havia acontecido em tão pouco tempo para transformar Ren de 'presa fácil' a 'animal arredio'. Sabia bem que não imaginara o conflito nos olhos dele, como se ele quisesse não se sentir atraído por ela. Foram meses de preparação para que ele baixasse a guarda e começasse a inclui-la nas conversas e noitadas com amigos. Então, por que agora estava ele com aquele olhar distante, ignorando todos os sinais que ela obviamente dava? Será que ela esperara demais para convida-lo a uma noite a sós? Mas se fosse o caso, por que ele aceitara?

"Ren, está tudo bem?"

"Hum?"

"Parece que você não está aqui"

"Oh? Oh! Sim, desculpe, Ootomo-san. Eu estou mesmo distraído hoje"

"Ootomo-san? Voltamos ao Ootomo-san? Eu era Honoka há um minuto atrás! Devo voltar a chama-lo de Tsuruga-san, também?", tentou brincar.

 _"Sim!"_ , quis responder, mas apenas permaneceu calado e pensativo, vendo a mulher manter o sorriso cordial. _"Você é muito melhor fingindo que está se divertindo do que é fingindo que está bêbada"._ Cansado, confuso e frustrado demais, Ren decide ser franco.

"Ootomo-san, eu lamento não poder corresponder às suas expectativas para a noite de hoje. Espero que consiga reembolsar a reserva da suíte, mas se não, avise-me que eu restituirei o valor pago. Também lamento que eu esteja sendo com você, neste exato momento, um perfeito canalha. Não esperarei que me perdoe algum dia, nem negarei que eu contribuí para as mencionadas expectativas. Eu assumo minha responsabilidade por estarmos aqui, neste momento, e a sua noite estar arruinada, mas eu não posso prosseguir com isso. Minhas sinceras desculpas"

Aturdida pela inesperada declaração, a modelo só consegue perguntar "por que?"

"Porque quando eu aceitei o convite, acreditei ter desistido de alguém; acreditei que ela nunca mais voltaria. Mas agora ela voltou, e eu percebi que não consigo abrir mão dela"

Ootomo permaneceu sentada muitos minutos após a partida de Ren, ruminando as palavras que escutara. " _Um dia antes. Se eu tivesse agido um dia antes, certamente ele seria meu agora"_. E esta mentira a ajudou a dormir naquela noite.

Longe dali, Ren encontrava a quase imperceptível escada, que levava a uma perfeitamente camuflada porta, em um beco não tão distante da LME.

 **N/A – Para quem não se lembra da Honoka Ootomo, ela é a modelo que Kyoko conheceu no Bridge Rock e a inspirou a usar a postura de modelo na criação de Natsu.**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 3 – UMA LUZ NO FIM DO TÚNEL

 _"Fechado! Claro que o maldito bar está fechado!"._ Ren queria gritar, xingar, socar alguém. Custava alguma coisa a sorte lhe sorrir ao menos uma vez?

Perto dali, o movimento de um gato de rua faz rolar uma garrafa de vidro vazia, fornecendo distração suficiente para que o ator mude de foco para recobrar a calma. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, flexionou os ombros e o pescoço. Quando se sentiu mais relaxado, abriu novamente os olhos, percebendo finalmente o papel pregado junto à porta. Em sua vontade incontrolável de obter respostas, só conseguira pensar em encontrar o barman; ou, melhor ainda, Kyoko. Em sua frustração pelo bar estar fechado, não se permitira vasculhar os arredores por uma explicação.

Leu o bilhete. Leu de novo. Tudo que dizia era "fechado para inauguração", um endereço eletrônico, uma data e horário. Abaixo de tudo, o algarismo oito deitado. " _Parece que algo vai acontecer amanhã, às 10h, neste site. O símbolo do infinito, é algum tipo de código? Isso já está parecendo uma caça ao tesouro..."_

Fotografou o bilhete, voltou para casa com sua nova "pista" e conectou a televisão à internet. Digitou o endereço que copiou do papel e apertou 'enter'. Na tela, apenas a imagem de um relógio fazendo a contagem regressiva para as dez horas do dia seguinte.

Enquanto olhava frustrado para a foto do bilhete em seu celular, sentiu-o vibrar com uma ligação de Yashiro.

"Ren, por favor me diga que você não fez uma besteira!", pedia o agente com a voz desesperada.

"Se por besteira você quer dizer dormir com a Ootomo, não, eu não fiz", respondeu irritado.

"Ótimo! Porque eu não passei os últimos três anos torcendo por você e Kyoko-chan juntos, para agora ver meu navio naufragar!"

"Yuki, eu estou cansado". Pela voz e pela situação, Yashiro sabia que o ator não se referia a cansaço físico. "Você ligou apenas para checar até que ponto o encontro chegou?"

"Não, eu liguei para dizer que eu fui ao Hideout, mas ele estava fechado"

"Sim, eu sei. Também passei por lá"

"Passou? Ora, claro que passou... Enfim, não é emocionante que Kyoko-chan esteja envolvida com as desgarradas?"

"Com as... o quê, Yuki?"

"Desgarradas! Ovelhas desgarradas! 'Stray Sheeps'! Nunca ouviu falar desse site?"

"Espera aí, você conhece o site?"

"Estou surpreso que _você_ não conheça, Ren! Ultimamente tem sido melhor que televisão, eu lhe digo", murmurou a última parte.

 _"Ok, eu vou fingir que não ouvi a última parte",_ pensou Ren. "Não, Yuki, não conheço. Você deveria saber que estou interagindo com pessoas quando não estou dormindo ou trabalhando. Não tenho tido tempo para ver o que quer que seja". _"Não quando ela não está participando"_ , completou em pensamento.

"Ora, mas eu pensei que você tivesse ao menos escutado o burburinho que está causando... algumas pessoas do show business estão bastante irritadas, sabe? Este site tem divulgado vários artistas, há comunidades na internet que se perguntam de onde eles surgiram. Basicamente o site é um canal que divulga filmes, séries, documentários, animações, videoclipes e shows que você não vê em nenhum outro lugar, com artistas completamente novos!"

A voz esganiçada de Yashiro deixava claro a Ren que o agente era um fã do tal grupo, e como o ator bem sabia que era questão de tempo até Yashiro perder completamente o foco, interrompeu a ladainha do agente sobre as maravilhas do site.

"Mogami-san está nele? Você já a viu?"

"Não... infelizmente não. Há muitas atrizes lá, e todas são maravilhosas, mas nenhuma é Kyoko-chan. Recentemente até Kotonami-san comentou comigo que a concorrência estava assustadora este ano, já que apareceram atrizes tão talentosas absolutamente de lugar nenhum!".

 _"Chega a este ponto? Pelo visto eu realmente negligenciei o que acontecia em outras plataformas de entretenimento!". "_ Bom, de qualquer forma amanhã de manhã obteremos mais respostas"

"Ah, sim! Bem lembrado, Ren! Eu liguei também para avisa-lo sobre uma reunião amanhã às 8h com o presidente! Tive que fazer malabarismos com a sua agenda, mas acho que valerá a pena"

Despediram-se um pouco mais esperançosos a respeito do que o amanhã lhes traria, alheios ao vendaval prestes a acontecer.

 **N/A – Mutemuia, você tem as dúvidas certas! Não se preocupe, há uma explicação logo ali, virando a esquina! Ktoll9, muito obrigada pelo seu incentivo constante! Obrigada a todos que lêem esta fic!**

 **Espero que esteja claro que as** _ **frases em itálico**_ **são pensamentos, e as** _ **palavras**_ **em itálico são flexões de voz que o personagem faz para dar ênfase ao que está dizendo. Beijos!**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 4 – EXPLICAÇÕES

Oito horas em ponto, no escritório do presidente, encontram-se os surpresos Ren, Yashiro e Kanae. Lory, sempre acompanhado por Ruto, apresenta a todos os demais participantes daquela reunião: Eltra Duris – o "Tio Tigre" de Maria - e outro homem de aparência sorrateira, que parecia extremamente desconfortável por estar ali e escondia parcialmente o rosto, Cid.

"O motivo pelo qual eu os chamei aqui foram os recentes acontecimentos que meu bom amigo Eltra trouxe ao meu conhecimento ontem à noite. Ao que parece, algumas pessoas muito próximas a mim andaram agindo às minhas costas!", falou com exagero.

Ao perceber que nenhum dos presentes estava dando ouvidos ao seu drama, Lory prosseguiu.

"Ontem eu estive em uma reunião com esses dois... ou melhor, _três_ ", disse indicando Eltra, Cid e Ruto, sendo que ao último Lory reservou uma entonação especial, "e o que eu ouvi deles eu peço agora que repitam a vocês três", desta vez indicando Ren, Yashiro e Kanae.

"Pois não, deixe-me começar o relato, então", continuou Eltra. "Pelo começo, se me permitirem".

Ao sinal afirmativo de todos, Eltra prosseguiu com a narrativa.

"Há quase trinta anos, um grupo de amigos do qual eu faço parte deu início ao que hoje são grandes produtoras e agências de talentos. Mas na época, tudo que tínhamos eram sonhos, pensamentos idealizados sobre como o show business deveria ser. Com o passar do tempo, nosso sonho foi sendo sufocado pela realidade cruel da concorrência, até surgir um jovem empresário com algumas ideias inovadoras: Takarada Lory.

Lory nos fez relembrar nosso sonho artístico, e o fato de que ele sofria forte oposição em suas ideias nos fez perceber a razão pela qual abandonamos nossos ideais: medo de enfrentar o julgamento alheio e perder tudo que havíamos construído. Foi então que decidimos criar uma organização para apoiar o jovem Lory Takarada, mas não apenas ele: procuraríamos e reuniríamos pessoas talentosas que, assim como ele, exerciam um tipo de arte que desafiava os padrões. Pessoas que não se encaixavam no modelo pré-estabelecido; pessoas que se recusavam a seguir o rebanho. Ovelhas desgarradas, por assim dizer"

Ren começava a fazer algumas conexões, assim como Yashiro, mas Kanae permanecia se perguntando o que ela estava fazendo ali.

"Eu, junto com o grupo de amigos, somos meramente patrocinadores. E fãs. Destinamos parte do nosso lucro em outros negócios para garantir que pessoas criativas e com ideias vanguardistas possam se expressar. Nosso mecenato possibilita que artistas de todos os tipos, que por qualquer motivo não se encaixaram no atual mundo do show business, tenham um espaço de aceitação para divulgarem suas artes. Pensamos que havíamos conseguido revolucionar algo com Lory, mas eventualmente ele também se viu arrastado pela correnteza do padrão estabelecido".

Esta era a oportunidade de Lory introduzir seu ponto de vista.

"Sim, é uma corrente muito difícil de se nadar contra. De repente eu me vi rodeado de pessoas talentosas que procuravam a todo custo se adequar ao que já existia, temendo serem rejeitadas caso não se misturassem à massa artística predominante. Logo, eu tinha a responsabilidade por um exército de artistas de todos os tipos, onde cada um procurava se destacar o suficiente para ser notado enquanto se preocupava em manter a 'fachada de artista' que as pessoas se acostumaram a ver.

Um exemplo é a crença de que um talento precisa vir em uma determinada embalagem e possuir um determinado padrão de comportamento. Por conta disso, milhares de pessoas talentosas mundo afora desistem de seus dons antes mesmo de testa-los. Estou bem ciente que quando as pessoas me olham, enxergam apenas um homem excêntrico e muitas vezes não me levam a sério, perguntando-se como posso ter construído um império. Justamente para desafiar esses padrões, eu faço questão de nunca esconder minhas preferências; talvez a alguém eu consiga servir de exemplo".

Kanae, que procurava freneticamente uma justificativa para estar ali, começa a entender como aquele assunto, apesar de aparentemente desconexo, estava relacionado à crença que ela sempre teve de que uma atriz não poderia, jamais, ter um "ar doméstico". Perguntou-se, então, quantas jovens talentosas sequer pensariam em estudar atuação, apenas por se olharem no espelho e não identificarem em si mesmas a glamorosa atriz na televisão.

Eltra continuou.

"Ora, e conseguiu! Que outro dono de agência daria uma chance a uma garota de aparência comum, que se apresentou com um facão e um nabo e assumidamente não possuía qualquer interesse legítimo no show business?". Era verdade; todos os presentes concordavam que somente alguém como Lory identificaria algo de especial em Kyoko com aquela audição.

"O projeto 'Stray Sheeps' sempre foi uma semente em nossas mentes e corações, e graças a ele demos o incentivo inicial que muitos empresários relacionados à música, moda, cinema e televisão precisavam. Lory é nosso principal exemplo. Contudo, a semente somente germinou quando encontramos o Senhor D e sua notória habilidade em reconhecer talentos adormecidos".

"Já ouvi rumores sobre ele. Dizem que ele atua nos Estados Unidos, não?", perguntou Ren.

"Sim, atualmente ele está nos Estados Unidos, mas enquanto esteve no Japão foi ele quem descobriu Hizuri Kuu"

"Hizuri Kuu?", pergunta Ren estupefato, olhando de Eltra ao presidente.

"Sim, na época Shuuhei Hozu. Como tínhamos Lory por aqui, deixamos o rapaz com ele. E veja as maravilhas que fizeram juntos! Nos últimos vinte anos, Lory e vários outros ligados a nós têm descoberto e desenvolvido maravilhosos talentos, mas ainda não nos sentíamos preparados para escancarar o projeto 'Stray Sheeps' ao mundo. Faltava amadurece-lo, e era difícil conseguir isso com a quantidade de outros projetos que tínhamos e continuamos a ter. Mas há cinco anos um de nós faleceu, e seus dois filhos e herdeiros surpreendentemente deram uma roupagem ao projeto que nós, velhos, jamais imaginaríamos!

O mais velho, Takeru, assumiu a posição de chefia das empresas da família, enquanto o mais novo, Shinobu, passou a se dedicar exclusivamente às 'ovelhas'. O rapaz é um gênio visionário e um magnífico roteirista! Sempre nos disse que apenas nos faltava uma atriz. _Apenas uma atriz_ , dizia ele, para nosso projeto se tornar público! Ele criou o site, juntou uma equipe dentre as pessoas que recrutamos no mundo todo e desenvolveu uma plataforma capaz de levar entretenimento às pessoas no momento em que elas quisessem! Mas faltava uma atriz, dizia ele"

"Espere um segundo, Duris-san. O site de vocês conta com várias atrizes", interviu Yashiro.

"Verdade, meu caro. Mas são todas colaboradoras. Todos os nossos colaboradores possuem um nome público conhecido por suas carreiras já em andamento, e nos ajudam em retribuição a uma ajuda que já receberam. Mas nossos _integrantes_ , as ovelhas que se desgarraram, ainda não tiveram os nomes revelados".

"Ah, é verdade! Eu sempre reparei que nos créditos de qualquer produção de vocês sempre tem pessoas identificadas apenas pela função que tiveram, como 'cameraman', 'fotógrafo' e 'atriz'!", reconheceu Kanae.

"Sempre me perguntei por que seria assim...", concordou Yashiro. Ren, que nunca sequer tinha ouvido falar do site, apenas acompanhava.

"Bom, é exatamente isso o que revelaremos ao mundo precisamente às 10 horas: todas as ovelhas serão identificadas em todas as produções. Foi uma estratégia desenvolvida por Shinobu para criar impacto e trazer mais visibilidade ao projeto. O mundo precisa ver as maravilhas que um punhado de pessoas criativas consegue fazer com apenas um pouco de incentivo, e que não existe padrão pré-definido para as artes! ".

"Eu estou entendendo tudo o que vocês estão dizendo, Duris-san. Só continuo me perguntando por que motivo me chamaram aqui", indagou Kanae, tentando não se irritar com o fato de que adiara uma sessão de fotos para o que parecia ser uma reunião inútil.

Também impaciente para que as informações fizessem logo sentido, Ren acrescentou sua parcela de dúvida.

"Presidente, isso tem alguma coisa a ver com a Mogami-san?"

"Pfffffttt... alguma coisa a ver?", debocha Cid, fazendo todos lembrarem de sua presença.

"E o que exatamente este paparazzi está fazendo aqui?", irritou-se Ren.

"Cid não é um paparazzi, é um recrutador. Como o Senhor D é na América, só que Cid recruta no Japão", explicou Ruto, para surpresa dos presentes.

"Sim, sim, está na hora de vocês adicionarem as informações que possuem!", incentivou Lory.

Garantindo que o rosto estava devidamente ocultado, pela milésima vez, Cid iniciou seu relato.

"A primeira vez que vi Kyoko-san foi no set de filmagens de Ring Doh. Eu estava lá por mera curiosidade, perguntando a mim mesmo sobre o que seria a Seção Love Me de Lory e o que haveria de especial nela. À primeira vista, ela me pareceu tresloucada, o que foi um bom sinal, afinal nunca encontrei uma ovelha desgarrada que não fosse meio maluca"

Ao comentário sobre Kyoko, longe de se irritarem, os presentes apenas sorriram saudosos.

"Quando eu a vi atuar, percebi que talvez estivesse diante do que Shinobu dizia faltar, e fiquei pelo set aguardando uma chance de falar com ela. Até Tsuruga Ren deixar claro que eu não conseguiria uma 'entrevista', fazendo-me partir antes que percebessem o bizarro da situação"

"Bizarro da situação?", Ren perguntou.

"Eu estou surpreso que você não tenha estranhado, Tsuruga-san, o fato de que um suposto paparazzi estaria interessado naquela garota. Afinal, ela era _ninguém,_ saída de _lugar nenhum_ e estava ao lado do ator número um do Japão. Mas eu o estava ignorando completamente e focando toda a minha atenção nela. Se meu disfarce não pareceu suspeito à primeira vista, era questão de tempo até alguém começar a fazer perguntas"

Agora que Cid falava, realmente não fazia sentido para Ren e Yashiro. E eles ficaram tão aliviados pelo fato de que o suposto paparazzi desistira rápido que não perderam tempo pensando no assunto. Então, já estavam de olho em Kyoko desde aquela época?

"Eu continuei o meu trabalho de investigação e recrutamento pelo país quando percebi que Lory já a havia recrutado... quero dizer, admitido na LME. Até se deu ao trabalho de criar uma seção com nome ridículo e uniforme de cor desastrosa só para garantir que ela não escapasse. No fundo, a Seção Love Me é uma versão de Lory Takarada do projeto 'Stray Sheeps'"

À concordância de Lory, Cid continuou.

"Estava começando a achar que Shinobu precisaria esperar muito mais até encontrarmos a atriz que ele precisava, quando Ruto me avisou que a ovelha finalmente se desgarrava: Kyoko havia deixado a LME"

Os pontos soltos da história começavam a se conectar, mas Lory não deixaria Cid prosseguir a narrativa antes de ouvir uma explicação de seu assistente. Como faziam sempre, apenas um olhar de Lory bastava para que Ruto soubesse o que era esperado dele.

"Eu sou membro dos 'Stray Sheeps'. Cid me recrutou há dez anos e me trouxe para trabalhar para Takarada-sama. Minha... _habilidade_ não é artística e talvez fosse mais útil ao mundo da investigação e espionagem, mas ainda assim eu fui acolhido. Eu não me encaixava e recusava qualquer tentativa que meus empregadores anteriores usavam para fazer mau uso da minha habilidade, então, tecnicamente, pode-se dizer que eu me enquadro no projeto. Quando Mogami-san comunicou que iria deixar a LME, eu percebi que ela também se enquadrava e que deveria alertar Cid".

"Oh! Se me lembro corretamente, você mencionou algo sobre não nos preocuparmos, pois Mogami-san era apenas uma _ovelha desgarrada._ Então foi por isso que o presidente ficou tão tranquilo com a sua afirmação!", compreendia Ren.

"Sim, eu sabia que se ela não estivesse conosco na LME, Cid encontraria um lugar para ela. Eu já havia pessoalmente me assegurado de repassar a informação a ele", completou Ruto.

"Exato. Eu fiquei dias observando o Darumaya a procura de alguma indicação de Kyoko-san. Até vi quando Fuwa Sho saiu de lá com cara de quem levou uns bons chutes...", ia falando quando se deu conta da presença de Kanae "... no traseiro, então também não adiantaria seguir o moleque. Passei a frequentar o Darumaya e engordei quatro quilos antes de ouvir a Okami comentar animada com uma freguesa que o restaurante fecharia por dois dias porque o casal iria a Yamagata. Minha intuição me dizia que se aqueles dois estavam fechando o restaurante para uma viagem, só poderia ser para encontrar Kyoko-san. Segui os dois até lá e fiquei esperando o momento em que voltariam a Tóquio, porque de jeito nenhum ela deixaria de se despedir dos pais na estação e era a maneira mais fácil e menos suspeita de me encontrar com ela"

"Então vocês a recrutaram", concluiu Ren.

"Sim, depois que ela passou no teste. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora".

"E se eu acompanhei corretamente o que estão dizendo, Kyoko é a atriz que esse tal Shinobu-san precisava para tornar público o projeto?", perguntou Kanae.

"Exatamente! Eu sabia que minha intuição não me falhava! Desde que ouvi Lory falar sobre ela e a conheci na festa de Maria-chan, sabia que poderia esperar maravilhas daquela jovem!", respondeu Eltra mal se contendo de alegria.

"Mas isso não faz sentido, Duri-san! Eu assisti todas as produções de vocês e nunca vi Kyoko-chan nelas!", indagou Yashiro.

Eltra e Cid explodiam em uma gargalhada, estarrecendo a todos, enquanto Ruto verificava no relógio que acabara de dar 10 horas e ligava o monitor já conectado ao site.

"Quer dizer então que, apesar de não a termos reconhecido, Kyoko era uma daquelas atrizes sem nome nos créditos?", perguntou Kanae, tentando deduzir o que era tão engraçado.

"Aí é que está, minha jovem! Uma das atrizes, não: _a atriz!",_ respondeu Eltra, ainda rindo.

E para assombro geral, o site que se abria com os dizeres 'Stray Sheeps', onde os dois S se fundiam e formavam o símbolo do infinito, era seguido de uma tela contendo várias fotos, e abaixo de cada uma delas todas as produções em que cada pessoa esteve envolvida. Ruto não perdeu tempo em clicar sobre a foto de Kyoko – uma Kyoko que eles reconheceriam apenas pelos olhos e pelo sorriso – mostrando que a grande faceta a estarrecer a audiência e a angariar toda a atenção que Shinobu estava pretendendo era o fato de que toda a "forte concorrência" que surgira repentinamente e que impressionara Kanae tratava-se única e exclusivamente de Kyoko.

"Eu lhes apresento Kyoko, também conhecida como 'Kitsune' por sua inigualável capacidade de mudar de forma", brincou Cid.

"Roteirista? Diretora?"

"Como assim, ela escreveu um livro de histórias infantis?"

"Ela é a voz de Haruko? Ela dublou Haruko!"

"Ela é a protagonista no meu dorama favorito atualmente e eu nem percebi..."

"Ora, não era para impressiona-los tanto, era? Kyoko-san esteve na LME por apenas um ano, e dividia-se entre a escola, o Darumaya e a Seção Love Me, e vejam quanta coisa ela fez? Imaginem então o progresso que ela não seria capaz de alcançar com quase o dobro do tempo e sua atenção exclusivamente voltada aos seus projetos?", foi a pergunta que Cid fez, mas todos sabiam perfeitamente bem que o homem estava sendo irônico e que aquele currículo era, sim, invejável. Por mais que os presentes soubessem do potencial de Kyoko, e que o que ela seria capaz de fazer com tempo e dedicação exclusivos era sem precedentes, realmente dar a ela liberdade criativa foi o necessário para que a jovem excedesse todas as expectativas.

Ren não poderia estar mais orgulhoso, mas um pequeno pedaço de si lamentava não ter acompanhado com ela cada pequena conquista. Não importava que os projetos fossem pequenos, o ator não tinha dúvidas de que seriam muito bons. Kyoko havia desenvolvido uma ampla gama de habilidades e ele perdeu cada choramingo, beicinho e olhar de desespero que ela deve ter dado. Podia imaginar ela rolando pelo chão em desespero por um prazo exíguo, por exemplo. Será que pensara nele quando encontrara dificuldade para criar um personagem?

"Muito bem, eu sei que estamos todos muito impressionados, mas eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer. Estou dispensado, chefe?", perguntou Cid a Eltra, que se divertia vendo as reações de Ren, Kanae, Yashiro e Lory.

Percebendo que Lory não estava concentrado o suficiente para retomar a reunião, Eltra dispensa Cid e também se despede de Lory. Antes de sair do escritório, contudo, Ren se recobra do estupor e interpela o empresário.

"Duris-san, apenas um momento, por favor. Mogami-san... você sabe onde ela está?"

"Hum... deixe-me ver. Ela chegou ontem do exterior e foi direto fazer a prova de conclusão..."

"Prova de conclusão?"

"Sim, como ela saiu da escola antes de completar os estudos, veio ontem a Tóquio apenas para fazer a prova de conclusão do Ensino Médio. Assim que terminou, nós nos reunimos para repassarmos os próximos eventos. Quando me despedi dela, ela comentou que antes de pegar o voo para Kyoto tentaria ajudar o diretor Shingai com alguma cena que ele estava tendo dificuldade. Então, neste momento ela deve estar em Kyoto!".

 _"Então foi isso! Ela estava realmente com pressa quando esteve no set com o diretor Shingai, então é normal que não tenha me procurado. É tão absolutamente ela, ainda insistir para concluir o Ensino Médio... Mas o que será que ela foi fazer em Kyoto?"_ , indagou-se Ren, que evitou de perguntar a Eltra para não parecer um stalker.

De sua posição, Lory observava a interlocução entre Ren e Eltra. Estava satisfeito além dos limites, e longe de perder a concentração com as reviravoltas, sua mente astuta já engrenava novos planos.

"Sim, Kotonami-san, isso é tudo. Imagino que sua agenda tenha ficado insuportavelmente corrida no dia de hoje, mas eu espero que você não deixe de comparecer à entrevista ao vivo desta noite"

Após garantir que a entrevista estava confirmada, mesmo sem entender porque o presidente faria tanta questão que ela não deixasse de ir, Kanae se despede dos presentes e parte, deixando no escritório somente Lory, Ruto, Ren e Yashiro.

"Presidente, se isso é tudo..."

"Não tão rápido, Ren". O tom de voz de Lory indicava claramente que ele estava com problemas, mas Ren não conseguia atinar a razão. Até uma revista cair estrondosamente diante do ator, cortesia de Lory. "Gostaria que você me explicasse o que significa isto".

Na capa, uma Honoka Ootomo exibindo infindáveis trechos de pele se inclina sedutoramente em direção a Ren, que parece ter em uma das mãos a chave de um quarto de hotel. Os olhos distantes do ator, que nada mais eram que contemplação, poderiam facilmente ser interpretados como deslumbramento pela mulher diante de si. Na manchete, os dizeres "o solteiro mais cobiçado do Japão finalmente é fisgado!"

Os olhos arregalados de Ren, o gemido de Yashiro e o sorriso malicioso de Lory são observados por Ruto. _"É só ela aparecer, que as coisas finalmente voltam a ficar interessantes!"_.

 **N/A – Feliz Natal a todos! Este é o meu presente a vocês, gostaram? Ao menos eu expliquei algumas pontas soltas, não? Mais explicações à frente. No próximo capítulo, o dia de Kyoko em Kyoto!**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 5 – CONFRONTOS (PARTE 7)

Kyoko chegara ao rioukan Fuwa tarde da noite, sem avisar que iria nem reservar acomodação. O recepcionista que a atendeu era novato, portanto não a reconheceu nem pelo nome, mas arrumou-lhe um quarto para passar a noite. Estava tão cansada, que dormiria até no chão, sob as estrelas. Nunca fora exigente com os arranjos noturnos, e com as últimas experiências que tivera Kyoko consolidou a prática de dormir praticamente em qualquer lugar e a qualquer hora que decidisse dormir.

Permitiu-se afundar na água quente da casa de banho. Quantas vezes esfregara aquelas pedras? Quantas vezes repusera toalhas limpas e secas aos hóspedes? Fechou os olhos e relembrou sua trajetória até ali.

 _"Se eu não tivesse sido tola em segui-lo até Tóquio..."_

 _"Tola, Kyoko-chan? Por que tola? Eu diria generosa... ou desprendida... ou destemida... ou aventureira! São todos adjetivos que se aplicam a você; por que você tem que pensar logo em um tão depreciativo?"_

Sorriu ao se lembrar desta interlocução com a doutora Hamada, a boa mulher que a ensinara a pensar sobre si sob uma nova luz.

Abriu os olhos e observou as próprias mãos, que começavam a enrugar por conta do tempo dentro d'água. Passou uma sobre a outra, sentindo as ranhuras e imperfeições: a aspereza por caminhar a toda parte carregando malas. _"Equipamentos de filmagem, equipamentos de fotografia, bolsas de figurinos, maletas de maquiagem, itens cenográficos...",_ ia contando mentalmente. As calosidades pelos treinos de combate armado. _"Bastão, espada, punhal..."._ Um e outro corte que ela não lembrava muito bem como aconteceram, mas tinha certeza de que pelo menos um fora cozinhando.

Apaixonara-se pelas próprias mãos e orgulhava-se disso. Orgulhava-se do fato de que não surtava sempre que via suas palmas, pelo contrário, sentia seu coração se encher de gratidão pela oportunidade de sofrer cada uma daquelas pequenas cicatrizes, que significavam nada além de seu empenho por construir algo para si mesma. Lembrava que o que possuía de mais valioso eram suas experiências inusitadas com pessoas singulares e lugares fantásticos.

Acreditou em contos de fadas tempo demais, e somente quando suas fantasias ruíram ela pôde enxergar que o mundo real tem muito mais magia que todos os livros infantis reunidos. Não era nem questão de onde procurar, mas sim de _como_.

Kyoko não se dava conta de que estava rapidamente alcançando um alto nível artístico exatamente porque a cada dia que passava, transmitia com um pouco mais de precisão o seu deslumbramento com a vida. Cada personagem que criava ganhava vida porque ela depositava uma boa dose de magia a tudo que fazia, sendo o seu próprio encantamento o responsável por fazer as pessoas acreditarem naquela mágica.

 _"Todo mundo quer um pouco de magia na vida"._

Aprendera tudo que seus colegas de trabalho se dispuseram a ensinar. Não pretendia ser fotógrafa, mas aceitara auxiliar um e em troca aprendeu sobre lentes, iluminação e enquadramento; não pretendia ser estilista, mas aceitara auxiliar um e em troca aprendeu sobre o mundo da moda, das passarelas e dos catálogos; e não pretendia ser cinegrafista, mas aceitara auxiliar um e em troca aprendeu mais sobre iluminação e enquadramento. Jamais imaginara que aprenderia a cantar, mas só poderia atuar em um musical se o fizesse, então lá foi ela aprender técnica vocal; jamais imaginara que escreveria um livro infantil, mas aceitara ser babá dos filhos de dois colegas de trabalho, e as crianças lhe disseram que só dormiriam se ela lhes contasse uma história original. E escrevendo um livro, percebeu que poderia escrever um roteiro; e escrevendo um roteiro, fora convencida por um amigo cantor que uma música nada mais era que uma história curta.

Quando deu por si, estava fazendo de tudo um pouco. Assim como todos os outros que, assim como ela, estavam em dedicação exclusiva ao projeto. Precisavam desenvolver múltiplos talentos, porque eram poucos membros. Possuíam muitos colaboradores, mas estes também se dedicavam a carreiras paralelas, então era difícil conciliar as agendas.

Eram uma comunidade e ajudavam-se até em nível pessoal. Viajavam juntos, aprendiam juntos, filmavam juntos, comiam juntos, dormiam juntos, reclamavam de exaustão juntos, esbravejavam quanto à limitação orçamentária juntos e ficavam bêbados juntos. Eram seus irmãos e irmãs, de nacionalidades distintas, mas se entendendo em inglês. E ela era Kiki para eles.

O primeiro a chama-la de Kitsune fora Cid; assim que ele explicou aos outros a razão, logo todos a estavam chamando também. Em breve alguém achou engraçada a sonoridade de Kitsune Kyoko e resolveu chama-la de Kiki. Não adiantara em nada ela explicar que não era assim que os kanjis funcionavam e que aquele apelido não fazia sentido: a maioria não entendia kanjis, de qualquer forma, e disseram que Kiki era pequeno e fofo, como ela.

Aceitou o apelido de bom grado, afinal, era carinhoso e nunca tivera um.

E foi assim que Kiki, sendo solícita e ávida por aprender qualquer coisa, acabara em contato com tantas técnicas e habilidades diferentes daquele heterogêneo grupo de artistas. Logo descobrira que compreender sobre iluminação e enquadramento facilitava muito na hora de se posicionar para as cenas; que escrever a ajudava a compreender melhor as personagens; que as técnicas vocais eram muito úteis à dublagem. Se a cerimônia do chá a tinha ajudado a impressionar o diretor Shingai anos antes, Kyoko hoje comprovava que todo e qualquer aprendizado era útil à atuação.

Com tais lembranças, Kyoko adormeceu em seu quarto. Na manhã seguinte, procurou o casal Fuwa. Soubera pela visita de Okami e Taisho a Yamadera que Sho fora procura-la no Darumaya por ocasião da ida dos Fuwas a Tóquio. Esquecera completamente, apesar de ter prometido que os veria quando chegassem. A quebra de tal promessa lhe incomodava desde então, mas como estava no exterior (e trabalhando loucamente) não tivera tempo nem oportunidade de falar com eles. Agora que havia voltado ao Japão, priorizava todas as pendências de sua vida: a conclusão do Ensino Médio e a conversa com o casal Fuwa.

Kyoko não estava prevendo um reencontro tão difícil. Não contava que o casal se mostraria tão constrangido.

"Kyoko-chan, nós devemos desculpas a você. A verdade é que nós nunca percebemos que você fazia apenas as nossas vontades. Estávamos tão felizes por termos uma criança obediente, para variar, que nunca permitimos que você nos mostrasse o que queria"

"Yayoi-san, não precisa se desculpar por isso. Nem eu sabia o que eu queria"

"Mas isso porque nós nunca lhe demos abertura para tanto! Você estava sempre perto de nós, tentando adivinhar o que precisávamos, fazendo tudo que queríamos... não lhe sobrava tempo para explorar o mundo, não é mesmo? Querida, nós limitamos você!"

O casal se inclinou em um silencioso pedido de desculpas. Kyoko apenas os observava com uma expressão serena. Estava pensativa.

"Yayoi-san, Fuwa-san, qual a razão do arrependimento que vocês sentem? É por que Sho me levou com ele para Tóquio?"

"Não, Kyoko-chan! Quero dizer, sim, temos vergonha por termos criado o Shotaro com tanta abertura... parece que erramos completamente as doses, não? A você, nós limitamos; ao Shotaro, nós cedemos demais. Mas não, nosso arrependimento em relação a você não tem a ver com a fuga de vocês para Tóquio. Confesso que fiquei até um pouco aliviada por você estar com ele, afinal, você manteria os pés dele no chão; por outro lado, nossa preocupação era não termos certeza se ele cuidaria de você apropriadamente"

 _"Não, não cuidou de mim. Não cuidou nem dele mesmo!"_

"Nosso arrependimento, Kyoko-chan, vem desde o primeiro dia em que a vimos na televisão. Quase não a reconhecemos, sabia? Lá estava você, fazendo algo totalmente novo. Totalmente diferente das cerimônias de chá, do atendimento a hóspedes ou da culinária. Você estava fazendo algo que não ensinamos, assim como Shotaro, mas ele sempre nos disse que queria ser músico. Começamos a nos perguntar desde quando você queria ser atriz, e foi quando percebemos que não conhecíamos você. Nós criamos você por quase dez anos, mas sabíamos tão pouco a seu respeito..."

"Yayoi-san, como eu já disse, não se desculpe por isso. Eu também não me conhecia. Não fazia ideia de que tinha alguma vocação para atriz. Mesmo que eu fosse perguntada àquela época sobre os meus sonhos, certamente responderia que só queria ser 'noiva do Sho-chan'. Eu fui criada neste rioukan, pelos donos do rioukan; portanto, não se desculpem também por terem me dado a única visão de mundo que possuíam para me transmitir"

Kyoko era uma criança na época, sabia disso. Estava à mercê do casal, também o sabia. Talvez eles tivessem deliberadamente se aproveitado de tais fatos, talvez não. Enquanto houvesse uma ínfima possibilidade deles a terem criado pensando apenas no bem dela, e não na facilidade de fazerem com ela o que não conseguiam (ou queriam) fazer ao precioso filho, acorrentando a ela, e não a Sho, a uma vida inteira no ryoukan para que eles pudessem se aposentar tranquilos, Kyoko se apegaria a tal possibilidade. Era a hipótese mais leve a sua própria paz de espírito.

Por conta disso perguntara ao casal pelo quê eles se desculpavam. Pretendia verificar se havia alguma mácula em suas consciências por terem manipulado sua fraqueza infantil em proveito da família Fuwa. A resposta que recebia era outra, afirmavam que se sentiam culpados por não terem dado a ela a chance de dizer o que sonhava fazer, e tal culpa era para Kyoko uma ninharia facilmente perdoável.

Havia amadurecido muito, era verdade. Sentia-se uma pessoa melhor.

Mas isso não significava que fecharia os olhos para a possibilidade de ter sido usada pelo casal diante de si, e os covardes sequer admitirem. Kyoko estava disposta a desculpar toda e qualquer agressão, desde que a agressão fosse devidamente reconhecida pelo agressor. Somente se. Não concederia uma dádiva a quem não a fizesse por merecer; devia isso a si mesma pelos anos em que se permitira subjugar.

Após trocarem mais algumas amenidades, na qual o patriarca Fuwa mal abria a boca, como de costume, Kyoko os lembrou de que eram todos pessoas muito ocupadas e se despediram. No aeroporto a espera do voo que a levaria de volta a Tóquio, várias mensagens de seus novos amigos em seu celular comentavam o furor que a revelação do site estava causando. Kyoko sorriu e pensou que Shinobu era um gênio, afinal de contas.

Já estavam quase alcançando a marca estabelecida por Tsuruga Ren quando revelou ser o ator Cain Heel. Decidida a verificar o histórico das notícias mais comentadas do dia, para checar exatamente o que as pessoas estavam falando sobre a revelação do projeto 'Stray', deparou-se com outra notícia envolvendo Tsuruga Ren: seu tórrido romance com a modelo Ootomo Honoka.

 **N/A - No próximo capítulo, finalmente Ren e Kyoko estarão na mesma cidade. Só não posso prometer que eles se encontrarão XD**

 **Apenas digo que o cabaré vai pegar fogo!**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 6 – QUEM TEM UM AMIGO, TEM UM EXÉRCITO

Kyoko não podia negar que olhar para Ren fazia seu peito doer.

Sentia falta do mundo exclusivo que ele criava e das doces mentiras que ele contara. Como Setsu certamente diria que sentia falta de Cain, ela sentia falta de Ren e de Corn. Somente a escolha de não querer mais ser uma garotinha perdida no mundo da fantasia conseguira convence-la a não buscar por ele nos últimos dois anos, mas não mentiria a si mesma dizendo que fora fácil.

Não, desde o início fora muito difícil. Fizera companhia a Akemi-san todas as noites dos primeiros meses, e a septuagenária era fã assumida de Tsuruga Ren. Para desespero de Kyoko, a vigorosa idosa não se furtava aos comentários escandalosos sempre que o via em tela, e mostrava a Kyoko quase diariamente a sua coleção de imagens do ator, uma mais provocante que a outra.

 _"Se existissem homens assim na minha época, eu teria fugido daqui só para ve-los de perto!"_

 _"Se meu finado marido tivesse esse aparência, eu não teria tido apenas quatro filhos!"_

 _"Não sei como a mãe o alimentou, mas faria um favor à humanidade se divulgasse a receita!"_

 _"Dá para ter uma aula de anatomia com esse corpo!"_

 _"Eu estou velha, minha filha, mas não estou cega nem morta!"_

Não era de se estranhar que a família saísse de perto sempre que Akemi-san se sentava diante da televisão, deixando Kyoko absolutamente sozinha e com a árdua tarefa de fazer companhia à mulher. A educação que recebera a impossibilitava de sair dali, por isso aguentava bravamente cada observação escandalosa que lhe provocava um intenso rubor, palpitações em mais de um lugar e uma pequena voz interior que concordava com cada frase.

Saíra de Yamadera com a promessa de que retornaria um dia para visita-los e levaria consigo uma foto de Tsuruga Ren autografada, e como o pedido viera de Akemi-san, Kyoko entendia perfeitamente que a idosa esperava uma foto bem sensual. O brilho malicioso no olhar da senhora quando fizera o pedido deixava isso bem claro.

 _"Talvez eu devesse pedir a foto a Ootomo-san",_ pensou sarcasticamente.

Por mais que tentasse não se colocar em tal posição, Kyoko não conseguia deixar de se perguntar a respeito das preferências de Ren quanto a mulheres. Primeiro, exibira um olhar tão doloroso por conta de Morizumi Kimiko; agora, Ootomo Honoka. Não que ela tivesse algum direito de avaliar em quem ele depositava seu afeto, mas as duas simplesmente não se encaixavam na imagem que ela fazia dele.

 _"Exato, Kyoko. Não é essa a questão?"_ , perguntou a si mesma. Sim, Kyoko não poderia fazer afirmações acerca das preferências daquele homem se sequer sabia onde ele estava no emaranhado de personagens que criou. Ren, Corn, Kuon: o quanto das interações que tivera com ele eram reais, o quanto eram criações, esta foi a pergunta que ela o desafiara a responder antes de partir, mas depois que partira, perguntava-se diariamente se ele teria levado seu desafio em consideração, ou se ele simplesmente se esquecera dela.

Havia muito que ela não sabia. Passara os últimos dois anos evitando ao máximo pensar no que ela deixara para trás, pois somente poderia fazer algum uso das respostas que procurava quando ele se mostrasse de verdade a ela, e quando ela soubesse realmente quem era. Hoje, voltava a Tóquio, para perto dele, com muitas questões pendentes e as primeiras eram: queria ele algum contato pessoal com ela? Ou nos últimos anos ele a apagara completamente da memória? Teriam os dois alguma chance de contato pessoal, agora que haveria os sentimentos de Ootomo a considerar?

Pisou em Tóquio e foi recepcionada por sua agente temporária, Fang. Sabia que 'Fang' era um apelido que funcionava como nome artístico, dado graças à pesonalidade da mulher, uma coreógrafa de pavio curto, mas Fang nunca lhe contara seu passado, muito menos seu nome verdadeiro, e Kyoko jamais seria intrusiva perguntando. Podia apenas prever muito sofrimento, já que Fang era uma dançarina promissora até perder uma das pernas, e mesmo com uma prótese ela somente conseguia dançar o suficiente para transmitir as coreografias que criava.

"KIKI! Você não vai acreditar! A internet está surtando! Shinobu está histérico, acho que pirou de vez!"

O humor de Kyoko melhorou rapidamente ao ver a exuberante jovem tatuada de cabelos trançados; era impossível ficar triste perto dela.

"Fui designada como sua agente hoje, dá para acreditar? Vou acabar com a sua reputação logo no primeiro dia!"

Foram-se rindo para enfrentar mais um dia de muito trabalho, enquanto longe dali um trio se contorcia na LME para sair de uma situação inesperada.

"Fui avisada há poucos minutos que você terá uma entrevista ao vivo hoje à noite. Parece que você entrou na lista de mulheres mais cobiçadas do país ou sei lá o quê!"

"Espera... o quê?"

"E você me pergunta, mulher? Este é o seu país, Kiki! Eu nem entendo japonês! Foi o Tadeo quem me falou que o Louis falou com ele que o Ruto ligou no Hideout avisando que o Cid recebeu uma ligação mais cedo dizendo que a companhia que faz a enquete de mulher-mais-alguma-coisa-do-Japão precisou recalcular os votos. Como liberamos há poucas horas que você era a atriz misteriosa do Stray Sheep, somaram todos os votos que você recebeu e eles pensaram pertencer a várias mulheres, e com isso você entrou para a lista. Em nono lugar, mas ei, o importante é entrar, certo?"

"O...kay?" Como sempre Fang disparava a falar, o que já era difícil para um ser humano normal acompanhar, ainda mais quando falava em inglês com um forte sotaque australiano. Checando no celular, Kyoko observou estarrecida que realmente ela estava na lista de solteiras mais cobiçadas do país, quem diria! "Então será um programa ao vivo para entrevistar as dez mulheres da lista?"

"Não, as dez, não! Já pensou se colocassem dez mulheres em um único programa de entrevistas? Duraria dias! Não, parece que desde o início eles queriam entrevistar apenas as três primeiras, mas aí você chegou com um 'bang!' e eles simplesmente _precisavam_ colocar você lá, certo? Kiki, você sabe mesmo fazer uma entrada!"

Enquanto as duas riam, não escapava à percepção de Kyoko como a vida era irônica: lá estava ela, antigo 'patinho feio', na lista das solteiras mais cobiçadas do país justamente quando tal título perdia totalmente a relevância para ela. Dois anos antes ela estaria absolutamente deslumbrada, vendo a si mesma como uma Cinderela da vida real; hoje, ela apenas comemorava intimamente que tal título traria ainda mais visibilidade a seu trabalho e a seus caros amigos. E pensando em amigos, pensou em Ren e no que ele diria a ela agora, vendo-a na lista. Demonstraria surpresa? Ou diria algo cavalheiresco? Seria sincero?

Percebendo que o sorriso enigmático no rosto da amiga trazia uma dose de dúvida, Fang não perdeu tempo em tranquiliza-la. "Ei! Nada de desânimo hoje! Somos piratas, certo? Tomamos o mundo de assalto, e agora ele nos pertence, certo? Não deixaremos um único coração sem ser saqueado, ok?"

"Ok!", concordou mais animada. E com a voz séria e a mão em seu ombro, Fang completou: "eu sempre lhe disse que você era um cisne, garota; os idiotas só estão reconhecendo isso agora".

Eram as palavras que Kyoko precisava ouvir para recobrar o ânimo. Tinha uma missão a cumprir e não poderia se deixar abater por incertezas. Falaria com Ren, sim, mas agora precisava se concentrar na tarefa à frente.

No escritório do presidente, três mentes procuravam freneticamente uma solução ao que prometia ser o escândalo do ano. Ruto havia saído sem que os presentes sequer se dessem conta, enquanto Yashiro cancelava todos os compromissos de Ren para o dia, já que seria um inferno enfrentar o público sem uma resposta para uma foto tão supostamente escandalosa.

"Eu preciso agradecer à nossa boa sorte por essa bomba ter estourado hoje, Ren. Não fosse o furor que a revelação do projeto Stray está causando, toda a mídia estaria concentrada em você e Ootomo-san!", falou o presidente.

"Eu fico até com pena de Kyoko-chan, afinal, querendo ou não esse escândalo está tomando parte dos holofotes que deveriam estar sobre ela", piorou Yashiro.

 _"Ótimo! Como se eu precisasse de mais um motivo para me sentir em dívida com ela!"._ "Pessoal, eu... eu realmente... eu sinto muito!"

"Ren, já ouvimos seus pedidos de desculpas. Agora precisamos saber como sairemos dessa enrascada. Tem algo que você possa nos contar sobre ontem à noite, algo que tenha lhe escapado?"

"Não, eu já lhes contei tudo que aconteceu naquele dia"

A verdade é que havia uma hipótese, uma bastante conhecida e da qual ele sempre fora bem-sucedido em fugir, mas que a cada momento se tornava mais difícil de ignorar não importava o quanto ele se esforçasse para não reconhecer. Talvez ele tivesse caído no bom e velho golpe da foto comprometedora.

Yashiro e Lory se entreolhavam preocupados, esperando que o outro fizesse referência ao elefante na sala. Decidiram tacitamente compartilhar a responsabilidade.

"Ren, vocês estavam em um restaurante cinco estrelas"

"Dentro de um hotel cinco estrelas que _ela_ escolheu"

"E certamente ocuparam uma mesa reclusa, reservada a clientes especiais"

"E mesmo que não houvesse mesas ocupadas próximas a vocês, estamos diante de uma foto de incrível nitidez, que capturou um momento preciso em que a linguagem corporal de ambos insinua intimidade"

"Qualquer pessoa que veja a foto pensará que vocês são um casal, Ren"

"Não somos um casal!" A cada vez que diziam isso a ele, mais Ren sentia como se Kyoko estivesse escorrendo feito água de suas mãos.

"Ótimo, então vamos dizer isso à mídia!"

"Não!", praticamente gritou.

"Por que não, Ren? Por que você quer protege-la?". Yashiro estava rapidamente perdendo a paciência com seu amigo, enquanto Lory apenas os observava.

"Vocês não entendem? Se eu disser ao público que não somos um casal, sempre haverá a foto para nos comprometer! As pessoas pensarão que eu sou um playboy que apenas se aproveitou de Ootomo-san, e ainda assim relevariam em pouco tempo! Ao invés de me culparem por me aproveitar da moça, passariam a julga-la por conta de suas roupas e de sua postura e talvez até digam que eu a rejeitei após ter relações com ela! Ela seria motivo de escárnio de toda a sociedade, a imagem dela ficaria arruinada e tudo por que eu aceitei o convite dela para um drink após o trabalho!"

"Eu entendo tudo que você está dizendo, Ren. Mas e se ela não for tão inocente assim? E se ela plantou um paparazzi exatamente na janela que melhor visibilidade tinha da mesa de vocês, forjando toda a situação em benefício próprio? Afinal, ela colocou a chave do hotel próxima a sua mão; exatamente a mão que o ângulo da câmera captaria, e como modelo profissional ela tem experiência suficiente para saber desses detalhes".

"Sim, eu pensei sobre isso", admitiu cansado. "Mas ainda que conseguíssemos provar, demoraria um tempo do qual não dispomos. E enquanto houver a ligeira possibilidade dela ser inocente, não vou submete-la a pagar sozinha o preço".

"Então, parece que só temos uma saída, não é mesmo?", dissera Lory com tom pesaroso.

Yashiro também captava qual seria a solução dada pela expressão transtornada de Ren: confirmariam publicamente o relacionamento, para provável deleite da modelo.

"Mas... e Kyoko-chan?", perguntou aturdido.

"Yuki, agora não", pediu Ren com a voz trêmula e sofrida.

"Mas, Ren! Isso vai..." Esta foi a última gota. Descontrolando-se completamente, Ren levantou-se de ímpeto, segurou Yashiro pelas lapelas de seu terno e o ergueu, passando a gritar com o rosto muito próximo ao dele.

"Vai o quê, Yuki? Hum? Afastá-la por completo? Magoá-la? Inferno, eu nem sei se ela se lembra de mim! Claro que eu não queria correr outro risco, mas parece que eu estou fadado a perde-la por conta da minha estupidez! "

E descendo o agente ao chão, começou a soluçar em seu ombro.

"Eu vou perde-la, Yuki... eu vou perde-la e nem tive a chance de mostrar a ela!"

Ainda abalado pelo desabafo do cliente e amigo, Yashiro o abraça sem jeito. Neste momento, Ruto retorna ao escritório com um disco nas mãos. Sem dizer uma palavra, coloca o disco para reproduzir. Lory e Yashiro acompanham as imagens, enquanto Ren permanece chorando no ombro do amigo, de costas para o monitor. Quando Ren se acalma o suficiente, o agente o afasta de si.

"Ren... você precisa ver isso!"

No primeiro disco, a clara imagem de um fotógrafo se posicionando sorrateiramente sob uma janela, minutos antes de Ootomo chegar. No horário combinado para o encontro, aparece Ren entrando no hotel.

Não havia necessidade do vídeo, retirado de uma câmera de segurança da rua, mostrar nada mais aos presentes. Estava claro que o paparazzi sabia exatamente onde ficar, o que só poderia significar que o suposto flagrante fora armado.

Ren sentia o sangue ferver nas veias. Havia dado a Ootomo o benefício da dúvida, tentara proteger os sentimentos dela quando encerrara o encontro, apenas para descobrir que era o alvo de uma armadilha. Ao fundo, Lory pedia a Ruto que convocasse imediatamente o advogado do hotel enquanto ele mesmo contatava a agência de Ootomo.

Lory Takarada agradecia a Deus por ter colocado Ruto em sua vida, pois graças à agilidade do assistente em obter informações de maneiras que escapavam à compreensão humana, conseguia formular um plano. Ninguém magoava o seu casal favorito e saía impune.

 **N/A – Pois é... acho que estou aprendendo algumas coisinhas com Nakamura-sensei! XD O próximo capítulo será o momento de Lory Takarada brilhar! E muitas emoções aguardam Kyoko na entrevista ao vivo que fará!**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 7 – LORY E RUTO, A DUPLA DINÂMICA

Lory não teve muito tempo para preparar Ren ao que estava por vir, mas apenas uma instrução era necessária. "Kuon, admiro muito o homem que você se tornou e sei como foi difícil a reconciliação consigo mesmo... mas neste momento, precisamos de Tsuruga Ren. O Tsuruga Ren de dois anos atrás!", foi o que sussurrou ao afilhado, que imediatamente compreendeu que sangue frio era fundamental àquela reunião.

Propositalmente, Lory omitiu aos participantes quem fora convocado e contou com Ruto para garantir que não se encontrassem de forma alguma. O fator supresa era crucial ao plano que havia elaborado.

Mandou entrar primeiro a modelo, sua agente e o representante da agência. Lory imediatamente percebeu como o caminhar de Ootomo se tornou confiante após receber o clássico sorriso de Tsuruga Ren. _"Ótimo, era exatamente o que eu queria"._

Após as apresentações, Lory foi direto ao assunto.

"Bom, infelizmente não temos tempo a perder com amenidades. Temos um provável escândalo nas mãos e devemos combinar como lidaremos com ele. Quanto mais cedo, melhor"

"Não temos muito a discutir, Takarada-san. A desvantagem de nossa cliente é evidente e contamos com a hombridade de Tsuruga-san para assumir a responsabilidade", disse o representante da agência de Ootomo.

"Ótimo, ótimo. Ootomo-san, poderia me dizer quem escolheu o local do encontro?"

A mudança brusca de assunto desequilibrou a todos.

"Takarada-san... eu não entendo o que isso possa ter..."

"Apenas o desejo de um homem excêntrico, minha jovem. Diga-me, foi você quem escolheu o local do encontro?"

"Não, fui eu. Eu sugeri o lugar e fiz as reservas. Mas por que isso é relevante?", falou a agente da modelo.

"Oh, bem... eu estava apenas curioso". E a um sinal quase imperceptível de Lory, Ruto faz entrar um homem de meia-idade e terno caro, que se apresentou como o advogado do hotel em que o encontro ocorrera.

"Masuda-san, poderia por favor nos explicar como é possível que o seu cliente, um hotel cinco estrelas de grande reputação mundial, permitiu que Tsuruga-san e Ootomo-san corressem perigo?"

"Perigo, Takarada-san?", perguntou espantado.

"Sim, Masuda-san! Afinal, era apenas um fotógrafo, e certamente não representava risco de vida aos convivas do hotel. Mas não podemos ignorar o fato de que duas celebridades passaram quase uma hora sob o olhar de uma pessoa alheia ao staff, e absolutamente nenhum segurança o avistou e removeu do local. Isso só pode dizer que o hotel que você representa deixa muita a desejar no quesito segurança, não é mesmo? E se fosse um criminoso, um fã enlouquecido, um terrorista? Ele teria tido tempo suficiente de causar graves danos aos clientes, e ainda sair de lá ileso!"

"Lógico que não, Takarada-san! Nosso hotel conta com os mecanismos mais avançados de segurança! Temos câmeras de vigilância em todo lugar e seguranças muito bem treinados!"

"Então o senhor poderia por favor nos explicar, Masuda-san, estas imagens?"

Imediatamente Ruto reproduziu o disco do vídeo de segurança da rua, mostrando claramente que antes de Ootomo chegar ao restaurante, o fotógrafo já estava posicionado sob a janela. Agora que Lory falara e ele estava mais calmo, Ren reconhecia que realmente, quando Ootomo colocara a chave do quarto próxima a sua mão, mais de trinta minutos haviam se passado.

"Não será necessário reproduzir o vídeo todo, será? Dificilmente as pessoas aqui reunidas terão quase cinquenta minutos a desperdiçar observando um fotógrafo agachado na grama. O que é de interesse da LME compreender é como o paparazzi obteve a informação sobre o encontro de Tsuruga Ren com Ootomo Honoka e precisamente qual mesa os dois ocupariam, e como um hotel supostamente de alto padrão permitiu tamanha brecha na segurança"

Lory e Ren podiam praticamente ver as engrenagens funcionando na cabeça de cada um dos presentes, que observavam assustados o presidente da LME com um brilho de perspicácia no olhar e um sorriso confiante, enquanto o ator apenas transbordava serenidade. Ootomo o olhava desesperadamente, procurando em Ren qualquer dica ou abertura que a fizesse salvar a situação. O representante de sua agência e o advogado do hotel somente tentavam calcular a cifra absurda que a LME embolsaria em um processo contra os dois.

"Bom, talvez nós tenhamos deixado a euforia nos dominar e tenhamos nos vangloriado em voz alta que Honoka-chan iria a um encontro com Ren. Qualquer pessoa poderia ter vendido a informação, não é mesmo?", disse a agente da modelo, tentando soar casual.

"Isso é verdade", concedeu Lory com um sorriso complacente. "Como também é possível que alguém do hotel tenha vendido a informação da reserva feita em nome de Ootomo-san, e o paparazzi quisesse apenas fotografa-la, quando deu a boa sorte de Ren aparecer"

"Sim, sim! Está vendo? Nunca saberemos o que de fato ocorreu!", animou-se a agente.

"Não, isso nunca! Nosso staff é formado por profissionais altamente treinados e muito bem pagos! Jamais um de nossos funcionários venderia uma informação sobre um hóspede a um tabloide!"

"Isso também é verdade", concedeu novamente Lory. "Afinal, se fosse um hábito haver tal quebra de confidencialidade, esta não seria a primeira vez que as dependências do hotel estariam envolvidas em um possível escândalo".

 _"Este homem é mesmo assustador! Está manipulando as partes, uns contra os outros!",_ pensaram simultaneamente Ren e Yashiro.

"Então só pode ter sido um boato que levou o paparazzi até ali, não? Como eu disse anteriormente, Honoka-chan e eu ficamos muito animadas com o encontro e talvez não tenhamos prestado atenção aos nossos arredores enquanto fazíamos os preparativos"

"Sim, pode ter sido. Exceto que isso não explica por que o paparazzi conseguiu ficar tanto tempo ali sem ser removido", dizia Lory com uma expressão contemplativa, enquanto alisava o cavanhaque.

"Takarada-san, eu lhe asseguro que faremos uma ostensiva acareação...", foi dizendo o advogado do hotel, sendo interrompido por Lory.

"Eu vou dar minha própria versão dos fatos, já que estamos brincando de adivinhação. Parece que todos concordam que houve uma brecha inescusável na segurança do hotel, então vou partir daí. Para que os seguranças tenham ignorado o fotógrafo, é possível que fizessem parte de algum conluio; mas para convencer tantos profissionais treinados a simplesmente deixarem a ética de lado, acho improvável. Mais fácil criar uma armadilha assim com menos pessoas, menos variáveis, até porque Ren aceitou o convite de Ootomo-san praticamente em cima da hora. Não havia tempo para convencer tantas pessoas, então foram poucas. Ou uma só. Um gerente de hotel, por exemplo, que teria acesso a todas as salas de segurança e poderia facilmente boicotar as imagens de um único vídeo, uma única câmera que mostrasse exatamente o trecho no qual o fotógrafo se encontrava. Por coincidência, vi na relação de funcionários que o antigo gerente se aposentou e seu assistente ocupou o cargo há menos de duas semanas, o que poderia explicar o motivo pelo qual é a primeira vez que o hotel se tornou palco de um escândalo. E vejam só, outra coincidência: o atual gerente do hotel é marido de Kimura-san!"

Todos os olhos se voltam imediatamente à agente de Ootomo, que parece prestes a desmaiar. O representante da agência da modelo e o advogado do hotel veem as cifras da indenização à LME dobrarem e se perguntam se suas respectivas empresas se recuperarão do dano à imagem que sofrerão. Yashiro e Ren fazem uma silenciosa prece de agradecimento ao fato de Lory estar do lado deles e uma anotação mental para nunca se tornarem inimigos do engenhoso empresário. Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Lory revelaria aos dois que os créditos pertenciam a Ruto, que deduzira boa parte do esquema e por isso mesmo pegara a imagem do vídeo de segurança da rua, e não do próprio hotel.

Ainda assim, as habilidades de Lory em conduzir uma reunião de maneira favorável a seus interesses era notável.

"Senhores, direi a vocês o que faremos: esperaremos que cada empresa cuide do seu respectivo funcionário da maneira habitual". Todos sabiam que isso somente poderia significar demissão e processo de indenização por quebra de conduta, mas Lory era elegante demais para usar tais palavras. "Exigimos que todas as outras gravações envolvendo o encontro entre Ootomo-san e Ren sejam entregues à LME. Imagino que foram captados por câmeras de segurança espalhadas pelo lobby e pelo restaurante. Mostraremos as imagens em uma coletiva de imprensa para provar que os dois seguiram caminhos separados"

"NÃO!"

Todos os olhos se voltam a Ootomo, que até então estava consolando sua chorosa agente.

"Eu... não... eu... usei o quarto depois que Ren foi embora", admitiu com a cabeça baixa e um fiapo de voz.

"Tanto melhor. Diremos que você estava hospedada no hotel para um tratamento no spa ou coisa assim"

"Não! É que... eu fiquei no bar, e..."

Entendendo o que a jovem tentava dizer (e não dizer), Lory e Ren compartilharam um suspiro cansado.

"Não se preocupe, Ootomo-san. Conseguiremos nossa intenção apenas mostrando Ren indo embora e deixando-a no bar. Não reproduziremos o vídeo a partir disso", garantiu Lory.

Ren observava Ootomo e quase teve pena da intensa vergonha que ela demonstrava sentir. Jamais saberia com certeza se ela estava ciente das maquinações de sua agente para aquela noite, mas não precisava dessa certeza para romper qualquer laço de amizade que poderia ter construído com a modelo nos últimos meses. Estava profundamente aliviado por terem encontrado uma solução àquele problema, que prometia enterrar de vez quaisquer chances que ele pudesse alimentar de se reaproximar de Kyoko.

 _"Ela provavelmente vai me chamar de playboy. Será que vai me dar mais uma preleção sobre como me comportar adequadamente com mulheres?"_

Ao perceber o sorriso de Ren, Lory se apressou em encaminhar o plano que recuperaria o status de solteiro do ator: em uma coletiva de imprensa, ator e modelo garantiriam que eram apenas bons amigos se encontrando para alguns drinks após o trabalho, e o restaurante do hotel fora o local escolhido porque Ootomo estava hospedada naquela noite para um tratamento no spa. Alguma referência ao fato de que ambos são modelos internacionais seria feita para lembrar aos jornalistas que os dois estão habituados aos costumes ocidentais, portanto achavam natural o que havia acontecido e se esqueceram por um momento que estavam no Japão e poderiam causar tanta comoção. Afinal, o hotel em que estavam era internacional e havia muitos turistas ao redor. Também haveria referência ao fato de que os paparazzi eram especialistas em utilizar ângulos para criar imagens enganosas.

Ootomo passaria os próximos dias vestindo roupas mais sensuais, para convencer o público que este é um novo estilo que a modelo está divulgando. O vídeo terminaria por comprovar que Ren partira sozinho àquela noite, cabendo ao hotel emitir um comunicado oficial atestando a autenticidade das imagens e das informações. Ator e modelo ririam do acontecido como se fosse desimportante, e Lory criara até uma frase para Ootomo divertir a imprensa e servir de manchete: "o mundo não está preparado para uma criança com os nossos genes combinados".

"É isso? Isso o deixará satisfeito, Takarada-san?", perguntou o advogado com incredulidade, verbalizando exatamente o que o representante da outra agência pensava.

"Oh? Você achou que eu queria dinheiro, Masuda-san? Ora, o que eu faria com dinheiro? Compraria uma nova reputação para Ren? Remendaria um coração que ele provavelmente partiria?"

Os dois permaneciam em dúvida quanto à sinceridade de Lory, mas Ootomo captava finalmente que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo para proteger qualquer que fosse o relacionamento que Ren tivesse com a misteriosa mulher que fora embora e retornara recentemente. " _Quem é ela?"_ , perguntou-se pela milésima vez.

Tendo encerrado a reunião, Lory dispensou todos para os preparativos finais. Ruto partiu com o advogado para pegar as imagens dos vídeos de segurança do hotel; Yashiro entrava em contato com o setor de relações públicas da LME para convocar uma coletiva de imprensa para dali a algumas horas; e Ren usava o quarto privativo de Lory para reorganizar os pensamentos e se preparar para incorporar o personagem que conduziria a atuação de Ootomo. Juntos, precisavam convencer o público de que eram apenas bons amigos.

Enquanto isso, a modelo se despedia de sua ex-agente e cumprimentava seu agente temporário designado para o dia. O dia que havia começado tão promissor e agora estava completamente arruinado. _"Completamente, não. Eu sei bem que as coisas poderiam ter sido bem piores para mim... eu poderia estar agora mesmo sendo chamada de mulher leviana que tentou seduzir o queridinho do Japão e após ser rejeitada, procurou alívio no corpo de um estranho que conheceu em um bar!"_ , pensou resignada.

O dia de Ootomo estava apenas começando. Depois da reunião desastrosa na LME, enfrentaria uma coletiva de imprensa com um homem que provavelmente a odiava, e, para finalizar, à noite ainda precisaria encarar um programa ao vivo com Kamio Kimiko, a renomada atriz que recentemente se aventurara como apresentadora e estava a cargo de entrevistar três das dez solteiras mais cobiçadas do Japão. _"Kotonami Kanae, eu e Kawagoe Michika; se não me engano é assim que a lista está. Argh, e pensar que eu quase consegui sair dessa lista em grande estilo!"._

 **N/A – Para quem não se lembra, Kawagoe Michika é a garota sem talento que conseguia papéis apenas por ser fofa, que Lory obrigou Kanae e Chiori a escrever resenhas de todos os filmes em que a garota aparecia. Kamio Kimiko é a atriz na qual Kyoko esbarrou e derrubou as malas; seu primeiro trabalho na Seção Love Me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 8 – O HOMEM IDEAL**

Kyoko passou todo o tempo que tinha disponível antes da entrevista ao vivo em um estúdio de dublagem, então deixou de ver a coletiva de imprensa na qual um impecável Tsuruga Ren conduziu perfeitamente uma charmosa Ootomo Honoka para fora da situação espinhosa em que se encontravam. Os jornalistas praticamente comeram nas mãos do ator, o que fazia parte do plano de Lory, assim como também utilizariam como manchete do dia seguinte exatamente a frase que o presidente da LME instruíra Ootomo a dizer com esta finalidade.

Ao fim da coletiva, a modelo estava tão deslumbrada pela atuação de Ren que acreditou ainda possuir alguma consideração do ator, o que a fez busca-lo em seu camarim, mas o olhar gélido que recebeu em resposta cuidou de deixar claro que qualquer chance que ela pudesse ter tido estava definitivamente destruída.

Assim que a modelo foi embora, Yashiro suspirou aliviado e informou ao presidente que tudo estava acabado. Lory, que acompanhou toda a coletiva de seu escritório, pediu para falar com Ren ao celular.

"Kuon, meus parabéns, foi um desempenho esplendido! Daqui para a frente, por favor, somente escândalos envolvendo Kyoko, está bem?"

E desligou sem esperar a resposta.

"Yuki"

"Hum?"

"Como eu faço para saber onde Kyoko estará?"

Rapidamente o agente entrou em modo _fangirl_ e começou a pesquisar as notícias atrás de alguma informação que indicasse o paradeiro da atriz. _"Finalmente! Finalmente!"._ Combinaram que enquanto Yashiro operava sua mágica, Ren voltaria para casa para fazer o que quer que achasse necessário antes de encontra-la.

Na verdade, Ren precisava apenas de um bom banho para remover de si o perfume da modelo que sentia estar impregnado nele, bem como de sua caixa de lentes de contato e algum disfarce. Seria mais fácil se tivesse as habilidades de Ruto, mas torceria para suas habilidades como ator serem suficientes.

 _PLIM._ Mensagem de Yashiro informando a entrevista ao vivo. Sem perder mais tempo, já que estava praticamente em cima da hora, colocou seu plano em prática.

Nos corredores do set de filmagem do programa, um corpo colide fortemente com outro e ambos vão ao chão. Kyoko, ainda um pouco desorientada, primeiro identifica Fang de pé com o celular na mão e um largo sorriso no rosto, aparentemente filmando a coisa toda. Depois, percebe que está em uma confusão de pernas e braços com ninguém menos que...

"MOKO-SAN?" A mais perfeita incredulidade se abate sobre Kyoko; pela primeira vez Kanae a abraçava, e era um abraço ao melhor estilo Kyoko!

"Sua estúpida, _baka, baka, BAKA_! Eu deveria lhe dar uma surra por me causar tamanha preocupação! Você sumiu... _snif_... sem me dizer nada!"

"Moko-san! Moko-san, desculpe! Desculpe, Moko-san! Não chore, Moko-san!"

"Então pare de chorar, também, sua esquisita!"

E Fang apenas ria e continuava sua filmagem do reencontro das amigas, que choravam abraçadas. "A imagem de vocês duas emaranhadas assim no chão vai deixar muito marmanjo enlouquecido!"

Naquele momento, as duas atrizes se dão conta da situação em que se encontram e olhando simultaneamente para o lado, percebem um assistente de palco boquiaberto e com um profuso sangramento nasal.

"Estão vendo? Exatamente como esse sujeito aí. Andem logo, as duas; o reencontro é muito bonito, mas vocês entram em cena em poucos minutos!", lembrou Fang enquanto apressava cada uma a seu respectivo camarim.

Agora sim, Kyoko vislumbrava o que seria aquele show. Basicamente teria que compartilhar o palco ao vivo com uma entrevistadora e atriz que deixara claro o seu desprezo por ela na primeira interação que tiveram e a suposta namorada do homem mais cobiçado do Japão. Começava a sentir uma força diferente a inunda-la, preparando-a, como se o orgulho pelo percurso que enfrentara e vencera lhe dissesse ao ouvido que ela merecia estar ali, e nada nem ninguém a faria pensar diferente. Sabia que seus amigos ficariam decepcionados se ela se permitisse subjugar, mas acima de tudo _ela mesma_ ficaria desapontada.

" _Lembre-se que muita gente está contrariada com o que fazemos. Estamos bagunçando a zona de conforto do mundo do entretenimento, portanto, virão com tudo que têm para cima de nós!"_ , dissera-lhe Fang ao ouvido pouco antes dela entrar em cena.

 _"É bom mesmo que venham com tudo; eu ficarei desapontada se não for assim!"._

Das sombras e em seu disfarce, Ren viu Kyoko atravessar o set para ocupar sua posição com a naturalidade de uma profissional. A audiência mal se continha em seus desconfortáveis assentos, criando muito burburinho, mas ainda assim, tão logo ela se sentou, seu olhar recaiu certeiro sobre ele.

 _"Meus olhos são sempre atraídos para ele. Como mariposas à luz"_

Os olhos dela diziam a Ren que ela sabia exatamente quem tentava se ocultar nas sombras do fundo do auditório. Poderia enganar o Japão, mas jamais a enganaria.

O sorriso que ela lhe deu faria inveja a Mona Lisa, de tão enigmático.

Kyoko, por sua vez, deduzia que Ren estava ali para acompanhar a entrevista da namorada. Em um só momento, sentiu seu coração se romper e se remendar várias vezes, pois não importavam quantas fossem as dores ou punhaladas, ela sempre, _sempre_ seguiria adiante.

Nem Ren nem Kyoko estavam cientes, no entanto, de que assim que as participantes do dia foram apresentadas pela entrevistadora, Ootomo Honoka deu-se conta de que só poderia ser Kyoko a mulher por quem ela fora rejeitada.

 _"Eles trabalharam juntos, é verdade; e na mesma agência, também. E ela foi embora e retornou. Só pode ser ela!"_

Todas as cinco participantes acomodadas, quatro entrevistadas e uma entrevistadora, e o público não poderia se ver diante de um grupo mais heterogêneo: da esquerda para a direita, Kanae em um vestido elegante e simples, parecia um membro da realeza com sua postura altiva e coque desestruturado; Ootomo esbanjando sensualidade com seu conjunto de saia e blusa de uma grife famosa e longos cabelos soltos e ondulados; Kimiko usando um terno feminino e com ar profissional; Michika com um vestido rosa cheio de laços e os cabelos cacheados, parecendo uma boneca; e o maior contraste de todos, Kyoko, usando calça jeans, botas, camiseta branca e jaqueta de couro, com seus negros cabelos ligeiramente mais longos e sedutoramente bagunçados.

O "sedutoramente" era cortesia de Ren. A nobre, a sexy, a profissional, a fofa e a amigável foi como a internet descreveu o quinteto no início das transmissões.

Ao final, seriam a enigmática, a apaixonada, a indelicada, a imatura e a sagaz.

Com o início do show e o transcorrer das entrevistas ficava claro a Kyoko que Kimiko a via como inimiga. Por duas vezes Kanae estivera prestes a esganar a entrevistadora, mas ver Kyoko dispensar todos os ataques e desviar de todas as armadilhas com tranquilidade, enquanto Kimiko ficava cada vez mais frustrada, era ainda melhor que ver a maldosa mulher sufocar. Kimiko, por sua vez, sentia que a cada frase que Kyoko falava com bom humor e desenvoltura ela era superada em elegância e profissionalismo, e irritou-se que uma fedelha estivesse roubando toda a admiração para si.

" _Este é o meu programa! O meu show! E não vou deixar uma amadora ligada a um grupo de perdedores me superar!"_

Chegavam ao último quadro e agora as quatro entrevistadas responderiam qual o tipo ideal de homem de cada uma. Kanae, sendo a primeira da lista, respondeu (desgostosa, Kyoko sabia) apenas maduro. Kimiko fez questão de dizer que aquela resposta era muito vaga e sem-graça, para dar a dica às demais de que a resposta teria que ser mais elaborada. Ootomo veio a seguir, e era perceptível pelo sorriso radiante de Kimiko que esta a favorecia.

A entrevistadora passara boa parte da noite tentando extrair da modelo alguma declaração diferente daquela feita na coletiva de imprensa de poucas horas antes, ao que Ootomo apenas sorria coquete e ruborizava, afirmando que eram apenas amigos. Tal informação surpreendeu Kyoko, já que não vira as declarações nem tivera tempo de ler seu resumo na internet, mas cogitou que talvez eles estivessem apenas escolhendo o momento correto de revelarem o romance ao público.

Afina, se não fossem um casal, por qual motivo _ele_ estaria ali?

"Bem, eu suponho que meu homem ideal seria...", começou a modelo.

"Ren-kun?", provocou Kimiko com tom malicioso.

"Oh não, Kimiko-san! Nós já dissemos que somos apenas amigos e tudo não passou de um mal-entendido!"

Pelo jeito que a modelo falava e ruborizava, parecia que queria dizer ao mundo que estava apaixonada por ele, o que encaixaria na insinuação da foto comprometedora, Ren pensou. " _Parece que Ootomo-san tem os próprios planos sobre como conduzir o escândalo, afinal"_.

Sim, talvez ela saísse menos manchada sendo uma tola apaixonada que se comportou frivolamente com o homem amado do que no plano elaborado por Lory, onde ela poderia ser vista como leviana. Seria um plano inteligente, se fosse um plano; mas não, Ootomo agia simplesmente por despeito. Era sua vontade de se mostrar como concorrência à mulher que assistia chocada à sua péssima atuação que a impelia a se comportar daquela forma.

 _"Realmente o amor tem razões que a própria razão desconhece. Pararei de tentar entender como ele pôde achar uma atuação tão falsa atraente!"_

"Mas bem, admito que Ren seja um bom partido, afinal. Não são muitos os homens que possuem a vasta lista de qualidades que ele tem, não é mesmo?", completou a modelo com uma risadinha, para deleite de Kimiko.

"Não, acho que não! E você, Michika-chan? Qual o seu ideal de homem?"

"Oh! Oh! Também escolho Tsuruga Ren!". A plateia riu da empolgação da jovem, que muito deslumbrada começava a enumerar cada uma das qualidades que o ator possuía e para ela eram importantes. "Ele é muito bonito, alto, talentoso e parece um príncipe! E sempre teria dinheiro para cuidar de Michika! É o meu homem ideal!"

A plateia ainda ria e concordava com os comentários da jovem, enquanto Kanae e Kyoko se esforçavam arduamente para manterem uma expressão de educado interesse.

"Ora, mas ele é o ideal de todas as mulheres, não é mesmo?", concordou Kimiko em tom condescendente. "E você, Kyoko-san?"

"Não, eu não", respondeu sem titubear. Ela estava naquele exato momento pensando sobre como se apaixonara sempre por homens irreais, frutos ou de sua fértil imaginação ou de um personagem habilmente criado, e mais uma vez jurava a si mesma que não permitiria que seu coração fosse enganado novamente. Kimiko havia falado sobre Tsuruga Ren ser o ideal de _todas_ as mulheres, fazendo Kyoko rejeitar automaticamente que o personagem fosse o seu homem ideal.

No auditório, o silêncio era palpável.

"Você não, o quê, Kyoko-san?"

"O quê?"

"Ora, você acabou de dizer que você não. Estou perguntando, não o quê?". Kimiko finalmente se animava, pois aquele deslize poderia significar que a maré viraria a favor dela e o público enxergaria Kyoko como a criatura insignificante que era. Afinal, não tinha como alguém desprezar o queridinho do Japão ao vivo, em rede nacional, e sair impune.

 _"Maldição, eu disse em voz alta?"_. "Eu quis dizer que eu não tenho um tipo ideal de homem".

" _Hum... até que ela pensou rápido, mas não vai escapar tão facilmente assim_ ". "Ora, e o que isso quer dizer, Kyoko-san? Você não é seletiva com os homens?"

A pergunta tinha forte gosto de fel e cheiro de enxofre. Até mesmo o público que acompanhava a entrevista de casa prendeu a respiração aguardando como Kyoko responderia a uma pergunta tão afrontosa. A apresentadora era xingada por oito idiomas diferentes pelos "desgarrados" espalhados pelo mundo.

Muito calmamente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança, Kyoko roubou definitivamente o show em seus dois minutos finais.

"Não, Kimiko-san. Quer dizer que eu não estabeleci um critério para identificar o homem que conquistará meu coração. Eu ouço falarem muito em um príncipe, e eu mesma já acreditei que procurava um, até a vida me ensinar que as pessoas são emaranhados de qualidades e defeitos, erros e acertos, a ponto de não existir tal coisa como um príncipe encantado. Aliás, percebi que o acharia entediante e previsível, caso ele existisse. Não, não; o mundo é um lugar muito interessante, com pessoas igualmente interessantes, que são reais e querem ser valorizadas pelo que são, não pelo que têm. Ora, um rosto bonito pode se perder da noite para o dia, e o dinheiro é mais efêmero ainda. Portanto, não vou dizer como quero que o homem que amarei seja; prefiro que ele mesmo me diga, e com isso ser surpreendida e arrebatada de formas que nem imaginei serem possíveis, e me encantar diariamente com cada nova cor que ele trouxer ao meu mundo. É isso que eu procuro em todas as pessoas, Kimiko-san, não só em possíveis pares românticos: que elas me ofereçam o que quer que tenham a oferecer, e aí sim eu farei a escolha de aceitar ou não. Estabelecer algum critério de antemão seria limitar minhas possibilidades, não acha? E eu prefiro que elas permaneçam infinitas!".

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

O diretor do show voltava a si e sinalizava freneticamente à apresentadora para continuar e encerrar o programa, o que ela somente conseguiu fazer após alguns segundos de estupefação. Às sombras, Ren sorria e se esgueirava para cumprir o restante do plano que tinha para aquela noite.

Lory mandava Ruto abrir um champagne, Okami secava uma furtiva lágrima e Taisho sorria orgulhoso. Desgarrados ovacionavam e comentários sobre a performance de Kyoko no programa explodiam a internet. Ootomo compreendia finalmente o que fizera Ren se apaixonar, Sho e Shoko se perguntavam o que havia causado tamanha reviravolta em Kyoko e Saena não queria admitir que estava impressionada.

Fang felicitou Kyoko por seu sensacional desempenho assim que o programa acabou. Kanae, que estava muito cansada, podia apenas imaginar como estaria Kyoko após enfrentar armadilhas por todo o show. As duas trocaram contatos e combinaram de se encontrarem em breve, mas por hoje descansariam.

"Como assim? O Hideout deve estar fervilhando com as comemorações!"

"Lamento, Fang, mas eu estou _realmente_ cansada. Deixemos para outro dia, está bem?". Jamais admitiria, mas ver que Ren havia sumido terminou de minar a pouca energia que ela ainda tinha. Imaginava que ele se fora com a namorada, para passarem juntos o tempo de uma forma que ela não queria imaginar.

Voltaram as duas para o camarim apenas para pegarem seus pertences, mas assim que Fang abriu a porta para partirem deu de cara com um sujeito alto e aparência devastadora.

"Olá, bonitão! Está procurando alguma coisa? Porque acabou de achar!"

"Sim, de fato!", disse Ren com um sorriso para Kyoko, que apenas se esforçava para continuar respirando enquanto olhava para ele.

Fang, reparando na troca entre o casal, sorriu ainda mais.

"Ora, e você não é um homem de sorte? Kiki estava mesmo precisando de uma carona para casa!"

"Fang, não..."

"Será meu prazer!"

"Aposto que sim, bonitão! Kiki, não vá dormir tarde. _Ou não durma_ , a escolha é sua!", despediu-se a agente, reforçando a sugestão com uma piscadela para Kyoko. Enquanto Fang passava pela porta, deixando Ren praticamente devorando Kyoko com os olhos, parou teatralmente para gesticular por trás do ator com um largo sorriso e os dois polegares para cima.

"Gostei dela, dá bons conselhos. Amiga sua?"

"Nunca a vi na vida", respondeu Kyoko com uma risada nervosa. O que havia naquele homem que simplesmente a desmanchava? Passara dois anos longe dele, estivera na presença de muitos homens deslumbrantes, mas nenhum fizera o ar lhe faltar. Era frustrante o quanto ela perdia o controle perto dele.

"Vejo com veio com seus próprios olhos", disse apenas para quebrar o silêncio do escrutínio a que ele lhe submetia.

"Apenas para ver você"

"Hum?" Por que ela se sentia tão boba? Por que não conseguia dizer algo inteligente? Onde estava o cérebro perspicaz que escapara com louvor de duas horas de perguntas capciosas?

Provavelmente derretido pela intensidade dos olhos verdes que a observavam. Ou pelo desenho sensual dos lábios que formavam um sorriso extasiado. Ou pelo cheiro... _"Pare com isso, Kyoko!",_ admoestou-se. Ergueu uma sombrancelha ao ve-lo com a mão estendida para ela.

"É um prazer ser oficialmente apresentado a você, Kyoko Mogami. Eu sou Kuon Hizuri".

 **N/A - YAAAAAAAY! Até eu já estava impaciente para esse encontro acontecer! XD Não imaginei que demorariam tantos capítulos! Mas pelo menos as atualizações foram rápidas, né? Beijos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 9 – DESEJOS E VAIDADES**

Kyoko acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo-se atropelada pela vida. Poderia dormir o restante do dia e emendar com a próxima noite sem nenhum problema, mas sentia falta do casal do Darumaya, e como estava hospedada na casa deles enquanto o apartamento destinado a ela passava pelos retoques finais, queria aproveitar com eles todos os segundos possíveis.

Sua agenda estava liberada para aquele dia, mais uma estratégia de Shinobu para destinar maior visibilidade a ela e ao projeto. Olhando para o celular para verificar as horas, deparou-se com 127 mensagens.

127 mensagens, e era somente 7 horas da manhã.

Começou a navegar entre elas e constatou que a maioria era da noite anterior e daquela madrugada, cortesia de seus novos e loucos amigos: alguns parabenizando seu desempenho na entrevista, outros reclamando a ausência dela na festa de comemoração, várias fotos mostrando a bagunça que estavam fazendo no Hideout e um áudio de alguém muito desafinado cantando no karaokê do bar. As mensagens foram ficando mais loucas e incoerentes, provavelmente por conta do nível de embriaguez conforme a festa prosseguia.

Naquela manhã, contudo, recebeu algumas mensagens de trabalho, falando sobre a quantidade de propostas que estavam recebendo convidando-a para entrevistas exclusivas, ao que Kyoko prontamente respondeu que a prioridade dela era aceitar qualquer convite feito pelo Bridge Rock, e que o restante eles poderiam acomodar como achassem melhor. Também recebeu gráficos mostrando como o acesso ao site praticamente triplicara desde que chegaram ao Japão e que ela era o assunto mais comentado da internet, tendo conquistado milhares de seguidores da noite para o dia e o número não parava de aumentar.

Estava mais comentada até que a coletiva de imprensa de Ren e Ootomo, que Kyoko vira na noite anterior assim que fora deixada no Darumaya por Kuon.

 **Noite anterior**

 **Camarim da Kyoko**

"Você... lembrou!", constatou aliviada.

"Não sei se eu posso dizer que lembrei de algo que eu nunca cheguei a esquecer. A nossa última conversa não saiu da minha mente nem por um segundo. Era o seu desejo, não era? Não foi por isso que você disse _sayonara_ a Tsuruga Ren?"

"Apenas ao Tsuruga Ren que não fosse real...", disse, finalmente apertando a mão dele.

Assim que sentiu a mão dela na sua, Kuon se perguntou se estaria sonhando. O que deveria ser apenas um cumprimento logo se transformou em um afago saudoso quando a segurou com as duas mãos e a levou aos lábios. Começou a depositar pequenos beijos no dorso de sua mão, depois em cada um dos dedos. Kyoko estava hipnotizada pela carícia e somente saiu do transe quando o viu mordiscar seus dígitos. Puxou a mão de volta para si, não encontrando qualquer resistência por parte dele, que apenas abriu os olhos, conservando a expressão extasiada.

Olharam-se por alguns segundos, tempo em que Kuon se deixou observar. Kyoko, segurando a mão que ele acariciara junto ao peito, procurava no homem diante de si qualquer informação que pudesse ser útil às dúvidas que a assolavam. Identificou apenas duas certezas: primeiro, ele não a submeteria; tivera a confirmação disso quando ele a permitira retroceder sem opor resistência, o que era um alívio, porque estava farta de idiotas como Sho que não se privavam de usar a força física contra ela. Segundo, ele não era um completo desconhecido como temia, o que ia além do fato de coexistirem traços tanto de Ren quanto de Corn no homem que a olhava.

"Nós já nos vimos antes, não?"

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Kuon abriu um sorriso que Kyoko imediatamente reconheceu.

"Sim, algumas vezes. Eu me mostrei mais a você no ano em que interagimos do que mostrei a qualquer pessoa durante todos os anos em que fui Tsuruga Ren"

" _Você_ é o playboy!"

Kuon teve que rir da acusação. Era tão típico dela sair com uma frase completamente diferente do que ele esperava!

Sentindo-se ligeiramente ofendida pelas gargalhadas e ainda protegendo a mão acariciada junto ao peito como se fosse um pássaro ferido, Kyoko retomou as funções cerebrais.

"E está sendo um playboy agora! Não acredito que veio aqui _flertar comigo_ enquanto sua namorada provavelmente ainda está no prédio!"

Nova gargalhada. "Então estaria tudo bem se a... _minha namorada_ tivesse deixado o prédio?"

Sentindo-se ultrajada pelo golpe direto que recebera, Kyoko decide que aquele homem, aquele _Kuon_ merecia ouvir algumas boas verdades. Ficando de pé no sofá do camarim, passou a recrimina-lo por agir descaradamente e ser mulherengo e sem-vergonha.

Kuon não pôde mais se segurar. A visão daquela pequena e maravilhosa mulher enfurecida esbravejando com ele era excitante. Longe de se sentir afundando, como quando ela subira em um banco para desabafar toda a mágoa e confusão que sentia, agora não era uma garota em pedaços revelando todo o estrago que ele ajudara a causar, mas uma mulher irada que não descansaria enquanto não transmitisse exatamente o quanto ela estava brava com ele.

O discurso de Kyoko foi interrompido por Kuon abraçando-a e retirando-a do sofá, exibindo um radiante sorriso.

"Por mais que você esteja linda assim, esbravejando comigo, parece haver um equívoco. Você provavelmente pensa que Ootomo-san é minha namorada, mas eu lhe garanto que nunca tive nem terei qualquer relacionamento íntimo com ela. Eu confesso que cheguei a pensar nela como uma amiga, e quando acreditei que você jamais voltaria, tentei seguir em frente e ela me pareceu uma opção tão boa quanto qualquer outra. A foto que você viu foi o resultado entre um plano para me comprometer e a minha imprudência, mas não se deixe enganar, eu nunca tive sentimentos por ela".

" _Um plano para compromete-lo?"_. Kyoko apenas o olhou, procurando em seu rosto algum sinal de mentira ou atuação e tentando não se distrair com o fato de que o abraço dele era ainda mais confortável do que ela se lembrava, por mais que ela permanecesse suspensa no ar pelos braços dele ao seu redor.

"Então, não, eu jamais viria aqui flertar com você se eu estivesse namorando alguém". O sorriso que ele lhe dava a fazia ruborizar, o que só piorou com a admissão dele em relação ao flerte. "Mas me diga, meu flerte está funcionando? Por que eu mal consigo me conter de vontade de beija-la agora"

Talvez fosse a tensão sexual reprimida; ou a segurança que ela sentia sempre que estava nos braços dele; ou a constatação de que o imperador da noite também era real, o que a aliviava, embora ela não quisesse admitir; ou o fato de que ela estava muito próxima dos lábios dele, afinal, ele a removera do sofá, mas não a colocara no chão; ou um pouco de cada. O importante é que Kyoko simplesmente fez o que tinha vontade de fazer e o beijou.

Agindo por instinto, porque precisava toca-la, Kuon a colocou no chão para que os dois pudessem mover os braços livremente. As mãos dela imediatamente se embrenharam em seus cabelos, enquanto ele tinha uma mão em sua nuca e a outra em suas costas. Logo a mão que estava na nuca deslizou pelo pescoço, e com o polegar traçou o desenho de seu maxilar até se posicionar no queixo, onde delicadamente entreabriu-lhe os lábios, pelos quais não perdeu tempo de passar com sua língua.

Kyoko não ouviu o gemido de aprovação que lhe saía da boca assim que sentiu a invasão, tão concentrada estava no grunhido rouco que ele dava e nas sensações que provocava em seu corpo. As mãos dela desceram dos cabelos para sentir-lhe os músculos das costas, enquanto ele descia a mão do queixo para o colo, fazendo-a arquear o corpo e respirar sofregamente quando o sentiu apalpar um seio. A mão que até então ele mantivera em suas costas desceu para apalpar uma nádega e pressiona-la mais contra si, fazendo-a sentir a ereção que lhe provocava.

 _Toc, toc, toc_

Os dois se separaram imediatamente, sobressaltados.

Kuon, ofegante, a observava: de desalinhada, assustada e trêmula em um segundo, bastou fechar os olhos, pegar algo no ar e levar ao peito para que no segundo seguinte já estivesse no controle da situação. Encaminhou-se para a parede atrás da porta enquanto ela se dirigia para atender a visita inesperada.

"Ah, Kyoko-san, boa noite! Poderíamos conversar por um minuto?"

Kuon reconheceu a voz de Ootomo de imediato e por pouco não bateu a cabeça na porta que o escondia.

"Claro, Ootomo-san!", respondeu Kyoko com a mesma cordialidade. "Dê-me apenas alguns minutos para concluir uma ligação importante, que já a encontro em seu camarim".

A prioridade, naquele momento, era afastar a modelo daquele lugar. Assim que fechou a porta, sentiu os joelhos fracos pela enormidade do que estava acontecendo: poderia ter sido flagrada em um abraço ardente com um homem pela mesma mulher que poucas horas antes era considerada pela mídia como a namorada dele.

Kuon, percebendo que algo estava errado, segurou-a no momento em que suas pernas falharam. Tomando-a no colo, colocou-a no sofá.

"Kyoko, você está bem? Está me ouvindo? Kyoko!"

Ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado, seu olhar desfocado voltou ao normal e recobrou o juízo. Viu que estava sentada, enquanto Kuon estava ajoelhado a sua frente com uma expressão de medo e urgência.

"Hizuri-san, nós..."

"Por favor, não 'Hizuri-san'! Não, depois do que acabamos de compartilhar!"

O desespero na voz dele era perceptível mesmo através da névoa de confusão que se instalara na mente de Kyoko.

"O que... acabamos de compartilhar?". Pareceu confusa por um momento, até finalmente atinar para o que ele estava dizendo. "Foi..."

"Maravilhoso! Foi maravilhoso, Kyoko! Por favor, não diga que foi um erro!", interrompeu-a antes que ela dissesse as palavras que esmagariam seu coração.

"Rápido... eu ia dizer rápido. Se não posso chama-lo de Hizuri-san, como devo chama-lo, então?"

Kuon sentiu um alívio enorme invadi-lo. Poderia passar a vida respeitando cada limite que ela impusesse, por mais desarrazoado que fosse, e ainda assim seria um homem feliz; mas morreria naquele instante se ela recusasse o que havia entre eles.

"Eu ainda não me decidi sobre revelar Kuon Hizuri, então continuarei como Tsuruga Ren para o mundo. Você pode me chamar de Ren quando estivermos em público, e Kuon ou Corn quando estivermos a sós. E eu... posso finalmente chama-la de Kyoko?", perguntou esperançoso.

Kyoko apenas concordou com a cabeça. " _Afinal, você vem fazendo isso a noite toda..._ Mas não sei se é uma boa ideia ficar a sós com você", murmurou a última parte sem se dar conta e, como de costume, Kuon ouviu.

"Ora, pois eu acho uma excelente ideia!", falou enquanto se aproximava com o olhar de imperador da noite.

"NÃO! Não, é melhor ficarmos a uma distancia segura um do outro!", disse enquanto se afastava e estendia os braços para delimitar um perímetro seguro. "Eu nem sei... eu nem sei como tudo aconteceu... foi tão..."

"Rápido? Sim, você já disse. Mas eu, que espero por isso há mais de três anos, tenho uma opinião diferente"

Kyoko arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a confissão. Várias conexões sorrateiras começavam a se insinuar na mente dela, enquanto Kuon apenas esperava que ela compreendesse a dimensão do que ele havia dito. Por fim, suspirou.

"Kyoko, eu sei que você tem muitas dúvidas e eu também tenho muitas perguntas. Você pode estar certa, talvez tenhamos sido rápidos demais, mas por enquanto apenas acredite em mim quando eu digo que tudo, _tudo_ que nós vivemos foi verdadeiro _para mim_ "

O balançar afirmativo de cabeça veio lento e incerto, e ele podia dizer que ela lutava arduamente contra alguma coisa, provavelmente mais dúvidas, mas já era um progresso e deu a Kuon uma ideia.

"Façamos o seguinte, então: você me pergunta o que quiser e eu lhe pergunto o que eu quiser, o que acha?"

"Qualquer... coisa?"

"Sim"

"E se houver alguma coisa que eu não queira responder?". Começara animada com a proposta, mas quando percebeu o brilho de astúcia no olhar dele sentiu-se desconfortável, como um pequeno roedor saltintando feliz para a boca escancarada de um leão.

"Então você não responderá", afirmou casualmente.

"Simples assim?". A incredulidade dela estava evidente.

"Kyoko, a última coisa que eu quero é afasta-la de novo de mim. Jamais correrei este risco novamente!"

Ele estava tão sério e convicto de suas palavras, que Kyoko não encontrou motivos para duvidar. Os olhos de Kuon nada transmitiam além de sinceridade, segurança e...

"É melhor eu ir. Não seria razoável deixar Ootomo-san esperando mais do que isso"

Após receber a advertência de Ren para não confiar na modelo e garantir que o encontraria no estacionamento assim que a conversa acabasse, Kyoko partiu deixando-o com a tarefa de sair dali sem ser visto.

 **Camarim da Ootomo**

"Kyoko-san, que bom que pôde vir! Não sei se lembra de mim, mas já conversamos uma vez... só que na época, você era Bo! E estava tão galante com um terno e a crista penteada..."

Kyoko percebeu de imediato que a modelo havia retocado a maquiagem, o que não fazia sentido, já que o programa havia acabado e a noite estava avançada; a menos que ela fosse sair dali para um encontro, o que não era prudente por conta do escândalo com Ren sequer ter esfriado.

"Sim, Ootomo-san, eu lembro perfeitamente! Como vai?"

"Muito bem! Kyoko-san, eu preciso dizer que foi incrível a forma como você lidou com Kimiko-san! Eu não sei de onde ela tirava perguntas tão indiscretas, chegava a ser constrangedor! ", disse enquanto conduzia Kyoko para o sofá.

" _Não tão constrangedor quanto você, fingindo que é sobre isso que quer falar",_ pensou. E curiosa para verificar até que ponto a modelo chegaria com aquela (amadora) encenação, Kyoko deixou-se levar por alguns minutos naquele arremedo fajuto de conversação cordial, onde Ootomo fazia comentários elogiosos sobre ela e o projeto Stray enquanto esporadicamente cruzava as longas e desnudas pernas e alisava sensualmente o cabelo.

Por fim, como o arsenal que obtivera na rápida pesquisa que fizera sobre Kyoko assim que o programa acabara havia se esgotado e ela não encontrava mais sobre o que a bajular, além do fato de que a atriz já deveria estar suficientemente satisfeita e com a guarda baixa naquele momento, Ootomo decide partir para o ataque. Suspirou profundamente, como se estivesse reunindo coragem, mas o gesto nada tinha de involuntário. "Kyoko-san, eu a chamei aqui para falar sobre _Ren_ "

Kyoko percebeu imediatamente como a modelo tentava simular constrangimento e, acima de tudo, transmitir uma imagem de mulher agradável, sexy, indefesa e apaixonada. Provavelmente algo que funcionava bem com os homens, então a atriz se perguntou se aquele seria um hábito de Ootomo, algo inconsciente, já que agia assim mesmo diante de uma mulher.

Até que finalmente compreendeu.

Ootomo viu quando a expressão de dúvida se converteu em entendimento e celebrou intimamente que seu plano tivesse funcionado. Até Kyoko abrir a boca.

"Oh? Oh! Entendi... Então é assim que você conquista a confiança das pessoas! Mas é claro... faz sentido!"

"Kyoko-san, eu... eu não estou entendendo...". Deu algumas risadinhas nervosas; algo parecia estar dando errado. Muito errado.

"Eu não tinha entendido por que você se deu ao trabalho de retocar a maquiagem, mas agora eu compreendo! Primeiro você se mostrou cordial, depois me fez vários elogios. Claro que todo mundo gosta de elogios, mas o efeito é ainda maior se eles vêm de uma mulher deslumbrante, não é mesmo? Talvez você conseguisse até provocar um sentimento de gratidão em mim, por uma mulher tão bonita estar reconhecendo meus méritos. E enquanto eu estou sendo inebriada pela sua aprovação, você me transmite várias mensagens sobre como seu cabelo é perfeito e sua pele é impecável, para finalmente falar sobre _Ren_ com um tom de intimidade, supondo que a esta altura eu já estou me sentindo em dívida pelo seu reconhecimento e inconscientemente intimidada por sua agradabilidade, generosidade e feminilidade. Em suma, fora do páreo"

Ootomo apenas observava boquiaberta enquanto Kyoko a dissecava. Era a segunda vez no dia que passava por aquela situação, a primeira tendo sido a reunião desastrosa com Lory.

"Mas é claro que uma mulher simplória como eu não vai querer competir com uma criatura tão perfeita, não é mesmo, Ootomo-san? Eu deveria mesmo me recolher à minha insignificância e deixar o caminho livre para alguém que seja compatível com Tsuruga Ren, não é verdade? Pfffft... Ootomo-san, por favor, não se dê ao trabalho. Não pense que há algo que você possa fazer ou dizer que me intimide, nem como mulher, nem como profissional. Seus elogios também são desnecessários e não me embevecem, simplesmente porque sou indiferente a sua opinião sobre mim e o meu trabalho. Não necessito da sua aprovação"

Kyoko se levantou, pronta para partir.

"Não tenho sequer curiosidade em saber o que você pretendia dizer sobre... _Ren_ , porque duvido que me acrescente em algo. Especialmente quando tenho acesso à fonte, o que é bem mais confiável. Mas não posso deixar de dizer que é deprimente que você se preste ao papel de criar uma armadilha atrás da outra, achando que assim ganhará o afeto de alguém"

Antes de fechar a porta do camarim, olhou para a modelo que parecia grudada ao sofá.

"Não se esqueça, Ootomo-san, que maquiagem não encombre imperfeições de caráter. Estas, nós temos que corrigir sozinhas"

 **Estacionamento do estúdio de gravação**

Kuon aguardava com impaciência a chegada de Kyoko, perguntando-se a cada instante se não deveria te-la impedido de ir. Até finalmente avista-la saindo do elevador e sorrir aliviado.

Ao menos teria a chance de tentar remendar qualquer possível estrago que Ootomo tivesse feito.

Ajudou-a a entrar no carro e aproveitou a oportunidade para estuda-la. "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim. Não. Kami-sama, quanto veneno!"

Kuon riu aliviado, sendo logo acompanhado por Kyoko. O trajeto ao Darumaya foi feito em doce silêncio, onde olhares furtivos eram flagrados e sorrisos eram trocados. Kyoko finalmente forneceu seus contatos para Kuon, que hesitava em deixa-la ir. Tinha medo que a noite acabasse e Kyoko desaparecesse; ou de acordar e descobrir que tudo não passara de um sonho. Olhava-a intensamente com uma expressão dolorosa, como se a qualquer momento ela viraria fumaça, o que a comoveu. Reunindo coragem, segurou seu rosto com as mãos e o beijou ternamente, saindo do carro antes que ele tivesse a chance de reagir.

 **Momento presente**

 **Darumaya**

Somente após ler todas as outras mensagens, Kyoko abriu as mensagens de Kuon.

4:30 - tenho uma confissão a fazer

4:30 - eu ainda não dormi esta noite

4:30 – nem pretendo

4:31 – estou assistindo todas as produções das quais você participou

4:31 – você está incrível, incrível!

4:32 – eu queria tanto te beijar agora

4:33 – estou bravo com Yuki por ter lotado minha agenda hoje

4:34 – ainda tenho muita coisa para ver

4:35 – e quero rever tudo com você, há muita coisa que quero perguntar

4:37 – seus amigos são realmente muito talentosos, há algo de especial na fotografia e na sonoplastia

4:39 – e os figurinos, também, são muito bem feitos

4:40 – e os efeitos especiais

4:41 – e os roteiros são muito intrigantes

4:42 – especialmente o curta-metragem que você dirigiu e os episódios que você escreveu

5:47 – estou encomendando seu livro pela internet

5:48 – as versões em inglês e francês, quero dizer

5:50 – porque estou imaginando que será mais rápido adquirir a versão em japonês diretamente na livraria

5:52 – preciso ir, daqui a pouco Yuki chega

5:52 – já estou com saudades

 **N/A – Kuon sendo um baka apaixonado, exatamente como Kuu é um baka pai! XD**

 **Muito grata às pessoas que acompanham esta fic, a mim é uma agradável surpresa que alguém tenha realmente se interessado pelos meus desvarios XD**

 **Um agradecimento especial às pessoas que comentaram, principalmente às "comentadoras oficiais" mutemuia e ktoll9!**

 **Mutemuia, espero que a surra verbal de Kyoko tenha servido para aplacar um pouco da sua frustração com o fato de que Ootomo escapou com a reputação ilesa, mas como sempre, tenho um objetivo mais à frente a ser atingido.**

 **Imagino que algumas pessoas estranharão o relacionamento dos dois já aparentar tanta intimidade, afinal, onde está o pedido formal de namoro? E a troca de 'eu te amo'? Tudo pro-po-si-tal! XD Beijos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 10 – TRANSIÇÃO**

 **Kyoko**

7:17 – você sabe que as versões em inglês e francês são exatamente iguais à japonesa, certo?

7:18 – tenha um ótimo dia de trabalho

 **Ren**

8:25 – mas os idiomas mudam, então eu quero um de cada

8:26 – o que você vai fazer hoje?

 **Kyoko**

9:35 – comprar algumas coisas para o meu apartamento, e você?

 **Ren**

11:37 – sessão de fotos para a nova coleção R'Mandy e gravação do comercial

11:38 – deve durar o dia todo, mas podemos nos ver à noite

11:38 – jantar no meu apartamento, o que acha?

 **Kyoko**

12:05 – não acho que seja uma boa ideia ficarmos sozinhos no seu apartamento

 **Ren**

13:02 – nós dois temos opiniões muito diferentes sobre o que seja uma boa ideia

13:03 – mas sério, acho que precisamos conversar

13:03 – e quanto mais cedo, melhor

13:04 – porque eu quero esclarecer logo qualquer dúvida que você tenha

 **Kyoko**

14:07 – Por que a pressa?

 **Ren**

14:43 – porque eu quero que você se apaixone logo por mim ( _emoticon sorridente)_

17:45 – não vai falar nada? ( _emoticon rindo)_

 **Kyoko**

17:46 – por que diabos há uma cama de swing no seu quarto? ( _emoticon furioso)_

Kyoko passou a tarde procurando os itens que faltavam ao seu novo apartamento, de móveis a utensílios domésticos, até que finalmente só restava a cama na sua lista. Inicialmente pensara em um _futon_ , mas conforme as compras progrediam deu-se conta de que o que já havia nele era padrão ocidental, então decidiu que uma cama seria melhor.

A vendedora alegremente lhe mostrava todos os tipos de cama da loja, tentando convence-la a adquirir provavelmente algo mais caro do que realmente precisava, quando avistou uma enorme cama ao fundo, que lhe chamou a atenção justamente por ser do mesmo tamanho que a cama de Ren.

"Por que esta aqui é tão grande? Vocês esperam atender trolls e ogros algum dia?", perguntou com o tom condescendente de quem já viveu no mundo da fantasia. " _Eles também devem ter camas minúsculas para fadas..."_ , pensou enquanto olhava ao redor muito concentrada para enxergar as diminutas camas.

A vendedora ruborizava escandalosamente, tentando responder. Geralmente as pessoas que se aproximavam daquela cama sabiam para o que ela servia, então a pobre mulher nunca precisou explicar a um consumidor o que significava uma cama grande como aquela.

"Bem... isto é... esta cama, ela tem uma finalidade específica... digo, é uma cama de swing!", sussurrou a última parte.

"Swing? E o que é swing? Um tipo de dança?"

A vendedora precisou chamar o gerente para atender Kyoko, murmurando ao longo do caminho que não fazia parte das suas atribuições explicar tais coisas aos clientes. Kyoko viu-a se afastar com o que pensou ser um violento rubor, mas se pudesse se ver quando o gerente lhe explicou o que era swing, reveria sua própria escala de intensidade de vergonha.

Naquele exato momento, Ren lhe provocava a respeito da frase que ela se recusara a comentar, então Kyoko nem pensou direito antes de lançar-lhe a pergunta que tanto a incomodova.

Arrependeu-se logo em seguida, porque ele provavelmente responderia com uma nova provocação, mas se Kyoko tivesse visto Ren cuspir toda a água que estava bebendo sobre Nick assim que lera a pergunta, teria rido e achado que valeu a pena.

Após tossir, desculpar-se profusamente com o amigo e fornecer-lhe uma toalha para se secar, ligou para Kyoko aproveitando o tempo de folga que lhe restava.

"Onde você está?"

"Ainda na loja de camas"

"Na loja de... Oh! Sim... você está comprando móveis, é verdade..."

"Por que você está aliviado? Onde você pensou que eu estivesse?"

"Bem, você falou em cama de swing, então..."

"Kuon!"

"Eu sei, eu sei, desculpe! Eu sou mesmo um idiota..."

"Você não vai me responder?"

"Responder? Oh, sim! Bem, na verdade eu não adquiri coisa alguma naquele apartamento, então não é uma resposta que eu possa lhe dar. Mas se você quiser, podemos perguntar ao presidente..."

"NÃO! Não... tudo bem... não falaremos sobre isso com o presidente!"

"Oh? Mas você não está curiosa?"

Podia ouvir o sorriso dele através da ligação. Por que aquele homem gostava tanto de provoca-la?

"Kuon, eu tenho que ir. Estou saindo da loja agora e preciso pegar um taxi"

"E sobre nos vermos esta noite? Será possível?"

"É possível, mas..."

"Mas?"

"Você terá que permanecer longe!"

"Longe?"

"Sim, nada de beijos!"

"Oh? Está falando isso por causa de ontem?"

"Claro que é por causa de ontem!"

"Por causa dos dois beijos de ontem?"

"Sim!"

"Mas minha linda, foi _você_ quem me beijou _as duas vezes_!"

Kyoko ficou muda. Sabia, tinha _certeza_ que ele estava rindo dela naquele exato momento, apesar de não ouvir qualquer som.

"Tchau, Kuon"

"Até mais tarde, Kyoko"

Yashiro foi buscar Ren para o reinício das filmagens e o encontrou gargalhando em seu camarim. _"Ah, como tudo fica mais interessante quando Kyoko-chan está por perto!"_

 **N/A – Apenas um capítulo pequeno e fofo deles interagindo, porque depois de tanto tempo no mangá e aqui sem eles se verem ou falarem eu estou em crise de abstinência. XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 11 – HEROICO ESFORÇO**

Kuon buscou Kyoko no Darumaya antes das 21 horas, mais de uma hora antes do que estava previsto para o dia. Graças ao prospecto de ver Kyoko àquela noite, Ren praticamente fizera as filmagens voarem.

Kyoko tivera tempo suficiente para preparar o jantar dos dois e ainda ajudara Taisho e Okami com o restaurante, apesar dos protestos da mulher de que ela não era mais funcionária deles e não havia cabimento uma celebridade atender mesas.

Óbvio que nenhum desses argumentos fez qualquer sentido para Kyoko, que não só atendeu clientes e lavou pratos, como ainda tirara fotos e dera autógrafos. Da cozinha, Taisho sorria enquanto cozinhava, pois sentira falta daquela animação que somente Kyoko provocava.

A princípio ela pensou em jantar ali mesmo com Ren, na sala privativa, pois assim teriam mais tempo para conversarem no apartamento dele. Concordava que havia muito a ser esclarecido, apenas não queria admitir que estava com tanta pressa quanto ele. Mas descartou logo a ideia com a impressão de que Taisho não gostaria.

Assim que entrou no carro de Kuon e olhou para ele, teve certeza de que fora uma boa intuição, pela forma como ele a olhava.

Kuon, percebendo o desconforto que estava causando nela, tratou de relaxa-la comentando amenidades, perguntando sobre o dia dela e contando alguns eventos de seu dia, inclusive do banho involuntário que dera em Nick, o que fez os dois rirem. Logo estavam em seu apartamento, que em nada havia mudado desde a partida de Kyoko.

Ficou aliviado que ela já tivesse levado o jantar, porque assim não perderiam tempo esperando a comida chegar. De jeito nenhum ele a deixaria cozinhar, tampouco a submeteria aos terríveis dotes culinários que ele havia tentado, em vão, desenvolver. Ela insistiu que ele tomasse banho enquanto ela arrumava a mesa para o jantar, o que ele prontamente aceitou apenas para não perderem tempo discutindo.

Mais aliviado ainda ele ficou ao retornar e perceber que ela não enchera o prato dele como de costume, o que o fez lembrar de uma coisa que o intrigara dois anos antes.

"Agora me lembro de uma coisa... eu nunca entendi por que a sua mensagem me avisando sobre a sua viagem não fez qualquer recomendação sobre meus hábitos alimentares. Apenas dizia genericamente para eu me cuidar. Achei tão... _não-Kyoko_! E agora, você me serve uma porção que eu realmente consigo consumir sem fazer esforço!"

"Oh, bem... Eu apenas percebi que estava sendo indiscreta. Desculpe!"

"Indiscreta? Você? Como?"

A princípio ela relutou em responder, mas se lembrou do acordo que eles fizeram sobre se perguntarem qualquer coisa. Não haviam exatamente selado o acordo, mas ela levou a sério a intenção e ele parecia disposto a responder qualquer coisa que ela perguntasse, então decidiu dizer de uma vez.

"Bem, no dia que eu descobri quem você era... eu nunca lhe disse, mas foi por causa de um especial sobre seu pai, em comemoração ao aniversário dele"

 _"Oh, é claro! Como eu não estava em contato com meus pais, com o passar dos anos acabei tratando as datas comemorativas como dias comuns, até acabar me esquecendo por completo! Então foi isso o que aconteceu!"_

"Eu vi imagens dele mais jovem, tão parecido com você. E também mostraram uma imagem sua criança, com a mesma idade em que nos conhecemos".

Kyoko interrompeu o relato parecendo estar em profunda reflexão. Sentou-se no chão da sala para comer, como costumavam fazer, sendo seguida por ele. A comida dela tinha um sabor ainda mais divino do que ele se lembrava. " _A realidade com ela é ainda melhor que a imaginação"_. Quando terminaram, ela prosseguiu.

"Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que Corn não fosse real, por isso fiz uma longa pesquisa na internet. Li o máximo que pude sobre a família Hizuri"

O relato estava muito interessante, mas mesmo assim Kuon não conseguia deixar de pensar o que isso tinha a ver com seus hábitos alimentares e o arrependimento dela com alguma indiscrição.

"Claro que meu objetivo era descobrir a verdade sobre Corn, mas tudo que aprendi também sobre seus pais nunca me saiu da cabeça. Sua mãe é uma modelo, não?"

"Sim. E estilista"

"E começou no mundo da moda muito nova..."

"Sim, quando tinha apenas cinco anos. Mas sei de pessoas que começaram ainda mais cedo, embora não tenham conquistado tanta fama quanto ela"

"Verdade... mas, bem, eu comecei a pensar que não seria absurdo uma pessoa que começou tão cedo, e nunca se afastou das passarelas e das revistas, ter uma noção diferente sobre alimentação. Especialmente alguém que se casou com Hizuri Kuu"

"Eu... nunca pensei sobre isso!" Era verdade, o que o deixava perplexo.

"Eu me questionei por alguns momentos se ela não se acostumou a comer muito pouco, se não para manter a silhueta, ao menos como reprodução das pessoas que a rodeavam. Então ela conhece Kuu, com seu apetite voraz e estômago de buraco-negro, o que só piora para que ela não tenha uma noção adequada do quanto um ser humano normal consome de alimento por dia"

"Sim... ela estava vivendo em dois extremos!"

"Então, eu imaginei que de alguma forma ela pode ter entendido que você deveria comer como seu pai. Talvez por achar mais saudável, ou talvez por serem homens"

"Faz sentido! Ela sempre me estufava de comida!" Fazia muito, muito sentido, e ele se surpreendia por nunca ter feito essa conexão.

"E é por isso que estou me desculpando. Eu fiz investigações sobre a sua família e conjecturas sobre a rotina familiar de vocês. Eu invadi a privacidade de vocês e por isso eu sinto muito! Eu cheguei ao ponto de achar que você tem um transtorno alimentar, Kuon! Também lamento por ter sido insensível e insistido para que você comesse, quando isso deveria ser sacrificante para você!"

Kuon precisou abraça-la, porque simplesmente não conseguia se conter quando os olhos dela se enchiam de lágrimas daquela maneira. Lágrimas por se imaginar uma invasora de privacidade, quando todas as informações que ela obtivera eram de domínio público e o restante era fruto de lógica. Se ela soubesse o quanto a família dele já fora vítima de especulações maldosas e reais invasões de privacidade...

"Eu não estou ofendido, Kyoko. E tenho certeza que meus pais também não ficariam, se soubessem. A única coisa que sinto agora é supresa por nunca ter me dado conta de algo tão óbvio. Mas tudo acaba se tornando óbvio, depois que alguém descobre, não é mesmo?"

Ainda sentados no chão, abraçavam-se. Com a cabeça aninhada no peito dele, Kyoko podia ouvir seu coração e sentir a reverberação de tudo que dizia. Era bom estar assim, envolvida em seus braços, sentindo o cheiro de Kuon e sabonete e aquecida pelo calor que vinha dele. Os longos dedos que alisavam seu cabelo e a mão que desenhava círculos em suas costas a faziam se sentir gananciosa, pois queria mais delas, e em mais lugares, como também queria toca-lo, o que a fez inconscientemente aumentar a pressão dos braços que o envolviam pela cintura.

Kuon sentia que o afago terno que utilizava para consola-la estava provocando reações nada ternas na jovem mulher que tinha nos braços. Sentia nas súbitas reações, como a ligeira tensão nos músculos, a respiração mais curta e acelerada e o aumento do calor que emanava. Afastou-a delicadamente de si, porque precisava olha-la nos olhos.

Foi neles que Kuon encontrou a verdade sobre o que se passava com Kyoko. Uma mistura entre o espanto com a própria sexualidade e a urgência provocada pelo desejo. Havia um embate naqueles profundos olhos, onde a sensatez tentava aplacar os impulsos carnais recém-descobertos, e nada poderia lhe clamar mais do que o chamado que o corpo dela involuntariamente fazia.

A sensatez estava perdendo. Aliás, estava sendo massacrada, pela forma como ela olhava para os lábios dele.

Vendo-se na inesperada e excruciante missão de evitar que a situação progredisse da mesma maneira que da noite anterior, com o agravante de que, desta vez, não haveria uma inoportuna intromissão ( _Inoportuna, não! Oportuna! Oportuna!_ , tentava se convencer), Kuon entrega a si mesmo uma medalha de "herói do ano" e se levanta casualmente, com o pretexto de preparar chá aos dois.

Na cozinha, bravamente tentava recuperar o fôlego. Aquela doce tortura lhe acelerava mais os batimentos cardíacos que qualquer circuito de musculação que pudesse fazer na academia de casa. Na sala, ouve-a balbuciar algo sobre ir ao banheiro. Quando volta para a sala com o chá, um pouco mais calmo, encontra-a também mais contida, apesar do rubor. Mais uma vez, decide desviar a atenção dela para outro lugar, e não haveria lugar melhor do que cumprir a parte que lhe cabia e ser honesto com ela.

 _"Do início, então"_. "Kyoko, quando nós nos conhecemos..."

 **N/A – Estou usando 'Ren' e 'Kuon' propositalmente, para sinalizar as circunstâncias em que estão em público ou privado.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 12 – A PESSOA MAIS SORTUDA DO MUNDO**

Kyoko foi ao banheiro porque precisava se recompor e aplacar parte do calor que a consumia, imaginando que um pouco de água fria no rosto ajudaria. Primeiro, seu corpo ardera pelas ânsias inimagináveis que a assolaram; agora, era por vergonha por ter dependido de Kuon para recuperar o auto-controle.

Quem diria?

Partira para se procurar; retornara porque julgava ter se encontrado. E agora, por conta de poucas horas de interação com Kuon, descobria uma nova faceta de si mesma, uma que a intrigava pelo poder que tinha sobre ela.

Começava a se dar conta de que não era a sedução dele que a deixava faminta por algo que somente ele poderia fornecer; era algo _dentro dela_ que ganhava vida quando ele estava por perto e a incitava a devora-lo por completo.

Se em algum momento ela pensou que corria risco perto dele, agora entendia que o que mais a assustava no imperador da noite eram os pensamentos que a invadiam quando o via tão propenso a ser devorado. Não corria dele por medo do que ele poderia fazer, e sim do que ela faria com ele se libertassem juntos a criatura que ele alimentava tão despreocupadamente.

Recordava-se da festa de encerramento de Dark Moon, onde ele disse que não faria algo com ela 'porque não queria faze-la chorar'. O simples fato dele não ter dito 'porque você é uma mulher sem atrativos, então que homem iria querer fazer algo com você?', uma frase estúpida que provavelmente Sho usaria, a deixara feliz e aliviada.

Mal sabia ela que Ren havia tomado a expressão de alívio como rejeição aos avanços dele, uma demonstração de que ela não o considerava um possível par romântico.

Sendo sincera consigo mesma, Kyoko passara vários dos dias que se seguiram tentando se convencer de que não estava desapontada com o fato de que ele não faria algo com ela, imaginando, por conta de sua baixa autoestima, que ele a via como uma criança ingênua, incapaz de acompanhar um flerte sensual. Até o fato de que ele estava obviamente tentando proteger os sentimentos dela, impondo um limite que a deixasse confortável, escapara de sua percepção.

Exatamente como ele estava fazendo desde que ela entrou no carro dele há uma hora, Kyoko percebia agora.

Lembrou-se de cada um dos episódios sensuais de sua vida, inclusive aqueles em que atuou, permitindo-se admitir seus verdadeiros sentimentos em relação a cada um deles. Secou o rosto e voltou para a sala, onde se sentou novamente no chão diante da mesa, decidida a não mais ignorar o fato de que sim, sentira-se decepcionada na festa de encerramento de Dark Moon; sim, arrependia-se por ter fixado o olhar apenas no rosto dele nas vezes em que invadira seu banho; e sim, fora somente pelo medo das sensações desconhecidas que ela segurara sua cabeça e não o permitira marca-la.

Kuon finalmente retornava da cozinha e lhe entregava uma caneca de chá. Copiando a escolha de Kyoko, sentou-se no chão e começou a revelar seu passado.

Quando Kuon lhe disse que contaria toda a verdade, Kyoko não estava prevendo tanta literalidade. Nem que ele começaria o relato aos oito anos, descrevendo-se como uma criança que a todo momento se lembrava de que já nascera divindo pai e mãe com o resto do mundo, então não se sentia no direito de monopoliza-los, por mais que quisesse e sentisse a falta de ambos.

"Algumas crianças dividem os pais com irmãos e irmãs; eu, dividia com o resto do mundo".

Kuu e Julienna sempre fizeram muito sucesso, portanto eram muito solicitados e todos pareciam ama-los, até quem os odiavam. Eventualmente Kuon se deparou com a inveja e a brutalidade de pessoas que se diziam amigas da família apenas para se aproximarem, e quando conseguiam e conquistavam a confiança, logo percebiam a vulnerabilidade do mais novo membro da família Hizuri. As crianças e os jovens com os quais ele tinha mais contato, por serem filhos de supostos amigos de seus pais, faziam questão de humilha-lo, reflexo da injustiça que eles acreditavam existir no fato dele ser um Hizuri. No fundo, queriam para si a suposta sorte que Kuon tinha sem nada ter feito para merece-la.

Sofrera abusos verbais e físicos por anos a fio, razão pela qual preferira o isolamento, mas nunca contara aos pais por não se sentir no direito de perturba-los. "Eu lembrava sempre que havia chegado depois: depois da carreira, depois dos fãs, então era natural que eu nunca viesse em primeiro lugar. Eu tinha medo de bagunçar a ordem natural das coisas. Meus pais nada fizeram para que eu acreditasse que era isso que esperavam de mim, mas ainda assim eu tinha medo de ser um mau filho. Afinal, todos me diziam que eu era _a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo_ por ter como pais o casal mais amado de Hollywood. Comecei a acreditar que eu precisava fazer por merecer aquela dádiva, e a forma que eu encontrava de recompensar meus pais e o universo era nunca ficando no caminho deles"

O relato chegou ao ponto em que Kuon conheceu Kyoko. "Eu estava procurando uma fuga quando você me encontrou naquela clareira em Kyoto e tão prontamente me entregou uma. Você estava triste e só, eu estava triste e só, mas acreditar que eu era uma fada parecia alegrar você, e alegrando você eu alegrava a mim mesmo. Fugíamos da realidade juntos e criamos um mundo só nosso. Confesso que eu fiquei tão absorvido pelo personagem que não consegui solta-lo nem quando nos despedimos"

Finalmente, Kuon contou sobre o retorno para a América e os cinco anos seguintes, quando as agressões que sofria aumentavam conforme ele aquiria mais um ano de vida, até que conheceu Rick e Tina e passou a ser ajudado pelo casal. Contudo, ainda era brutalmente agredido, pois após sofrer impassível por tantos anos os agressores passaram a crer que ele seria sempre um saco de pancadas.

"Eu sabia perfeitamente bem me defender; tanto, que eles sequer percebiam como eu me posicionava sempre de modo a receber o menor dano possível. Talvez eles até me agredissem menos se eu recebesse alguns golpes diretos e perdesse a consciência, ou se eu chorasse e implorasse para que parassem, mas eu me recusava a me submeter, da mesma forma que me recusava a agir como eles. Conforme o sadismo deles crescia, diminuía a minha relutância em feri-los, até que, na escolha entre a submissão e a luta, eu escolhi a luta"

Kuon confessou, então, que quando começara a revidar o fizera com o ódio acumulado de quase uma década de abusos. Apenas pensava em retribuir com juros e de uma só vez toda a dor que o fizeram sofrer a prestações. E quando perseguira o último e mais sádico e covarde deles, que fugira abandonando os comparsas praticamente à beira da morte, contou a Kyoko como Rick tentara impedi-lo e acabara sendo fatalmente atingido por um carro. Morte instantânea.

A culpa, a dor, a dormência; as palavras de Tina reverberando em sua mente.

O pedido de ajuda de seu pai a Lory. A partida ao Japão levando apenas o passaporte, sem sequer se despedir de sua mãe.

A oportunidade de viver uma nova vida e de ser uma nova pessoa; uma da qual ele pudesse ter orgulho e fazer seus pais se orgulharem.

A promessa a si mesmo de que "Kuon" jamais veria a luz do dia novamente, justa penitência pelo assassinato de Rick.

O uso do relógio de Rick, permanentemente mostrando a hora exata de sua morte, como algemas.

"Quando nos reencontramos na LME, eu não a reconheci. Somente quando você derrubou a pedra eu pude identifica-la, mas naquele momento eu não estava pronto para me revelar a ninguém. _Ninguém_ , Kyoko. Tudo que eu queria era me distanciar o máximo possível de mim mesmo, pois somente exterminando a mim mesmo eu poderia me redimir o suficiente com Rick e Tina e voltar aos meus pais. Eu não esperava que você fosse reaparecer, muito menos que estivesse se procupando comigo desde que nos despedimos em Kyoto. Mas o curioso é que a partir do momento em que descobri quem você era, uma rachadura permanente se fez na máscara de Tsuruga Ren"

Observando a mulher diante de si, cujos olhos vertiam silenciosas lágrimas, Kuon entendeu que a noite não comportaria mais emoções. Inclinando-se na direção dela, secou-lhe o rosto e decidiu que era hora de leva-la de volta ao Darumaya.

Kyoko, por sua vez, espantava-se com os paralelos entre as vidas dos dois: ambos foram criados por pessoas ocupadas, ambos acreditavam que deveriam vir em segundo plano, ambos sofreram bullying na infância e na adolescência, ambos nunca reveleram o quanto sofriam porque isso causaria transtornos às pessoas com as quais se sentiam em dívida e ambos decidiram mudar de vida e de aparência.

A diferença crucial, que Reino tão acertadamente indicara, era a profundidade: enquanto ela sofreu somente abusos verbais, Kuon sofreu também abusos físicos. Enquanto ela precisou lidar com os sentimentos negativos que direcionavam a ela por conta de Sho, Kuon precisou lidar com os sentimentos negativos que direcionavam a ele por conta dos pais. Quão piores não foram o despeito e a inveja dirigidos a ele em razão de ser filho de Kuu e Julienna, em relação ao despeito e à inveja dirigidos a ela em razão de ser próxima a Sho? Como comparar artistas de renome internacional com um garoto popular de uma escola?

A resposta era simples para Kyoko: não se compara. Suas vidas eram tão parecidas e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes! E apesar de todo o sofrimento, lá estava ele, inclinando-se para enxugar as lágrimas que ela nem percebeu que vertia.

Segurando a mão dele firmemente junto ao rosto, desabou a chorar.

" _Ah, olha o que eu fiz. De novo a deixei triste"._ "Kyoko, por favor, não chore! Não chore por minha causa! Eu apenas lhe contei o passado, mas agora eu estou bem, vê?"

"Sim! Sim! Suas asas cresceram fortes, certo? Fortes o bastante para leva-lo a qualquer lugar que você queira!"

Kuon não estava esperando que Kyoko dissesse tais coisas, o que além de surpreende-lo, preocupou-o. Ela finalmente parara de chorar e soltara sua mão, mas ele imediatamente capturou a dela.

"Kyoko, isso... Deixe-me explicar sobre Kyoto e Guam", pediu com urgência na voz.

"Não precisa, Kuon. De verdade. Eu compreendi; eu finalmente compreendi que você me contava tudo, mas da forma que podia dizer. E do jeito que eu conseguiria entender". Para enfatizar o que dizia, deu um pequeno aperto reafirmador na mão dele.

Kuon deu um suspiro aliviado, mas ainda quis se certificar.

"Então, você não está mais brava comigo?", perguntou entre esperançoso e incrédulo.

Kyoko pensou um pouco para dar a resposta mais precisa possível. "Acho que eu sempre ficarei brava pelo seu salto da sacada. E também sempre que me lembrar da sua simulação de magia, pegando a voz de Ren emprestada, ouvindo os pássaros indicarem o caminho e vendo partes do meu passado"

Sim, o olhar dela o dizia exatamente o quanto ela estava brava por tudo isso.

"Mas não é nada que eu não possa relevar, Kuon. Até porque você nunca me fez mal algum, então sei que suas intenções não eram ruins. Eu apenas... me senti enganada. E tola"

"Perdão"

A sinceridade em seu singelo pedido de desculpas e a segurança que lhe transmitia a mão que tão facilmente encobria a sua deram a Kyoko a confiança suficiente para fazer uma admissão ousada.

"E triste... já que Corn havia dito que me amava, mas ele era somente um personagem"

O polegar que inconscientemente acariciava a mão de Kyoko interrompe imediatamente o movimento.

"Kyoko, olhe para mim"

Ela olhou. Ele parecia assustadoramente sério.

"Não importa se você acha que ouviu de Corn ou de Cain, ou até mesmo de Tsuruga Ren enquanto estava fantasiada de Bo; não importa se você acha que sentiu porque deveríamos ser Katsuki e Mizuki ou Cain e Setsu na ocasião: todas as vezes que eu me declarei foram reais. Todas as vezes que eu a toquei foram reais. _Todas as vezes_ , Kyoko. Sempre que você me considerou apenas um senpai preocupado, eram meus próprios sentimentos em ação. Sempre que você me considerou apenas um playboy despreocupado, era meu próprio desejo em ação. _Sempre_. Você parece não entender que a única pessoa que sempre viu através da minha atuação foi você. Até mesmo quando eu tentava dissimular minhas emoções com um sorriso, você sabia que eu estava furioso!"

Kyoko apenas o olhava assombrada, tentando processar todas as informações. A título de confirmação, passou a checar cada dado que recebera.

"Então, a colegial de quem você falou com Bo..."

"Você? Sim"

"E as declarações de Corn e Cain..."

"A _você_? Sim"

"Então, você..."

"Amo você? Sim"

 _"Ela fica tão linda com essa expressão de deslumbre e o rosto corado!"_

"Eu. Amo. Você" E como era maravilhoso dizer isso a ela em alto e bom tom, continuou repetindo. "Eu te amo, Kyoko. Eu realmente amo você". E como ela ficava progressivamente mais corada a cada vez que ele dizia, e ele estava curioso para ver até que tom de vermelho ela chegaria, continuou repetindo e sorrindo cada vez mais. "Estou apaixonado por você, Kyoko"

"O-okay"

"Eu amo você!"

"Já entendi"

"Eu te amo, Mogami Kyoko!"

"Já chega, está bem?". Era impossível para ela não imitar o largo sorriso que ele lhe dava.

"É que eu te amo muito!"

Ela começou a rir da expressão travessa que ele fazia. "Tudo bem, mas apenas pare! Eu já entendi!"

O riso dela voltou a ser um sorriso, cópia fiel do que ele tinha no rosto. Ficaram em silêncio e apenas se olharam por uma quantidade indefinível de tempo, como se estivessem redescobrindo um ao outro. Até que ele quebrou o silêncio avisando que era hora de leva-la de volta ao Darumaya.

Naquela noite os dois dormiram sorrindo. Ele não estava nem um pouco decepcionado por ela não ter dito que o amava, tampouco que o beijo de despedida que ela lhe deu tenha sido no rosto. Sentia-se, pela primeira vez na vida, _a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo_ que o acusavam de ser quando criança.

 **N/A - Um excelente 2018 a todos! Que possamos nos tornar, a cada dia, pessoas melhores! Beijos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 13 - CONFISSÕES**

Os dias que se seguiram às revelações de Kuon permaneceram emocionantes para Kyoko graças ao reencontro com seus estimados amigos Chiori, Maria, Lory, Ruto e Yashiro. Caminhar novamente pelos corredores da LME trouxe uma felicidade relacionada a gratidão e completude que só aumentava conforme ela se deparava com rostos conhecidos que a cumprimentavam e a elogiavam pelo trabalho bem feito. Sawara e Matsushima foram os mais empolgados pela aparição de Kyoko, aquele tentando reintegra-la à divisão de talentos, este tentando incorpora-la à divisão de atuação.

"Lamento decepciona-los, mas eu não posso deixar minha atual agência no momento", foi a resposta que ela deu aos dois; a mesma que havia dado a Lory apenas alguns minutos antes. E, exatamente como o presidente, os dois rapidamente superaram a decepção para bombardearem-na de perguntas acerca dos seriados nos quais ela estava envolvida, tentando obter alguma informação sobre os capítulos que ainda não haviam sido transmitidos.

Kyoko percebeu, por detrás da empolgação dos dois chefes de divisão, que algumas poucas pessoas a olhavam com desdém, mas não se permitiria abalar por isso. Tinha em seu coração a esperança de que era apenas o medo do inusitado que as moviam, estado que seria superado tão logo se acostumassem ao fato de que o projeto 'Stray Sheeps' nada mais era que um sinal dos tempos: longe de oferecer ameaça ao atual mundo do entretenimento, apenas o fortalecia em sua variabilidade.

A visita à doutora Hamada foi a mais intensa de todas, pois, apesar de terem passado pouco tempo juntas, foram momentos cruciais para que a trajetória de Kyoko sofresse a tão necessária guinada.

Finalmente chegava o momento da gravação da entrevista exclusiva de Kyoko no Bridge Rock. Ela estava curiosa para saber quem estava interpretando Bo, já que no reencontro com Chiori ficara sabendo que ela também somente permanecera um ano como o mascote.

Recebeu a visita de Hikaru, Yuusei e Shinichi em seu camarim, e na empolgação do reencontro conversaram às pressas sobre as mudanças feitas no programa e as novidades da vida pessoal. Kyoko pensou que a grande surpresa da noite seria a revelação de que Hikaru e Chiori estavam namorando, pois pensou ser inusitado que o tranquilo Hikaru e a intensa Chiori formassem um casal, mas logo se lembrou da confissão que ele lhe fizera dois anos antes, já indicando que ele se atraía por mulheres de personalidade forte, então não deveria ser uma surpresa, no final das contas. " _Agora que eu penso nisso, ele me parece um tanto masoquista..."_

O que Kyoko desconhecia era o fato de que a experiência de Hikaru com ela o havia ensinado uma ou duas coisas sobre assertividade, então, assim que ele se percebeu encantado pela intrigante moça que tão rapidamente transitava entre a candura e as trevas, de uma maneira bastante similar a Kyoko, diga-se de passagem, não perdeu tempo em deixar claras suas intenções.

Mas, não. A grande surpresa da noite era o atual Bo. " _Hiou-kun?"_

Kyoko não conseguiu controlar a gargalhada. Nem a aura assassina que o rapaz emanava, nem os amedrontados irmãos Ishibashi se afastando do local foram suficientes para que ela conseguisse segurar o riso que lhe escapava da garganta.

Podia constatar que nos dois anos que se passaram o jovem havia crescido o suficiente para vestir a fantasia do mascote, indicando que estava da mesma altura dela e de Chiori. Contudo, permanecia mais baixo que Kanae, para descontentamento do rapaz, que não conseguia ter uma noite decente de sono desde que o objeto da sua afeição fora eleita a solteira mais cobiçada do Japão.

Enquanto Kyoko se perguntava como estariam os sentimentos dele em relação a sua amiga, sentiu o celular vibrar com mais uma mensagem recebida. Ultimamente Kuon havia tomado para si a missão de "confessar" a ela todos os "crimes" que ele cometeu e ela desconhecia, o que nada mais eram que suas reais intenções por trás de comportamentos aparentemente inexplicáveis.

As duas confissões que ela leu foram _"quando eu lhe dei 90 pontos como minha agente temporária, eu não usei o carimbo errado: eu diminuí dez pontos porque me decepcionou saber que você apenas cuidou de mim daquele jeito por acreditar que fosse seu papel como agente, e não por uma preocupação genuína"_ e " _quando você me encontrou parado no acostamento e pediu para cozinhar meu jantar, e depois quando chegamos no meu apartamento eu lhe disse que não estava bravo, na verdade eu estava, sim; estava bravo porque eu queria muito, muito que você tivesse ido até lá por vontade própria, e não por conta de um pedido do Yashiro"_.

Ela simplesmente não conseguiu ler as confissões que se seguiram. Passara o dia sentindo as vibrações indicando novas mensagens, mas assim que identificava serem mais confissões, parava de ler.

Por mais que Kyoko considerasse adorável o fato dele querer revelar _tudo_ que dissesse respeito ao passado dos dois, uma parte de si empatizava com o constrangimento que ele deveria estar sentindo. Outra parte, contudo, inebriava-se do poder que sentia possuir, fazendo-a ter inquietantes pensamentos quanto a exercer este poder submetendo-o a todas as coisas inenarráveis que pensava em fazer com ele. Seus pensamentos somente se tornaram mais decadentes conforme pensava em formas de puni-lo. _"Kami-sama, o que eu estou me tornando?"_. Sem saber como lidar com tais descobertas sobre si mesma, que eram, simultaneamente, fascinantes, constrangedoras e preocupantes, Kyoko optou por somente ler as mensagens de Kuon quando estivesse na segurança de seu apartamento, para o qual ela havia se mudado no dia anterior.

Por ora, tinha um trabalho a fazer.

A entrevista transcorreu sem qualquer incidente, e por mais que fosse um show categorizado como comédia, tanto o staff quanto o auditório rapidamente entenderam que aquele programa seria especialmente divertido. Kyoko não conseguia não rir sempre que olhava para Bo, o que ela facilmente explicou como sendo uma reação automática ao fato dela mesma já ter sido o mascote e ve-lo sempre a deixava feliz, mas Hiou e os Ishibashis sabiam bem que ela não se controlova ao imaginar quem estava dentro da fantasia.

Logo a alegria dela contagiou a todos, sendo que o diretor do programa já podia prever que aquele seria um dos melhores episódios já gravados de Bridge Rock. Conversar entre eles era tão natural, que no primeiro intervalo já foram orientados a não seguir mais o roteiro. Poucas pessoas conheciam aquele show tão bem quanto os quatro, então o diretor confiava que eles conseguiriam improvisar perfeitamente. Para deleite do auditório e, dias depois, dos telespectadores, houve troca de provocações em que cada um relembrou um momento cômico do outro nos bastidores e a revelação de que no quadro "Engula Isso!" era Kyoko quem preparava os pratos com o ingrediente que o convidado do dia detestava. Relembraram a rotina de gravações como os bons amigos que eram e fizeram comentários sobre a festa de despedida de Kyoko e a repercussão que as fotos tiveram, sendo cuidadosos para não mencionarem as especulações sobre Hikaru e Kyoko estarem apaixonados, mantendo-se estritamente na surpresa dos fãs de Mio e Natsu quanto à habilidade da atriz em interpretar um personagem tão hilário.

Neste ponto, a transição para perguntas que envolviam a carreira de Kyoko foi natural.

"Não é tão assustador desbravar novos territórios quando se conta com a ajuda de uma equipe tão criativa e bem-disposta. Nós vivíamos juntos, criávamos juntos, aprendíamos e ensinávamos juntos. Nossa interação chegou a um ponto em que completávamos as frases uns dos outros!" Risos. "E foi das nossas interações que a maioria dos nossos projetos surgiu. O Louis, por exemplo, é fotógrafo e cinegrafista. Passa os dias com uma câmera na mão, então eu nunca suspeitei que ele estivesse me filmando enquanto eu tentava ensinar os outros a cozinhar enquanto preparava nosso almoço ou jantar, e para minha surpresa vários desses vídeos foram parar _misteriosamente_ no nosso site". Risos. "E eu, totalmente inocente, achando que as perguntas que me faziam e que me mantinham narrando em detalhes cada passo que eu dava era genuíno interesse, quando na verdade estavam todos mancomunados em um projeto que só era secreto a mim, sobre vídeos de culinária com um formato totalmente caseiro". Risos.

"Oh, então eles foram feitos assim!"

"Mas ficou muito bom, Kyoko-san!"

"Sim, sim! É bem mais fácil aprender quando parece que temos uma amiga nos ensinando casualmente!"

"Sim, a cozinha parece um ambiente assustador para quem não tem nem habilidade nem prática, então é bom ser ensinado por uma pessoa tão segura e descontraída!"

"Definitivamente, o formato dos seus vídeos de culinária é o melhor para pessoas como nós, que sempre se acharam 'causas perdidas' na cozinha!"

Risos.

"Bem, e eu fico extremamente feliz em ouvir isso. Formatos diferentes são a proposta principal do projeto Stray Sheep, afinal de contas!"

"Ah, então é por isso que você se engajou em tantos projetos diferentes, Kyoko-san?"

"Sim e não. A verdade é que nunca houve o objetivo explícito de abraçar várias frentes diferentes, simplesmente aconteceu como resultado natural do fato de sermos poucos membros. Precisamos ser multifuncionais, entendem? Somos uma comunidade e nos ajudamos em qualquer tarefa em que sejamos necessários. Eu aprendi a desfilar por conta de Tadeo, nosso estilista e figurinista. Ele precisava de alguém para desfilar em um evento para o qual fora convidado de última hora, então lá fui eu, aprender o básico sobre desfile em quinze minutos. Sorte que eu pude contar com várias modelos gentis, prestativas e pacientes o suficiente para me ajudar a não ser um completo desastre na passarela!" Risos. "Todo o meu guarda-roupas é composto por peças assinadas por Tadeo, então eu sou uma vitrine ambulante expondo o trabalho do meu amigo"

"Entendi! Vocês realmente se ajudam profissionalmente, isso é impressionante!"

"Não só profissionalmente, Shinichi-san, mas pessoalmente também, e no fim tudo acaba resultando em um projeto. Temos três crianças conosco que nos revezamos em cuidar. Quando foi minha semana de ficar com os pequenos, todas as noites contava um trecho de uma história que improvisava para faze-los dormirem. Na semana seguinte, foi a vez de Abed, nosso roteirista e ilustrador, ser o babá, e ao invés de contar uma história às crianças, ouviu delas a história que eu havia contado. Quando ele me procurou pouco tempo depois deles terem dormido, já tinha alguns esboços das ilustrações que fizera com base na minha história de ninar, perguntando-me se era daquele jeito que eu havia visualizado os personagens, cenários e figurinos. Passamos a madrugada quase inteira nesse processo, e quando nos demos conta tínhamos um livro infantil nas mãos!"

"Wow, é realmente impressionante quando descobrimos como tudo aconteceu!"

"Sim, quem poderia imaginar?"

"Seus outros trabalhos também foram assim, Kyoko-san?"

"Todos seguiram esta linha, sim. Conviver com vários artistas diferentes me estimulou a experimentar fundir todo o meu aprendizado, e como resultado eu descobri que dançar é atuar com os movimentos do meu corpo, dublar e cantar é atuar com minha voz e criar é atuar com minha mente"

Toda a plateia e o staff do programa se impressionavam a cada revelação que Kyoko fazia, pois evidenciava o que ela quisera dizer com "somos uma comunidade". Aquele grupo de pessoas auto-intituladas "ovelhas desgarradas" basicamente respiravam o que faziam e não temiam se enveredar em territórios desconhecidos, pois sempre dariam um jeito de incorporar os novos conhecimentos ao que amavam fazer. Alguns profissionais do ramo reconheceriam, quando o show fosse exibido, que considerariam Kyoko um inferno no set, pois ela não parecia ser do tipo que simplesmente acata a orientação do diretor caso ela não a julgue adequada.

Anna, que dirigiu Box R, relembraria como Kyoko já o desafiara anos antes, dizendo a ele que não estava atuando como Mio porque Natsu era diferente. Precisava admitir, diria a si mesmo quando o episódio de Bridge Rock fosse ao ar e ele se perdesse em contemplações ouvindo os relatos de Kyoko, que talvez sua carreira como diretor estivesse estagnada justamente por sua dificuldade em aceitar que talentos mais jovens tivessem algo a acrescentar a seu trabalho.

Outros profissionais desiludidos com o show business veriam na entrevista uma confirmação de que aquele grupo desgarrado era consequência da rigidez hierárquica provocada pelos constantes embates entre egos inflados, incapazes de aceitar a menor mudança na balança de poder. Sufocaram tanto a criatividade de talentos ousados que alguns se renderam, mas os que não, acabaram se juntando a um só bando e agora surpreendiam o mundo com o que eram capazes de fazer.

Por fim, haveria aqueles que entenderiam o projeto Stray Sheep como possível somente por serem poucas pessoas, tornando mais fácil a coordenação de esforços e a harmonização do grupo.

Independentemente de qual fosse a opinião, chamavam a atenção como nunca, especialmente daqueles que não desgostavam de sofrer uma surpresa ou outra no set de filmagens e sabiam que Kyoko jamais desrespeitaria uma produção. Muito em breve ela ficaria estarrecida com a quantidade de propostas dirigidas não só a ela, como para seus amigos também, provando que cumprira muito bem o seu papel de divulgação naquela noite.

Finalizada a gravação, retornou a seu camarim e finalmente encarou as confissões de Kuon em seu celular.

13:43 - Quando eu liguei para você na véspera de sua viagem a Karuizawa, foi porque eu estava vendo seu PV e eu a achei tão linda que não consegui controlar a vontade de ouvir sua voz e recomendar que você tomasse cuidado.

 _"Oh! Por isso eu achei estranho..."_

13:47 - Quando descobri que você havia sido salva por Sho naquele episódio com o cantor VK, eu pedi a todos que me deixassem só porque eu estava com dificuldades para lidar com o fato de que não havia sido eu o seu salvador, e sim aquele moleque com o qual você tinha uma estranha relação.

 _"Isso eu consegui supor, mas pelo motivo errado"_

13:49 - Quando eu interrompi a conversa de vocês no hotel, a pretexto de avisa-la sobre o café da manhã, foi simplesmente para tira-la de perto dele porque eu não queria que ele dissesse possuir sentimentos românticos em relação a você. Aliás, eu passei mal depois daquilo apenas porque eu já havia tomado café da manhã com Yashiro no meu quarto do hotel, mas não pude recusar o seu convite simplesmente porque queria ficar perto de você.

" _Oh! Espera... o quê? Que sentimentos românticos?"_

13:53 - O que eu lhe disse na festa de encerramento de Dark Moon, sobre você quase ter envergonhado a LME com sua atitude de aceitar ser produzida por Kijima e eu estar intervindo apenas porque o presidente me instruíra a cuidar de você, era mentira: eu apenas não queria que Kijima se aproximasse de você, pois era doloroso ve-los juntos daquela forma.

" _Talvez eu deva contar a ele que Kijima somente conseguiu me produzir porque eu estava distraída demais para recusar, e a minha distração era por não saber como lidar com ele!"_

13:57 - Quando eu arremessei seu celular para longe, naquele quarto de hotel, eu estava tomado de ciúmes porque parecia não importar quantas vezes você dissesse que o odiava, de alguma forma Fuwa sempre estava por perto e sabendo coisas a seu respeito

 _"Oh! Entendo... e eu pensando que era porque ele simplesmente odiava Sho!"_

13:59 - Eu queria ter sempre uma marca sua em meu pescoço, para sair exibindo por aí!

 _"N-não... não me fale essas coisas!"_

16:20 - Yashiro soube antes de mim que eu estava apaixonado por você, simplesmente por perceber minha brusca mudança de comportamento depois de você surgir em nossas vidas. É por isso que ele sempre criou tantas oportunidades para estarmos juntos. O presidente descobriu algum tempo depois, pela forma como eu olhava para você de dentro do carro dele, no dia em que eu fui aprovado como Katsuki, então foi por isso que ele criou Setsuka Heel.

 _"Eu não acredito que aqueles dois sabiam! E o presidente já sabia dos sentimentos dele quando conversamos sobre os meus!"_

16:25 - Até Fuwa percebeu que meus sentimentos por você iam muito além de senpai e kouhai e passou a me infernizar por causa disso. Eu nunca lhe disse que ele praticamente me emboscou em um estacionamento para me contar sobre uma conversa entre vocês, na qual você afirmou que jamais se apaixonaria por mim.

 _"A-aquele... aquele... AAAARRRRGGGHH! Ele tem muita sorte que agora eu consigo controlar meu ki, porque minha vontade é de extermina-lo da face da Terra!"_

16:30 - Pelo que eu me lembro, essas são todas as confissões que ficaram pendentes. Agora você já sabe que perfeito, mesmo, só Tsuruga Ren, porque Kuon é imaturo, birrento, ciumento e inseguro.

16:32 - Também podemos incluir um idiota egoísta e irremediavelmente esperançoso, já que mesmo revelando todos os meus defeitos eu ainda espero que você me aceite.

16:36 – E neste momento, eu confesso que estou com medo do seu silêncio.

19:28 - Kyoko? Será que eu arruinei minhas chances com você?

Fim das mensagens. Enquanto Kyoko pensava em como responder a tudo que acabava de saber, assustou-se com o celular vibrando em suas mãos. Ligação de Kuon.

"Ah, que bom que você atendeu! Pelo menos um bom sinal...". O alívio dele era intrigante.

"Kuon, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Se aconteceu...". Suspiro cansado. "Kyoko, eu não ouvi de você o dia todo. Eu sei que você está muito ocupada, eu também estou muito ocupado, mas você nunca deixou de enviar ao menos uma mensagem. Tudo que eu tive foi a confirmação da sua leitura das minhas mensagens e... bem..."

Pelo constrangimento em sua voz, Kyoko conseguiu entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Você imaginou que eu estava brava com as suas confissões?"

"Sim. Conforme o dia transcorria e você nada dizia eu comecei a ficar preocupado. Cheguei a pensar que você estivesse me ignorando de propósito"

"Eu não o estava ignorando de propósito, eu apenas não sabia como lidar com..."

"Com?"

"Com o que eu estava sentindo". Kyoko compreendia que era a vez dela de fazer algumas confissões, mas mal sabia por onde começar. Uma coisa era admitir para si mesma, outra coisa era admitir para o seu... o quê?

"Oh? Entendo..."

"..."

"Kyoko, você quer me dizer alguma coisa?"

"..."

"Kyoko?"

"É... _complicado_!"

Kuon apoiou a testa em uma das mãos e fez um homérico esforço para não chorar, enquanto sentia seu coração ser dilacerado. Sabia dos riscos quando decidiu contar tudo a ela, sendo a rejeição o maior deles, mas imaginava que o pior já havia passado pela maneira como ela aceitara seu passado. Tentava não se arrepender por haver decidido revelar tudo, mas seu coração rebelava-se agora por estar sofrendo todo o dano. Talvez se tivesse sido menos afobado e feito as revelações aos poucos... mas não, deixara-se levar pela euforia da aceitação inicial e pela ansiedade de poder, finalmente, zerar o placar e oficialmente pedi-la em namoro.

"Entendo. Você pode esperar que eu vá busca-la? Prefiro não ter essa conversa por telefone"

A voz estrangulada de Kuon fez soar sinais de alerta para Kyoko, que até o encerramento da ligação não compreendeu por que ele usaria uma voz tão abatida, mas quando finalmente atinou e ligou de volta para se explicar, ele já estava a caminho e não pôde atender.

Encontraram-se, como combinado, em um ponto recluso do estacionamento, sendo que ele trocara de carro com Yashiro, tudo para não chamar a atenção. A expressão dele era de alguém vindo de um velório. Kyoko não conseguiu resistir, aquele enorme tolo estava visivelmente abalado porque acreditava que ela iria terminar qualquer que fosse o relacionamento deles, acreditando que ela o desprezasse por seus recém-admitidos defeitos.

 _"Como se eles fossem novos para mim! Excetuando o ciúme, todo o resto eu já tinha visto, seu baka!"_

Às vezes é preciso coragem para expressar o que se sente; outras vezes, basta compaixão. Antes que ele pudesse engatar a marcha para partirem, Kyoko praticamente se atirou no colo dele, que instintivamente a acolheu com os braços para evitar que ambos se machucassem.

Kuon não ficaria mais supreso nem se Lory anunciasse que faria mudança de sexo. Em um momento tentava evitar que a dor que lhe comprimia o peito o fizesse parar de respirar; noutro, a mulher que amava estava em seu colo beijando-o lascivamente. Demorou não mais que um segundo para responder, afinal, seu corpo entendeu o que se passava antes que seu incômodo cérebro tentasse buscar explicações àquela dádiva.

Por três vezes Kyoko tentou interromper o beijo para falar, e por três vezes Kuon perseguiu sua boca e a impediu. Ele estava impaciente para usar as mãos, mas como as dela não estavam vagando como no beijo que compartilharam quando se reuniram, achou melhor se restringir ao ritmo que ela estabelecia.

Kyoko, entendendo que precisaria ser mais firme para conseguir falar, segurou Kuon pelo escalpo e afastou os próprios lábios em segurança. Os dois arfavam, e Kyoko podia perceber nos olhos dilatados de Kuon o quanto ele estava gostando do tratamento mais agressivo, o que somente contribuiu para o que ela tinha a dizer.

"O que eu dizia mais cedo... os meus sentimentos... o que eu não conseguia lidar..." Ela ainda tentava recuperar o fôlego, mas ele já estava novamente sóbrio pelo assunto que ela reintroduzia. Aceitando que talvez ela preferisse ter aquela conversa naquele exato momento, fez um curto gesto com a cabeça, indicando que ouviria, ao que Kyoko prontamente o soltou e voltou ao próprio assento. Respirando fundo, falou de uma vez.

"A verdade, Kuon, é que eu tenho essas várias coisas que eu quero fazer com você, mas não sei como lidar com elas"

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, perguntando-se se ela estaria falando o que ele imaginava ou se eram os hormônios ainda em frenesi lhe pregando peças. Como ela não elaborava o que havia dito e apenas o olhava ansiosa e ruborizada (" _Agora você ruboriza?"),_ Kuon decidiu verificar. Ao menos não pareciam estar no assunto "eu nunca mais quero falar com você", pelo que ele era muito grato.

"Então... você quer _fazer coisas_ comigo, não sabe como lidar com isso e por isso achou melhor não responder minhas mensagens?"

Ele teve um pensamento bobo sobre ela ficar linda quando suspirava aliviada, mas logo retomou o foco.

"Sim! Sim, você entendeu!"

" _Não, diabos! Não entendi!"._ Como ele permaneceu olhando-a com uma expressão perplexa, Kyoko prosseguiu.

"Eu li suas duas primeiras mensagens, e de alguma forma, elas... me deixavam com pensamentos estranhos! Hum... então, nas demais eu apenas verifiquei se se tratavam de mais confissões, porque eu não queria perder nenhuma outra informação, mas também não sabia como lidar com as coisas que as suas confissões estavam me fazendo pensar e sentir, então quando eu via que eram mais confissões, eu imediatamente parava de ler. Eu não podia perder o foco durante o trabalho, não é mesmo? De qualquer forma, minhas espiadelas devem ter sinalizado todas as outras mensagens como lidas, mas na verdade somente as li quando a gravação terminou, pouco antes de você me ligar. Pensando bem, percebo agora que eu poderia ter facilmente evitado o mal-entendido. Lamento muito por isso!"

Conforme Kyoko prosseguia em seu desenfreado monólogo, mais Kuon se convencia de que a situação era inacreditavelmente promissora, até já não conseguir mais não exibir um sorriso predatório que em muito combinava com seu olhar.

"Pensamentos, Kyoko? Que tipo de pensamentos?"

"Hum... Bem... das coisas que eu quero fazer?" " _Kyoko, sua idiota, você sabe perfeitamente que isso não é uma pergunta!"_

Kuon nunca a tinha visto tão desejável, retorcendo-se de vergonha e tentando encontrar as palavras certas para descrever a própria excitação. Talvez estivesse particularmente sádico naquele momento como contramedida à angústia que sentira quase todo o dia, mas queria ve-la se retorcer um pouco mais.

"Você está tendo pensamentos pervertidos a meu respeito, Kyoko?"

Ela soltou um pequeno arquejo, que ele classificou mentalmente como adorável, ao ouvir as cruas palavras que pareciam ainda mais pecaminosas pela voz com que foram ditas. De repente, o espaço do carro parecia confinante, o ar parecia pesado, até as roupas que usava estavam sufocantes. Kyoko percebeu que estava muito perto de perder o controle e que a _criatura_ escaparia muito em breve.

Olhando assustada para Kuon, alertou-o. "Você não sabe o que está fazendo!". " _Não provoque a criatura!"_ , gritava em pensamento. Queria dizer a ele que havia um ser irrequieto dentro dela, absolutamente imprevisível e libidinoso, que provavelmente pulverizaria qualquer imagem de recatada dama japonesa que ele pudesse ter sobre ela, mas o brilho de soberba que ela identificou nos olhos dele, reforçado pela afirmação "eu sei exatamente o que estou fazendo", deixando nas entrelinhas "a novata aqui é você", foi o último empurrão que Kyoko precisava para se decidir.

 **N/A – Este capítulo é o mais longo e também foi o mais difícil para escrever. Por algum motivo não estou inteiramente satisfeita com ele, apesar dele conter tudo que eu precisava para dar sequencia à história. Talvez seja o fato de que eu tenho outra fic, completamente diferente desta, intrometendo-se em meus pensamentos...**

 **Enfim, por algum motivo meu produtor de texto não está identificando erros de digitação, e é irritante reler meus capítulos dias depois e ainda encontrar os infernais _typos_ , então eu só posso me desculpar com vocês com nenhuma garantia de que os erros não ocorrerão novamente ~_~**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 14 – ONDE AS OVELHAS DESGARRADAS SE REÚNEM**

Kyoko foi despertada na manhã seguinte por Fang abrindo as cortinas do quarto sem a menor cerimônia e disparando a informar sobre os compromissos que ela teria para o dia. Estava tonta, desorientada e com uma terrível dor de cabeça, então apenas controlou seu repertório de palavrões porque tão logo conseguiu abrir os olhos, visualizou diante de si um copo com suco de laranja e os dois comprimidos que ela lhe oferecia.

"Ontem foi me-mo-rá-vel! Kiki, eu não sabia que você podia dançar daquela maneira, e olha que eu sou sua professora!", disse sorrindo e movendo o corpo de um jeito que fez Kyoko torcer para não ser uma imitação do que ela fizera na noite anterior. "Agora se apresse, você terá um dia cheio e ainda precisa curar uma ressaca!", avisou enquanto deixava Kyoko sozinha para cuidar de sua rotina matinal e relembrar os acontecimentos até o momento em que sua mente embaralhava.

Recordou a gravação no Bridge Rock, o encontro no estacionamento com Kuon, o beijo, a confissão sobre os pensamentos libertinos que estava tendo e a irritante reação que ele teve.

 **Noite anterior**

"Você não sabe o que está fazendo!", avisou-o assustada.

"Eu sei _exatamente_ o que eu estou fazendo", respondeu em tom confiante e com um sorriso complacente que a fez ter ganas de esgana-lo. _"É quase como se ele estivesse fazendo pouco caso de mim!"_

Kuon conhecia bem aquele brilho nos olhos dela; eram os olhos de alguém disposto a mover céus e terra para provar que tinha razão. Mas apesar dele admirar a determinação que sempre a movia, naquele caso específico significava encrenca. Ele poderia não saber exatamente quão sexuais eram os pensamentos que ela andava tendo, mas estava certo de que não queria que ela agisse por impulso, tomada por uma coragem momentânea advinda de uma provocação, um desafio da parte dele. Por mais bem-sucedida que a manobra tenha sido em seu passado com outras mulheres, Kuon compreendia que no relacionamento que pretendia desenvolver com ela não caberia, neste momento, a mera indulgência a um impulso carnal.

Ele era o mais experiente dos dois, afinal de contas, e era óbvio que ela confiava nele. Talvez nem ela se apercebesse disso, mas para Kuon era simultaneamente tocante e assustador quão disposta ela era em acreditar nele, e isto era o que ele mais prezava na vida, sua maior prioridade. Desde que a ouvira dizer, há tanto tempo, que ela não queria perder a confiança dele, ocasião em que ele acreditava agora ter sido o momento em que seu coração fora capturado por ela, e principalmente após a forma desastrosa pela qual ela soube a real identidade dele e os eventos que se seguiram, compreendia que a ele, também, era fundamental ter a confiança dela.

Kyoko, naquele momento, desconhecia que a real intenção de Kuon com aquele flerte sensual nada mais era do que uma reafirmação de sua imagem como um homem na mente dela, e não mais como um senpai ou como um deus da atuação, como tantas vezes ela dissera. Tentava, ainda, deixa-la mais à vontade com a óbvia tensão sexual que existia entre eles, mostrando-se confortável com o fato de que ela o desejava e tranquilizando-a, pois nada havia a temer nem a se envergonhar.

Quando a viu abrir a boca, provavelmente para fazer um convite que ele não acreditava estar acontecendo pelos motivos certos, Kuon a interrompe para evitar maiores embaraços e para garantir que aquela noite prosseguisse _conforme o combinado_. "Eu quero conhecer seus amigos", informou casualmente, tomando-a de surpresa pela brusca mudança de assunto.

"Meus... amigos?"

"Sim, as pessoas com as quais você conviveu e trabalhou nos últimos anos. Não será possível? Isso a constrange de alguma forma?"

"Não! Não, só é... inesperado! Só um segundo". Ela pega o celular e pressiona a quinta chamada rápida, fazendo Kuon se perguntar em qual programação ele estaria, se é que ela o adicionou como chamada rápida, mas logo seus pensamentos são interrompidos pela voz de Kyoko. "Ah, Jackson, como vai? Sim, muito bem! Escuta, eu posso levar alguém hoje? Certo. Sim. Ok! Até logo, então!", e desligando o celular, sorri para Kuon. "Parece que estamos com sorte, hoje! Jackson disse que no bar só tem quatro estranhos, bêbados demais para permanecerem por muito mais tempo, então em breve ele os despachará em um taxi e depois trancará a porta"

"E seus amigos estão nesse bar? É o Hideout?"

"Sim! Como você sabe?"

No caminho, Kuon lhe contou sobre como ficara sabendo sobre o bar e como eles somente não se encontraram no set de filmagens do diretor Shingai porque ele não a reconheceu. Rapidamente chegaram ao local de destino, mas ao invés de irem diretamente ao bar, Kyoko direcionou Kuon para a garagem, na outra lateral do prédio, e revelou que o edifício pertencia ao excêntrico Shinobu, que o reformou para ser o "Quartel General" dos Stray Sheeps no Japão.

Na entrada para o estacionamento, um sujeito ameaçador chamado Dimitri, que Kuon reconheceu como sendo russo, deixou claro que não precisaria de muita provocação para despacha-lo dali da forma mais dolorosa possível. Curiosamente, a postura de Kyoko com o enorme homem não poderia ser mais amigável, carinhosa até, provocando em Kuon uma mescla de surpresa e ciúme.

"Dimi, como vai? Já jantou?"

"Estou bem, pequena. Amigo seu?"

"Sim, eu o trouxe para conhecer o pessoal. Avisei Jackson mais cedo"

"Ele me disse" E com um olhar de advertência para Kuon, deixou os dois prosseguirem. Após estacionar, ele indagou Kyoko a respeito do homem de aparência hostil.

"Dimi? Uma criatura adorável!"

"Adorável?", perguntou perplexo. _"Aquele brutamontes?"_.

"Ele é nosso chefe de segurança. Russo, como você deve ter percebido". Kuon apenas confirmou com um gesto de cabeça. "Às vezes escuto histórias sobre ele ser um fugitivo da polícia, um guerrilheiro em asilo político ou um assassino da máfia que se redimiu e hoje vive pacatamente garantindo a segurança de um bando de artistas, mas as únicas pessoas que sabem ao certo seu passado são Shinobu, Cid e Sebastian... Ruto, quero dizer, e se esses três confiam nele, então todos os outros confiam também"

"E quanto a você?", indagou Kuon, sem deixar de perceber que Kyoko não se incluíra em 'todos os outros'. "Eu? Confio nele com a minha vida! Só não pelos mesmos motivos dos outros...", ela respondeu solenemente, deixando-o intrigado para saber o que causava tamanha confiança e preocupando-se com a expressão contemplativa que ela fazia.

"Kyoko?".

"Ah, não, não é nada! Venha, eu quero lhe mostrar as instalações antes de apresenta-lo ao pessoal!" Se não fosse pela animação que ela imediatamente demonstrava e pelo fato de que ela o puxava pela mão até o elevador, Kuon teria insistido para saber sobre o passado dela com o tal Dimitri. Por ora, deixou-se levar pela alegria contagiante com a qual ela explicava o que havia em cada andar, enquanto os indicava no painel do elevador com a mão que não permanecia segurando a sua.

"No terceiro subsolo fica o depósito, no segundo subsolo, onde estamos, ficam o estacionamento e a central de vídeos de segurança e no primeiro subsolo ficam o bar, a lavanderia e o quarto escuro para revelação de fotos. Vou deixar esse andar para o final. No térreo ficam a recepção e mais uma sala de segurança, nada fora do usual, e nos últimos andares, do décimo primeiro ao décimo quinto, ficam os apartamentos onde nós moramos. Onde eu moro, quero dizer!". Kuon notou como ela ruborizava, perdida em pensamentos enquanto o dedo dela pairava sobre o décimo segundo andar. "Algum dia você vai me convidar para conhecer seu apartamento?"

A voz dele era alta o suficiente para não ser um sussurro, e os seus olhos continham promessas que a deixavam com os joelhos fracos e a boca seca. Sem confiar na própria voz, apenas sinalizou 'sim' com a cabeça, sendo recompensada com um sorriso que quase a fez pressionar o botão do andar e dizer "vamos agora!". Ele, por sua vez, notando que a mão dela permanecia suspensa no ar e tremia ligeiramente, quebrou a tensão mais uma vez.

"E os outros andares?"

 _"Outros andares? Que outros andares? Oh!"_ "S-sim! O décimo andar é destinado à computação gráfica, edição de sons e imagens etc. É onde os magos trabalham"

"Magos?", Kuon perguntou sorrindo, mas já sabia a resposta. Também com um sorriso, mas um tanto envergonhado, Kyoko respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

"Kyoko, você não sabe o quanto eu temi ter destruído esse seu lado encantandor de acreditar em magia!"

Sim, Kyoko podia ver em sua expressão o quanto Kuon se atormentara com tal pensamento. Pressionando o quarto andar, Kyoko rapidamente explicou o que havia nos demais andares, bruscamente mudando de assunto, o que não passou despercebido por Kuon. " _Parece ser mais um enigma a desvendar"_ , foi o que ele pensou enquanto ela prosseguia com aquela rápida visita guiada. "No nono andar funcionam o estúdio de música e o estúdio de dublagem; no oitavo andar temos a confecção, onde os figurinos são criados e Tadeo elabora suas coleções; e do sétimo ao quinto andares ficam os estúdios de gravação"

Assim que a porta do elevador abriu no quarto andar, Kuon deparou-se com o que só poderia descrever como um parque de diversões para artistas. "Este é o meu andar favorito! É onde nos reunimos para criar e trocar ideias!"

A empolgação de Kyoko era quase palpável e por pouco Kuon não precisou correr para acompanha-la enquanto ela praticamente o arrastava pelo amplo espaço. "Veja! Esta é a nossa parede de troféus!", disse enquanto mostrava todas as indicações e prêmios que o grupo havia ganho, mas não só isso, Kuon reparou: havia, ainda, um exame positivo de gravidez, a cópia de uma certidão de casamento, alguns outros documentos de aparência oficial que ele não conseguiu traduzir e um certificado de conclusão do ensino médio.

"Você se graduou? Você se graduou!". " _Mas é claro! Como eu pude esquecer? Então é por isso!"_. Kyoko respondeu ao sorriso exultante de Kuon com um empolgado aceno de cabeça. "Por que não me disse?", perguntou ligeiramente desapontado.

"Bem, eu recebi a notícia hoje de manhã e só tive tempo de avisar meus pais. Digo... você sabe! Eu quis telefonar para você logo em seguida, mas já estava quase atrasada e como nossas agendas estavam lotadas, eu achei melhor informa-lo à noite. Eu não quis avisar por mensagem, e como você estava... nós estávamos... as mensagens... bem..."

Kuon entendeu imediatamente o que ela queria dizer. Aquele dia estava realmente épico, e havia mais por vir. Amenizando o desconforto que o balbucio dela evidenciava, deu-lhe um beijo casto e parabenizou-a pela formatura, deixando-a extasiada. Não lhe escapou, porém, o fato de que Kyoko já se referia ao casal do Darumaya como seus pais.

Voltaram ao momento presente e caminharam juntos pelo espaço, que tinha pé direito duplo, vários armários e uma parede inteira, para a qual Kyoko o levava agora, colorida com o que de longe pareciam rabiscos de várias cores. Aproximando-se, percebeu que eram, na verdade, frases em inglês, algumas esparsas, outras concentradas.

"Este é o nosso 'jardim de ideias'! E antes que você pergunte, sim, fui eu que dei esse nome", disse rapidamente e para deleite de Kuon, que aparentemente não se cansava de ve-la ruborizar. "É onde escrevemos as ideias que consideramos promissoras, mas que ainda não estão maduras o suficiente para se tornarem projetos. Então, nós as plantamos, digo, escrevemos aqui para que os outros saibam e possam contribuir. Cada um tem uma caneta de cor diferente, assim sabemos quem são os idealizadores e quem são os contribuidores"

Kuon observou que a sala tinha cerca de seis metros de altura, e ainda assim as anotações chegavam ao teto, o que era possível graças a uma escada corrediça fixada em barras de metal ao estilo das grandes bibliotecas. Observando um pouco mais, percebeu como as frases coloridas se estruturavam ao redor de uma frase central, formando padrões que pareciam...

"Cada um pode tanto inserir novas ideias quanto acrescentar observações e sugestões ao redor das ideias que vão surgindo. Já aconteceu, até mesmo, de uma sugestão virar o núcleo de uma nova ideia. Com o passar do tempo, é como se enormes flores desabrochassem. É tão bonito!"

Ele não sabia mais se apreciava a expressão de êxtase no rosto de Kyoko ou se admirava a parede diante de si.

"É sempre com pesar que apagamos as 'flores' que já 'desabrocharam' o bastante para serem 'transplantadas', ou seja, ideias que se tornaram aptas a virarem projetos, mas ao menos temos Louis para fotografar nosso 'jardim' todos os dias..."

"E o que acontece após o transplante?", acompanhava Kuon genuinamente interessado.

"A ideia é levada ao terceiro andar, onde ficam as salas de reuniões e a secretaria, que concentra todas as agendas e recebe todas as propostas externas. Lá, todos que contribuíram debatem a formalização do projeto, e quando ele é finalizado, é encaminhado a Shinobu-san e a Duris-san, que determinam um número de prioridade, de zero a três. Esta é a parte cruel do trabalho, e é onde costumamos nos rebelar!"

Não fez sentido para Kuon que Kyoko estivesse rindo. "O que há de engraçado em algo ser cruel o suficiente para que vocês se rebelem?", perguntou estarrecido.

"Ora, porque nossos melhores projetos surgiram justamente das rebeliões! Duris-san e Shinobu-san têm a própria visão sobre o que seja nossa prioridade de trabalho, e nem sempre eles concordam, o que por si só já é engraçado quando acontece. Mas como eles não estavam presentes nos momentos de criação e elaboração, não sabem o que realmente nos empolgou, o que estamos verdadeiramente animados para fazer, então algumas vezes nos aliamos a Duris-san para realizar primeiro um projeto que ele considerou prioridade três, enquanto Shinobu-san considerou prioridade zero, e vice-versa, e até já antecipamos, em nosso exíguo tempo livre, projetos que ambos não classificaram como prioridade três, apenas porque estávamos empolgados demais para cruzarmos os braços. No fim, nossas conquistas têm muito esforço coordenado e uma boa dose de atrevimento!".

Voltaram ao elevador com certa relutância, pois a Kuon, tanto quanto para Kyoko, havia algo especial naquele ambiente. Pressionando o primeiro subsolo para finalmente irem ao Hideout, ela repetiu o procedimento de explicar o que havia nos demais andares. "No terceiro andar ficam as salas de reuniões e a secretaria, que reúne todas as agendas e recebe todas as propostas externas de trabalho. No segundo andar fica a academia e o estúdio de dança, onde Fang passa a maior parte do tempo, e no primeiro andar estão a sala de convivência e a cozinha comunitária, onde eu tenho gravado os vídeos de culinária desde que voltei ao Japão".

Agora que a empolgação por mostrar o lugar que tanto a orgulhava para Kuon arrefecia, Kyoko finalmente percebia que o prédio estava vazio demais, até para aquele horário. " _Pensando bem, é a primeira vez que encontro até os elevadores vazios! Onde está tudo mundo?"._ Kuon, por sua vez, sorrateiramente pressionou a chamada rápida em seu celular, observando como a expressão de Kyoko denotava que ela já começava a suspeitar de algo.

Assim que a porta do bar abriu e todos gritaram, não passou despercebido aos presentes a forma como uma assustada Kyoko praticamente se atirou nos braços do homem que a acompanhava, que a maioria reconheceu como ninguém menos que Tsuruga Ren, nem como ele a envolveu como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo entre eles.

"SURPRESA!", foi a primeira coisa que Kyoko ouviu. Após o primeiro susto passar, absorveu a imagem ao seu redor: todos os seus amigos estavam ali, inclusive Lory, Ruto, Maria, Yashiro, Chiori, Kanae, Hiou e os irmãos Ishibashi, apesar dela não fazer ideia como isso era possível; confetes eram jogados sobre ela e havia um enorme cartaz com os dizeres "PARABÉNS PELA FORMATURA, KIKI!" escritos na letra que ela reconheceu ser de Jackson, barman e artista plástico daquela trupe.

Depois, ela percebeu que se agarrava a Kuon ( _"Kuon, não! Ren!_ _Ren!_ ") como se sua vida dependesse disso, o que deveria ser desconfortável para ele, mas olhando-o, viu apenas o sorriso brincalhão que ele lhe dava. Imediatamente compreendeu.

"Você sabia!"

"Bem, em minha defesa, eu sabia apenas que era uma festa surpresa para você; só descobri que era para comemorar a sua formatura há poucos minutos!"

E enquanto ia sendo cumprimentada pelos presentes, cada um em seu nível de intimidade e cultura próprios – alguns com uma reverência, outros com apertos de mão e outros com beijos e abraços – Kyoko era inserida nos planos que passaram o dia ocorrendo por suas costas para viabilizar aquela agradável comemoração: Fang telefonara para Ruto, que avisou Lory, Maria, Yashiro e Kanae; Yashiro informou Ren, enquanto Kanae informou Hiou e Chiori, que por sua vez avisou o namorado, Hikaru, que informou os irmãos Shinichi e Yuusei. O casal do Darumaya também foi convidado, mas como o restaurante estava reservado àquela noite para uma comemoração de aniversário, não poderiam comparecer, mas Taisho fizera questão de barganhar que visitariam Yamadera na semana seguinte e contava com a colaboração de todos para que a agenda de Kyoko para o dia fosse liberada, de forma que ela pudesse acompanha-los. Ninguém se atreveria a recusar um pedido tão nobre.

Ren não se importava que o olhar de Lory e Yashiro para ele fosse quase fanático, nem receava que sua total despreocupação em fingir não estar completamente apaixonado por Kyoko pudesse atravessar as paredes daquele bar e chegar às mídias. Estava ao lado dela, o que ela permitia mesmo sabendo de toda a verdade. Ela o beijara três vezes e admitira ve-lo como homem, além de não rejeitar a tensão sexual que havia entre eles; como poderia ele tentar parecer algo senão o filho da puta sortudo que ele sentia ser?

Talvez tivesse sido assim que Kyoko se sentiu quando ela não conseguiu fingir para Tsuruga Ren que o beijo de Corn não havia acontecido, ele compreendia agora: algo bom demais para se dissimular.

Por mais que Kyoko quisesse apresentar Ren a seus novos amigos, a pequena multidão que estava ali por causa dela rapidamente os afastou, demandando sua atenção. Procurando-o com o olhar, encontrou-o ao lado de Fang, que parecia estar apresentando-o aos demais, pelo que ela fez um silencioso agradecimento à amiga. Como de costume, pequenos grupos se formavam e se mesclavam, sendo que ela transitava por todos eles de tempos em tempos. Em determinado momento, parou para observar o cenário a seu redor e viu que todos conversavam animadamente: Ruto se acomodou atrás do balcão com Jackson e ambos conversavam com Maria e preparavam bebidas, enquanto a garota, sentada no balcão, examinava impressionada o lindo cabelo rastafári do barman; Shinichi, Yuusei, Hikaru, Hiou, Kanae e Chiori se juntaram a Tadeo, Louis e Luna ao redor da mesa de sinuca e do jogo de dardos; e Lory e Ren conversavam com Kian e Aidan, atores que tantas vezes contracenaram com Kyoko nos últimos dois anos, enquanto Fang e Yashiro pareciam tentar conversar, mas que tipo de conversa seria Kyoko não conseguia (ou queria) imaginar, já que Yashiro trazia um expressão chocada enquanto Fang o olhava como se ele fosse seu pedaço favorito de torta.

Quando "a banda" apareceu, Kyoko se deu conta de que ela havia esquecido de comunicar este nada pequeno detalhe a Ren, que imediatamente olhou de Reino, Shizuru, Kiyora, Dasuku e Miroku – antiga Vie Ghoul – para Kyoko, que apenas sorriu sem jeito e gesticulou com os lábios "eu explico depois".

Com o avançar das horas – e dos drinks – os menores de idade precisaram ir embora, significando que Ruto e Lory partiram, acompanhando Maria, e os Ishibashis partiram acompanhando Chiori, Kanae e Hiou. Reino, que passara a noite desviando dos olhares de advertência que Ren enviava sempre que ele tentava se aproximavar de Kyoko, alegou uma dor de cabeça e se recolheu. Yashiro, antes de relutantemente partir, prometeu com o olhar que o dia seguinte seria um inferno para Ren, que teria muitas explicações para dar acerca da atual proximidade que ele evidentemente partilhava com Kyoko.

Com a ausência dos menores de idade – ninguém lembrava que Kyoko ainda tivesse dezenove anos, tão acostumados a verem-na beber desde os dezessete e saberem-na emancipada - a festa começou a ficar ligeiramente louca. Logo apareceram Abed, que até então estivera trabalhando, e toda a equipe de CGI e os artistas da confecção, o que Ren imediatamente notou que em muito animava os homens presentes, já que a maioria eram mulheres. _"Jovens são jovens, não importa a nacionalidade"_ , pensou com um sorriso. Algumas doses depois, percebeu da mesa em que estava que Kyoko acomodara-se no balcão, conversando animadamente com Fang e outras mulheres que ele já não lembrava o nome, enquanto Jackson recolhia, gargalhando do que quer que ela tivesse dito, os inúmeros shots vazios que se amontoavam rapidamente.

Fixando-se nela, Ren não percebeu as mensagens não verbais que seus colegas de mesa transmitiam uns aos outros, nem os comentários de "pobre homem" e "esse aí, já era!" que ocorriam enquanto ele se encantava pela forma como ela inclinava a cabeça para rir, suas bochechas coravam e seus olhos brilhavam de alegria. Assim que Shizuru, o DJ oficial da trupe, aumentou o volume da música que estava tocando e Kyoko fechou os olhos e começou a mover o corpo inconscientemente, Ren percebeu que de nada adiantara permanecer nas bebidas não alcoólicas, já que teria que dirigir de volta para casa: ele estava irremediavelmente embriagado.

Logo Kyoko seguiu o fluxo de pessoas que se encaminhavam para a pista de dança aos pés da controladora operada por Shizuru. Os companheiros de mesa de Ren também se levantaram e foram, atendendo a uma espécie de conclamação tribal ou grito de guerra ao qual eles estavam acostumados a responder simultânea e imediatamente. Por mais que ele próprio estivesse animado para se juntar aos demais, seu lado observador de ator queria desfrutar um pouco mais daquela cena que mais parecia um fenômeno da natureza em ação. Dirigiu-se ao balcão, onde Jackson permanecia placidamente arrumando a bagunça, para ter um melhor ângulo de visão da mulher que não conseguia parar de observar.

Kyoko sabia exatamente onde Ren estava e o que estava fazendo. Não havia bedida no mundo forte o bastante para faze-la desconectar-se dele. Dançava porque isso a fazia feliz e já era um hábito com seus amigos, mas nesta noite ela também celebrava o fato de que ele estava ali, com ela e seu amado bando de desajustados, observando-a de uma forma que a fazia arder por dentro. Para ela, a música alta pulsando em seus ouvidos parecia determinar não só o ritmo com o qual seu corpo ondulava, como também a força com a qual seu sangue bombeava. Fechou os olhos para sentir mais daquele momento em que o som se tornava sangue, suor e movimento, apreciando como as luzes estroboscópicas pareciam vagalumes coloridos através de suas pálpebras, quando sentiu um corpo familiar, mas não tão familiar quanto gostaria, junto ao dela.

Não precisaria abrir os olhos para saber a quem pertenciam as mãos que acompanhavam o balançar de seus quadris, nem o peito ao qual ela apoiou as costas; apenas sentiu-o vibrar junto de si, na mesma frequência que ela, como se se dissolvessem e se mesclassem ao som pulsante. Logo, o calor tornou-se insuportável e ela recolheu os cabelos suados em um coque improvisado, arrepiando-se ao sentir o vento que ele assoprava em sua nuca úmida e o aperto possessivo que as mãos dele davam em seus quadris.

 **Momento presente**

Depois, a noite tornou-se um borrão. Não sabia quanto tempo dançara com Kuon, nem se o beijo que imaginava terem trocado em determinado momento era real ou fruto de sua mente inebriada mais por ele que pelo álcool. Ela tinha uma vaga lembrança de braços fortes carregando-a e colocando-a na cama, a mesma em que acordara, e da voz e do riso de Fang. Flashes dela se olhando no espelho do elevador por cima do ombro de Kuon invadiam agora sua mente, bem como do gosto salgado que ela sentiu na língua quando olhou para cima e decidiu que _precisava_ evitar que a gota de suor que escorria do pescoço dele chegasse ao colarinho da camisa que ele usava.

Ela torcia para que o pedido para que ele desse banho nela fosse fruto de sua imaginação, enquanto tentava se lembrar se realmente sussurrara algo para ele quando se despediram. Por algum motivo, acreditava ter sido algo indecente, e talvez ele tenha sussurrado algo ainda mais indecente de volta, mas sua mente ainda anuviada não se lembrava das palavras exatas.

Somente tinha certeza de que estava muito, muito feliz.

 **N/A - Mais uma conclusão para Kyoko, enquanto para Kuon mais mistérios surgem e eu torturo vocês com vários segredinhos e uma lenta dança do acasalamento XD No próximo capítulo, um pouco mais da memorável noite sob o ponto de vista de Kuon. Beijos!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 15 – NAMORADO-SAN**

Kyoko seguiu para o terceiro andar assim que terminou de se arrumar, pois precisava pegar a programação para o dia e comparecer à reunião agendada com outros membros para discussão de novos projetos. No caminho, contudo, percebeu que seus amigos a cumprimentavam ora com um sorriso malicioso, ora com piscadelas, e alguns ainda tiveram o desplante de fazer comentários como "que noite!" e "melhor festa de formatura da história!"

A situação não melhorou em nada quando ela praticamente arrombou a porta da sala de conferências, em seu ímpeto de fugir das provocações que lhe faziam, e encontrou os outros seis membros previstos para aquela reunião já aglomerados em volta de Louis, todos terrivelmente sorridentes e excepcionalmente concentrados em quaisquer que fossem as imagens que ele mostrava em sua fiel câmera.

O excêntrico Shinobu, que havia acabado de chegar do exterior, já parecia um lunático em seus melhores dias; naquele exato momento em que Kyoko irrompia na sala, então, o jovem de idade indefinível, cabelos desgrenhados, roupa surrada e chinelos correu para sauda-la. "KIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! VOCÊ É UMA MINA DE OURO!" Enquanto ele ria histericamente, Kyoko só conseguiu olhar de um para outro, silenciosamente implorando que alguém lhe explicasse o que estava acontecendo.

Abed, talvez o mais sensível de todos, puxou-lhe uma cadeira e a sentou ao lado de Fang, que acomodou a câmera de Louis de forma que Kyoko pudesse ver as imagens. Ali, muito claramente apesar das luzes piscando no breu da boate improvisada, viu a si mesma em uma dança sensual com Kuon, e quando pensou que não poderia ficar pior, ela praticamente se pendurou em seu pescoço e o beijou.

"Meu... Deus...". Kyoko parecia prestes a desfalecer.

"Vamos, não é tão ruim quanto parece!"

"Se serve de consolo, estávamos todos bêbados..."

"Vocês não eram os únicos se beijando"

"Eu nem sei como o Louis conseguiu captar essas imagens, se ele passou a maior parte da noite apalpando a Luna!"

"O importante é que ninguém está julgando você, Kiki!"

"Só estamos felizes que você encontrou alguém..."

"Tsuruga Ren! Tsuruga Ren!"

"BASTA!" Todos imediatamente se calam ao tom firme de Kyoko. "Isto não deixará este prédio, estão me ouvindo?"

Nunca nenhum dos presentes havia visto Kyoko tão mortalmente séria quanto naquele momento. A primeira que ousou falar foi Fang, e logo os outros seguiram o exemplo.

"Claro que não, Kiki!"

"Nós só estávamos..."

"Você estava tão feliz..."

"Sempre tão contida, e naquela hora..."

"Eu não pretendia..."

"Shinobu-san!". O homem deu um pulo de susto e praticamente guinchou em resposta. Tinha a intenção de escapar de mansinho da sala, aproveitando a bagunça que se instaurara, mas Kyoko o flagrou com a mão na maçaneta da porta. "Não importa quão _lucrativa_ você possa imaginar que seja esta informação, _eu o proíbo de usa-la_ , eu fui clara?"

Todos olhavam espantados de um para o outro, naquela inimaginável interlocução. Kyoko nunca falara daquela maneira com alguém, e Shinobu era o chefe deles, para piorar. Virando-se em câmera lenta para Kyoko, todos seguraram a respiração quando o viram revelar o semblante sério que pouquíssimas vezes presenciaram.

O temor generalizado naquele momento era claro e Kyoko parecia ser a única a ignora-lo: uma coisa era um grupo de pessoas se rebelar e descumprir ordens pelo bem de uma manifestação artística; outra coisa era uma funcionária usar de um tom autoritário para dizer ao chefe o que ele deveria (ou não) fazer. Por bem menos que isso todos os presentes já sofreram demissões sumárias, e agora receavam que o mesmo estava prestes a acontecer a Kyoko.

Todos já estavam prontos para saírem em defesa dela, uns pensando em justificar como insanidade temporária, outros como um efeito tardio da bebedeira da noite anterior, e os mais avessos a desculpas esfarradas barganhariam uma punição menos severa como uma suspensão, mas foram pegos de surpresa pelo cômico ângulo de cabeça que ele adotou e pelos passos apressados que o levaram rapidamente à cadeira que Kyoko ocupava, agachando-se no chão ao lado dela, pegando-lhe a mão e perguntando simplesmente "por quê?" com um olhar de criança perdida.

Curiosamente, a expressão de Kyoko não denotava surpresa pelo comportamento do chefe, quase como se eles estivessem acostumados a interagir assim, o que era intrigante porque Shinobu não se comportava dessa forma com mais ninguém. Ela apenas cobriu a mão que segurava a sua e explicou como se ele tivesse cinco anos de idade. "Porque isso o magoaria. Porque isso me magoaria. Porque eu não estava beijando _Tsuruga Ren_ , o ator número um do Japão, mas o homem que _apenas eu_ conheço". E olhando para o restante dos amigos, ela completou. "Porque era um momento íntimo que somente aconteceu em público porque eu confiei no mesmo público que nos rodeava. Porque eu não quero ser como o restante das mulheres que não perdem a oportunidade de usa-lo em benefício das próprias carreiras. Porque eu não quero que nós sejamos o tipo de agência que utiliza essas medidas baixas para alcançar popularidade. Porque eu acredito que estejamos aqui reunidos para fazer algo diferente, e não reproduzir o que há de pior no mundo do entretenimento". E olhando novamente para Shinobu, ela finalizou. "E se nenhum desses motivos for o bastante, é bom que eu saiba logo, porque assim eu paro de perder meu tempo na agência errada e com as pessoas erradas". Olhando firmemente os presentes, que se encontravam mudos e em variados graus de comoção, Kyoko perguntou finalmente. "Será que eu me enganei tanto assim ao depositar minha confiança em vocês?"

Todos saíram do estupor simultaneamente, exceto Shinobu, que sempre estivera de posse de suas plenas faculdades mentais e escondia um sorriso.

"Claro que não!"

"Somos uma _família_!"

"Jamais trairíamos você!"

"Kiki, perdoe-me, eu só gravei porque achei bonito..."

"Apaixonada! Kiki está apaixonada!", Shinobu falou finalmente, levantando-se de um salto. "OKAY! Não podemos falar de Tsuruga Ren, não falaremos de Tsuruga Ren! Você não beijou Tsuruga Ren, mas beijou o namorado-san! E talvez o namorado-san queira ser também um colaborador-san!"

Kyoko, acostumada a decifrar o discurso aparentemente incoerente de Shinobu, imediatamente compreendeu a intenção do chefe. "Então você não vai revelar a informação à mídia, mas pretende usar minha conexão com ele para garantir que ele trabalhe conosco. É isso?", perguntou estarrecida, ao que foi respondida apenas com a gargalhada histérica que era a marca registrada de Shinobu antes dele sair correndo da sala de conferências, deixando para trás seis pessoas atônitas.

"Mas... e a reunião?", era a pergunta que não queria calar.

Era costume na ausência de Shinobu as reuniões serem presididas por Abed, mas ele ainda estava abalado demais pelos inusitados eventos que se sucederam, pressionando Kyoko a tomar a frente da pauta antes que perdessem mais tempo ali do que seria razoável. Aos poucos, os demais foram se recuperando dos sucessivos choques, retornando ao momento presente e concluindo a tarefa que estavam ali para cumprir. Ao final, uma espécie de "fila da vergonha" se formou, onde cada um se alinhou para se desculpar com Kyoko, sendo Louis o último da fila por ter sido ele o responsável pela filmagem.

"Kiki, minhas sinceras desculpas! Eu juro que não filmei por ser Tsuruga Ren! Você me conhece, eu não consigo não registrar os momentos que eu acho bonitos!". Para reforçar suas palavras, removeu a cartão de memória da câmera e entregou a ela.

Kyoko permaneceu alguns minutos na sala de reuniões, olhando para o cartão de memória em suas mãos como se ele contivesse as respostas para todos os segredos do universo, alheia ao fato de que conforme seus amigos se desculpavam e deixavam a sala, tratavam de advertir aqueles que estiveram na comemoração de formatura para não se esquecerem da confiança que Kyoko depositava em cada um deles, nem do fato de que Tsuruga Ren era uma pessoa diferenciada para eles não por ser o ator número um do Japão, mas por ser "namorado da Kiki", e deveria ser tratado exclusivamente como tal. Em breve, Kyoko – e Kuon, eventualmente – descobriria que Ren estava ficando conhecido apenas como "namorado-san", em uma clara tentativa dos membros em honrar o pedido de Kyoko sobre jamais usar o relacionamento deles como alavanca de popularidade.

Contudo, nada impediria Shinobu de tentar convencer o ator a trabalhar com eles. Aliás, naquele exato momento ele era recepcionado por Ruto no escritório de Lory, que convenientemente se reunia com Ren e Yashiro.

 **Mais cedo, no mesmo dia**

Kuon acordou antes mesmo do despertador tocar, perguntando-se se sequer dormira. Bem, deve ter dormido, já que fora assolado por sonhos eróticos a madrugada toda. Ou sonhara acordado? Ele já não sabia dizer...

Sabia apenas que tinha experimentado a noite mais incrível de sua vida! Excetuando os momentos tensos em que se viu diante da possibilidade de ter arruinado suas chances com Kyoko graças à sua impulsividade ("Acho melhor conversar sobre isso com a doutora Hamada..."), Kuon recordava sucessivamente, indefinidamente, o beijo dentro do carro, a admissão dela quanto a ter pensamentos pervertidos com ele, o passeio de mãos dadas que ela tão naturalmente promoveu e o roçar de corpos quando dançaram juntos. Sentindo-se enrijecer pelo que já deveria ser a quinta vez, ele se levantou para outro banho gelado.

No chuveiro, foi inevitável lembrar a proposta dela. Aliás, ele se perguntava se algum dia um simples banho voltaria a ser somente um banho.

 **Naquela madrugada**

Ren sentiu que os movimentos de Kyoko se tornavam mais lânguidos, significando que ou ela estava muito cansada ou no seu limite alcoólico. Apoiando-a com mais firmeza junto de si, apenas para estabiliza-la, ele foi surpreendido pela força que ela ainda possuía para puxa-lo para baixo e praticamente devora-lo, começando pelos lábios. Em algum momento do beijo ela decidiu que seria uma boa ideia correr vigorosamente as unhas pelas costas suadas dele, dos ombros à lombar, fazendo-o sibilar de prazer e pressionar-se com mais firmeza a ela. Provavelmente decidindo que suas mãos ainda não tiveram o suficiente de Ren, Kyoko prosseguiu sua descida para recompensa-lo com um inesperado e vigoroso aperto em suas nádegas, fazendo-o se perguntar, com aquela ousadia, se ela apenas dançava sinuosamente ou se deliberadamente roçava em sua ereção.

Sentindo que era o bastante e que ele não conseguiria suportar muito mais daquela tortura, agora que refletia que talvez, _talvez_ ele tivesse subestimado quão libidinosos eram os pensamentos que ela confessara ter, ele interrompeu o beijo e procurou nos arredores a inspiração sobre como encerrar aquela noite sem fazer algo estúpido, como possui-la ali mesmo, quando ele se deparou com Fang sorrindo comicamente para ele e gesticulando para a porta interna do bar, a mesma pela qual ele entrara com Kyoko.

Ren, guiando a mulher inebriada em seus braços para fora da massa sincronizada de corpos que dançavam ou se engajavam em atividades similares às que ele acabara de interromper com Kyoko, passou com ela e Fang pela porta e ficou momentaneamente desorientado pela luminosidade e ausência de som tão logo a porta se fechou atrás deles. Ouvindo o grunhido incomodado de Kyoko e sentindo-a esconder o rosto em seu peito, fugindo da afrontosa claridade, ele imediatamente a pegou nos braços e seguiu Fang até o elevador.

A subida do primeiro subsolo ao décimo segundo andar foi desconfortável para Ren, para dizer o mínimo. Não por causa do peso de Kyoko em seus braços; aliás, ele sempre se surpreendia com quão pouco ela pesava. Mas por conta do visível esforço que Fang fazia para não irromper em uma gargalhada. A situação apenas ficou pior quando Kyoko decidiu retribuir a generosa carona que ele lhe dava arrumando sua franja para longe de seus olhos, desprendendo pequenas gotas de suor que começaram a escorrer de seu rosto. Quando ela se satisfez com o penteado improvisado que fez nele, plantou a mão em seu rosto e virou-o para ela, a fim de olha-lo de frente.

Achando que ela ficava adorável até com os olhos ligeiramente desfocados, ele sorriu o sorriso que mostrava somente para ela, sendo recompensado com um sorriso abobalhado que ele considerou mais adorável ainda e pequenos beijos que iam do canto de sua boca ao meio de sua bochecha, enquanto ela balbuciava frases como "meu lindo príncipe" e "meu Corn", ao que ele respondia " _você_ que é linda" e "minha princesa", ignorando Fang finalmente rindo e dizendo que eles formavam o casal mais açucarado que ela já vira na vida e que ela mandaria a conta do dentista para ele, já que ela provavelmente teria cáries após tanto doce.

Enquanto Ren esperava Fang encontrar a chave do apartamento de Kyoko e abrir a porta, por pouco não foi ao chão junto com sua preciosa carga ao senti-la percorrer a extensão de seu pescoço com a língua, fazendo seus joelhos fraquejarem. Fang, ao ouvir o arquejo de Ren, olhou para trás apenas para ve-lo ruborizado enquanto Kyoko parecia determinada a seca-lo com a língua, o que não fazia sentido algum.

"Está tudo bem aí, bonitão?", Fang perguntou ironicamente.

"Apenas se apresse, está bem?", foi a resposta constrita que ele conseguiu dar.

Felizmente a mulher decidiu que ele já havia sofrido o bastante e abriu a porta do apartamento, guiando-o até o quarto. Fang removeu a colcha de sobre a cama e ele depositou Kyoko no colchão, mas ela não planejava soltar tão cedo aquele pescoço que ela envolvia com os braços e que tinha uma apetecível fragrância que se comunicava diretamente com seu lado fêmea.

Ren, identificando novamente a chama da lascívia no fundo dos olhos âmbares, pediu a Fang um minuto a sós com Kyoko, ao que foi prontamente atendido. Afinal, ela precisava conceder que, apesar de ter observado Ren a noite toda para verificar se ele era merecedor de sua amiga, ele estava superando e com louvor todas as provações que Kyoko inadvertidamente o fez sofrer. Se ela temia que Ren pudesse se aproveitar da inocência de Kyoko quando o assunto era o relacionamento entre um homem e uma mulher, aquela noite em que o pobre homem fora beijado, roçado, apalpado e lambido somente provara duas coisas: primeiro, Kyoko não era tão inocente assim; e segundo, Ren estava evidentemente sacrificando o próprio desejo em prol de construir com ela um relacionamento de bases sólidas, e sabiamente ele havia decidido não apressar a etapa da fundação.

Sentando-se na cama ao lado dela, ele começou a barganhar seu "alvará de soltura". Era evidente que ele conseguiria se soltar facilmente, mas para tanto precisaria empregar alguma força, e isso era algo que ele se recusava a fazer com Kyoko.

"Meu amor, eu preciso ir..."

"Mas eu não quero que você vá!"

"Eu também não quero ir, mas eu preciso"

"Eu não entendo!"

"Não faça beicinho para mim, é um golpe desleal!"

"Você não está me dando outra escolha!"

Kuon poderia passar a noite inteira assim, sentindo-se lisonjeado pela persistência dela em mante-lo por perto, mas tinha certeza que Fang não demoraria para expulsa-lo dali. Talvez até fosse buscar o tal Dimitri, que parecia ser do tipo que ficaria extasiado por remove-lo à força do quarto de Kyoko. Pegando o lenço que sempre levava consigo em um dos bolsos da calça, começou a distrai-la enquanto secava o delicado rosto molhado de suor, tentando talvez faze-la relaxar o suficiente para afrouxar os braços que ela mantinha ao redor de seu pescoço. Afastou-lhe os cabelos com os dedos de uma mão, enquanto a outra secava-lhe a pele ora da face, ora do pescoço. Ele parecia muito concentrado na tarefa de deixa-la confortável, ou talvez estivesse em transe por poder toca-la tão livremente e em um ato tão intrinsecamente íntimo quanto limpar outra pessoa, mas logo voltou a si e olhou-a diretamente nos olhos, a fim de verificar se o plano havia funcionado e ela estaria mais propensa a solta-lo, apenas para descobrir nas pupilas dilatadas dela que ele somente conseguiu inflama-la ainda mais.

"Você não vai secar o resto?", ela perguntou em um sussurro.

"O... resto?", ele perguntou atônito. Naquele breve segundo, duas dúvidas o assolavam: ela estava deliberadamente usando palavras fortemente sugestivas para provoca-lo, ou tudo não passava de mera coincidência? E ele temia mais que Fang escutasse e interrompesse aquela sensual interlocução, ainda que fosse obra do acaso, ou que eles não fossem interrompidos e ele acabasse perdendo o controle?

"Sim", e nunca um 'sim' pareceu tão sensual para Kuon, "eu me sinto como se estivesse encharcada". " _Você quer me matar, só pode ser isso!"._ "É desconfortável, Kuon!". " _Não fale meu nome com essa voz, eu vou perder o controle!"._ "Você não pode fazer algo para amenizar meu desconforto?"

Pronto, agora ele entendia: ele desfrutava o paraíso naquele momento porque estava condenado às profundezas do inferno. Decidiu fazer bom uso daquela dádiva, enquanto a tivesse, e deixou seu lado "imperador da noite" brincar à vontade.

"Amenizar seu desconforto? O que você tem em mente?"

"Você podia continuar me secando..."

"Hum... eu também poderia lhe dar um banho"

"Sim! Como quando você me convidou para tomar banho com você e eu fui boba em não aceitar..."

"Isso seria bom, mas sabe o que seria ainda melhor?", ele perguntou em tom conspiratório, notando como os olhos dela tremulavam de excitação enquanto ela negava com a cabeça. "Seria ainda melhor se eu seguisse seu exemplo de pouco tempo atrás e secasse você com minha língua"

O arquejo que ela deu era exatamente a reação que ele esperava, mas ainda não era o bastante para revidar todas as provocações que ele suportara ao longo do dia. "Você gostaria disso, Kyoko? Gostaria que eu usasse minha língua em todos os lugares em que você está molhada?"

Ele não conseguia olhar para nada além do rosto dela, já que ela mantinha os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, mas percebeu-a arfar e sentiu-a movimentar as pernas ansiosamente, como se roçasse uma coxa na outra. Ouviu-a gemer o nome dele, e teria agido para aplacar – ou intensificar – a chama que os consumia se não fosse a interrupção de Fang, avisando Ren que ela já lhe dera muitos minutos.

Usando de toda a sua habilidade de ator, olhou constrangido para a mulher parada na porta do quarto e gesticulou com a boca "eu estou quase conseguindo", fazendo-a suspirar resignada e retornar para a sala, deixando-o novamente sozinho com Kyoko, a qual não desviou o olhar dele nem por um segundo.

Segurando o amado rosto de Kyoko nas mãos, que agora estava corado e perturbado pelas imagens que ele incutira na mente dela _("Eu sou mesmo um maldito filho da puta!")_ , beijou-lhe a testa e resolveu mudar de tática assim que uma ideia lhe ocorreu. _"Ela disse que está tendo pensamentos pervertidos sobre as coisas que ela quer fazer comigo. Talvez a barganha esteja aí!_ ", percebeu.

"Meu amor, eu realmente preciso que você me solte. Fang está impaciente!". Como ele já previa, Kyoko apenas o olhava sem esboçar reação. "Eu tive uma ideia: se eu lhe der algo, você me solta?"

Isso chamou a atenção dela. "Algo? Como o quê?"

"Como deixar você fazer uma das coisas pervertidas que você disse querer fazer comigo"

Ela não gastou sequer um segundo considerando a proposta, e nem poderia, já que em seu estado de embriaguez não caberiam pensamentos coerentes, e ele se congratulou pelo plano brilhante assim que a sentiu afrouxar os braços, afinal, para que ela conseguisse fazer o que quer que ela pretendesse fazer com ele, precisaria solta-lo ou ficaria muito limitada, e Kuon sabia muito bem o quanto Kyoko detestava se sentir limitada.

Seu sentimento de vitória somente durou, contudo, até ele sentir as mãos dela começarem a brigar com o botão e o zíper da calça que ele usava. Se ela não estivesse tão concentrada na tarefa que parecia impossível ao seu nível de descoordenação, teria visto um perplexo Kuon de queixo caído e olhos arregalados ficar progressivamente mais vermelho conforme ela tentava se concentrar em abrir a calça dele, bufando irritada a cada tentativa fracassada em uma cena que ele consideraria tão sexy quanto adorável.

"Meu Deus, garota! Agora você pretende violentar o pobre coitado?"

"Não me interrompa agora, Fang! Eu estou quase... conseguindo...", choramingou.

"Não, nada disso! Você já abusou demais dele por uma noite! Deixe alguma coisa para uma próxima vez!", ela repreendeu Kyoko enquanto gesticulava a um petrificado Ren para fugir dali o quanto antes.

Vencendo o estupor, ele se levantou da cama e se afastou, enquanto Fang sorria para Kyoko e a acalmava dizendo que ela traria um copo d'água e a ajudaria a trocar de roupa para dormir mais confortável, enquanto Kyoko se debatia e reclamava que foi interrompida na melhor parte. Ren balbuciou uma despedida às duas mulheres, praticamente correndo para fora do apartamento com a última frase que escutou Kyoko dizer antes de fechar a porta atrás de si ecoando em seus ouvidos.

"Eu estou molhada demais para dormir!"

E foi com esta frase na cabeça que ele conjurou todas as imagens dele penetrando Kyoko a noite toda, e que naquele exato momento o fazia ejacular pela segunda vez no chuveiro, a despeito da água gelada que lhe castigava a pele. Precisaria ainda confirmar com o auxílio de um espelho de mão, mas tinha a certeza, pela ardência que sentia conforme a água escorria por seu corpo, que ela o deixara com marcas de unhas de cima a baixo nas costas.

Contudo, muito mais gravado nele ficara a certeza de que ele definitivamente subestimou os impulsos sexuais que ela lhe dissera sentir, erro que não só ele não pretendia cometer novamente, como estava ansioso para fazer jus.

 **N/A – Eu espero que as transições temporais tenham ficado claras! Eu tentei escrever este capítulo de outras formas, sem tantas mudanças de foco e de hora do dia, mas somente deste jeito eu consegui o "clima" que eu queria. Basicamente, este é o dia pós-festa de formatura, em que os personagens recordam os eventos da festa, e no próximo capítulo Kuon recordará o restante da festa – a parte inocente dela, quero dizer – e Kyoko se perderá em questionamentos e reflexões, enquanto Lory e Shinobu se enfrentam em uma épica batalha de excentricidades. Posso garantir mais um capítulo até domingo, mas como o recesso do meu trabalho acabou, não conseguirei mais postar novos capítulos tão rapidamente quanto antes.**

 **Novamente, obrigada por lerem, seguirem, favoritarem e comentarem! É realmente estimulante! XD Beijos!**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 16 – PARA QUE VOCÊ SEJA MINHA (PARTE I)**

O primeiro compromisso que Ren precisou cumprir naquela manhã foi a inadiável reunião com o presidente, na qual ele temia precisar explicar tanto a Lory quanto a Yashiro o seu atual status de relacionamento com Kyoko. Não que o próprio Ren soubesse exatamente em que situação a relação deles se encontrava, mas de toda sorte ele sabia que não escaparia dos dois sem dar ao menos uma informação que fosse satisfatória o suficiente para ser deixado em paz, enquanto ele próprio cuidava de colocar em prática todas as etapas do plano que ele elaborou para garantir que Kyoko fosse finalmente e oficialmente sua.

Havia muito que ele precisava saber sobre ela. Nos dois anos em que estiveram separados, era evidente que Kyoko experienciara situações que não só a amadureceram, como também a transformaram em uma criatura que para Kuon era fascinante além de suas mais delirantes expectativas. Se ele já a amava pela bravura, dedicação e honestidade, agora observava extasiado como ela acrescentava sensualidade à receita de uma maneira que assombrosamente não conflitava com a ternura e a ingenuidade que eram tão... dela! Quase como se estivesse enfeitiçado, Kuon desfrutava e revivia mentalmente cada pequeno momento em que ela o surpreendeu e o deixou ansioso por mais daquela Kyoko que conseguia superar em fascinação a Kyoko de dois anos atrás e que o deixava com a certeza de que seria superada pela Kyoko do ano seguinte, pois a capacidade dela de se reinventar, mas sem alterar o cerne que ele tanto adorava, parecia não conhecer limites.

Surpreendia-se com o fato de que havia se apaixonado duas vezes pela mesma pessoa.

No escritório de Lory, decidindo que o melhor seria contar de uma vez os segredos que vinha guardando de ambos, finalmente revelou a Yashiro sua verdadeira identidade e, aos dois, contou sobre a infância como Corn e o reencontro em Guam, encerrando o relato com a desastrosa descoberta de Kyoko, a conversa que tiveram pouco antes dela partir e o adeus definitivo que ela deu a Tsuruga Ren, fazendo-o se comprometer a finalmente buscar reintegrar sua personalidade fragmentada para se tornar alguém digno dela.

Yashiro compreendia, finalmente, de onde vinham as mudanças que ele notou ocorrerem em Ren, enquanto Lory o repreendia por ter omitido a verdade por tanto tempo, não dele, mas de Kyoko, em um movimento imprudente que poderia ter custado a ele o amor de sua vida. "Você tem sorte, Kuon, por Kyoko contar com uma rara capacidade de superação. Não fosse por isso, seria provável que você fosse permanentemente banido da vida dela!"

Sim, Kuon estava ciente do quanto ele havia arriscado por não estar pronto para aceitar a si mesmo, muito menos revelar-se à mulher que amava. Doía saber que a chance que ele desfrutava agora era o resultado de uma vida inteira em que Kyoko sofrera negligências e abusos, o que a treinou desde tenra idade a suportar golpes que deixariam muitos adultos nocauteados, pois se não fosse pelo fato de que ela se acostumara a sofrer duras decepções, e especialmente por parte das pessoas mais próximas, provavelmente ela não saberia como perdoá-lo. Tivesse sido ela protegida e cuidada a vida inteira, como ela merecia, não teria tanta tolerância às mágoas às quais era injustamente submetida.

Ele silenciosamente prometia a ela jamais desampara-la novamente.

Agora que Lory e Yashiro sabiam que Kuon e Kyoko desfrutavam de uma amizade de infância, compreendiam de onde vinha a recente familiaridade que eles compartilhavam: Ren não era mais o honorável senpai, eternamente condenado a ocupar uma posição de inalcançável prestígio e a ser apenas admirado de uma respeitosa distância, mas um amigo de infância com o qual ela desabafou tantas vezes no passado, embora por um curto período de tempo, em um elevado grau de intimidade.

A compreensão, contudo, não impedia que os dois se surpreendessem com o inusitado das informações recém-adquiridas. Enquanto Yashiro tentava digerir o fato de que seu amigo e cliente era Kuon Hizuri, Lory mal continha o frenesi de descobrir que a história de seu afilhado com Kyoko tinha uma dose _moe_ muito maior do que ele poderia conceber em seus mais alucinados delírios.

Ren, satisfeito por ter conseguido fornecer informações inusitadas o bastante para distrair os dois homens da pergunta que nem ele mesmo saberia responder – que tipo de relação ele tinha agora com Kyoko – aproveitou para mudar completamente o assunto e revelar o que vinha pensando desde o retorno de Kyoko: talvez por ele ter se surpreendido com o exemplo dela, talvez por ter alcançado um ponto na carreira em que se sentia pouco desafiado, o fato é que _Tsuruga Ren_ queria mais, assim como Hizuri Kuon queria mais, mas este avançava a passos largos desde a reconciliação consigo mesmo, a retomada de contato com seus pais e os recentes progressos com a mulher que amava.

Enquanto ele explicava aos presentes que não se sentia pronto para abandonar Tsuruga Ren e assumir-se definitivamente como Kuon Hizuri porque havia muito que ele ainda poderia fazer como Ren, não em comparação a outra pessoa, especialmente Kuu, mas para seus próprios níveis de exigência, Ruto introduzia naquela reunião a pessoa que talvez tivesse as respostas que Ren procurava: Shinobu.

Lory olhava para Ruto, silenciosamente indagando o motivo que o fizera permitir a entrada de Shinobu sem consulta-lo antes, mas sem se mostrar afrontado, apenas genuinamente intrigado. Ren e Yashiro revezavam o olhar entre Ruto, Lory e Shinobu, esperando que alguém justificasse a presença deste, enquanto ele permanecia absolutamente focado em estudar Ren.

Finalmente quebrando o incômodo silêncio, Shinobu deu um pesado suspiro e começou a reclamar entre choramingos amuados. "Ela ficou brava comigo, sabia? Kiki nunca ficou brava comigo, antes! E tudo por sua causa!"

Ren tentava compreender de que forma ele contribuiu para que Kyoko ficasse brava com o sujeito bizarro à sua frente e Yashiro ainda lidava com o choque de que o suposto sem-teto ao seu lado era o gênio e milionário Shinobu, quando Lory finalmente se levantou para abraçar entusiasmadamente o rapaz que ele vira poucas vezes na vida, sendo a última delas no enterro do pai, há cinco anos, mas por quem ele tinha enorme afeição. Eram almas afins, afinal de contas.

Após o emocionado reencontro, Lory refez as apresentações e indagou sobre o que ele estava falando, para acusar Ren daquela maneira. "Kiki ameaçou me abandonar, e a culpa é do namorado-san!"

 _"Mas que merda!"_ , foi o pensamento imediato de Ren ao lamentar o fato de que todo o seu esforço até então para fugir justamente daquela questão acabava de ser inutilizado. Lory e Yashiro, naquele momento, olhavam-no fanaticamente.

"Namorado-san, Shinobu-kun? Ora, você poderia explicar o que o faz chamar Ren de namorado-san?", perguntou Lory. "Sim, e de que forma ele é o culpado por Kyo... digo, Kiki ameaçar abandonar você?", completou Yashiro, ambos com a voz suave de quem tenta – em vão - camuflar a malícia das perguntas.

Entrando rapidamente na sessão de tortura coletiva a Ren, Shinobu contou em tom conspiratório como havia uma filmagem absolutamente escandalosa da noite anterior, em que um certo ator e uma certa atriz praticamente se agarravam aos beijos na pista de dança, e como tudo era muito íntimo e sensual. Ren, pela primeira vez na vida, se viu num daqueles momentos em que o tempo parece parar, ainda que seu coração bata milhares de vezes por minuto e o suor frio se acumule em seu corpo, enquanto esperava pela inevitável reação explosiva tanto de seu amigo e agente quanto de seu padrinho lovemon.

No que pareceu ser uma eternidade depois, finalmente a reação. Shinobu exibia um sorriso sádico enquanto Yashiro e Lory o acusavam e Ren apenas afundava mais na cadeira, antecipando uma enorme dor de cabeça.

"Seu malandro!"

"Quando você pretendia..."

"Até que enfim, até que enfim!"

"Veio para revelar sobre a infância, mas não pretendia nos contar sobre a _noite passada_ , não é?"

"Eu já estava achando que você fosse um caso perdido!"

"Pelo menos um conselho meu você ouviu na vida! Pelo menos desta vez o escândalo é com Kyoko-chan!"

"Oh, eu preciso ver essa filmagem!", disseram simultaneamente.

"Infelizmente, não será possível... aposto que Louis entregou o cartão de memória para Kiki, e do jeito que ela estava brava, duvido que ela mostre a filmagem para alguém", respondeu Shinobu, amargurado.

"Então, foi por isso que ela ameaçou abandonar você, Shinobu-san?", perguntou Ren, tentando encontrar uma brecha para desviar o foco da atenção dos presentes.

"Não, ela ameaçou me abandonar caso eu utilizasse a filmagem para promoção do nosso grupo. Como se eu fosse capaz de fazer algo assim! Eu só pretendia usar a filmagem como chantagem, para convencer você a trabalhar conosco...", choramingou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo admitir tal pretensão, para choque de Ren e Yashiro e deleite de Lory.

"Ora, rapaz! Veja só que _coincidência"_ , disse Lory com um olhar a Ruto que lhe dizia saber muito bem não ser obra do acaso. "Estávamos justamente conversando sobre abrir novas possibilidades a Tsuruga Ren!"

 **Enquanto isso...**

Kyoko finalmente se deu conta de que ela estivera quase uma hora perdida em pensamentos enquanto girava o cartão de memória em suas mãos sem realmente vê-lo, mas agora que o via, perguntava-se como algo tão pequeno poderia representar tanto. "Uma carreira inteira, na verdade", ela pensou ao refletir como um simples descuido é capaz de destruir anos de árduo trabalho e condenar um artista talentoso ao ostracismo.

Tinha medo e vergonha de ver toda a filmagem ali contida, pois se ela se permitira agir em seus mais secretos desejos, certamente as imagens comprovariam quão obscenos eles eram, mas como nem o medo nem a vergonha a levaram a parte alguma, dirigiu-se ao décimo andar, ocupou o computador mais recluso da sala, colocou os enormes fones de ouvido e navegou pelo conteúdo do cartão.

As imagens começaram com seus amigos arrumando o Hideout para as festividades: Jackson esparramado no chão com vários pincéis e latas de tinta criando o cartaz e sendo provocado por Louis quanto ao excesso de esmero ao que deveria ser apenas um cartaz comemorativo (" _Você sabe que não está pintando o teto da Capela Cistina, certo?"_ ), sendo respondido por um dedo médio sujo de tinta. Depois, a recepção de cada um dos convidados, uns mais constrangidos que outros quando eram incitados por Louis a dizerem algo para Kyoko naquele vídeo que seria o registro de sua comemoração de formatura.

 _"Oh! Então ele pretendia me entregar o cartão de memória desde o início..."_ , pensou Kyoko, aliviada por voltar a achar que tinha os melhores amigos do mundo.

Concentrando-se novamente na filmagem, Kyoko viu quando Jackson recebeu a ligação dela e como Fang o alertou para o fato de que Kotonami Kanae ainda não havia chegado, portanto, ele precisaria dizer algo para impedi-la de ir ao Hideout naquele momento, fazendo-o inventar a história dos quatro estranhos bêbados que logo seriam despachados em um taxi. Depois, a chegada de Moko-san, Yashiro-san avisando que Ren dera o sinal para avisar que chegariam em poucos momentos, o silêncio absoluto, a explosão e ela mesma se refugiando nos braços sempre solícitos de Kuon.

Depois, a filmagem captou momentos esparsos que Kyoko vagamente reconheceu, como Yuusei provocando Hikaru sobre ser péssimo em sinuca, ao que ele foi procurar consolação em Chiori e apenas ouviu um "o quê? Você é péssimo, mesmo!" em resposta; Hiou mal disfarçando o orgulho que sentia ao ser elogiado por Kanae no jogo de dardos; o momento em que ela mesma experimentou um drink que Jackson preparara e o aconselhou a trocar gengibre por hortelã, o que ele prontamente anotou no pequeno caderno que levava sempre consigo; Maria conversando com Tadeo sobre como ela gostaria de ser estilista e sendo prontamente convidada a conhecer o ateliê dele; e Ren conversando com Aidan e engasgando com a bebida quando o ator inglês revelou que o último filme no qual ele atuou com Kyoko estava finalizado, mas Shinobu considerou melhor aguardarem que ela completasse vinte anos antes de fazerem a exibição, afinal, não queriam que a cena de sexo chocasse demais o público.

" _Oh, não! Oh, não!",_ desesperou-se inicialmente, mas depois, pensando bem, concluiu que era questão de tempo até ele descobrir.

Os minutos finais da filmagem eram todos de Ren. Muito claramente, Louis captou vários momentos em que o ator procurou por ela com os olhos, e a expressão que ele fazia quando a localizava. Por vezes, o semblante suavizava em doce contentamento; outras vezes, ele sorria simplesmente por vê-la sorrir ou rir de algo que ele sequer escutava; e outras, ele a olhava de uma maneira que fazia as entranhas dela darem elaborados saltos acrobáticos.

A dança era a última cena da filmagem, interrompida no momento em que Kyoko apertava as nádegas de Ren como se a vida dela dependesse disso. Apesar de escandalosamente ruborizada com o próprio descaramento, ela precisava admitir que o talento de Louis havia garantido a ela uma inestimável recordação de sua improvisada festa de formatura, não por conter imagens que a mídia mataria para obter, mas por terem sido registradas com a sensibilidade de um profissional que claramente queria transmitir uma única mensagem a Kyoko: o quanto, e de quantas formas diferentes, ela era amada.

 **N/A – Eu tive que parar por aqui, porque o capítulo estava ficando absurdamente grande! Em breve postarei a segunda parte, que elabora um pouco melhor qual o plano que Ren está colocando em prática para fazer jus à própria decisão de ser o homem que Kyoko merece.**

 **A Ladycelestya, que me pediu para terminar esta fic, uma notícia boa e uma notícia ruim: a notícia boa é que eu não pretendo, de forma alguma, abandonar esta fic, o que quer dizer que ainda tenho alguns capítulos a escrever. Mas a notícia ruim, se é que é ruim, é que eu não planejo um final para esta fic. O máximo que vai acontecer será ela passar meses sem atualização porque eu fiquei sem ideias, mas assim que elas surgirem (ou o mangá finalmente avançar), a tendência será eu retomar a fic com novos desdobramentos. Enquanto isso, será a vida acontecendo para os personagens: novos desafios, novas descobertas, algumas brigas e algumas reconciliações. Enfim, nem Kuon nem Kyoko, da forma como eu imaginei a evolução de ambos, são produtos acabados: eles têm muito para viver e aprender, e eu vou me divertir brincando com diferentes cenários e interações para os dois, sem ter um final em mente. Espero que vocês se divirtam comigo! XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 17 – FANG**

A reunião não pôde prosseguir conforme a empolgação de Ren gostaria, já que graças a Yashiro ele recordava que deveriam partir. Ren estava em cima da hora para a sessão de fotos de divulgação de seu último filme internacional, no qual ele atuou um personagem coadjuvante que era perigoso e sedutor, e o objetivo das fotos era usar a participação de Tsuruga Ren no filme para aumentar a bilheteria no Japão. Assim, a reunião precisou ser encerrada, mas ao menos Ren partia extremamente satisfeito pelo pouco que havia escutado de Shinobu sobre os projetos em que ele poderia se envolver, satisfação que era compartilhada por Lory e Yashiro, que imediatamente perceberam como o entusiasmo do ator prometia grandes conquistas profissionais.

Evidentemente, trabalhar com Kyoko era um bônus inestimável, pensavam todos.

Perto dali, enquanto Kyoko se reconciliava com seus amigos e se desculpava por te-los interpretado mal, Fang percebeu que havia alguma coisa perturbando Kyoko além do que ela estava revelando, e sabendo como sua amiga poderia ser cabeça-dura, levou-a a uma sala reservada e pediu que ela contasse de uma vez o que a estava afligindo. "E seja breve, porque nós realmente não temos muito tempo sobrando!", foi o comando da mulher, preocupada que se Kyoko não fosse pressionada, teria tempo para pensar, e pensando poderia tanto inventar uma história qualquer para despista-la ou atuar convincentemente o papel de alguém que está bem, somente cansada, de ressaca ou qualquer outro baboseira.

"Eu... não me lembro muita coisa de ontem à noite. Eu vi a filmagem de Louis, e apesar dele ter feito o excelente trabalho de sempre em fazer tudo parecer... não tão ruim, eu me pergunto quão pior eu me comportei com Ren", foi o que Kyoko revelou em um fio de voz.

"Pior, Kiki? Pior, como, por exemplo?"

"Bem, eu tenho alguns fragmentos de lembranças... que eu nem sei se são lembranças... e acho que eu posso ter mostrado a ele bem mais do que eu gostaria!"

Fang observou a jovem mulher constrangida diante de si e percebeu que ela, quem diria?, tinha alguns conselhos a dar sobre relacionamentos. Guiando-a a um sofá, sentaram-se as duas. Talvez a conversa fosse um tanto mais demorada do que Fang previra inicialmente.

"Kiki, a pergunta vai parecer inusitada, mas... você confia nele?"

"Hum?"

"Nele! Tsuruga Ren, o cara que você estava beijando ontem! O sujeito que por algum motivo quer esconder os olhos verdes que eu vi àquela noite no camarim, logo após a entrevista com aquela mulher terrível, lembra?"

"Oh. Oh! Fang...", começou Kyoko em tom de súplica.

"Eu sei, eu sei, segredos e mais segredos! Não diga isso para mim, eu sou cheia deles e se o tal Ren quer esconder a cor natural dos olhos, eu não tenho nada com isso! Apenas me responda: apesar dele obviamente esconder coisas do público, você confia nele?"

Kyoko nem precisou pensar para responder afirmativamente, para alívio de Fang.

"Então querida, você não deveria dividir a si mesma em 'lados que eu posso mostrar' e 'lados que eu não posso mostrar', não acha? Por que você quer se esconder de alguém em quem você confia?"

"Porque... eu não quero assusta-lo... ele disse que me ama, e a minha resposta foi mostrar a ele essa criatura nova e selvagem e sensual e cheia de pensamentos pecaminosos que eu me tornei e...", foi a resposta aflita e incerta de Kyoko, fazendo Fang se descontrolar e explodir em uma gargalhada.

"Garota, você é realmente única! Ouça bem o que você está dizendo: o sujeito se confessou a você - o que ele nem precisaria fazer, de verdade, estava óbvio para todo mundo - e te olha como se você fosse a coisa mais preciosa que ele já tivesse visto, e você tem medo que ele se assuste com o seu desejo por ele? Kiki, eu posso garantir a você que aquele homem vai ter o momento mais feliz da vida dele quando ele conseguir tirar sua calcinha!"

"Fang!". Kyoko estava escandalizada com a amiga, que não parava de rir da situação. Quando começava a se sentir ligeiramente ofendida e a murmurar sobre os perigos de se pedir conselhos a mulheres despudoradas, Fang se recuperou e prosseguiu com a explicação que talvez diminuísse os melindres de Kyoko.

"Kiki, escute bem: ontem à noite eu observei vocês dois, e vi que você estava realmente à vontade com Ren, o que foi lindo de ver! Ele, por sua vez, era a imagem do desconforto". Fang percebeu que Kyoko empalidecia por ter interpretado mal as palavras, então ela se apressou em esclarecer. "Não porque ele não estivesse gostando! Aliás, era justamente o contrário: lá estava você, a mulher que ele ama, sensual e acessível, esfregando-se nele... o pobre coitado merecia uma medalha por ter se comportado tão bem ontem à noite, eu lhe digo!".

Kyoko apenas escondia o rosto nas mãos, perguntando-se como conseguiria encarar Kuon novamente.

"Ele apenas aceitou o que você oferecia a ele, sem tomar nada além nem se aproveitar de sua momentânea desinibição, o que o fez ganhar muitos pontos comigo! E quando você começou a perder para o cansaço, por mais que ele estivesse gostando... _das suas atenções_ , ele imediatamente a levou para casa, o que também foi muito cavalheiresco, pois a maioria dos caras que eu tive o desprazer de conhecer prolongaria a situação ao máximo para o próprio benefício deles, e provavelmente fariam com você bem mais do que você estava consciente o bastante para consentir!"

Kyoko, percebendo que Fang falava da própria experiência, buscou algo a dizer para a mulher cujo humor repentinamente azedava devido às lembranças ruins. Não foi necessário, contudo, já que Fang rapidamente se recuperou e voltou a narrar a Kyoko o que ela viu dos acontecimentos da noite passada.

"O carinho que ele tem por você era visível em tudo que ele fazia: na maneira como ele acomodou você nos braços dele enquanto subíamos no elevador, na delicadeza com a qual ele depositou você na cama e até na insistência dele em não forçar os braços que você mal conseguia manter ao redor do pescoço dele. O tempo todo vocês sussurravam algo um para o outro, o que era terrivelmente sexy apesar de estranhamente terno e de eu não entender uma palavra do que vocês diziam!"

Vendo a amiga ruborizar, Fang decidiu provoca-la um pouco.

"Vocês podiam ao menos ter a consideração de usar o inglês quando resolvessem falar sacanagem um para o outro! Assim eu não perderia tantas horas de sono imaginando o que vocês diziam..."

"F-Fang!"

"Sério, eu acho até que eu poderia aprender uma coisa ou outra com vocês dois!"

"FANG!"

"Estou brincando, garota! Apenas aliviando um pouco a tensão, calma!"

Assim que Kyoko recuperou um pouco de sua cor natural, Fang parou de rir e concluiu o que estava dizendo. "Enfim, eu não vou dizer que a sua... _ousadia_ não o tenha surpreendido, mas sem dúvida ele ficou positivamente surpreso. Mas se você ainda tem algum receio, sempre, _sempre_ é melhor conversar diretamente com ele! Não fique aí se amuando nem pensando bobagens, quando é tão mais simples esclarecer tudo diretamente com quem importa"

O semblante de Kyoko estava muito melhor e era visível que as preocupações haviam diminuído, contudo Fang reparou que ela continuava pensativa, o que a fez tomar a decisão de confidenciar a própria experiência.

"Kiki, você sabe como eu perdi metade da perna?"

Kyoko baçançou negativamente a cabeça, intrigada tanto com a história quanto com a mudança abrupta de assunto.

"Foi há cinco anos. Eu tinha a sua idade, mais ou menos, e estava em uma turnê de dois meses pelos Estados Unidos com o meu grupo de dança. Era o auge da minha carreira como dançarina! Mas eu preciso voltar um pouco mais no tempo, para sete anos atrás, quando eu conheci o Mark. Ele era lindo, amigável, engraçado, atencioso e me cobria de presentes! Quando eu pensei que a vida não poderia ficar melhor, ele me convidou para morar com ele quando comemoramos um ano de namoro"

Kyoko imediatamente buscou a mão de Fang quando a viu tremer ligeiramente.

"Eu tinha dezoito anos e me achava tão adulta! Minha família foi contra, mas eu pensei que eu estava no controle da situação. Pensei que eles estavam sendo preconceituosos porque Mark era doze anos mais velho que eu. O que poderia dar errado? Eu vivia o sonho de ter uma carreira em ascensão, recebia vários convites profissionais e iria morar com um homem de verdade! _O que poderia dar errado_?"

Os olhos de Kyoko pareciam sincronizados com os olhos de Fang: as duas começaram a chorar quase simultaneamente.

"Foi quando tudo começou a desandar... ele finalmente começou a revelar várias faces dele que até então eu nem suspeitava! Ele se mostrou agressivo, possessivo, instável. Hoje eu consigo enxergar claramente, mas na época, eu estava apaixonada e não tinha forças para deixa-lo ainda que ele me causasse medo, às vezes. Eu também não queria procurar minha família nem desistir daquela relação, já que por conta da minha decisão de investir naquele relacionamento eu havia brigado com tantas pessoas próximas a mim. Após um ano vivendo com o Mark, contudo, eu tive a chance da turnê pelos Estados Unidos, e por mais que ele dissesse que não me autorizava a ir, eu simplesmente não podia abrir mão da maior chance da minha vida! E, realmente, aquela turnê mudou a minha vida, e de maneiras que eu não poderia sequer sonhar... a começar pelo fato de que bastou eu me afastar de Mark por alguns dias para eu finalmente conseguir pensar com clareza e decidir dar um basta àquela relação abusiva. Acho que ele percebeu a mudança em mim, pois ele me ligava várias vezes ao dia para me controlar mesmo à distância, e eu simplesmente não o atendia mais. Até que, após uma noite de apresentações, ele apareceu"

Kyoko não sabia dizer se eram as mãos dela ou as mãos de Fang tremendo.

"Eu estava eufórica, a apresentação havia sido maravilhosa e eu ainda estava sob o efeito da adrenalina do show, então quando eu vi Mark sorridente e de braços abertos, achei que estivesse tudo bem e impulsivamente corri para ele. Eu não dei atenção aos sinais de alerta em minha cabeça nem quando ele me sussurrou que havia me perdoado, por mais que alguma coisa dentro de mim gritasse que não havia motivo para ele me perdoar, se eu não havia feito nada errado. Eu só estava... feliz e aliviada e certa de que o mundo inteiro era o meu palco e que eu viveria eternamente naquela euforia. Eu queria tanto acreditar que tudo havia se resolvido em um passe de mágica, que ele voltaria a ser o homem por quem eu me apaixonei e não o monstro que ele se tornou! Foi por isso que eu recusei o convite habitual do meu grupo de dança e fui comemorar o êxito daquela apresentação com o Mark".

As mãos de Kyoko suavam, ou talvez fossem as mãos de Fang. Nenhuma das duas saberia dizer, nem se importavam.

"Ele sorria, o tempo todo ele sorria! Havia algo de insano no fundo dos olhos dele, mas eu não via, eu não _queria ver._ Eu repetia a mim mesma que estava tudo bem, que ele sorria e elogiava a minha performance, então estava tudo bem, por mais que ele acelerasse o carro naquela rodovia. Ele disse que eu estava linda, que minha dança foi maravilhosa, que eu parecia flutuar no palco e que ele queria flutuar junto comigo. Que flutuaríamos juntos pela eternidade. Então, ele..."

Kyoko fazia um enorme esforço para controlar os próprios soluços, enquanto absorvia os soluços de Fang pressionando o corpo dela junto ao seu como se pudesse protege-la. Como se protegendo-a agora conseguisse fazer o tempo retroceder e evitar o estrago que a óbvia colisão intencional provocara no corpo da amiga. O corpo que era sua ferramenta trabalho. O trabalho que era a alegria da vida dela.

Ficaram uma quantidade indefinível de tempo assim, Kyoko chorando silenciosamente enquanto aninhava a cabeça de Fang em seu ombro e a abraçava o melhor que conseguia, até que os violentos soluços foram diminuindo até desaparecerem por completo. Quando já estava calma o bastante, Fang se desvencilhou devagar, notando como Kyoko relutava para solta-la, um gesto que a comoveu e a fez amar a amiga ainda mais.

"Quando eu despertei no hospital, descobri que havia ficado quase um mês em coma. Mark morreu na hora, foi o que disseram. O condutor do outro veículo, no qual ele se chocou de frente, morreu uma semana depois, após muito lutar pela vida. Eu fui a única sobrevivente, mas não escapei inteira: metade da minha perna esquerda foi estraçalhada e eu tive tantos cortes pelo corpo que quase sangrei até a morte. Tinha ferragem fincada até no meu cérebro, por isso diziam que era um milagre não só que eu tivesse sobrevivido, mas que eu não tivesse ficado com sequelas neurológicas permanentes. Um especialista falou que, se não fosse pelo fato de eu dançar desde os três anos de idade, o meu corpo teria sofrido danos muito mais sérios. A minha força, flexibilidade e consciência corporal me ajudaram não só a me proteger na hora do impacto, como apressaram minha reabilitação. Eu fiz vários meses de fisioterapia. Batalhei muito para me adaptar à prótese. Se não fosse por Takeru e Shinobu, eu nem sei o que teria sido de mim"

"Takeru-san e Shinobu-san? Você já os conhecia naquela época?", perguntou Kyoko, surpresa com o fato de que o relato de Fang inesperadamente incluía os irmãos responsáveis por finalmente alavancar o projeto 'Stray Sheeps'.

Fang, com um sorriso indulgente, percebeu que havia deixado uma crucial informação de fora da narrativa.

"Kiki, o homem que conduzia o carro no qual Mark colidiu... o homem que lutou pela vida por uma semana mas não resistiu aos ferimentos... era o pai de Takeru e Shinobu!"

Levando as mãos à boca e com os olhos arregalados, Kyoko se viu novamente à beira das lágrimas com a magnitude daquela tragédia: três pessoas que ela conhecia e aprendeu a respeitar e a amar estavam conectadas por um doloroso evento que mudou permanentemente suas vidas.

"Eles ficaram comigo o tempo todo, consegue acreditar? Minha própria família apenas sabia de mim por telefonemas esporádicos ao hospital, mas aqueles dois estavam sempre se revezando ao meu lado. Takeru não aparecia tanto, afinal, ele assumiu imediatamente os negócios da família, mas Shinobu foi o meu acompanhante oficial. Até os membros do meu grupo de dança, que eu conhecia há vários anos e que eu pensei serem meus amigos, voltaram para a Austrália assim que a turnê acabou e me viraram as costas totalmente quando souberam que eu não poderia mais dançar como antes. Takeru e Shinobu, por outro lado, pagaram todas as minhas despesas médicas e até passaram a investir na pesquisa e fabricação de próteses! As próteses que eu uso, cada uma delas foi desenhada por Shinobu. Eu não sei como aquele garoto faz isso, ele só tem dezesseis anos..."

"Espera... espera um pouco... Shinobu só tem dezesseis anos?"

Fang teve que rir.

"O quê? Então, você não se surpreende com as pessoas que me viraram as costas, nem que dois desconhecidos que acabavam de perder o pai fossem as únicas pessoas a me estenderem a mão, muito menos que eles tenham ido tão longe nos cuidados a mim, mas se surpreende com a idade de Shinobu? Pffftt... Kiki, você é mesmo hilária!"

"Ora, você sabe que eu sei que a família de sangue pode nos abandonar... e que eu também sei o quanto aqueles dois são generosos. Mas que Shinobu só tem dezesseis anos, realmente...", murmurou.

Fang, percebendo que estava penetrando um território delicado, voltou ao assunto anterior.

"Pois é, garota! A vida é mesmo estranha... Hoje eu me sinto muito mais feliz que há cinco anos atrás, apesar de usar o cabelo trançado desta maneira porque assim eu escondo os três cortes que sofri no couro cabeludo e nos quais nunca cresceu cabelo novamente, e cada uma das tatuagens encobre uma cicatriz. Sem mencionar uma perna de liga de carbono!"

"É a sua perna mágica!", completou Kyoko com sua peculiar e encantadora maneira de se fascinar com tudo. " _Porque ela é, em essência, uma pessoa fascinante!",_ concluía Fang.

"Acho que as pessoas olham para mim e veem uma rebelde, e até o nome 'Fang' impõe certa distância, mas tudo isso eu fiz para proteger a mim mesma em um momento em que me senti sozinha, vulnerável e desesperançada. Quis que me temessem para que se mantivessem longe, pois assim não perceberiam quão frágil eu estava. Encobri minhas cicatrizes físicas com tatuagens que nada representavam além de marcas das minhas cicatrizes emocionais e uso o meu jeito franco e direto para afugentar qualquer pessoa que não se aproxime de mim com a mesma intenção franca e direta. Foi por isso que eu precisei confirmar com você se você realmente confiava em Tsuruga Ren: se você estivesse querendo esconder a si mesma dele, talvez não confiasse nele, e se fosse o caso, eu ficaria em alerta e alertaria a todos para mante-lo afastado de você".

Kyoko finalmente entendia qual era o objetivo de Fang com toda aquela revelação. Ela era uma mulher cautelosa por ter sido severamente ferida, e agora tentava proteger as pessoas com as quais se importava para que não sofressem o mesmo que ela.

"É por isso que eu lhe peço: se você confia nele como ele parece merecer, não cometa o erro de selecionar a pessoa que você mostrará a ele. Seja sincera, sempre!"

Tais palavras falavam diretamente ao coração de Kyoko, pois eram a reprodução do pedido que ela fizera a Ren dois anos antes: "mostre-me quem você é". Seria hipocrisia da parte dela cobrar sinceridade dele, e justamente quando ele se revelou, ela procurar esconder o que se passava dentro de si. Kyoko sentiu-se inundar de alívio por ter tido aquela conversa com Fang, caso contrário, ela cometeria uma grave injustiça.

Agradecendo o conselho do fundo do coração, Kyoko se levantou do sofá e foi logo seguida por Fang. As duas mulheres encerraram a conversa com um caloroso abraço e seguiram seus caminhos, para os compromissos do dia que já estavam em atraso. Kyoko, contudo, deu-se ao luxo de ainda dispor de mais alguns minutos para ler e responder as mensagens que sabia estar recebendo de Kuon, mas que as dúvidas e os pensamentos desgovernados a estavam desencorajando a enfrentar.

" _7:47 – bom dia, linda_

 _7:47 – espero não estar acordando você_

 _7:49 – e espero que você esteja se sentindo bem_

 _7:51 – Yuki está quase batendo o carro_

 _7:52 – ele não consegue se concentrar quando estou digitando, porque ele sabe que estou falando com você_

 _7:54 – ele acha que eu não percebo como ele fica ansioso para conseguir ler o que eu escrevo para você_

 _7:55 – talvez eu devesse parar, não é seguro_

 _7:55 – mas eu não consigo (emoticon desapontado)_

 _7:56 – estarei na LME agora pela manhã, em reunião com o presidente_

 _7:57 – me avise se precisar de alguma coisa, está bem? Dou um jeito de providenciar_

 _7:58 – já estou com saudades_

 _7:59 – eu amo você"_

 _"10:47 – por favor, não deixe Yashiro-san correr esse risco!_

 _10:49 – se ele não consegue se concentrar, você deveria estar dirigindo!_

 _10:50 – por favor, Kuon! Eu falo sério!_

 _10:55 – eu sinto o mesmo"_

Ao final da sessão de fotos, que transcorreu rapidamente graças à ideia de Ren em fazer uma inesperada e chocante sugestão ao fotógrafo, que pronta e alegremente aceitou, Kuon ficou feito um bobo olhando para as mensagens de Kyoko, sentindo o coração palpitar ao ler o singelo e enigmático "eu sinto o mesmo". Se ela estava se referindo ao "estou com saudades" ou ao "eu amo você" ele não sabia dizer, mas ela precisou de cinco minutos inteiros para responder, o que parecia promissor. "Ao menos ela parece ter refletido sobre a resposta".

Qualquer que fosse o caso, ele estava extasiado e ficou ainda mais ansioso para vê-la. Em seu íntimo, ele receava que ela se afastasse após os eventos da noite passada, especialmente após ele ficar sabendo que foram filmados e que ela chegou ao ponto de desafiar o chefe para garantir que as cenas não fossem divulgadas, o que lhe aqueceu o coração e inevitalmente o fez pensar quão opostas eram as atitudes de Kyoko em comparação a uma certa modelo que ele sequer queria lembrar o nome. "E pensar que em algum momento eu considerei Ootomo uma opção", pensou desgostoso consigo mesmo. Nenhuma mulher, absolutamente nenhuma parecia boa o bastante agora que ele tinha Kyoko novamente em sua vida.

Mais uma vez ignorando Yashiro, que parecia disposto a passar o dia em modo _fangirl_ e a importuna-lo sobre a sessão de fotos que acabara de ocorrer, Ren avisou pela terceira vez que não responderia às indiscretas perguntas que o agente fazia, mas em troca o recompensaria com a informação sobre o que ele pretendia fazer naquela mesma noite.

O grito fanático de Yashiro pôde ser ouvido por Kyoko na sede dos Stray Sheeps.

 **N/A – Um pouquinho de Fang, pessoal! Eu simplesmente _precisava_ falar sobre ela, afinal, a fic precisa conter elementos que provoquem tanto em Ren quanto em Kyoko mudanças de paradigmas, e para tanto eles precisam ser submetidos a alguns eventos, tanto agradáveis quanto desagradáveis, contanto que forcem reflexões. Beijos!**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 18 – SHO**

Ele estava cansado, frustrado, irritado. Nunca na vida precisou trabalhar tanto, menos ainda em condições tão desfavoráveis!

Sho não se lembrava ao certo quando havia sido a última vez que ele rira – uma risada de verdade, não os sorrisos falsos para as câmeras, mas a boa e velha gargalhada que o fazia perder o equilíbrio e rolar pelo chão segurando a barriga. Lembrava-se de ter rido assim quando vivia com Kyoko, e até depois de romperem, quando ela comicamente confundiu o nome daquela banda impostora, de Vie Ghoul para Beagle.

Agora, a piada já não tinha a graça de antes.

Mas não poderia ter sido aquela a última vez que ele realmente riu, poderia? Ele não poderia ter passado os últimos dois anos sem verdadeiramente se divertir! Ou poderia?

Em algum momento de suas reflexões sobre a própria carreira e a dificuldade que estava encontrando em permanecer no topo, Sho finalmente concedeu que a sua versão de dezesseis anos estava certa em acreditar que precisaria de Kyoko ao seu lado para sobreviver em Tóquio. O grande erro ele cometeu ao expulsa-la da vida dele, pois em seu (fraco) entendimento, hoje ele reconhecia que lhe faltava uma pessoa com a qual ele pudesse ser ele mesmo, em contraponto ao Sho super maneiro que ele era em público.

Viver uma mentira começava a se tornar um fardo pesado demais. A única pessoa que conhecia suas reais preferências permanecia sendo Kyoko. Nem mesmo Shoko, a única mulher com quem ele compartilhou a cama desde os dezesseis anos, em um arranjo que beneficiava a ambos – ele se aliviava e ela garantia que ele não estragasse a carreira galinhando por aí – conhecia Sho realmente.

Quando Kyoko foi embora, por algum tempo ele tirou ânimo extra para trabalhar imaginando que quando ele se tornasse um astro ainda maior, ela não resistiria a sair de sob a rocha na qual ela se enfiara para desafia-lo novamente. Mas quando meses se passaram, e depois anos, e ainda pior, agora que ela estava novamente em Tóquio e simplesmente não respondia nenhuma das várias comunicações que Shoko deixava na secretaria da ridícula agência/produtora a qual ela se filiara, Sho simplesmente não conseguia mais encontrar argumentos que sobrepujassem o fato evidente: ela o estava tratando como um completo estranho. Talvez nem isso, já que havia a possibilidade dela ao menos responder às propostas profissionais que um estranho a fizesse.

Então, naquele momento, o lindo, talentoso, maneiro e cobiçado Fuwa Sho recontava mentalmente cada um dos prejuízos que a carreira dele sofreu. Apesar de não ter falhado em permanecer publicamente irretocável, por algum motivo que ele não conseguia atinar o fã-clube dele diminuía, assim como a procura pelos ingressos de seus shows e as vendas de singles. Sentia-se tratado como uma novidade que inevitavelmente perde o viço após algum tempo de uso. Se houvesse um pingo sequer de humildade em seu caráter, ele veria que o universo o recompensava agora com o mesmo tratamento que ele deu a Kyoko: uma criatura descartável, substituível, sem valor.

Mas não, Sho não estava preparado para fazer bom uso da lição que a vida lhe ensinava, então como o garoto mimado que ele era, procurava externamente a responsabilidade pelo que vivia agora. E, por uma questão de preferência pessoal, culpava Kyoko.

Sim, ele reconhecia que expulsar Kyoko de sua vida fora um erro, mas o erro foi culpa da própria Kyoko: não fosse ela tão inapta a demonstrar com clareza a própria importância, ele teria identificado algum valor nela. Mas não, ela tinha que andar por aí feito um zumbi, vestindo-se de uma maneira que arruinava a imagem dele quando eram vistos juntos, sempre correndo de um lado para o outro e fedendo a fritura de lanchonete.

Tivesse ela demonstrado antes a vontade de perseguir uma carreira, como fez depois de se separarem, ele não a teria achado tão desinteressante e banal. Tivesse ela se arrumado como se quisesse ser notada, ele teria visto nela algo além de uma constrangedora companhia. Não que ele achasse que poderia ve-la como _mulher_ , isso nunca! Mas ao menos ela deixaria de ser o estorvo que ele precisava esconder para não ter a imagem arruinada.

Porém, apesar do êxito em sempre se mostrar como a imagem da perfeição, sacrificando, para tanto, tudo que ele mais gostava – o que não incluía Kyoko, de forma alguma! - a carreira dele entrava em perigosa estagnação, e a estagnação não era boa o bastante para Fuwa Sho! Após sacrificar tanto, ele não queria somente um lugar ao sol: ele queria o sol inteiro para ele.

Chegou ao ponto, inclusive, de se ressentir com suas fiéis fãs, pois elas não estavam cumprindo corretamente o papel delas de convencer outras pessoas sobre quão maravilhoso ele é. Ao verem nas notícias que ele perdia posições como o mais vendido, elas deveriam comprar mais singles para devolve-lo ao topo! Ele não oferecia tanto a elas? Ele não deu a elas o bishounen perfeito?

Sho já nem acompanhava mais a carreira de Tsuruga Ren, convencido que estava de que enfrentava concorrência desleal. Desleal, sim! Não porque o sujeito fosse tudo aquilo que as pessoas falavam, mas porque como ator ele tinha a versatilidade de conquistar tanto o público feminino quanto o masculino, transitando dos dramas e romances aos filmes de ação e ficção científica. Lógico que seria impossível um cantor alcança-lo!

Um grande trapaceiro, o tal Tsuruga Ren.

Ah, mas se Sho voltasse a ter Kyoko a seu lado, quão diferente não seria a história? Ele teria um apartamento limpo todos os dias, uma deliciosa comida todas as noites, poderia ser ele mesmo por algumas horas e dar boas risadas com as coisas que a tonta falava para anima-lo. E no final, ele ainda poderia terminar o dia com uma noite de sexo com Shoko! Teria o melhor de dois mundos, viveria o sonho de todo homem e talvez até conseguisse destruir a carreira de Ren, caso Kyoko descobrisse algum defeito do ator.

 _"Sim, realmente me faltou visão quando eu a expulsei da minha vida. Mas como poderia ser diferente, se ela não me mostrava que ela poderia ser útil?"._

Era bem provável, se ela estivesse ao lado dele, que ele não sofresse tantos bloqueios artísticos. Se a vida dele fosse o mar de rosas que poderia ser com ela ali, ao alcance de suas mãos, Sho duvidava que lhe faltasse inspiração. Não que ela fosse uma espécie de musa. Não, de jeito nenhum! Mas ele poderia voltar a se concentrar exclusivamente na música, exatamente como fazia quando se mudaram de Kyoto para Tóquio. Até o fato de que ele estava naquele exato momento pensando nela, enquanto navegava naquele ridículo site que continha tantas informações sobre a amiga de infância que ele humilhantemente não reconhecia, apesar de ter vivido dez anos com ela, era culpa dela. Kyoko era a culpada por ele estar desperdiçando tanto tempo, quando deveria estar compondo, desde que descobrira a conexão dela com aquele bando.

Ele não sabia como, mas deveria ser também culpa dela que ele estivesse a cada dia menos interessado em Shoko e mais aborrecido com Mimori. Talvez ele estivesse doente, para olhar para as duas, lado a lado, e pensar que talvez fosse melhor se elas tivessem bustos menores.

Hoje era uma quinta-feira, e Sho sabia que toda quinta-feira algo novo surgia no site. Não admitiria nem para si mesmo que estava constantemente atualizando a página, mesmo sabendo que as atualizações ocorriam pontualmente às 20 horas, nem um minuto antes, nem um minuto depois. Menos ainda, que estava torcendo para ser alguma produção com Kyoko. Ele morreria sob tortura, mas não revelaria que até os vídeos de culinária dela ele assistiu. Como ele também não revelaria que ele parecia até ser fã de 'Kitsune Kyoko', como ela estava sendo chamada nas mídias sociais, pelo tanto que ele acompanhava cada pequena notícia ou comentário a respeito dela.

Viu-se, inclusive, prestes a rebater o comentário de uma mulher que dizia não entender como Kyoko poderia estar na lista das dez solteiras mais cobiçadas do país. Não sabia se o assombrava mais o fato de que ele pretendia discordar da mulher ou o fato de que uma verdadeira horda, tanto de homens quanto de mulheres, saiu em defesa de Kyoko.

 _"Talvez por ela ser linda?"_

 _"É piada, né? Você a viu no último videoclipe da Luna? Quantos metros têm aquelas pernas?"_

 _"Mas ela estava sempre usando perucas e lentes de contato, para mim isso é trapaça!"_

 _"Seu comentário tem forte odor de inveja!"_

 _"Ela estava deslumbrante como Kohaku!"_

 _"Deixa eu desenhar para você: ela é bonita, inteligente, espirituosa, trata a todos muito bem e ainda sabe cozinhar! Inferno, eu sou gay e acho que casaria com ela!"_

 _"Não vamos esquecer de Mio e Natsu!"_

 _"Mas não é ridículo que ela tenha sido o Bo? Que tipo de mulher se presta a esse papel?"_

 _"Do tipo profissional? Do tipo que não rejeita desafios?"_

 _"Os haters podem falar o que quiserem: as fotos dela como garçonete no restaurante dos pais dela são fofas de morrer!"_

 _"Eu estava na gravação da entrevista exclusiva que ela deu ao Bridge Rock e digo que eu nunca ri tanto na vida!"_

 _"Oh, estou ansioso para ver essa entrevista! Desde o programa ao vivo em que ela botou Kimiko-san no bolso eu tenho aguardado essa exclusiva com o Bridge Rock!"_

 _"Acho que eu nunca vi um artista mais humilde!"_

 _"Vocês estão cegos se não percebem que tudo não passa de um golpe de publicidade!"_

 _"Ah, isso não! Você pode dizer que não a considera bonita, porque gosto não se discute, mas eu conheço Kyoko-chan há mais de dois anos, quando ela ainda atuava Mio, e afirmo que ela sempre atendeu no restaurante quando podia!"_

 _"Pessoal, calma! Tudo isso por causa de um nono lugar? Se ela ficasse em primeiro lugar aconteceria o quê, então? O fim da nossa civilização?"_

Não chegaria ao fim da civilização, mas para Sho, era uma reviravolta em seu mundinho. Ele, que estreou na lista em sétimo lugar mesmo se considerando o cara mais maravilhoso do mundo, assistiu perplexo Kyoko usurpar o nono lugar, e o que era pior, ela parecia não dar a mínima para isso! Ele reviu várias vezes a entrevista ao vivo com as três solteiras mais cobiçadas do país, e lá estava Kyoko, em seu nono lugar, convocada às pressas após uma recontagem de votos, nem um pouco impressionada ou desconfortável por estar ocupando uma posição que ela não merecia, sobressaindo-se como um dedão inflamado no meio daquelas reconhecidas beldades usando seus melhores trajes, enquanto ela parecia... normal. Comum, como uma estudante universitária.

 _"Uma estudante universitária gentil, inteligente e carinhosa, com curvas suaves, olhos perspicazes e um senso de humor irrepreensível, dona de um sorriso angelical e de um riso melodioso"._ E, como se não bastassem esses humilhantes pensamentos que lhe invadiam a mente, Sho ainda suportava agora, que finalmente eram 20 horas e um novo vídeo era disponibilizado, a inquietante imagem de uma mulher vestindo um simples short doll de algodão, levantando-se da cama e simplesmente caminhando pelo quarto enquanto dublava e encenava o novo single de Luna, que como de costume usava Kyoko como dublê em seus videoclipes.

Ele se repreendia por achar que o novo cabelo de Kyoko fazia jus à personalidade dela, com os fios negros e mais longos ligeiramente despenteados pelo corte desconectado combinando perfeitamente com a postura perfeita que ela sempre teve, mas que agora denotava uma autoconfiança que beirava a audácia e era estimulante de ver. Ele se sentia instigado pelo mover dos lábios dela enquanto ela atuava como se fosse ela a cantar a música, que Sho não conseguia sequer ouvir tão fascinado estava em absorver todos os detalhes daquela estranha que abduziu e agora substituía sua entediante amiga de infância. E conforme a música se tornava mais emotiva, o que Sho não conseguia identificar apesar da atuação magnífica de Kyoko, ele se sentia excitar quase dolorosamente enquanto imaginava os mamilos nas delicadas curvas que a singela blusa escondia. Quando seus olhos desceram dos femininos quadris para as pernas, tão alvas e bem torneadas, que agora demonstravam claramente que ela se dedicava à arte da dança, mas sem perderem a suavidade que era a característica física predominante de Kyoko, Sho finalmente percebeu que ele se masturbava freneticamente, e não só isso: pela primeira vez na vida ele queria sentir o prazer de dar prazer a uma mulher; pela primeira vez na vida de Sho, a ideia de colocar a boca entre as pernas de uma mulher lhe fez sentido.

O que permanecia sem fazer sentido, contudo, era a atração sexual que ele sentia por ela. " _Talvez eu tenha me precipitado em afirmar que ela não tinha atrativos, afinal, ela só tinha dezesseis anos, e algumas mulheres se desenvolvem mais tarde"_ , foi como ele se justificou. Sim, agora que a culpa era novamente de Kyoko por ser lenta em desenvolver caracteres sexuais, Sho se sentia bem melhor. E como de costume, tão logo recobrou a firmeza das pernas Sho se levantou e foi ao banheiro se limpar, sem notar que Shoko estivera ali.

Mas ainda que tivesse notado, ele não se sentiria culpado. Talvez constrangido, mas não culpado. Ele não era bom admitindo erros ou derrotas, nem sabia como se responsabilizar pelos próprios atos. Ele não desenvolveu, enquanto crescia, qualquer habilidade que o fizesse refletir profundamente sobre o que acontecia. Assim que ele conseguia chegar ao resultado final "não foi minha culpa", independentemente de quão mirabolantes tenham sido seus argumentos para tanto, Sho imediatamente encerrava o assunto em sua mente.

Ultimamente, porém, ele não estava conseguindo dormir. Via-se em um beco sem saída, no qual entrou quando decidiu que sabia a receita do sucesso e faria de tudo para conquista-lo, inclusive vender a própria alma. Nem pensou duas vezes antes de vender a alma de Kyoko, afinal, para ele era um preço irrisório a se pagar: já que ela não tinha sonho algum, poderia muito bem passar a vida ajudando-o com o sonho dele. Mas sem alma, eventualmente Sho percebeu que não tinha mais o que oferecer. Suas composições estavam repetitivas, o que não seria problema à maioria dos artistas, que apenas tirariam algum tempo, submergiriam em outras culturas e voltariam com novas inspirações, mas não ele, não o Sho que não mediu esforços para estar sempre no topo. Recuar não era uma opção, por mais que suas tentativas em não naufragar começassem a transparecer ao presidente da Akatoki como desespero, razão pela qual ele enfaticamente recusou todas as músicas que o cantor submeteu a ele.

Shoko, por sua vez, não identificava a situação de Sho como um beco sem saída, mas como uma bifurcação: ou o cantor seguia o único caminho possível – mas ainda desconhecido – de salvar a própria carreira encontrando-se como artista, ou era "adeus, mundo da música".

Enquanto ela assistia, chocada, pela porta entreaberta, um distraído Sho se masturbar com um vídeo da Kyoko, Shoko decidia que precisava agir rapidamente, antes que o descontentamento do presidente da Akatoki chegasse aos ouvidos da mídia e antes que o bloqueio artístico de Sho começasse a ser notado até pelos fãs. E, como sua competência como agente só a permitia ser babá e amante de um jovem cheio de hormônios, Shoko apelaria à única pessoa que realmente saberia como colocar Sho novamente nos trilhos certos.

Ela podia apenas torcer para que Kyoko aceitasse ajuda-los.

 **N/A – Ktoll9, eu usei a parte sobre "Kyoko ser uma espécie de musa para Sho", inspirando-o, em homenagem à sua fic "The Muse" (que eu adoro, por sinal!). Espero que tenha gostado XD**

 **Mas que danadinha eu sou, colocando Sho na situação de se sentir sexualmente atraído por Kyoko! Eu deveria ter vergonha, mas não tenho. Nenhuma! XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 19 – AS BATALHAS PERDIDAS DE SHOKO**

Kyoko passou o restante do dia correndo contra o tempo, afinal, boa parte da manhã foi usada resolvendo mais assuntos pessoais que profissionais. Após finalmente se recuperar da conversa com Fang, ela trabalhou nas legendas em japonês das próximas produções a serem disponibilizadas ao público, já que tudo era gravado em inglês e legendado nos idiomas que cada membro dominava.

Já era noite quando Kyoko decidiu encarar a pilha de propostas externas dirigidas a ela, pois não poderia mais adiar as respostas. Por mais que Shinobu tivesse rejeitado o que era irremediavelmente incompatível com a agenda dos Stray, a quantidade de convites remanescentes excedia até mesmo as previsões do excêntrico líder, sempre tão certeiro em seus planejamentos.

Constatando pelo relógio que já passavam das 20 horas, ela aceitou resignada que agora era um momento tão bom quanto qualquer outro para enfrentar a monstruosa pilha. Talvez, se Dimi estivesse disponível, ela poderia ter a ajuda dele para levar tudo ao apartamento dela em uma única viagem, e assim esparramar-se no chão de casa com todos os folders que aguardavam sua atenção, acreditando ser esta a melhor forma de lidar com tanta informação. Ela não contava, no entanto, com a ligação do próprio Dimitri, informando-a sobre uma visita inesperada.

Inicialmente se empolgando com o pensamento de ser Ren, Kyoko logo desanimou quando ouviu quem a procurava.

Por mais que ela não quisesse saber o que o estúpido Shotaro havia feito desta vez, não era do feitio dela se recusar a atender uma pessoa que a procurava àquela hora, portanto, pediu a Dimitri que acompanhasse Shoko até a sala de reunião mais próxima, para onde ela já estava se dirigindo. Sendo no mesmo andar que a secretaria, Kyoko não desviaria tanto assim de seu plano inicial e poderia até já começar o trabalho.

Assim que Shoko avistou a jovem rodeada pelo que pareciam roteiros, perguntou-se onde estava a adolescente que vira dois anos antes. Kyoko se debruçava sobre papéis, muito concentrada em suas anotações e ocupada demais até para arrumar os fios de cabelo que se soltavam do alfinete que segurava o penteado informal, exalando autoconfiança e profissionalismo. Para Shoko, era a primeira vez que a beleza ao vivo da atriz finalmente se igualava à das fotos e filmagens.

Também era a primeira vez que ela se sentiu incomodar por pensamentos frívolos, como o fato de que Kyoko estava na flor da juventude enquanto ela investia pesadamente em cremes anti-idade.

O que Shoko não estava preparada para admitir, nem a si mesma, eram as feridas mal cicatrizadas que ela tinha por ter precisado recorrer à alternativa de ser uma agente para não desistir completamente do show business. Após passar anos a fio ouvindo elogios a sua beleza, que só aumentaram conforme ela se desenvolvia como mulher e a precocidade de seu corpo se fazia notar, para preocupação de sua família, mais ela solidificava a ideia de ser famosa, como uma modelo ou atriz, mas seus pais foram terminantemente contrários à escolha da filha.

Assim, Shoko frequentou a universidade para satisfazer a vontade da família, mas participava de audições às escondidas. Após acumular incontáveis fracassos, contudo, resignou-se – ou assim quis acreditar – a ser somente uma agente, convencendo-se de que seu verdadeiro potencial estava em auxiliar artistas. Tudo para se manter o mais perto do estrelato que seu (escasso) talento permitia.

Se ela soubesse a opinião de alguns profissionais do ramo, como Kyoko, Yashiro e Ren, a respeito de quão boa agente ela realmente era, saberia que estava novamente fracassando.

Mas Shoko não tinha tal feedback, então, ainda que ela quisesse se tornar uma profissional melhor, precisaria de alguém para lhe dizer o que fazia de errado. Sozinha, não percebia que, da mesma forma que ela se convenceu de que tinha talento artístico apenas por ouvir elogios à sua beleza física, convenceu-se de que ela era boa agente apenas por ser rapidamente escolhida por novos talentos, sem notar que novamente se apoiava apenas na beleza. Com Sho não foi diferente: assim que o cantor a avistou, disse ao presidente da Akatoki que a queria a seu lado, ao que foi prontamente atendido, já que o homem estava acostumado a ouvir tal pedido de todos os jovens que ingressavam em sua agência, apenas para ve-los como uma decepção alguns meses depois e cancelar seus contratos.

Se pela flagrante imaturidade dos artistas que escolhiam uma agente apenas pela aparência ou se pela incompetência de Shoko, era o que o presidente da Akatoki estava ávido para descobrir, e a intuição da mulher a alertava para o fato de que o emprego dela estava em grande risco caso a carreira de Sho tivesse o mesmo destino de todos os outros artistas que fracassaram nas mãos dela.

Voltando ao momento presente, ela era assolada por pensamentos desagradáveis que a faziam ver a si mesma como um produto perecível prestes a expirar. Pela primeira vez, Shoko se sentia incomodada por Kyoko. "É quase como se eu me sentisse inferior!", ela pensaria mais tarde ao refletir sobre os acontecimentos daquela noite.

A verdade é que se tornava tolerável abrir mão do estrelato quando ela podia estar ao lado de celebridades e ao menos observar a magia do show business a partir dos bastidores. Com Sho era ainda melhor, pois ela estava agenciando um grande astro com perspectivas de carreira internacional! Ela se embevecia do fato de que ele estava sempre a ronda-la, criando oportunidades para toca-la e enaltecendo sua beleza, e por mais mesquinho que fosse, era agradável que ele rebaixasse Kyoko ao comparar as duas, apesar de isso fazer Shoko se sentir pequena até para os próprios padrões.

A cruel realidade que logo seria constatada por Shoko é que ela alimentava a autoestima bebendo da fonte que era ter o favoritismo de Sho. Ainda que ele fosse preguiçoso, voluntarioso e mimado e o sexo com ele demonstrasse claramente quão egoísta ele era, na audição extraoficial para o papel de favorita de Sho, Shoko, pela primeira vez na vida, foi a selecionada, superando até mesmo uma zelosa amiga de infância. Era deprimente, mas era uma vitória, para variar, e do tipo que garantia a ela assistir de camarote enquanto sua carreira era alavancada pelo sucesso do cantor, que tinha, inclusive, reais chances de se tornar internacional, levando-a junto com ele a patamares que Shoko somente sonhou alcançar. Ele era um verdadeiro bilhete premiado na vida da agente, que incentivava o confuso e cáustico relacionamento entre Kyoko e Sho por ter percebido que a garota o inspirava como ninguém.

Naquele momento, Kyoko finalmente percebia a presença de Shoko e saudava a mulher com o resignado sorriso de quem antecipava problemas, o que apenas aumentou o desconforto da agente. Aquela sensação era estranha, Shoko não compreendia por que ela estava incomodada nem identificava com precisão qual era a causa de sua perturbação. Talvez, por ela ter flagrado Sho se masturbando para Kyoko enquanto o sexo entre eles escasseava? Talvez ela estivesse se ressentindo da perda do favoritismo e do golpe que isso representava a sua autoestima? Talvez a aborrecesse precisar recorrer a mais uma pessoa para que os sonhos dela virassem realidade, como se não bastasse que já dependesse do talento de Sho?

Por fim, como em algum momento ela precisaria parar de olhar aparvalhadamente para Kyoko, disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

"Você fica bem de óculos!"

"Oh?". A atriz colocou a mão no rosto, finalmente lembrando que não os havia removido. Era uma bobagem, mas Kyoko não gostava de ser vista de óculos, por mais que todos dissessem que ela ficava bem com eles. Ruborizou. Conformando-se que agora não faria sentido tira-los, ela encerrou rapidamente o assunto. "Ah, sim, eu preciso deles ao final do dia. Quando passo muito tempo lendo, minha visão cansa. Mas me diga, Shoko-san: o que a traz aqui?"

"Bem, eu sei que aparecer a esta hora e sem agendamento é indelicado da minha parte, mas eu não tive outra escolha, já que você ignorou todas as minhas tentativas anteriores de contato". De forma alguma Shoko revelaria que o que realmente a guiara até ali foi uma enorme vontade de fugir do apartamento de Sho após flagra-lo, somada à frustração pelo cantor estar se perdendo em sonhos eróticos enquanto o tempo dele... o tempo _deles_ para reavivar a "era Sho" de dois anos atrás diminuía rapidamente e Shoko sentia a insuportável pressão de não saber como guia-lo.

Eles eram um cego guiando outro cego. E, além de uma metafórica falta de visão, ambos compartilhavam o íntimo desejo de permanecer no topo: Sho, por considerar que o topo era seu lugar predestinado, e Shoko, por surfar na onda que era a carreira musical de Sho.

"Shoko-san, eu lhe asseguro que não ignorei coisa alguma! Como você pode observar, estou quase me afogando em trabalho, então o convite da Akatoki deve estar em algum lugar dessa pilha, e eu prometo que conseguirei dar uma resposta à proposta nas próximas horas se..."

"Não foi uma proposta de trabalho", ela interrompeu secamente, surpreendendo até a si mesma com o tom de voz que usou.

"... Oh?". Se Shoko fosse uma pessoa observadora, ela teria percebido os trejeitos de Tsuruga Ren, quando furioso, em Kyoko. Tarde demais, a agente percebeu que errara a manobra.

"Shoko-san, se não é uma proposta de trabalho, poderia me explicar, então, qual o objetivo desse encontro? Por que eu não consigo imaginar outro motivo _aceitável_ para ser procurada a esta hora da noite. Certamente você não imaginou que eu tenha algum assunto pessoal pendente com Shotaro... ou imaginou?". Kyoko nunca teve algo contra Shoko, por mais que o tempo e a experiência a fizessem perceber grotescas falhas profissionais na conduta da mulher diante de si. Contudo, estando cansada e após ser pega de surpresa pela aura hostil que a agente emanava, Kyoko entrou inconscientemente em modo de combate.

Tentando consertar o erro que cometeu e refreando o desgosto ainda misterioso que sentia, Shoko adotou uma postura de súplica.

"Kyoko-chan, Sho precisa de ajuda..."

"Claro que sim. Do tipo miraculoso!"

"Ele perdeu o foco do trabalho..."

"Não foi perda de foco, Shoko-san. Aliás, é exatamente o contrário se Shotaro continua fazendo exatamente o mesmo, como eu suspeito que seja o caso. A diferença é que o mesmo não funciona mais e ele se considera perfeito demais para sequer aventar a possibilidade de estar errado e precisar se adaptar. A mentalidade dele continua lhe dizendo que o universo precisa se ajustar a ele, jamais o contrário!"

"Mas ele está sozinho, e sozinho ele não consegue..."

"Ele tem você, Shoko-san"

"Mas ele não me escuta! A única pessoa que ele jamais escutou foi você! Se você pudesse ao menos..."

"Não fui eu quem o colocou na situação em que ele está, Shoko-san. Foi ele, sozinho, e se ele foi grandinho o suficiente para decidir sobre a própria carreira até agora, também é grandinho o suficiente para..."

"NÓS PODEMOS PERDER O EMPREGO!"

A esta explosão, Kyoko finalmente parou de interromper Shoko e ficou alguns segundos observando a aparência desesperada da agente, que arfava – se de raiva ou de vergonha, a atriz não sabia dizer. Só sabia que não estava deixando que Shoko expusesse as razões para ter ido procura-la àquela hora, como se algo urgente tivesse acontecido, pois Kyoko se considerava versada em Sho o suficiente para supor o que havia de errado.

Refletindo que poderia estar deixando a arrogância por conhece-lo tão bem levar a melhor sobre ela, e que por mais improvável que fosse não era totalmente impossível que Sho tivesse amadurecido alguma coisa nos últimos anos, Kyoko procurou se acalmar. E se acalmando, lembrou que era quinta-feira, percebeu que Shoko a procurou justamente após o videoclipe de Luna ter sido disponibilizado no site e se surpreendeu com a possibilidade de a canção ter provocado uma... _inquietação_ em Sho.

Mas... se a música provocou no cantor um impacto suficiente para a agente a procurar imediatamente, então talvez ele não fosse um caso perdido, afinal! Talvez houvesse salvação para Fuwa Sho!

"Shoko-san... por acaso a sua vinda _agora_ tem algo a ver com o videoclipe disponibilizado hoje?"

A mulher arregalou os olhos, estupefata. _"Não é possível que Kyoko saiba o que eu flagrei Sho fazendo... ou é? Será que ela o conhece tão bem... a esse ponto?"_

A reação de espanto de Shoko serviu de confirmação para Kyoko, fazendo-a espelhar a expressão de Shoko, o que, por sua vez, serviu de confirmação para Shoko. As duas mulheres se olhavam aturdidas, mas o cômico da situação é que Shoko pensava que Kyoko, de alguma forma, havia se descoberto como a fantasia sexual de Sho, enquanto Kyoko pensava que a canção cuja letra ela compôs com inspiração na prejudicial relação que eles tiveram na adolescência e o triste desfecho impactasse tanto o cantor a ponto da agente dele imediatamente a procurar!

"Wow... isso é... inesperado!". _"Sho tem uma consciência, afinal de contas!"_ , Kyoko pensou assombrada. Ela se lembrou que todos a disseram que a música era emotiva o bastante para fazer canalhas chorarem, e Louis garantiu a ela que a filmagem do clipe ficou tão boa que até ele, que se julgava imune à atuação dramática dela (mas nunca realmente conseguiu ficar indeferente), emocionou-se. Mas... ao ponto de Sho se perturbar?

"Kyoko-chan, por favor, não diga nada a ele! Se ele descobrir que você só deduziu o que aconteceu porque eu vim aqui pedir ajuda..."

"Mas Shoko-san, como você quer que eu ajude o Shotaro sem que ele saiba que eu sei?"

"Eh? Você quer... _ajuda-lo_ com o _problema_ dele?"

Kyoko não entendia por que a entonação de Shoko fazia parecer que elas estavam conversando em código, nem por que a mulher parecia a cada segundo mais escandalizada.

"Kyoko-chan... talvez você não queira ouvir isso de mim, mas... sinceramente, não vale o esforço! Eu mesma só o _ajudo_ porque prefiro me submeter a alguns minutos de tédio a ficar horas lidando com as repercussões que uma... _indiscrição_ poderia causar!"

Kyoko parecia um cachorro virando a cabeça para tentar compreender o que estava sendo dito. Olhando de relance para o relógio, ela viu que já passavam das 21 horas e seu estômago protestava de fome. Talvez a fome e o cansaço a impedissem de acompanhar corretamente aquele diálogo. Concluiu que era melhor, então, encerrar rapidamente o assunto.

"Shoko-san, se valerá o esforço ou não _somente eu_ poderei decidir, e somente se Sho se der ao trabalho de vir me procurar pessoalmente. Caso ele se mostre realmente _disposto_ , empenhado em ser ajudado, posso considerar ajuda-lo. Tudo dependerá da posição que ele escolher assumir. Talvez eu só perca o meu tempo, mas talvez um milagre aconteça e ele consiga me satisfazer".

A agente estava absolutamente admirada pela forma como a outrora inocente Kyoko se disponibilizava a satisfazer a luxúria de Sho, bastando, para tanto, que o rapaz demonstrasse disposição e a impressionasse com a posição sexual que escolheria. Quanto a satisfaze-la, Shoko não tinha qualquer esperança, já que ela mesma nunca chegara nem perto de atingir o orgasmo com Sho. Mas... quem sabe? Talvez tudo fosse realmente uma questão de química!

Com a mais absoluta perplexidade, ouvia a jovem terminar seu discurso e aquela reunião.

"Como eu espero que tenha ficado claro, dependerá mais dele do que de mim, e como você deve saber, Shoko-san, isso significa que a maré não está favorável a Sho. A maré nunca está favorável a Sho quando a situação exige que ele seja um homem e não um menino"

"Sim, você tem absoluta razão!", respondia a agente, finalmente reanimada porque pareciam estar em um assunto com o qual ela poderia contribuir. "Não importa quantas vezes ele pratique, ele continua afoito e inexperiente como um garotinho!". As risadinhas conspiratórias de Shoko fugiam totalmente à compreensão de Kyoko. "Se bem que é isso que eu acho encantador, nele!", ela confidenciou, o que somente aumentou a dúvida na cabeça de Kyoko.

"O-kay? Se você não se aborrece com esse tipo de coisa... bom para você!", foi tudo que Kyoko conseguiu responder.

Naquele exato momento, a porta do elevador se abre. Kyoko, que tinha o ângulo perfeito de visão, viu o momento exato em que Ren a avistou e abriu um largo sorriso, imediatamente retribuído. Shoko, curiosa com a reação de Kyoko, olhou para trás e se deparou com ninguém menos que Tsuruga Ren, caminhando em direção a elas e dirigindo a ela um olhar que deixava claro o descontentamento dele por ela estar ali.

A agente não perdeu tempo em se despedir e a praticamente passar voando por Ren, indo embora pelo mesmo elevador em que ele chegara, tomada de pensamentos sobre o desconforto que Kyoko lhe provocou e sobre como ela abordaria Sho a respeito da recente abertura que Kyoko mostrava a seus avanços, mas sem permitir que o cantor descobrisse que de alguma forma ela revelou a Kyoko que ele andava tendo fantasias eróticas com ela.

" _Mas essa Kyoko de agora... eu poderia jurar que ela era uma santa! O que será que aconteceu para ela se tornar uma libertina? Será que foi Tsuruga Ren quem a perverteu?"_

Shoko não pôde deixar de pensar que se fosse esse o caso... se Sho teria que impressionar uma mulher acostumada ao padrão estabelecido por Tsuruga Ren...

Enquanto a porta do elevador fechava, ela viu os dois conversando muito próximos - ele, sorrindo agachado ao lado dela enquanto a impedia de remover os óculos, e ela, retribuindo o sorriso apesar do rubor.

" _Será uma batalha perdida!"_

 **N/A – Se alguém não se lembra de Shoko falando de seu sonho de ser atriz enquanto fazia faculdade, está no capítulo 85!**

 **Eu ri tanto escrevendo essa cena das duas conversando e absolutamente se desentendendo, que meu marido veio me checar quatro vezes para saber se eu estava bem! XD Espero que vocês se divirtam tanto quanto eu!**

 **Eu não consigo deixar de pensar que Sho é terrível no sexo! Não tem como eu ser convencida que uma pessoa tão egocêntrica se interessa em satisfazer a parceira! (Esse é o tipo de coisa que eu penso enquanto leio o mangá). Beijos!**

 **Mutemuia, querida! Quando não recebo seus comentários eu fico achando que alguma coisa aconteceu com você! Aí, meu marido me lembra que as pessoas têm vida, e justamente quando eu desencano você reaparece! XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 20 – O PRÍNCIPE**

Kyoko sequer ouviu a despedida apressada de Shoko, tão concentrada estava em Kuon sorrindo e caminhando para ela. Ainda se surpreendia por ve-lo, naquela perfeita fusão entre Ren e Corn que a fazia se perguntar como não percebera antes que se tratava da mesma pessoa.

Também a surpreendia o fato de que aquele homem, que provavelmente poderia ter a solteira que ele quisesse, escolheu justamente ela!

Kyoko havia percorrido um longo e árduo caminho para sequer começar a valorizar a si mesma. Ao menos já sabia se defender de pessoas presunçosas, como Kamio Kimiko e Honoka Ootomo, então, sempre que tentavam desqualifica-la como profissional ou como mulher, ela se lembrava que todas as pessoas competentes e bem-sucedidas que a elogiaram não poderiam estar erradas. Kyoko podia duvidar de si mesma em algumas circunstâncias, mas jamais duvidaria da capacidade dos profissionais com os quais trabalhou de identificar nela qualidades reais.

Ela aprendeu, com suor e lágrimas, que algumas críticas eram maldosas e buscavam apenas destruí-la, assim como alguns elogios aparentemente despretensiosos escondiam uma malícia venenosa que só pretendiam vulnerabiliza-la. Seus amigos eram todos pessoas feridas, afinal de contas, e foram solícitos em ensina-la um pouco do que aprenderam com os duros golpes que sofreram. E Kyoko sempre foi uma aluna muito dedicada.

Assim, ela já sabia como não permitir que a inveja e a maldade, camuflados de competitividade ou generosidade, atingissem sua auto-estima, bem como a garimpar ensinamentos valiosos no lamaçal de bobagens que ouvia frequentemente de pessoas que tentavam ascender empilhando carreiras destruídas.

Contudo, nada na vida a ensinou a ter um relacionamento romântico com alguém. Por mais que ela estivesse diante de Corn e com ele ela conseguisse ser informal e descontraída, por mais que ela tivesse observado casais das mais diferentes nacionalidades e nas mais variadas demonstrações públicas de afeto e por mais que ela já tivesse atuado pares românticos, sempre experimentava um momento de assombro quando ela se lembrava da declaração que ouvira dele e do fato de que ele já estava apaixonado por ela quando gravaram Dark Moon.

 _"Apaixonado por mim! Ele disse que estava apaixonado por mim!"._ E agora, o que fazer com essa informação recebida há poucos dias, mas que já tinha chacoalhado o mundo dela?

Era bom demais para acreditar. Ter os próprios sentimentos retribuídos era um fenômeno para Kyoko. Sentia uma felicidade desconcertante quando pensava que, ainda que sua mãe biológica a rejeitasse, havia um casal que a chamava de filha. Não por obrigação, mas por escolha própria! Para completar, tinha mais amigos do que sequer sonhou, e para ela eles eram seus irmãos e irmãs. Tinha até uma afilhada!

Se ela pudesse voltar no tempo, voltaria para o dia em que a mãe a abandonou no rioukan. Procuraria a si mesma na clareira secreta de Corn, completamente sozinha na noite de tempestade, chorando copiosamente e chamando pelo amigo fada enquanto apertava a pedra mágica nas mãos. Diria a si mesma para não temer o futuro. Para fazer exatamente o que estava fazendo, não mudar em absoluto, pois dali a alguns anos ela estaria ridiculamente feliz, tendo pai, mãe, muitos irmãos e até alguns pestinhas para atormenta-la de vez em quando, mas sem os quais ela não poderia mais viver.

E teria o amor de um príncipe, embora o conceito dela de príncipe estivesse fadado a passar por severas mudanças. Mas tudo bem, porque até lá ela descobriria em si mesma que o príncipe idealizado nunca foi o que ela realmente quis.

Agora ela tinha Kuon diante de si. Ele a buscava naquela noite de livre e espontânea vontade, olhando para ela como se não quisesse estar em nenhum outro lugar do mundo, o que era mágico! Viver era testemunhar a magia e ninguém a convenceria do contrário. A pedra corn, que deixou de ser "item mágico do mundo das fadas" para se tornar "pedra adquirida em loja de souvenir" quando Kyoko descobriu a identidade de Ren, recobrou seu status não pela origem fantástica de antes, e sim por ter sido a fiel companheira que a confortou e animou tantas vezes e, quem sabe? Talvez tenha até servido para que Ren mudasse a postura dele com ela, dando-lhe mais abertura e deixando de trata-la como inimiga por te-la reconhecido com a menina chorona de Kyoto.

Agora, sempre que ela olhava para a pedra corn Kyoko se lembrava de sua trajetória e se sentia feliz e grata. Dava para haver mais magia que isso?

Kyoko havia amadurecido. Ela poderia se ressentir e rejeitar seu amor pela fantasia, mas optou adapta-lo ao mundo real. Lembrando-se do diretor Ogata dizendo que se a Mio dela não se encaixava na ideia original que ele fez de Dark Moon, caberia a ele criar um Dark Moon no qual a Mio dela pudesse existir, Kyoko criou um mundo em que não havia mais a dualidade entre mundo humano e mundo mágico: os dois estavam mesclados e tinham contornos indefiníveis. Mulheres eram ora fada, ora bruxa. Princesas resgatavam príncipes no mesmo dia em que eram resgatadas por eles, faziam amizade com trolls e montavam dragões. Diariamente ela observava como feiticeiras e magos transformavam tecido em roupa, tinta em animação e pó em elaborados disfarces capazes de tornarem uma pessoa irreconhecível. A maravilha estava no mundo real, e não mais na ficção de sua mente infantil.

O cotidiano e o fantástico se fundiram. Exatamente como Corn e Ren.

"Mas o que temos aqui?", Kuon perguntou se abaixando ao lado dela. Kyoko apenas o olhava, tendo conseguido apenas se virar ligeiramente na cadeira que parecia te-la absorvido. Ou talvez ela estivesse com os joelhos fracos demais pelo sorriso que ele exibia para conseguir se levantar e sauda-lo apropriadamente.

Nos dois anos em que estiveram separados, ela constatava, Kuon encontrou a si mesmo nos dois personagens, e para alívio e alegria de Kyoko, ela não perdeu nenhum dos dois no processo: o Ren por quem ela se apaixonou estava ali, não só por conta das cores de cabelo e olhos, mas pela fácil transição entre serenidade e atrevimento, assim como Corn fazia-se notar pela maneira espontânea e jovial de agir. Então, desde o reencontro ela se viu tomada pelo fascínio de observa-lo e identificar tanto os trejeitos ora de um, ora de outro, quanto de descobrir novos maneirismos que talvez pertencessem ao jovem Kuon, talvez fossem construções recentes.

Ela não sabia que era possível se apaixonar duas vezes pela mesma pessoa. _"Uma pessoa só tem um coração para ser roubado, então como ele conseguiu fazer isso duas vezes?"_

Naquele momento em que ele estava tão próximo, ela não conseguia decidir se preferia se concentrar nos olhos risonhos ou nos lábios que se moviam hipnoticamente, dizendo coisas que ela não captava por conta do sangue pulsando alto em seus ouvidos, então alternava de uma área para a outra. Até finalmente os dentes dele aparecerem quando ele alargou o sorriso, que por alguma razão que Kyoko não compreendia se tornava provocativo, e Kuon foi lentamente aproximando o rosto, fazendo Kyoko lentamente fechar os olhos em antecipação ao provável beijo que viria.

Ao invés disso, Kuon sussurrou travessamente em seu ouvido enquanto um delicioso arrepio lhe percorria o corpo.

"Como você adivinhou que eu sempre tive um fetiche por bibliotecárias?"

 _"Hm?"_. Ela franziu a testa e abriu os olhos, deparando-se com Kuon muito sorridente prendendo alguns fios soltos de cabelo atrás da haste dos óculos que ela usava.

 _"Oh? Oh!"_ Percebendo que novamente ele a provocava, desta vez por conta da aparência dela usando óculos, ruborizou e se apressou a remover o acessório, mas ele não deixou e afirmou que ela estava linda com eles. Notando pela visão periférica que o elevador finalmente se fechava com Shoko dentro, Kuon não perdeu tempo em perguntuar o que a mulher fazia ali, e àquela hora da noite.

Ao tom da pergunta, Kyoko rapidamente recobrou as funções cerebrais. Ele estava desgostoso, para dizer o mínimo. Não era possível que Shoko estivesse ali apenas para cumprimenta-la, pois a natureza do relacionamento que as duas mulheres tinham envolvia necessariamente Sho, o que sempre irritava Kuon.

Mas como dizer que a agente fora procura-la porque Sho ouvira uma música que ela compôs pensando no relacionamento dos dois, e agora ele estava em um estado mental prejudicial à própria carreira e supunha-se que somente ela poderia ajuda-lo?

Quanto mais Kyoko gaguejava e buscava freneticamente uma resposta à pergunta dele, mais Kuon se aborrecia. Até que ela, percebendo que o rei demônio fazia sua ilustre aparição, decidiu contar a verdade. Quase.

"Não é nada, realmente..."

"Ela veio até aqui por nada?", ele perguntou incrédulo e contrariado.

"Bem... ela veio me fazer um pedido, mas nada preocupante!"

 _"Qualquer contato de Fuwa é sempre preocupante"_ , pensou Kuon. "Um pedido pessoal ou profissional?"

"..."

"Por que quando você fica muda eu sempre acho que é a pior resposta possível?"

"Eu estava apenas pensando na resposta!"

"Kyoko, não é uma pergunta para se pensar sobre a resposta! Se ela esteve aqui, foi no interesse de Fuwa. E se você não me responde se a proposta era pessoal ou profissional, então..."

"Um pouco de cada, ok? Parece que Shotaro está passando por um bloqueio artístico e o meu retorno apenas agravou a situação, então Shoko quer que eu fale com ele para... Kuon, espera!"

Se Kyoko não fazia ideia de como se comportar em um relacionamento amoroso, muito menos sabia Kuon. Por mais que ele já tivesse saído com mulheres antes, era tão inexperiente em um relacionamento verdadeiro quanto Kyoko era inexperiente em qualquer tipo de relacionamento. Então, no quesito "lidar com ciúme/insegurança" ele permanecia inexperiente, especialmente quando Sho entrava na equação e ele se lembrava que Kyoko passou dez anos da vida dela fantasiando que ela casaria com o moleque.

Ela, por sua vez, não poderia permitir que a primeira aparição de Sho em sua vida desde que retornara para Tóquio já provocasse tanto descontentamento em Kuon, então, quando ele fez menção de se levantar, ela impulsivamente o impediu de se afastar dela e fez a única coisa que ela pensou ser eficiente para apazigua-lo.

Aparentemente ela estava certa, porque assim que ele sentiu os lábios dela nos dele, qualquer imagem de Sho sorrindo-lhe confiante imediatamente se desvaneceu. _"Não importa que ele a tenha beijado duas vezes, nem que ele tenha roubado o primeiro beijo dela: ELA ME beijou, e esta já é a quarta vez!"_. Em seu placar mental, Kuon estava ganhando, e isso o satisfazia. Por enquanto, bastaria.

Kyoko, assim que sentiu o suspiro relaxado que ele exalava, afastou-se lentamente, mas apenas o suficiente para conseguir falar. Encostando a testa na dele, ela explicou serenamente o que considerava o mais relevante na situação. "Não há coisa alguma alguma acontecendo, está bem? Eu não a convidei, ela veio por conta própria para saber se eu poderia ajuda-lo, mas eu ainda não me decidi, ok? Não é como se Shotaro e eu fôssemos amigos ou coisa do tipo!"

A resposta dele veio com um relutante aceno de cabeça, mas já era progresso, na opinião de Kyoko. Ela, então, mudou de assunto para amenizar o clima e perguntou a Kuon o que ele estava fazendo ali e como conseguiu entrar sem Dimitri anuncia-lo primeiro.

Foi assim que Kyoko ficou sabendo que Shinobu e Lory estavam em tratativas para inclui-lo como o mais novo colaborador dos Stray, o que já havia sido informado a Dimitri e garantia a Kuon (no caso, Ren) livre acesso às instalações, fazendo-a lembrar da filmagem comprometedora que Louis fizera dos dois na madrugada anterior.

Kuon, interpretando no semblante de Kyoko para onde os pensamentos dela a levavam, afirmou que ele sabia sobre a filmagem mas não se preocupava em absoluto, o que lhe rendeu um sermão de Kyoko sobre ser mais consciencioso com a própria imagem.

Kuon simplesmente adorava os sermões de Kyoko. Kyoko, por sua vez, tentava não se lembrar como as imagens evidenciavam um lado dela que ela ainda se constrangia por ter mostrado a Kuon. _"Melhor não pensar sobre isso, ele pode ler meus pensamentos!"._

Subiram para o apartamento dela, Kyoko reclamando que ela não queria que ele levasse _todos_ os roteiros quando pediu a ajuda dele e ele explicando que não eram pesados e ele tinha braços longos o bastante para carregar todos, mas no fundo os dois estavam nervosos, pois para Kyoko era a primeira vez que ela (oficialmente) levava um homem para seu apartamento, enquanto para Kuon havia uma questão pendente a tratar.

A razão pela qual ele estava ali, e que o deixava mais ansioso agora do que quando enfrentara Taisho mais cedo.

Quando entraram, Ren finalmente pôde observar com calma o canto particular da mulher que amava. Apesar do espaço ser muito menor do que ele estava acostumado – provavelmente caberia o apartamento dela na sala de estar dele – era muito mais aconchegante e ele se sentiu imediatamente à vontade.

Ela mencionou algo sobre preparar rapidamente algo para os dois comerem, já que ela apostava que ele ainda não havia jantado, enquanto ele depositava os roteiros no chão da sala por instrução dela e ali mesmo se sentava, exatamente como mais cedo ela pretendia fazer, folheando as propostas que ela havia recebido e inconscientemente fazendo três pilhas: sim, não e talvez.

Mais tarde, Kyoko constataria como os três montes feitos por Ren demonstravam que os anos de experiência à frente que ele possuía o faziam decidir tão mais rapidamente que ela quais propostas de trabalho valiam ou não a pena aceitar. Por ora, ela se contentava por espia-lo esporadicamente, sentindo-se derreter por ve-lo tão à vontade, aparentemente empilhando a esmo as propostas que ela recebeu após rapidamente folhea-las.

Por várias vezes ela afugentou o pensamento sobre como eles pareciam um casal, já que isso a fazia quase decepar o próprio dedo enquanto fatiava legumes.

Eles conversaram amenidades por alguns minutos durante o jantar, mas conforme a refeição transcorria mais Kuon transparecia a inquietação que estava sentindo e que começava a contagiar Kyoko, que já esperava que ele fosse dar alguma péssima notícia.

Apelando para a estratégia visual, já que talvez sua voz lhe traísse, ele tomou a mão dela e colocou um anel em seu dedo anelar.

Kyoko apenas o olhava intrigada. Em se tratando de mensagens românticas, era provavelmente a mulher mais lenta da face da Terra.

Como a expressão de Kyoko era uma gigantesca interrogação, sem soltar a mão dela Kuon respirou fundo e resolveu explicar por onde ele se sentia menos ansioso, pois talvez assim encontrasse finalmente a coragem para dizer o que queria. Não porque era difícil dizer, mas porque era importante. Realmente importante.

A resposta dela poderia tanto exulta-lo quanto devasta-lo.

"Eu percebi que você se refere ao casal do Darumaya como seus pais, então eu imaginei que você tem a opinião deles em alta conta... Então, eu me sentiria descortês se não pedisse primeiro a autorização deles". Pigarreou uma vez, tentou falar. Pigarreou de novo. Olhava da mão para o rosto apreensivo de Kyoko, sem saber como continuar falando.

Ela, então, resolveu ajuda-lo.

"Kuon, você não precisava pedir a permissão dos meus pais para me dar um presente atrasado de Dia Branco! Mas eu acho muito atencioso da sua parte por te-lo feito"

Ele olhava para o sorriso gentil que Kyoko lhe dava, agora genuinamente intrigado pela mudança de assunto. A curiosidade quase ultrapassava a ansiedade.

"Presente atrasado... de Dia Branco?"

Agora quem não entendia era Kyoko.

"Sim. Não é isso que este anel representa? Você deu um parecido para Morizumi Kimiko, não foi?"

Agora ambos se olhavam com as testas franzidas.

"Não! Sim! Quero dizer, eu dei um anel a Morizumi-san, mas não foi _como este_! Mas agora eu me lembro que você falou algo assim naquele dia no restaurante. Algo sobre eu ter dado a Morizumi-san um anel no Dia Branco. Eu só não sei como você sabe disso!"

"Ela me contou". O humor imediatamente soturno de Kyoko preocupou-o.

"E por que ela faria isso?", perguntou cauteloso.

"Porque... ela me ouviu defendendo você para Koga-san, e ele deduziu, digo, ele supôs que eu estivesse... que eu alimentasse sentimentos por você, então ela usou o presente que você deu a ela como artifício para me desestabilizar na audição para o papel de Momiji"

Conforme Kyoko ruborizava, o sorriso de Kuon se alargava. Decidindo que não a provocaria (por enquanto) sobre o que ele acabava de descobrir, tratou do assunto premente que era dissolver aquele mal-entendido.

"Sim, entendo! Aqueles dois, como sempre, usando manobras sorrateiras... Eu sabia que ela pretendia algo quando me pediu o anel como presente de Dia Branco, eu só não podia adivinhar que ela o usaria contra Kyoko! Eu pensei que ela só repetiria a tolice de sempre de alardear por aí como se tivéssemos alguma ligação especial, quando eu apenas tolero a infantilidade dela por considerar que ninguém verdadeiramente acreditará que eu poderia me interessar por alguém como ela. Mas que isso se voltaria logo contra Kyoko, é realmente incrível! Quero dizer... quais eram as chances?"

Kuon falava exatamente como Ren falara ao tentar tranquiliza-la sobre o beijo no rosto que ele lhe dera e que não a deixava se concentrar no papel de Mio: em um audível sussurro e como se ela não estivesse presente, apesar dela poder ouvi-lo muito bem.

"Eu estou bem aqui, você sabe! E também posso ouvi-lo perfeitamente!"

Ela o olhou aborrecida por alguns segundos, contemplando o que ele acabara de revelar enquanto ele apenas sorria e acariciava a mão em que ela usava o anel e que ele se recusava a soltar.

"Então... ela pediu o anel a você?"

"Sim"

"Assim, sem mais nem menos? Ela realmente lhe disse o que queria de Dia Branco, e ainda por cima um anel?"

"Yep!"

"Mas que descarada!"

"Minha opinião exata!"

"E por que você concordou?"

"Porque era fácil: eu não precisaria pensar no que dar! No primeiro presente de Dia Branco que dei a ela, ela descobriu que recebeu o mesmo que todas as outras e começou a me incomodar sobre isso. Eu disse que era ruim em escolher presentes para garotas, então, quando eu finalmente encontrava alguma coisa, não sobrava mais tempo para procurar algo específico para cada uma das mulheres que eu precisava retribuir. Porque... bem... eram muitas!" Ao menos ele tinha a decência de parecer constrangido dizendo isso para ela, Kyoko pensou irritada. "Ela apenas sorriu e disse que no ano seguinte ela diria exatamente o que queria, e por mais que eu soubesse que um anel poderia ser interpretado como uma promessa ou um sentimento, eu imaginei que não haveria problemas desde que não fosse um anel para o dedo anelar. Daí um anel para o dedo mínimo. Somente quando entreguei o anel a ela Yashiro me contou qual interpretação poderia ser dada, mas ainda assim eu não me preocupei porque, como eu disse, imaginei que ela novamente não seria levada a sério"

Agora a história fazia sentido para Kyoko. Realmente era plausível que escapasse a Kuon, criado na América, que haveria um significado profundo em um homem colocando um anel no dedo mínimo de uma garota. Mas então, o anel que agora repousava orgulhoso no dedo anelar _dela_...

Como se lesse os pensamentos de Kyoko, Kuon prosseguiu com a explicação.

"Kyoko, este não é um presente atrasado de Dia Branco", afirmou suavemente.

"Não é?", ela perguntou em um fio de voz, temendo que a resposta dele fosse diferente do que o coração dela ansiava.

"Claro que não! Afinal, o seu presente de Dia Branco eu dei no mesmo dia em que você me deu o seu presente de São Valentim!"

"No mesmo... dia?". Kyoko estava novamente perdida.

"Ora, e depois eu sou o playboy!", murmurou fingindo-se afrontado.

"Do que você está falando, Kuon?"

"O beijo, Kyoko! Você se esqueceu do beijo? Eu lhe disse muito claramente que era em agradecimento ao gelée au vin que você me deu!"

Ela apenas arregalou os olhos, estarrecida.

"Isso me deixa um pouco magoado, sabe... e eu imaginando que você gostou do meu presente...", disse falsamente amuado.

"Eu gostei! Não, quero dizer... eu não gostei! Digo, eu gostei, mas não no sentido pervertido!"

Estava muito difícil para ele não rir da situação. Decidiu continuar fingindo que estava magoado.

"Você nem se lembrou... eu não saio por aí beijando garotas, por mais que você pense o contrário! Eu poderia ter comprado um souvenir qualquer, eu poderia até ter pedido ao Yashiro para fazer isso em meu lugar e retribuir o seu presente com um item genérico e igual a de todas as outras garotas, mas a você eu dei algo realmente pessoal!"

"Sim, sim, desculpe! Foi ingrato da minha parte!"

Antes que ela pudesse se desfazer em pedidos de desculpas, ele, que finalmente encontrou a confiança que lhe faltava, revelou o que estava ali para fazer.

"Minha querida, este anel representa a minha intenção e o motivo pelo qual eu estive hoje no Darumaya! Kyoko, eu fui pedir aos seus pais permissão para corteja-la!"

 **N/A – Olá! Nunca ficamos tanto tempo sem nos falarmos, não é mesmo?**

 **Mutemuia, geralmente meu marido tem razão, eu só não digo isso a ele com frequência porque não aguentaria ele se gabando disso XD**

 **Debora, espero que esteja gostando da história e que eu possa deixa-la histérica mais vezes!**

 **Ktoll9 e brennakai, obrigada pelo apoio constante! Beijos!**


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 21 – SIM?**

Ele gostava de como os olhos dela pareciam dobrar de tamanho e de como ela entreabria os lábios sempre que algo a surpreendia. Havia ainda um rubor que se originava nas bochechas de Kyoko e se espalhava rapidamente pelo rosto e pescoço e um ligeiro tremor na mão que ele segurava, agora com mais firmeza que antes. Afinal, ele também estava muito nervoso.

Ancoravam-se um no outro.

A mente de Kyoko parecia ter se esvaziado de qualquer pensamento coerente, em um atropelo de frases e informações que a aturdiam e enlevavam. Kuon não só a amava, como queria um relacionamento com ela. Ele finalmente se libertava do martírio auto-imposto de jamais ter alguém importante e ela era a escolhida, dentre todas as pessoas! Um relacionamento formal. Ele até pediu permissão aos pais dela _antes_ de lhe propor namoro! Isso ainda existia?

O que era mais inusitado? Que hoje ela tivesse pai e mãe para quem Kuon fosse pedir permissão? O fato dele querer namora-la? Que alguém se empenhasse tanto por um pedido de namoro? O gesto era principesco além das expectativas até da Kyoko que ela foi um dia!

Suas fantasias juvenis incluíam ela ser resgatada de uma vida de sofrimentos por um príncipe montado em um cavalo, um casamento com um vestido branco cheio de babados e a vida em um palácio. Em momento algum ela pensou no tipo de homem que o príncipe seria nem em quantas adversidades ele precisaria enfrentar antes que se conhecessem. Ela imaginou até os mínimos detalhes da nobre vestimenta que ele usaria e das elaboradas cortesias que ele faria, mas deixou de fora o essencial: o caráter, o temperamento e a personalidade do homem por trás do príncipe. O que era totalmente compreensível, afinal, mesmo seus sonhos infantis ruiriam se ela colocasse em evidência tais características do único príncipe que ela julgava existir.

Não escapava a Kyoko a ironia de que Kuon dirigia um Porsche, cujo símbolo é um cavalo e o mais perto de um que os tempos modernos em Tóquio permitiam. Ele também a resgatou de sofrimentos incontáveis vezes, senão pessoalmente, por intermédio das lembranças que ele deixou na forma da pedra corn. Vestimenta mais nobre que as roupas R'Mandy que ele usava seria difícil encontrar, assim como ele possuía maneiras refinadas o bastante para faze-lo se encaixar perfeitamente até em salões de baile reais.

Quanto ao palácio, este poderia ser até mesmo aquele pequeno apartamento no qual eles estavam. Ela não precisava mais de um castelo ou de um casamento suntuoso ou de um vestido de princesa, ela só precisava de amor: o amor de seus pais, de seus amigos, por sua profissão e... de Kuon.

E agora, o comovente gesto de pedir permissão aos pais dela somente consolidava a certeza que Kyoko tinha de que Kuon era um príncipe, sim. Não o príncipe perfeito, imaculado, mas um que admitia ter defeitos e por vezes se sentia indigno. Outras vezes ele se aborrecia, outras vezes a provocava, outras vezes a seduzia com olhares cheios de promessas indizíveis. Enfim, um príncipe bem mais interessante que o insípido "senhor perfeição", pois se faltava humanidade ao príncipe idealizado de Kyoko, Kuon transbordava humanidade.

"Você não precisa responder agora". Kuon finalmente interrompia a silenciosa batalha que ela parecia estar travando. "Eu não quero que você se apresse em responder. Eu tenho tanto medo de um 'sim' precipitado quanto de um 'não'. Então... eu esperarei a sua resposta. Eu esperarei o tempo que você precisar... apenas pense no assunto, está bem?"

Ela acenou uma vez. Depois duas vezes. Depois três vezes. Depois veio uma profusão de pequenos acenos rápidos enquanto os olhos dela transbordavam de lágrimas que caíam mais rapidamente por conta do movimento que ela fazia com a cabeça.

Percebendo que a emoção que ela demonstrava não fazia sentido se ela estivesse apenas dizendo sim para "pensar no assunto", mas também temendo se decepcionar, ele cautelosamente verificou a teoria que naquele momento teimava em deixa-lo nas nuvens por mais que ele tentasse ser prudente.

"... Sim?" O olhar dele transmitia ora medo, ora alegria, ora incredulidade. Kyoko não pôde deixar de sorrir com aquela imagem, que certamente ficaria eternamente gravada em seu coração.

"Sim", foi tudo que ela respondeu com a voz embargada, ainda chorando e confirmando com a cabeça.

"Sim?" Agora ele arregalava os olhos, impressionado que algo tão maravilhoso estivesse acontecendo com ele.

"Sim!" Kyoko agora ria, fazendo-o abrir um sorriso capaz de derreter calotas polares.

"Sim?" Os olhos dele agora reluziam de felicidade.

"Sim!" Kyoko finalmente parou de chorar, mas ela permaneceu sorrindo enquanto retirava os óculos e enxugava o rosto molhado.

"Sim?" O tom de voz baixo e rouco dele a sobressaltou e a fez olhar imediatamente para Kuon, cujos olhos agora reluziam com outro tipo de emoção. Uma emoção que provocava uma reação dolorosamente prazerosa no corpo de Kyoko.

"Sim", ela respondeu em um fio de voz, vendo-o se inclinar em direção a ela.

"Sim?". Não era justo, nenhum homem deveria ter uma voz tão sensual, especialmente quando sussurrava tão próximo aos lábios de outra pessoa!

"Sim". Antes mesmo que o último som deixasse totalmente a boca de Kyoko, Kuon já a estava beijando. E não era o beijo casto de quando ele a parabenizou pela formatura, nem o beijo contido de quando eles se despediram em Guam quando ele ainda era Corn. Parecia o beijo de quando se reencontraram no camarim de Kyoko e que foi interrompido por Ootomo, só que com algo mais. O beijo não tinha a urgência da necessidade de aplacar a saudade que dois anos de separação provocou, e ainda assim possuía uma intensidade própria que incitava Kyoko a retribuir como se estivesse concedendo o prêmio mais cobiçado da vida de Kuon.

Ela não estava no controle da situação, ele não estava no controle da situação, mas mesmo assim pareciam disputa-lo. Era um jogo incomum no qual se empenhavam a tirar do outro algo que o outro sequer possuía, para começar!

Em algum momento ela sentiu falta da boca de Kuon e como represália apertou a pele que tinha sob as mãos, tentando traze-lo de volta para si. _"Pele? Como assim, pele?"_. Os dois arfavam, ela parecia em chamas e ainda assim não queria que as sensações parassem. _"Quem precisa de oxigênio, afinal de contas?"_

Alguns segundos de imobilidade depois, em que os dois recuperaram parte do fôlego e da consciência, Kyoko finalmente entreabriu os olhos e se deparou com Kuon olhando para ela.

Ele estava absolutamente devastador, com as pupilas dilatadas visíveis mesmo nos olhos entreabertos exibindo toda a urgência que ele tentava reprimir, enquanto a respiração passava sôfrega pelos lábios úmidos e ligeiramente avermelhados pelo furor do beijo (ou beijos?) que trocaram.

Kyoko ainda tentava compreender como ela estava tocando pele e não pano, mas o mais chocante, contudo, era o fato de que ela o via por cima dela. "Como diabos isso aconteceu?", ela pensou atônita, lembrando-se em retrospectiva que estavam sentados no chão da sala, diante da mesa na qual jantaram, exatamente como costumavam fazer no apartamento de Ren. Kyoko ainda não se dava conta, mas ela inconscientemente imitou o layout do apartamento de Ren quando ela mobiliou o próprio apartamento. "Ele segurava minha mão direita sobre a mesa enquanto conversávamos... eu tirei os óculos com a mão esquerda... meus óculos! Como eles foram parar ali, a quase um metro de distância de nós? Depois ele se inclinou, e... quando foi que ele se deitou sobre mim? E como minhas mãos adquiriram vida própria?".

Se estivesse um pouco mais consciente, Kyoko saberia que foi ela quem o puxou para si e que ele caiu por cima dela por ter se desequilibrado, por um milagre conseguindo evitar que ela batesse a cabeça no chão em uma manobra bastante similar à que ele usou quando estavam encenando Katuski e Mizuki. O pobre óculos ela arremessou para longe porque o item se atrevia a ocupar a mão que agora estava embrenhada nos cabelos dele, enquanto a outra conseguiu se esgueirar por baixo da camisa que ele usava.

Ela teria ouvido, ainda, os vergonhosos sons que ela fazia, para os quais parecia haver uma resposta nos sons que Kuon produzia, em uma inusitada sinfonia de suspiros e gemidos.

Ela não percebeu nada disso, mas Kuon percebeu tudo, portanto ele realizava mais um esforço hercúleo para não tirar proveito da facilidade que os hormônios em frenesi de Kyoko representava. Tanta acessibilidade que ela demonstrava aos avanços dele o fez lembrar que tanto Yashiro quanto ela mesma, fantasiada de Bo, aconselharam-no a seduzi-la. O embate em sua mente era feroz, e não ajudava em nada o fato de que ela respondia tão avidamente a cada carícia que a língua dele fazia na dela.

Kyoko estava absolutamente tentadora, com os lábios úmidos e vermelhos entreabertos. Kuon podia sentir a sedosidade dos cabelos na mão com a qual ele protegia a cabeça dela do contato com o chão, os olhos âmbares mais convidativos e intoxicantes que o whisky que ele gostava de beber. Seria questão de tempo até ela perceber que ele havia desabotoado parcialmente a blusa dela, interrompendo os avanços justamente quando a "Princesa Rosa" ficou visível e o recordou da promessa que ele fizera mais cedo ao Taisho.

 _"As decisões da mãe biológica de Kyoko não têm validade nesta casa. Não reconhecemos a autoridade dela em nada que diga respeito à nossa menina, portanto, para nós ela permanece menor de idade. Você quer minha permissão, você a tem, mas nunca se esqueça de que você ainda é o único adulto da relação!"_

Mais fácil prometer do que cumprir. Se não fosse a pedra rosada faze-lo lembrar da idade dela, provavelmente naquele momento ele estaria dentro de Kyoko e que se danassem as consequências.

Conforme ela franzia a testa, olhava para os óculos, olhava de novo para ele, movia ligeiramente a mão em suas costas e removia a mão de seus cabelos, ele percebeu que Kyoko tentava compreender a situação, o que o fez sentir alívio por ter parado. Ele não queria, de forma alguma, que a primeira vez de Kyoko fosse um atropelo incoerente de mãos, bocas e línguas, e muito menos tirar a virgindade dela no chão da sala de estar.

"Wow, isso foi...", ele começou para quebrar a tensão que ela começava a demonstrar. "Maravilhoso?", ela completou de um jeito inocente que destoava da situação em que eles se encontravam mas que o fazia deseja-la ainda mais.

"Rápido. Eu ia dizer rápido!" Enquanto Kuon sorria brincalhão, Kyoko ruborizava. Se pela posição íntima que se tornava constrangedora agora que ela recobrava a razão ou se por ela ter reconhecido as mesmas palavras que trocaram no camarim dela quando se reencontraram, mas agora com os papéis invertidos, Kuon não sabia dizer, mas finalmente o humor venceu a vergonha e os dois riram.

Ele se levantou primeiro e a ajudou a também se erguer. Kuon não perguntaria agora sobre o fato dela estar usando a Princesa Rosa mesmo por baixo da blusa de gola alta porque ele não queria chamar a atenção para o fato de que ele a desabotoara, mas guardou a informação que lhe aquecia o coração. Ele perguntou, contudo, o que ela achou do anel de namoro, e a resposta que ela deu ressoou nos ouvidos dele muito tempo depois de relutantemente se despedirem e ele retornar para casa sorrindo extasiado. Aliás, a frase ficaria gravada em sua mente por toda a eternidade.

"Kuon, você poderia ter amarrado um barbante no meu dedo!"

 **N/A – Eu precisava dar um fim ao episódio "Dia Branco" porque é uma das coisas que mais me frustra no mangá! Mesmo que eu tenha saído com essa alternativa de "o presente foi o beijo", eu persisto esperando que ele faça algo mais e que surja logo uma explicação para o anel da Kimiko! Enfim, o capítulo anterior foi uma das minhas catarses! XD**

 **Novamente, obrigada às pessoas maravilhosas que me animam a escrever tão rápido, mesmo com o calor infernal dos últimos dias na minha cidade! Beijos!**


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO 22 – A FOTO**

"Ren, por que a sua _namorada_ está me pedindo fotos suas?"

Dois dias se passaram no mais perfeito arrebatamento desde a sublime noite em que Kyoko lhe disse "sim". Kuon experimentou um breve momento de inquietação ao ver o novo videoclipe disponibilizado no site e imediatamente compreendeu que Kyoko se baseou na própria experiência com Sho para escrever a música, mas ela afirmou ao telefone que não se tratava de uma catarse tardia. Não, ela não sofria mais por conta do passado nem pretendia resolver coisa alguma com Sho. Ela não necessitava mais que ele se arrependesse ou sofresse, tendo tão-somente utilizado a experiência como inspiração.

Nada além disso.

Kyoko pediu a ele para não desperdiçarem tempo falando sobre Sho, e Kuon diligentemente concordou. Contudo, sua perspicácia o fazia concluir que a visita de Shoko tinha alguma relação com o videoclipe, portanto ele ainda se inquietava, mas o fazia calado. Poderia se tranquilizar com relação às intenções de Kyoko, mas não confiava nada nas intenções de Fuwa. Afinal, se o moleque já estava firme na intenção de domina-la quando ela era apenas um broto, qual não seria a cobiça dele agora que Kyoko desabrochava, tanto como mulher quanto profissionalmente?

A hipótese mais provável (e também a mais preocupante) para Kuon era que Sho entendeu a música como uma tentativa de reaproximação por parte de Kyoko, daí a visita de Shoko. Talvez o bloqueio artístico que ela mencionou não passasse de um pretexto urdido pelo cantor para aceitar o convite que Kyoko supostamente o fazia e ele, arrogantemente, procurava inclui-la novamente em sua vida agindo como se precisasse dela somente em benefício da própria carreira musical.

Kuon temia, principalmente, que Sho se declarasse para Kyoko. Como reagiria ela se os sentimentos que ela nutriu durante tantos anos pelo moleque fossem finalmente retribuídos? Ficaria confusa? Perceberia que ainda o amava?

Ele nem suspeitava que Sho sequer ouviu a música, tão concentrado estava em lidar com o estranhamento de se sentir fascinado pela imagem de Kyoko e se banquetear com as próprias fantasias eróticas, enquanto para Kuon o mesmo vídeo suscitou um desejo quase incontrolável de se divertir trabalhando novamente com ela, que demonstrava em menos de cinco minutos quão refinadas se tornaram suas técnicas de atuação. Sentia-se simultaneamente orgulhoso e desafiado, o que era muito estimulante.

O que não significa que Kuon fosse imune aos encantos dela. Acertadamente ele previa que Kyoko não fizesse ideia de quão tentadora ela se tornou naqueles dois anos de transição da adolescência para a idade adulta, despedindo-se finalmente dos últimos resquícios juvenis ao refinar os traços do rosto e acentuar delicadamente as curvas do corpo.

Desejava-a profundamente, coração, mente e corpo.

Desde que se tornaram namorados somente mantiveram contato por telefone, já que as agendas não coincidiram de forma alguma e ainda tinha a visita que Kyoko faria a Yamadera com os pais para dali a alguns dias comprimindo o tempo que ela tinha para cumprir diversos compromissos, então Kuon foi delicado em não se intrometer nos raros momentos de descanso de Kyoko. Ele lembrava bem como essa fase de consolidação de uma carreira ascendente é fatigante e se solidarizava sempre que conseguia identificar o cansaço na voz dela.

Uma boa coisa que ela teria um dia de folga, mas ele se perguntava se valia a pena o descanso se para consegui-lo ela tinha que trabalhar o dobro.

Estava neste pensamento quando a pergunta de Yashiro o pegou de surpresa. Por mais que o agente estivesse incontrolável em seu fanatismo desde que Ren o informara sobre o namoro e a única saída para o ator manter o mínimo de sanidade mental era isolando a voz de Yashiro, sempre que ele ouvia a palavra "namorada" imediatamente voltava a se concentrar no que estava sendo dito, e é óbvio que o agente rapidamente aprendeu o truque e passou a usa-lo a cada menor oportunidade, para desespero de Ren. Ele agradecia aos céus que Yashiro conseguisse se conter em público, atormentando-o somente quando era seguro.

 _"_ _Realmente... por que ela está pedindo fotos de mim ao Yashiro e não diretamente?",_ era o que Ren pensou quando leu a mensagem que Kyoko enviou ao celular do agente, não perdendo tempo em telefonar para ela. Se ele tivesse sorte, ela poderia atender.

"Ah, é tão bom ouvir sua voz!" Ren precisou se trancar no banheiro do próprio camarim para fugir da ridícula imagem do mais novo modo fangirl de Yashiro, que incluía dar gritinhos abafados acompanhados de pulinhos.

"Ah... também é bom ouvir a sua voz", foi a resposta tímida que Kyoko sussurrou.

"Você pode falar? Estou interrompendo algo?". Kuon instintivamente perguntou também em um sussurro.

"Não, estou no meu camarim aguardando a troca de cenário. Tenho alguns minutos, sim"

"Você está sozinha?"

"Sim"

"Então... por que estamos sussurrando?"

Kyoko podia ouvir a nota de humor na voz de Kuon.

"Eu... eu não faço ideia! Parece a coisa certa a se fazer, por algum motivo..."

"Como se estivéssemos fazendo algo errado?", ele provocou.

"Não algo errado, mas..." Eles ainda sussurravam.

"... Mas?" Ele pagaria uma verdadeira fortuna se lhe cobrassem para ver como Kyoko estava naquele momento, já que ele adorava ve-la ruborizada e inquieta.

"Mas... agora estamos no local de trabalho, e a nossa conversa não é sobre trabalho"

"Só que já tivemos várias conversas não relacionadas ao trabalho em nosso local de trabalho. Por que agora temos que sussurrar se estamos sozinhos?"

Kyoko sabia que Kuon a estava meramente provocando. Ele sabia bem o que se passava com ela, mas não sossegaria enquanto não a ouvisse dizer.

"Por que agora é diferente"

"Diferente como?"

"..."

"Você ainda está aí?". O sorriso dele era audível através do telefonema.

"Você sabe que estou!"

"Diferente como?" Quando a ouviu respirar fundo, sabia que ela finalmente falaria.

"Porque agora você é meu namorado" Era estranho como aquela conversa a mortificava de vergonha e parecia pecaminosa mesmo que as palavras fossem absolutamente inocentes.

"... Oh?". Era uma simples interjeição, mas o tom foi abrasador e apenas aumentou a inquietação de Kyoko, que precisou se mover para mais perto do ar condicionado a fim de aplacar o calor. De repente, sentia-se ousada. Kuon despertava nela a vontade de explorar um lado predatório que ela jamais julgou possuir. Ele brincava com fogo, mas parecia não ter medo de se queimar.

"E... agora nossas conversas são íntimas"

"..."

"Kuon?"

"Você faz alguma ideia do que você provoca em mim?"

"Hm... o mesmo que você provoca em mim?" Ela já estava da cor de um tomate maduro, mas de uma certa forma era mais fácil falar assim pelo telefone do que pessoalmente.

"Deus, como eu gostaria que estivéssemos juntos agora! Pensando bem, não, é melhor que estejamos separados ou eu juro por Deus que..."

Antes que Kuon pudesse concluir e Kyoko tivesse a chance de processar o que ele estava dizendo, batidas na porta avisavam que estava tudo pronto e foram ouvidas até por ele, sobressaltando os dois.

"Kuon, está na minha hora de ir. Você precisa de mim para alguma coisa?"

 _"_ _Oh, você não faz ideia do quanto eu preciso de você neste momento!",_ pensou. "Oh, sim, é sobre a mensagem que você mandou ao Yashiro"

"Ah... sim... bem... eu vou visitar Yamadera em alguns dias, como você sabe, e eu prometi a alguém... ela é provavelmente a sua maior fã... apesar de nunca te-la ouvido elogiar o _ator_... o fato é que eu preciso levar comigo uma foto autografada de Tsuruga Ren"

"Ora, mas isso é muito fácil! Você não precisava pedir ao Yashiro, eu posso..."

"NÃO! Er... não, desculpe, acho melhor eu resolver isso com o Yashiro!"

"... Kyoko? O que você está me escondendo?"

"N-nada! Nada mesmo!"

"Kyoko!"

"... Ok! Ok... ah... eu preciso de uma foto sensual sua!"

"..."

"..."

"... Você vai ser a minha morte, sabia?"

 **N/A – Para quem não se lembra, a foto sensual de Ren é para Akemi-san (capítulo 7)!**

 **Ktoll9, eu sei que você está ansiosa para ver o desenrolar do mal-entendido entre Shoko e Kyoko (e que em breve incluirá outros personagens), mas primeiro eu preciso estabelecer o cenário perfeito! Então, demorará um pouquinho, mas não tema, será bem menos que no mangá! XD**

 **É um capítulo curto, mas haverá nova atualização em breve!**

 **Como sempre, agradeço as pessoas que me acompanham e me estimulam a permanecer produtiva! Beijos!**


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 23 – KUON-SENPAI**

 **N/A – Antes do capítulo começar eu preciso lembra-los que esta fic é classificação M!**

Após Kyoko explicar ao telefone que Akemi-san possuía todas as fotos sensuais de Tsuruga Ren já publicadas, ela precisava de acesso ao restante do portfólio para escolher, dentre as fotos inéditas, uma que fosse do agrado da septuagenária. Kuon ainda sugeriu posar para Kyoko, assim certamente a foto seria exclusiva, mas ela rejeitou imediatamente a sugestão por saber que seu delicado coração não suportaria encarar Ren sendo propositalmente sensual, já que ela quase infartava quando ele apenas flertava com ela.

A alternativa que ela escolheu, contudo, não era tão mais fácil assim, já que ela teria que se submeter a uma elevada dose de 'Imperador da Noite' direto na veia ao analisar cada uma das dezenas de fotos dele dos 20 aos 23 anos, quando as poses se tornaram mais sensuais, e como se não fosse tormento suficiente Kuon fizera questão de levar pessoalmente o álbum ao apartamento dela e estar presente enquanto ela fazia a seleção, resultando em uma Kyoko mortificada pela sugestividade das imagens que ela precisava encarar e ainda por cima com Kuon sentado tão próximo a ela e praticamente respirando em seu ouvido.

Aquele era o primeiro encontro para os dois, e por mais que não envolvesse caminhar de mãos dadas nem jantar a luz de velas, estavam juntos, ansiosos e criavam pequenos pretextos para tocarem um ao outro. A começar por Kyoko se atirando nos braços de Kuon assim que ela abriu a porta e o viu sorridente na soleira, trazendo consigo um volumoso álbum e um buquê de flores. Ela passou quase dois anos sem ve-lo, e agora dois dias pareciam tempo demais.

Kyoko vagamente pensava se haveria uma forma de engarrafar aquele cheiro. Ela faria uma fortuna se conseguisse criar uma réplica do peito de Kuon que as pessoas pudessem abraçar, e de preferência que reproduzisse aquela espécie de ronronar que ele fazia enquanto ria baixo, mas imediatamente dispensou a ideia porque ela o queria só para ela e nenhum dinheiro no mundo mudaria isso.

"Sentiu a minha falta?", foi a pergunta que ele fez muito contente pela demonstração de afeto, ao que ela meramente respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. Após mais alguns segundos assim, em que ele apenas se deixou abraçar, Kuon reclamou do fato de que não era justo que ele não pudesse abraça-la também, já que estava com os dois braços ocupados.

Kyoko lentamente se afastou dele, ruborizada, e agradeceu as flores que ela correu para colocar em um vaso. Enquanto ela se ocupava da tarefa e Kuon substituía os sapatos por chinelos, venceu a timidez e devolveu a pergunta. Sentia-se mais corajosa por estar de costas. "E você... sentiu a minha falta?".

Primeiro veio o sobressalto quando ele inesperadamente lhe envolveu a cintura com os braços. Depois, o arquejo quando ele encostou os lábios em sua orelha. "Às vezes... Mas somente quando eu respirava!".

Registrando que o rubor dela se intensificava, Kuon achou melhor, pelo bem da promessa que ele fez ao Taisho, conduzi-la até o sofá, onde o álbum já estava, para cumprirem a tarefa de escolher uma foto para Akemi-san.

E foi assim que Kyoko se viu na perturbadora situação de transitar por fotos sensuais enquanto o modelo estava em carne e osso ao lado dela, com um braço a envolve-la pelos ombros e a boca praticamente sussurrando em seu ouvido enquanto ele a incitava periodicamente a opinar sobre esta e aquela foto. Quando ela já estava literalmente se contorcendo, Kuon decidiu que ele já havia retribuído o suficiente a tortura a que ela o submeteu mais cedo ao telefone e misericordiosamente pulou para a última página, onde havia a foto que ele podia apostar que seria a escolhida.

Foi como dar o golpe de misericórdia em Kyoko.

"Isto é..." Os olhos dela pareciam prestes a soltar das órbitas e seu corpo tremia como vara verde.

"Veja bem, após uma certa festa de formatura eu precisei ser fotografado para a campanha de divulgação do meu novo filme internacional, e eu achei que esta imagem em particular se encaixava perfeitamente ao meu personagem. Então, eu sugeri a pose ao fotógrafo sob a condição de que ele nunca mencionasse que as marcas eram reais". Na verdade, ele somente fez o pedido por desencargo de consciência, já que não se importava que o mundo soubesse que ele pertencia a alguém. Ele estava feliz a este ponto.

Ren olhava diretamente para ela por cima do ombro. Estava sem camisa e se posicionava de tal forma que exibia tanto as marcas de unhas de cima a baixo nas costas quanto uma das mãos segurando uma aba da calça aberta. A outra metade da calça se equilibrava precariamente nos quadris e deixava a boxer parcialmente visível. A foto em si parecia um flagrante, mas não esclarecia se ele estava se vestindo ou se despindo, mas ainda pior era o olhar matreiro que ele ostentava e que só era reforçado pelo meio sorriso que ele exibia. Era, em tudo, um homem perigoso e sensual que ou estava prestes a fazer sexo ou acabava de faze-lo.

Ela parecia à beira de um ataque de nervos enquanto Kuon apenas olhava saudoso para a imagem. "Uma lástima que as marcas não duraram mais que dois dias..." E olhando para Kyoko, completou sedutor. "Da próxima vez, a minha gatinha de garras afiadas precisa se empenhar em fazer as marcas durarem mais tempo!"

"Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus!"

"Calma, amor! Não há motivo para pânico!", tranquilizou-a compassivo.

"Não há... motivo...? Kuon! Eu fiz isso? Eu fiz isso! Oh meu Deus! Deixe-me ver!"

Kuon não sabia se 1) ria do constrangimento dela; 2) achava adorável o quanto ela se preocupava com ele; ou 3) lidava com a surpresa por ela estar tentando arrancar-lhe a camisa no afã de examinar-lhe as costas. Sabia, contudo, que estar com os braços levantados acima da cabeça pela roupa que Kyoko ergueu sem remover era hilariante e sem precedentes, razão pela qual ele gargalhava o melhor que a inusitada posição permitia, enquanto Kyoko o recriminava com frases como "isso não é engraçado, Kuon!" e "já falei que você precisa ser mais cuidadoso com a sua imagem!".

Quando ela finalmente se convenceu que as marcas haviam desaparecido, percebeu que estava ajoelhada atrás de um Kuon sentado, risonho e seminu, e que por mais que ele risse deveria estar muito desconfortável com os braços presos ao lado da cabeça. Envergonhada, ela se desculpou profusamente tanto por te-lo marcado quanto por te-lo colocado naquela situação constrangedora enquanto o ajudava a se recompor. O embaraço dela era evidente, mas para Kuon aquele era mais um momento precioso que ela lhe proporcionava. Ele tinha certeza que nunca haveria um dia de tédio ao lado de Kyoko, já que apenas segundos antes a tensão sexual entre eles beirava o insuportável e agora ele sentia a barriga doer de tanto rir. Observar como as expressões faciais dela mudavam rapidamente era tão...

"Oh meu Deus!" E naquele exato momento ela mudava de constrangida para apavorada, surpreendendo Kuon. "E quanto a Yashiro-san? Takarada-san? Eles viram as marcas? Eles sabem o que eu fiz?" Ele apenas sorriu complacente. "Me diga, Kuon! Quantas pessoas mais sabem que eu sou uma mulher japonesa degenerada?"

"Degenerada?" A situação seria risível se não fosse trágica, era o pensamento de Kuon. Tomando o rosto dela nas mãos, ele tratou de acalma-la. "Meu amor, não é para tanto! Ouça, essa imagem pode ser chocante para você, mas os dois são homens adultos que certamente já tiveram algumas dessas marcas no corpo em algum momento. Não são marcas difíceis de serem deixadas, afinal de contas! Você precisava ter visto o Yuki quando ele viu minhas costas, quase chorando de felicidade pelo nosso relacionamento finalmente ter evoluído... Você não deixará de ser a 'Kyoko-chan' só porque está se indulgindo em impulsos absolutamente normais para a sua idade, ok? Ninguém pensará menos de você só porque você finalmente demonstra que é humana!"

Como sempre as palavras de Kuon eram hábeis em tranquiliza-la, ou talvez houvesse algo de hipnótico no calmo tom de voz e olhos amorosos dele, mas o importante era que o pânico esvanecia para uma ligeira inquietação, e por trás de tudo... Por trás de tudo novamente aquela sensação desafiadora, relacionada aos comentários de Kuon sobre a idade e a inexperiência dela.

Se a Kyoko de dois anos atrás apreciava ser cuidada por Ren como se ela fosse uma garotinha, a última coisa que a Kyoko de agora queria era se sentir infantil perto dele. Ela ansiava pelo momento em que finalmente se sentiria em pé de igualdade com Kuon, sem perceber que a forma precipitada com a qual ela buscava tal status nada era senão uma demonstração da imaturidade que ela tentava provar que não possuía.

O alívio que Kuon sentiu ao perceber que ela estava se acalmando durou somente até ela abrir a boca. "Então... está tudo bem se eu desejar você e demonstrar isso?"

 _"_ _Agora sim eu estou fodido!"._ Ele engolia em seco enquanto pensava em uma forma não espinhosa de responder a esta pergunta. Ao menos ele permanecia segurando o rosto dela, então estava em melhor posição para evitar que ela fizesse algo que ele não teria como (nem queria) evitar. Mais uma vez ele precisou se lembrar das palavras de Taisho e agindo como o adulto que era, beijou ternamente a testa de Kyoko e calmamente lhe respondeu. "Lógico que sim, mas por hoje nós dois precisamos descansar".

Kyoko sentiu-se rejeitada. Inadequada. Tentava não se lembrar de já ter sido definida como "mulher sem atrativos femininos" antes. Acreditava que havia superado esta fase de sua vida, mas passar pela situação do primeiro namorado recusar o convite implícito que ela fazia aflorava velhas inseguranças.

Kuon percebeu que ela concordava com relutância e havia algo mais nos olhos dela que ele não conseguia identificar, mas perscruta-la naquele momento seria dar abertura para que se mantivessem naquele assunto e ele não se sentia resistente o bastante para suportar mais desafios a sua libido. Então, removeu a foto do álbum e pediu a Kyoko uma caneta. Enquanto ele autografava com os dizeres "Para Akemi-san, minha maior fã", aproveitou para esclarecer que a foto somente seria inédita pelos próximos dias, já que em breve estaria na campanha publicitária, mas Akemi-san não especificou quando ela pediu uma foto inédita então teoricamente eles foram fiéis ao pedido.

Quando se levantaram para encerrar a noite, Kyoko agradeceu a foto e as flores e por um instante Kuon identificou novamente que algo a perturbava, como se ela estivesse relutante. Ele tentou amenizar o que quer que a estivesse incomodando beijando-a ternamente em despedida, imaginando que assim a confortaria, mas para Kyoko tanta ternura era estranhamente dolorosa. Ele já estava quase na porta do apartamento quando ela finalmente recobrou a coragem.

"Você... tem mesmo que ir?"

Kuon queria se encolher em um canto e chorar, bater a cabeça na parede, sair correndo, pular pela janela, enfim, qualquer coisa que estravazasse a frustração que ele sentia naquele momento. Kyoko apenas o observava petrificado antes de perceber que ele tremia ligeiramente. Entendendo que ele deveria estar dividido, ela optou por pressiona-lo um pouco mais.

"Você pode ficar, se quiser".

Foi a gota d'água para Kuon, que finalmente venceu o estupor, largou o álbum no chão e puxou Kyoko para si. Depois de alguns momentos de voracidade ele finalmente diminuiu o ritmo e passaram a balbuciar entre beijos suaves.

"Você... não faz... a menor... ideia... do que faz... comigo!"

"Então... me mostra!"

Ele respondeu afastando-se dela e rugindo guturalmente, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro e nervosamente passava a mão pelos cabelos.

"Eu... não posso!", respondeu contrito.

"Você não pode... ou você não quer?" Foi mais o sofrimento contido na voz dela do que a pergunta que o fez finalmente parar e olhar para ela, encontrando-a com uma expressão de medo e angústia.

"Então... é isso? É isso que está atormentando você? Você acha que eu não desejo você?". Kuon estava perplexo e foi respondido apenas pelos olhos ansiosos de Kyoko. "Meu Deus... eu já disse que eu te amo!"

"Pois isso e aquilo parecem coisas diferentes para mim", ela murmurou.

"Mas para mim não são! Kyoko, não são! Não são mais... não com você!"

O olhar dela esclarecia o quanto ela queria acreditar no que ele estava dizendo. Apiedando-se dela, Kuon finalmente revelou a promessa que ele fez ao Taisho.

"Por que você prometeria tal coisa?". Kyoko estava atônita.

"Porque era o certo a se fazer!". Ele não entendia por que estava na defensiva. "Ele é o seu pai e me fez um pedido justo!"

"Não, não isso! Eu não questiono o que meu pai lhe disse pois para mim ele só pediu para você não se esquecer de agir como adulto. O que eu quero saber é porque você concluiu que não poderíamos...". Ela se calou e ruborizou.

"Está vendo? É exatamente por isso! Você não está pronta nem para falar sobre sexo, então como quer que eu interprete as palavras do seu pai de outra forma?". Mais uma vez ela se sentiu inadequada.

Os olhos dela se enchiam de lágrimas, mas Kyoko não se permitiria chorar. As emoções eram sufocantes, mas como ela não as extravasava em lágrimas acabou seguindo o caminho da raiva. "Então você realmente não me vê como mulher".

 _"_ _Pelo amor de Deus... como foi que voltamos a este tópico?_ ", pensou desesperado. "Kyoko, você não está me ouvindo: eu já disse que amo você, que desejo você e que só me contenho em razão da promessa que fiz ao seu pai! O que mais eu preciso dizer para que você pare de achar que eu não a vejo como mulher?"

"Eu quero que você me explique o que diabos vai mudar em mim nos próximos nove meses que vai me tornar... fodível!"

Agora Kuon estava estarrecido. "Por que você está tão brava comigo?".

Era como assistir um descarrilhamento de trem: algo surpreendente, trágico e inevitável.

"Você quer saber por quê? Eu lhe digo o por quê: porque você decidiu sozinho algo que envolve nós dois! Porque você está agindo com esse irritante ar de 'eu tenho muito mais experiência que você', o que me faz pensar que você já dormiu com um monte de mulheres e ainda por cima quer decidir quando eu poderei começar a ter alguma experiência! Porque eu não entendo como você pode achar que conhece mais do meu corpo do que eu mesma para determinar quando eu estarei apta a fazer sexo com você, como se '20 anos completos' fosse a idade mágica que me tornará finalmente apta!"

Por mais que seu cérebro lhe dissesse que por trás da raiva existiam preciosas verdades no que Kyoko dizia e ele precisaria considerar todas elas com tempo e cuidado, Kuon começava a se sentir injustiçado e era tal sentimento que sobressaía. Ele estava se sacrificando para fazer o certo e agora ela o recriminava pelas decisões que ele tomou em benefício dela!

"Agora eu penso que talvez nem 20 anos seja uma idade suficiente para você", foi o comentário cru que ele fez. "Eu aposto que eu sei mais sobre a sua sexualidade que você". Quando ela apenas arregalou os olhos, Kuon soube que ele estava correto no palpite. "Você quer se precipitar em atos que só conhece na teoria, achando que se seu corpo está pedindo, então sua mente está pronta, mas creia-me, não está. E a prova disso é que você se irrita comigo por querer dar mais tempo a você e à nossa relação como se não fosse eu o único com experiência para nos guiar numa etapa tão importante do nosso relacionamento. Como se não estivéssemos há apenas alguns dias voltando a nos acostumar um ao outro. Esquece-se que eu sou o único a suportar nos ombros a responsabilidade por controlar nossa libido, como se para mim fosse fácil, após sete anos sem uma mulher, três anos apaixonado por você, ignorar os seus convites. E se eu consigo faze-lo, é apenas porque quero garantir que você tenha uma boa lembrança da sua primeira vez, então, não vou me desculpar se até lá você tiver que aprender a se satisfazer sozinha!".

Como de costume, após o desabafo Kuon se sentiu menos irritado, porém, com a diminuição da irritação veio o vazio, o arrependimento e a preocupação com o bem-estar de Kyoko, que apenas o olhava entre assustada e triste. Como uma noite tão bonita foi terminar daquela forma? Nenhum dos dois se dava conta de que havia muitos sentimentos pesando sobre o relacionamento deles: eles se amavam, então estavam eufóricos com o namoro. Havia, ainda, a ansiedade por quererem estar juntos, a frustração pelas agendas lotadas não contribuírem e o medo de alguma coisa – qualquer coisa – estragar aquela felicidade, o que para Kuon tinha a forma de Sho e para Kyoko tinha a forma da própria inexperiência.

 _"_ _E se ele se cansar de mim? E se eu não conseguir satisfaze-lo?"_ eram as dúvidas que a perseguiam quando ela não estava suficientemente ocupada e que só pioravam em situações como aquela, em que ele pontuava tão claramente o quanto eles dissonavam no quesito experiência sexual. Ele era seu primeiro namorado, afinal de contas, e por mais que ela se lembrasse do conselho de Fang de sempre falar diretamente com ele ao invés de ficar ruminando medos e dúvidas, Kyoko temia, pobrezinha, que se dissesse a ele o quanto a inexperiência dela a inquietava ela poderia dar a Kuon a ideia de pensar sobre o assunto, e pensando ele poderia concluir que não havia futuro para os dois.

"Aprender a me satisfazer sozinha? Sim... parece que é assim, não é mesmo?"

A voz constrita de Kyoko partiu o coração de Kuon. Ele preferiria que ela estivesse brigando com ele só para não ve-la tão abatida.

"Kyoko, eu..."

"Boa noite, Kuon". E sem mais uma palavra, ela simplesmente foi para o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ela trocou de roupa, escolhendo aleatoriamente uma camisola de flanela para dormir, escovou os dentes, deitou-se, cobriu-se e ficou esperando o sono surgir enquanto lutava contra a lágrimas. Nem dez minutos haviam se passado quando ela ouviu a porta do quarto ser aberta. Na escuridão do ambiente, Kyoko viu a silhueta de Kuon parada ao lado da cama, provavelmente tentando se acostumar ao breu para conseguir se mover pelo lugar. Como ele estava calado, ela também ficou. Ela não sabia quanto tempo eles ficaram assim até ele finalmente começar a andar.

Rodeando a cama, Kyoko sentiu quando Kuon se sentou na beirada. Ela estava intrigada para se virar e ver o que ele estava fazendo, se é que ele estava fazendo alguma coisa, pois o silêncio era absoluto e nenhum movimento era sentido, mas decidiu permanecer de bruços. Até que a pressão no colchão mudou e ela sentiu os dedos dele tocando-lhe a face gentilmente, possivelmente procurando resquícios de lágrimas naquela muda indagação se ela havia chorado ou estava chorando.

Ele deu um audível suspiro de alívio e removeu os dedos, movendo a mão direita para o ombro direito dela. Logo a mão esquerda se posicionou no ombro esquerdo, deixando-a intrigada sobre a razão pela qual ele estava fazendo aquela massagem. Após algum tempo, a situação evoluiu de bizarra a reconfortante e ela finalmente começou a relaxar. Kuon, então, abaixou a coberta até os quadris dela e desceu a massagem para as espáduas e o restante das costas, relaxando-a ainda mais. Quando ela deu um descansado suspiro de contentamento, ele subiu as mãos novamente para os ombros, satisfeito que ela não se sobressaltasse mais quando as mãos dele mudaram de direção, e percorreu toda a extensão do ombro direito dela à pequena mão.

Agora vinha a parte complicada, para a qual ele ficou vários minutos na sala de estar criando coragem.

Com a mão esquerda que estava livre, Kuon afastou-a ligeiramente da cama, levantando-a pelo quadril direito e acomodando a mão direita de Kyoko entre as pernas dela, sobre a calcinha. No trajeto, por um instante sentiu-a retesar os dedos que eles mantinham entrelaçados, mas ela logo relaxou e ele pôde concluir o movimento. Ficaram assim por alguns momentos, Kuon com a mão direita sobre a dela, ambas imóveis, enquanto ele dava a ela tempo para se acostumar ao contato.

Quando ele sentiu que ela voluntariamente se posicionava de forma a dar maior acessibilidade às mãos sobrepostas, ainda que fosse um movimento mínimo, Kuon passou os próprios dedos entre os delas e desceu ligeiramente as mãos unidas, sentindo-a se sobressaltar e arfar quando ele encontrou o que procurava.

Kyoko arregalou os olhos na escuridão ao se perguntar o que seria aquela rápida e prazerosa sensação que parecia uma levíssima descarga elétrica, deduzindo erroneamente que deveria ter sido um efeito da estática, afinal, Kuon passara a mão tantas vezes sobre a blusa de flanela que ela usava que não seria estranho que agora ele desse pequenos choques. Sim, deveria ser isso. Até acontecer imediatamente depois, e depois, e depois, e sempre que o dedo dele alisava um lugar específico em sua calcinha. Intrigada, resolveu testar se o mesmo aconteceria com ela, frustrando-se ao perceber que o efeito era muito menor, apesar de existir.

Ao perceber que ela se aventurava sozinha, ele começou a remover a mão mas foi impedido pelo som frustrado que ela fazia. Tentando ensina-la a ser paciente, Kuon voltou a entrelaçar os dedos nos dela e juntos se revesaram nas carícias até a respiração de Kyoko se tornar curta e pesada. Ele não queria toca-la diretamente, mas Kyoko precisava faze-lo, então ele inseriu a mão dela na calcinha e afastou a própria mão logo em seguida. Ela arquejou e também retirou a mão, mas ele a segurou pelo punho e a posicionou novamente, naquela muda lição de "você não queria aprender? Então aprenda!"

Kuon não era um senpai tão magnânimo quanto Ren.

Desta vez ela soltou um sufocado gemido suplicante e se contorceu ligeiramente. Ele a soltou por acreditar que talvez ela estivesse angustiada por não saber lidar com as sensações, quando na verdade ela estava frustrada por não ter mais o toque dele, tão melhor que o dela.

Ela, por sua vez, aproveitou que ele a soltava para segurar-lhe a mão e surpreende-lo ao leva-lo para a carne dela, em contato direto. Na mente desvairada de Kyoko, não cabiam pensamentos como modéstia, propriedade ou decência, apenas a maravilhosa sensação de sentir a mão dele onde ela mais precisava.

Kuon gemeu alto ao senti-la tão quente e pronta. Não pretendia ser tão invasivo, mas aquele era um convite que ele não poderia recusar. Rapidamente espalhou a lubrificação por toda a carne trêmula e brincou com o pequeno botão de nervos, alternando tanto a velocidade quanto a força das carícias, fazendo Kyoko se contorcer e abafar gemidos e suspiros no travesseiro. Chegou ao ponto em que Kuon precisou usar a mão esquerda para manter os quadris dela minimamente firmes, ou ele não conseguiria permanecer dando-lhe prazer, o que era inadmissível: ele passaria a noite inteira ali se fosse preciso, mas a faria gozar.

Quando ela começou a choramingar seu nome, ele finalmente introduziu dois dedos, fazendo-a convulsionar e encharcar a mão dele com a prova de seu primeiro orgasmo. E logo um tão intenso, surpreendendo-o e fazendo-o gemer de prazer apenas por imaginar as ritmadas contrações das paredes úmidas, sedosas e quentes que comprimiam seus dedos sendo aplicadas em seu membro pulsante em uma erótica massagem.

Aparentemente, as emoções do dia e a inédita descarga de endorfinas foi demais para Kyoko, que não conseguiu vencer o sono que se abatia sobre ela e se rendeu à deliciosa inconsciência com um sorriso nos lábios.

 **N/A – Kuon-senpai, minha gente! Ensinando coisas pervertidas para Kyoko! XD**

 **Eu quase senti pena por publicar um capítulo com uma angustiante troca de farpas logo depois de tantas pessoas se mostrarem felizes pelo relacionamento maduro dos dois, mas é proposital que eles oscilem entre a maturidade e a imaturidade, afinal, estamos todos em constante amadurecimento e com nosso casal favorito não poderia ser diferente. O amadurecimento nunca é uniforme, algumas áreas sempre ficam para trás até que surjam as experiências certas para nos impulsionar adiante, e no caso dos dois o próprio relacionamento é necessário para que eles aprendam a ser um casal.**

 **No fundo, estou só me desculpando se alguém ficou frustrado por parecer que eles "involuíram" XD**

 **Para quem tiver curiosidade, não há uma música definida para retratar a experiência Kyoko/Sho, mas se ajudar a compreensão (ou a sua imaginação, DEBORA!) eu tive a ideia há alguns meses, quando ouvi na radio pela primeira vez a música "I have questions" (Camila Cabello) e achei que se encaixava. Os últimos versos, principalmente, deram a ideia do "convite" que Kuon acredita que Sho quer aceitar, portanto, é nesta música que eu penso quando faço menção ao videoclipe. Mas cada um pode pensar na música que quiser (e me dizer, porque sou muito curiosa XD)**

 **Beijos!**


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO 24 - PRENÚNCIO**

 _"Ela dormiu. Claro que ela dormiu!"_

Esta era a justa paga que ele recebia por ter ultrapassado o limite com a notável criatura que o deixou ensandecido de desejo e dolorosamente excitado. Kuon suspirou resignado. Não havia o que fazer além de reconhecer que era providencial que ela praticamente desmaiasse após o orgasmo, já que ele havia esquecido por um segundo, um mísero segundo que ele ainda não deveria possuí-la. Um segundo era tempo suficiente para que ele planejasse despi-la e afundar-se nela.

Removendo cuidadosamente a mão para não acordar Kyoko, Kuon sorriu ao ouvi-la suspirar tranquilamente. Ao menos a noite terminava em contentamento para um dos dois, o que já era muito melhor do que a perspectiva de antes onde eles se separariam pesarosos e confusos para remoerem sozinhos as palavras trocadas. E estando Kyoko feliz, ele também ficava feliz, apesar de agora ele se preocupar com o bem-estar dela assim que ela acordasse na manhã seguinte.

Evitando usar o banheiro da suíte, Kuon silenciosamente se dirigiu ao lavabo. Inevitavelmente cogitou se masturbar ali, mas lhe pareceu errado. Como se ele estivesse ultrapassando um limite ao dar vazão ao próprio desejo reprimido no apartamento da namorada, sem o consentimento desta. Sorriu ironicamente consigo mesmo. Como se ele tivesse se importado com limites alguns minutos antes! Bom, ao menos não tinha ido até o final. _"Mas somente porque ela dormiu!_ ", lembrava-o a própria consciência. Agora ele se sentia hipócrita.

Lavou as mãos com certo pesar, pois não queria remover de si os vestígios do que acabara de ocorrer. Logo dispensou a ideia, contudo, ao perceber que nem toda a água e sabão do mundo o fariam esquecer da primeira vez em que ele tocou Kyoko intimamente. _"Sim, primeira vez!"_ , era o pensamento que lhe aquecia a alma. Ela apenas começava a ser dele, de todas as maneiras que ele a queria, e inusitadamente parecia a primeira vez para ele também. Porque era: a primeira vez que Kuon tocou intimamente a mulher amada, que diferentemente da outra primeira vez, não ocorreu com curiosidade, estranhamento e um certo didatismo, mas com volúpia, afeto, ternura, desejo, gratidão e realização.

Ao terminar de se recompor, voltou para a sala de estar a fim de buscar o álbum e ir embora, quando a caneta que usara para autografar a foto para Akemi lhe deu a ideia de deixar um bilhete para Kyoko. Seria algo mais pessoal e imediato que uma mensagem de celular, e talvez mais eficiente em impedir que ela passasse o dia (ou dias) em conflito consigo mesma. Já podia até imaginar ela pirando quando acordasse e recordasse os eventos daquela noite. Por isso mesmo ele fora cuidadoso ao não pronunciar uma palavra nem acender a luz do quarto: mantendo tudo exclusivamente no estímulo táctil, ela teria menos em que se concentrar. Ele não teria um gosto, um rosto, um som, somente os dedos dele lhe dizendo o que e como fazer, e se isso ainda fosse demais para ela, poderia convencer a si mesma que tudo não passou de uma ilusão sensorial e ele nunca esteve no quarto dela.

 _"Eu sou o namorado dela, afinal de contas",_ pensou com orgulho. Fazia sentido que fosse ele a ensina-la, e conseguia até se convencer que continuava cumprindo a promessa feita ao Taisho, afinal, ele não seria o adulto da relação se deixasse a própria namorada sofrer, sem qualquer assistência, as ânsias que ele provocava nela. " _Um homem tem sempre que se responsabilizar pelo que fala e faz"_ , era o que seu pai sempre lhe dizia.

Na falta de papel, pegou o lenço do bolso e pensou no que escrever. Era muito difícil encontrar palavras para descrever o que ele estava pensando e sentindo naquele momento: o quanto ele lamentava por te-la magoado; o quanto ele respeitava a opinião dela, mas continuava acreditando que ele estava agindo corretamente; quão frustrado ele estava por não poder permanecer ali com ela para garantir que ela encararia bem a situação na manhã seguinte; e quão apavorado ele estava dela o considerar um aproveitador de donzelas ingênuas, por mais que agora ele soubesse que ela ficaria furiosa com ele se ele a chamasse assim.

 _"Você não sabe o quanto me deixaria feliz passar a noite inteira com você. Por favor, nunca se esqueça que eu te amo"_. Assinou apenas "K" e deixou o apartamento.

 **Manhã seguinte**

Kyoko acordou ao som do despertador sentindo-se estranhamente calma e relaxada. Resmungou o fato de que gostaria de dormir mais cinco minutos (ou horas), até que as lembranças da noite anterior se abateram de uma vez sobre ela: a escolha da foto, a briga, Kuon no quarto dela. A massagem, as mãos entrelaçadas, a aula sensual na qual ele a ensinou a descobrir a si mesma. As mãos dele provocando sensações alucinantes no corpo dela e a avidez com a qual ela correspondeu a cada carícia.

Ela sentiu uma pressão desconfortável e uma constrangedora umidade ao se lembrar das coisas indecentes que eles fizeram. E por mais que Kyoko queimasse de vergonha por admitir, ela ansiava não só por repetir a experiência, como também por aprender mais daquelas deliciosas travessuras.

Kuon não teria se preocupado tanto com Kyoko surtando naquela manhã se soubesse que ela entraria no modo "kouhai exemplar", ávida por deixar seu senpai orgulhoso.

Após se aprontar para mais um dia de trabalho, ela parou de postergar e finalmente verificou qual mensagem Kuon havia lhe enviado naquela manhã, apenas para sentir o estômago afundar ao constatar que ele estava silencioso feito uma tumba, e para piorar havia mudado o status no celular de "disponível" para "ocupado". Ela se perguntou se aquela era a maneira atual de se terminar um relacionamento, mas logo dispensou a ideia: por mais que a ansiedade para se certificar de que eles superariam a discussão da noite anterior começasse a se intensificar e a incutir pensamentos negativos na mente dela, Kyoko não achava plausível que um homem tão bem-educado quanto ele fizesse tal coisa como terminar um relacionamento covardemente.

Enquanto ela lutava contra o pessimismo e pensava no que fazer, avistou o lenço que ele deixou sobre a mesa da sala de estar. Ela leu a mensagem uma, duas, três vezes; e já que era um lenço, ela o usou para a enxugar a furtiva lágrima de alegria que lhe escorria pelo rosto.

###

Yashiro nunca viu Ren se comportar de maneira tão estranha: ora suspirava com uma expressão apalermada de puro contentamento, ora mostrava-se inquieto e com uma expressão de profunda concentração em assuntos problemáticos. Ao mesmo tempo em que o agente se sentia compelido a perguntar o que havia acontecido (ou estava acontecendo), temia não saber o que fazer com a resposta, então, no debate interno sobre o que fazer, acabava perdendo tempo e nada fazendo.

Kuon, por sua vez, estava tendo um péssimo dia de trabalho. Não que ele não estivesse nadando a braçadas em cada cena que gravava, mas o fazia em modo automático, usando 100% de experiência e 0% de paixão. Se ele tivesse alguma lembrança do fato, saberia que estava agindo exatamente como quando teve febre e Kyoko conseguiu move-lo e faze-lo trocar de roupa apenas usando frases do script: enquanto sua boca pronunciava as palavras corretamente e seu corpo se movia conforme determinado, sua mente parecia incapaz de esquecer os sons que Kyoko fez na escuridão do quarto. Sua mão direita parecia ter adquirido uma singular memória táctil, já que ele quase podia sentir Kyoko a todo instante, quente, úmida e trêmula.

Ele cogitava, quando chegasse em casa, encher a banheira com gelo e mergulhar nela, já que o banho frio não surtia mais efeito. Nem quando era um adolescente cheio de hormônios nos Estados Unidos ele pensava tanto em sexo, e de uma forma tão pervertida. A Kyoko-chan de sua infância desapareceu completamente de sua mente. No lugar dela, havia uma sereia que despretensiosamente o excitava além dos limites e o impelia a persegui-la como um animal no cio.

Kuon sorriu, um sorriso feroz e carnal que fez Yashiro ruborizar e decidir definitivamente não fazer perguntas, já que decisivamente não saberia o que fazer com a resposta.

###

Shoko estava em seu limite com Sho. Desde a conversa com Kyoko, naquela fatídica quinta-feira à noite, a agente tentava elaborar um plano de ação que fosse bem-sucedido, o que significava que ela não poderia simplesmente dizer ao cantor "procure Kyoko, ela aceitou transar com você. E seja impressionante!". Afinal, se ela dissesse a Sho que Kyoko sabia que havia se tornado o alvo das fantasias dele, não só ela se colocaria em situação difícil por ter sido quem revelou tal fato, como resultaria ainda no cantor fazendo birra e gritando que ele nunca, _nunca_ teve qualquer atração por Kyoko, e com isso Shoko obteria o oposto de seu intento, que era fazer o cantor procura-la. Então, como convencer Sho a se aproximar da jovem atriz e seduzi-la sem que ele se sentisse inferior por ser ele a procura-la, o que inevitavelmente o faria rejeitar a ideia?

Muito complicado, de fato.

Outra questão espinhosa era a maneira como Sho tratava o sexo: um ato existente para lhe satisfazer, somente. Logo, ainda que Shoko, por um milagre, conseguisse convence-lo a buscar Kyoko, ele o faria com a mentalidade de alguém que acredita que a satisfação da parceira deve ser satisfaze-lo, e certamente Kyoko ficaria extremamente aborrecida se Sho a procurasse com tal intenção. O tiro sairia pela culatra.

A solução imediata que a agente encontrou, portanto, foi a de ensinar o básico sobre sexo ao cantor enquanto ela buscava uma saída para o problema de convencer Sho a seduzir Kyoko, sem saber que não seria necessário nem uma coisa, nem outra. Sho não precisava de muito incentivo para procurar Kyoko, nem de aulas extras sobre como satisfazer uma mulher, já que as fantasias do jovem giravam basicamente em torno de domar Kyoko com o prazer que ele implacavelmente a faria sentir. Nos delírios eróticos de Sho, ele não a deixava descansar enquanto ela não estivesse rouca de tanto gritar o nome dele.

Se Shoko não conhecia este lado de Sho, era simplesmente porque ele não se importou em mostrar. Nem para ela, nem para as várias namoradinhas que ele teve na escola antes de assinar com a Akatoki. O sexo entre eles era tão utilitário para ele quanto era para ela, o que apenas aumentava a irritação dele quando Shoko disparava orientações e comentários, como se ele tivesse algum interesse em saber se ela o achava apressado ou não, desleixado ou não. Talvez agora, além de se manter de olhos fechados, ele também teria que usar fones de ouvido enquanto a fodia.

"Não... não, Sho! Já lhe disse que você está fazendo isso errado!"

"Como pode estar errado, se é um único caminho? Não é como se eu fosse me perder!"

"Você não pode simplesmente se mover como se eu fosse uma substituta para a sua mão! Olhe para a sua parceira, identifique como ela quer que você se mova, onde ela quer que você friccione!"

"Arrrgghh! Chega!" E removendo-se bruscamente de dentro de Shoko, Sho descartou a camisinha enquanto caminhava furioso para o banheiro. Até o único arranjo que ainda funcionava em sua vida estava desafinando. "Já que agora você está empenhada em me dar aulas, aqui vai uma lição para você: um homem não gosta de ser criticado durante o sexo!"

Shoko resistiu à vontade de zombar quando ele disse "homem", porque massacrar um pouco mais o orgulho ferido dele iria contra os planos dela, mas a raiva e a frustração que ela estava sentindo a fez falar mais do que gostaria. "Pois saiba que se você não se dedicar mais às minhas _aulas_ , você nunca será páreo para Tsuruga Ren!"

Ela se arrependeu no instante em que as palavras deixaram sua boca. Sho imediatamente saiu do banheiro absolutamente furioso. Caminhava nu e lentamente em direção à cama como um predador.

"Tsuruga Ren? Não serei páreo para Tsuruga Ren? E que caralho ele tem a ver com isso?"

Ela se sentia encolher enquanto se escondia com o lençol da cama, como se cobrir a própria nudez a protegesse da fúria que emanava de Sho.

"É por isso que você tem me dado essas lições? Para me deixar mais parecido com Tsuruga? E como você pode saber como ele é na cama?" As palavras eram praticamente sibiladas e carregadas de ódio.

Percebendo que ele estava perigosamente perto, ela se levantou de um salto e correu para a porta do quarto tencionando fugir, mas foi interceptada por Sho, que a prendeu contra a parede exatamente como ele fez com Kyoko anos antes no estacionamento do estúdio TBM após abduzi-la na escola.

"VOCÊ TEM OFERECIDO A ELE O QUE VOCÊ DEVERIA OFERECER SÓ A MIM? RESPONDA-ME!"

"N-n-n-não!" E no pânico para se livrar da fúria de Sho, Shoko deu a pior resposta possível. "É Kyoko quem está!"

 **N/A – Mais um capítulo, minhas lindezas! XD**

 **Não fiquem bravas comigo, eu juro que não pretendia encerrar assim, mas eu demoraria muito para fazer uma atualização se eu não publicasse agora! Beijos!**


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPÍTULO 25 – REINO**

"Kyoko?"

De todas as reações que Shoko poderia esperar de Sho, uma estrondosa gargalhada não estava entre elas.

"Aquela... aquela _freira_ , fornicando com Tsuruga?" Era a primeira vez que a mulher o via rir daquele jeito, de chegar ao ponto de cair no chão e rolar. Ela agradecia aos céus tanto o fato de que ele escondia tal tendência do público quanto o fato de que ele a soltou. Massageando o punho ferido – que provavelmente ficaria roxo por conta da brutalidade do cantor – Shoko lentamente se afastou dele e vestiu um robe enquanto buscava freneticamente uma forma de conduzir a situação em benefício próprio.

Sho poderia se enfurecer com a notória proximidade entre Kyoko e Ren. Poderia suspeitar fortemente dos sentimentos que alimentavam um pelo outro. Mas Kyoko, a mesma Kyoko que quase desmaiava e o chamava de indecente apenas por ve-lo sem camisa, tornando-se uma mulher despudorada? Isso era absolutamente impossível e hilariante! Ele apostaria a própria carreira que a estúpida tinha todo um plano perfeitamente elaborado sobre se casar virgem, e se em algum momento ela pensou na noite de núpcias, foi com pânico, asco ou os dois.

Na pior das hipóteses de Ren have-la seduzido, Sho podia imaginar apenas que ou ela o odiava profundamente por haver arruinado os sonhos virginais dela – o que daria a Sho uma oportunidade de ouro para se esgueirar novamente no coração de Kyoko e também a seduzir - ou exigiria casamento. De qualquer forma, hoje Ren e Kyoko seriam ou inimigos jurados ou marido e mulher, não havia outra alternativa.

Opa... Pensando bem... _Merda_! Ele finalmente se recobrava do que parecia ser uma piada e compreendia como qualquer hipótese era desfavorável a ele. Se eles estivessem casados, aí que ele não teria qualquer chance de recupera-la. Se ela odiava Ren por te-la roubado a virgindade, seria um ódio muito mais profundo do que ela destinava a ele por conta de um primeiro beijo! Fora que, mesmo que as duas hipóteses estivessem erradas, Shoko não teria a ideia de que os dois estavam fornicando simplesmente do ar, o que significava uma terceira hipótese, de que eles estavam mais... _íntimos_ , e só isso já era o suficiente para fazer Sho se levantar furioso do chão e começar a se vestir.

Shoko, que até então apenas observava atônita como o cantor parecia ter perdido completamente a sanidade, finalmente venceu o estupor. "Aonde... aonde você vai?"

Sho apenas continuou se vestindo.

"Sho, espere! Você está nervoso, acabará fazendo uma besteira da qual se arrependerá!"

Brutalmente segurando os braços da mulher, ele praticamente sibilou a resposta no rosto dela. "A única pessoa que vai se arrepender será aquela estúpida!" E soltando-a bruscamente, ignorou que Shoko tivesse se desequilibrado e caído de traseiro no chão e partiu em direção ao Quartel General dos Stray Sheeps.

" _Se aquela idiota pensa que vai descumprir assim a promessa que me fez, está muito enganada! Ela voltará para Kyoto nem que eu tenha que arrasta-la até lá pelos cabelos!"_

###

Reino acordou abruptamente do cochilo que tirava no sofá do estúdio de gravação. Algo nefasto se aproximava, uma intenção nociva dirigida a Kitsune – como ele passou a chamar Kyoko desde que ela se uniu ao mesmo grupo do qual ele fazia parte – e que ele poderia usar em proveito próprio, se jogasse corretamente as cartas que tinha.

Desde o dia de São Valentim de dois anos atrás, muita coisa aconteceu a Reino. A primeira e mais importante delas foi a sua concordância em finalmente acompanhar os demais membros da banda a Nova Iorque, mas o médium sabia que havia bem mais que o mero acaso nesta decisão: algo o atraía para lá com uma força perceptível mesmo com um oceano os separando. Forte o bastante para afasta-lo de Kyoko, com aquele apetecível ki descontrolado do qual ele se alimentava em uma singular transfusão de energia.

Era cansativo ser ele. O desgaste a que ele era submetido por estar perto de pessoas – e de energias e carmas – acostumou-o a buscar a escuridão como refúgio. Desde muito novo ele compreendeu que se afastando das pessoas – e dos espíritos que as acompanhavam ou para atormenta-las ou para protege-las – cansava-se menos, então, por mais que o jovem Reino quisesse ser uma criança normal e rodeada de atenções, era impedido pelo tormento a que seu dom o submetia. O curioso era que a maioria das pessoas temia a noite acreditando ser o momento em que os espíritos se manifestavam, quando na verdade os espíritos se alimentam da energia humana desprendida pelas fortes emoções, logo, aglomeram-se à luz do dia e em ambientes lotados, acalmando-se durante o sono dos vivos.

Assim, antes de ser internado em um manicômio pela família que não o compreendia, pediu auxílio em um templo e lá recebeu treinamento para controlar o que acontecia com ele. Fosse Reino uma criatura menos singular, ele diria que era uma incrível coincidência que anos mais tarde Kyoko fosse buscar justamente o mesmo templo no qual ele foi acolhido e ajudado, mas Reino sabia que coincidências não existem.

Quando ele conheceu Kyoko se sentiu revigorado. Ela tinha tanta energia, que por mais que transbordasse dela parecia não diminuir nunca, fazendo-o se encantar com a ideia de que talvez, talvez tendo ela a seu lado ele poderia se tornar um ser humano praticamente normal. Poderia abrir mão dos hábitos incomuns, como trocar o dia pela noite – menos pessoas, menos drama – e dormir em um caixão de carvalho, o que pouquíssimos compreendiam ser necessário para lhe dar sossego, já que o carvalho é uma árvore sagrada que mantém os espíritos – bons e maus – afastados. Dentro de um, conseguia repousar. Conseguia fechar os olhos e não ver sofrimentos passados e ouvia a própria respiração, e não lamentos. Era reconfortante. Era pacífico.

Assim, apaixonou-se pela ideia, e não pela mulher, de ter alguém que repusesse o ki que ele inevitavelmente perdia sempre que era abordado por seres materiais e imateriais, o que o deixava exausto e com uma incômoda dor de cabeça. Não importava que ela direcionasse para ele sentimentos negativos, pois para um médium treinado como ele, energia era energia. Purificar ódio e transforma-lo em energia utilizável era moleza.

Mas algo permanecia chamando-o para os Estados Unidos, e tendo a caixa de chocolates emanando tanta energia, ele finalmente conseguiu atravessar o oceano e buscar o que o atraía. Sentindo-se enfraquecido pelas horas de vôo e pelo rebuliço do aeroporto e das congestionadas ruas de Nova Iorque, apenas engolia um chocolate e estava novo em folha.

Foi quando a conheceu. Pertenciam ao mesmo grupo, mas nunca haviam sido apresentados. Ela era sua veterana, mas como trabalhava principalmente na América do Norte, Reino nunca se interessou em saber sobre ela. Arrependeu-se disso no instante em que a captou com os sentidos e com a alma.

A mulher tinha o cheiro da quinta-essência, o que era curioso porque deveria ser inodoro. Havia uma névoa de éter a envolve-la e que o atraía inevitavelmente. Reino nunca imaginou que chegaria perto de uma criatura tão perfeita e única. Quando a olhou nos olhos perspicazes, soube imediatamente que ela vivia um tempo roubado. O outro mundo a havia chamado e possuído por alguns instantes, tempo suficiente para impregna-la com um resíduo permanente do éter em sua alma, mas ela tinha uma força ímpar que a fez se agarrar à vida e se recusar a permanecer ali. Ela voltou ao mundo dos vivos pelos próprios meios, mas como Reino havia estudado, parte de si ficou lá, e parte de lá voltou com ela.

" _Minha Claire. Minha Fang"._

Nem mesmo o espírito deturpado do namorado suicida conseguia se aproximar dela. Tivesse ela simplesmente sobrevivido, a massa disforme e tóxica que ele se tornou teria se fixado nela e provavelmente a levado à loucura e ao suicídio. Mas não, ela não sobreviveu, apenas: ela venceu a morte e trouxe consigo o espólio que a imunizava de quaisquer importunações sobrenaturais.

E perto dela, ele também estava imune.

A atração foi mútua e imediata. Ele não deu a ela tempo sequer para pensar bobagens, como se sentir insegura por conta das cicatrizes e do membro amputado. Ele a tocou e sentiu tudo, toda a dor e toda a luta, toda a revolta e toda a esperança, toda a solidão e toda a insegurança. Ele a possuiu incontáveis vezes na mesma noite em que se conheceram, e a cada orgasmo compartilhado ele vislumbrava um pouco mais do mundo espiritual do qual ela retornou e não se lembrava conscientemente, mas que Reino conseguia acessar nos recônditos de seu inconsciente.

Algumas culturas chamam o prazer sexual de "pequena morte". Algumas pessoas juram que alcançam o Céu durante o orgasmo. Para Reino, era literal.

Ele amava como ela era forte e frágil. Doía-lhe sempre que ela retesava o corpo involuntariamente quando ele lhe acariciava a coxa esquerda. Tomou para si a missão de convence-la do quanto ela era linda aos olhos dele, que podiam ver muito além do que os idiotas que a rejeitaram nos últimos anos no momento em que souberam que ela usava uma prótese.

Reino sabia que ele era o único homem que a possuíra desde a amputação, e pretendia permanecer assim. Enquanto a observava dormir em seus braços, notou quando ela franziu a testa e imediatamente percebeu que o espírito perturbado de Mark tentava invadir o círculo de proteção que os envolvia. Ele se desvencilhou cuidadosamente para não a despertar e exorcizou-o com facilidade, já que estava energizado pelas várias noites com Claire, entregando-o ao lugar a que pertencia e afastando-o definitivamente de sua rainha. Não por achar que ele pudesse fazer algum mal a ela, mas deduziu que o espírito dela ficaria descansado por saber que o passado estava finalmente para trás. Ele soube que estava certo assim que a alma outrora rota desapareceu, pois olhando para a mulher adormecida ele viu que ela exibia um relaxado sorriso.

Viveram felizes aqueles meses em Nova Iorque. Te-la figurativamente a seu lado era suficiente para que Reino transitasse tranquilamente pelas ruas e dormisse em uma cama como uma pessoa comum, pois ainda quando passavam o dia todo afastados suas almas permaneciam sincronizadas, até que o trabalho a chamou de volta para a Austrália por algumas semanas.

Não queria deixa-la ir, estava com um mal pressentimento, mas sabia que ela não encararia bem se ele pedisse a ela para ficar. Claire acabaria lembrando de como o ex-namorado a controlava e a última coisa que Reino queria era ser colocado na mesma prateleira que Mark. Ele soube que Kyoko estranhamente havia se juntado ao grupo e estava com Fang dias antes dela retornar aos Estados Unidos, o que o fez entrar em absoluto desespero, largar tudo que estava fazendo e pegar o primeiro voo para a Austrália. Ele queria explicar tudo antes que ela soubesse sobre Karuizawa por outra fonte.

Estava desesperado, com certeza. Como explicar que ele somente perseguira Kyoko porque precisava que a jovem sofresse fortes emoções, pois assim ela liberaria energia suficiente para que ele se "alimentasse"? Em seu atropelo para evitar o pior, acabou ele mesmo ocasionando o que temia: assim que ela o viu no corredor do hotel que ela ocupava com Fang, Kyoko apontou para ele um dedo e o chamou de stalker, dizendo que ele não conseguiria mais se aproveitar de sua fraqueza já que ela havia aprendido a ser proteger dos ataques dele.

Reino brevemente captou que Kyoko estava, de fato, com o ki controlado e que ele não conseguiria mais obter energia dela sem que ela expressamente consentisse, mas ele estava se lixando para isso. O que o atormentava, naquele momento, era o olhar de dor e decepção que Fang o lançou antes dela virar as costas e se trancar no próprio quarto, deixando-o desesperado e esmurrando a porta enquanto implorava pela chance de se explicar.

Óbvio que as palavras inadvertidas de Kyoko causariam aquela reação em uma mulher com o tipo de trauma que Fang possuía. Em sua mente, Reino podia ve-la sofrendo e se recriminando por mais uma vez ter se envolvido com um homem instável e perigoso.

Logo um tal Dimitri, segurança recém-contratado, apareceu e o arrastou dali para o próprio quarto, impedindo-o de continuar fazendo uma cena que provavelmente resultaria em todos sendo expulsos do hotel. Quando Reino estava quase atacando o segurança – e sendo feito em pedaços, dane-se, ele preferia a inconsciência a continuar sentindo a angústia que Fang lhe dirigia e que nem mesmo ele conseguiria transformar em energia utilizável – Kyoko surpreendentemente invade o local e pede para conversar a sós com ele, esquecendo-se de que o segurança não entendia japonês então não faria diferença se ele escutasse o que iriam falar.

Dimitri imediatamente rejeitou o pedido, o que não surpreendeu Reino. Enquanto estava sendo arrastado para o quarto, viu parte do passado do brutamontes, cortesia do fato de que recuperava as "habilidades" agora que Fang inconscientemente quebrava o elo que os conectavam, e soube que ele intuitivamente sentia Ivanka em Kyoko, e de jeito nenhum ele a deixaria à mercê de um homem visivelmente transtornado que ela acabara de chamar de stalker.

Mas esta ainda não é a história de Dimitri.

Ignorando a presença do brutamontes mal-encarado, Reino explicou brevemente a Kyoko seus motivos para persegui-la. Uma boa coisa que ambos tivessem treinado em Yamadera, pois assim ela imediatamente acreditou no que ele lhe dizia. Percebendo-o atormentado, ela lhe doou um pouco de energia, que ele aceitou a contragosto. Energia não era mais só energia para ele, queria sentir a singularidade de Claire e de ninguém mais, mas estava quase desmaiando de dor.

Estranhamente, tornaram-se amigos a partir daquele dia. Kyoko tentou conversar com Fang, explicar que ela finalmente esclareceu o que havia acontecido no passado dos dois e estava tudo acertado entre eles, mas as feridas de Claire eram profundas demais. Por mais que Reino fosse grato às tentativas de Kyoko em reaproxima-los, percebeu que não estava funcionando porque a barreira que Claire ergueu permanecia firme e forte, e para piorar a cada vez que Kitsune tentava reaproxima-los, mais Fang se distanciava dela, e Reino não queria isso. Se ele não poderia estar perto de Claire, ao menos Kyoko estava, o que o consolava.

Assim, pediu a ela que parasse de tentar reaproxima-los, pelo bem da amizade das duas.

Na única oportunidade que ele conseguiu para falar com ela, Claire o chamou de pervertido e disse que o fetiche dele por cicatrizes, traumas emocionais e experiências de quase-morte era repugnante. Reino nunca sofreu tanto, não pelo que ela dizia, mas pela dor que ela sentia ao machuca-lo e ao reduzir daquela forma o relacionamento mágico que eles tiveram.

Mais de um ano se passou. Mais de um ano em que ele teve que agradecer Kitsune pelas generosas "doações", do contrário não conseguiria estar sempre perto de Claire, que vivia naturalmente rodeada de pessoas. Mais de um ano vendo-a tentar afasta-lo fingindo que flertava com outros homens, quando ele sabia bem que ela estava fechada a qualquer tentativa amorosa ou meramente carnal.

Na festa de formatura de Kyoko não foi diferente: lá estava Claire repelindo-o ao simular interesse em outro homem, e curiosamente em Yashiro, como se Reino não soubesse que o pacato agente estava longe de ser o tipo de homem que a atraía. Eventualmente sentiu-se esgotado, mas todas as vezes que tentava indicar para Kyoko que somente conseguiria permanecer ali, ao lado de Fang, se ela o ajudasse, Ren o impedia de se aproximar dela com um simples olhar, provando ao médium que a conexão dos dois estava impressionantemente forte, e logo chegaria ao ponto em que se tornaria inquebrável a qualquer terceiro. Mas não era o elo entre Ren e Kyoko que preocupava Reino.

Foi com pesar que ele se afastou de sua rainha naquela noite. A dor de cabeça por estar em uma aglomeração excitada e sem o auxílio de Kyoko tornava-se incapacitante e o expulsava de volta para seu apartamento, para o caixão que ele odiava precisar usar, mas que resumia perfeitamente como ele se sentia por dentro.

Aquela foi a única noite em que ele estava cansado demais até para enviar sua projeção astral para velar pelo sono de Claire. Ela podia não se lembrar quando acordava, mas dormindo ela permitia que ele se aproximasse o suficiente para reafirmar seu amor e conforta-la espiritualmente, por mais que ao despertar ela voltasse a rejeita-lo. Viveria toda a existência assim, se fosse o necessário para faze-la finalmente dar uma nova abertura a ele, mas ultimamente uma nova luz surgia no fim do túnel: o desabafo que ele sabia ter ocorrido com Kyoko cicatrizou um pouco mais as antigas feridas, e talvez ela logo estaria recuperada o suficiente para permitir que ele se explicasse.

Era uma esperança, e ele devia isso a Kitsune. Pretendia recompensa-la, como também pretendia mostrar a Claire que cuidava da querida amiga dela, já que talvez assim ele descontruísse a imagem de stalker com a qual ficou. Sim, agia basicamente por interesse próprio, mas ele não estava concorrendo como "bonzinho do ano": só queria sua rainha de volta.

Levantando-se decidido, dirigiu-se à recepção. Aguardaria ali um certo encrenqueiro com o qual tinha contas a acertar desde Karuizawa.

 **N/A – Eu adoro dar explicações (embora possa parecer o contrário, porque a cada resposta que eu dou, eu abro duas novas perguntas XD), portanto estou feliz por contar um pouco mais das relações que envolvem antigos e novos personagens.**

 **Beijos aos que me acompanham e agradecimentos especiais aos que generosamente comentam. Vocês são foda!**


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPÍTULO 26 – A LUZ E O HOLOFOTE**

Absolutamente alheia à tormenta que se avizinhava, Kyoko cumpria a agenda do dia tentando ignorar o fato de que Kuon não lhe deixava uma única mensagem no celular. Por várias vezes ela removeu o aparelho da bolsa e ficou observando a tela, debatendo-se entre quebrar ou não aquele silêncio, mas a recente mudança de status para "ocupado" sempre a dissuadia. Era quase como ela se ouvisse Kuon lhe dizendo diretamente para não ser incomodado.

Ela tirou o lenço da bolsa e sorriu abobalhada. Entre a Princesa Rosa, o anel e agora o lenço, sem mencionar a pedra corn, Kyoko tinha um verdadeiro arsenal para combater qualquer pensamento negativista que a fizesse imaginar que ele estaria desgostoso dela.

Mas... quanto tempo dura o amor de alguém? A quê o amor resiste? Como ele é cultivado, para nunca enfraquecer e morrer? O que poderia exterminar tal sentimento dentro dele? Kyoko suspirou resignadamente. Ela queria um manual, mesmo sabendo que não existia. E ela sabia disso, porque passara boa parte da vida acreditando que seguia um, apenas para ser abandonada, primeiro pela mãe, depois por Sho.

O mantra do dia: _"Kuon não é como eles. Kuon não é como eles. Kuon não é como eles"_

Kyoko devolvia o celular para a bolsa quando ele finalmente vibrou, mas não era mensagem de Kuon, e sim de Kanae. _"Que estranho, Moko-san me pedindo ajuda com uma proposta de trabalho..."_. Após sorrir e combinar com a amiga de se encontrarem no Hideout na noite seguinte, quando ela retornaria da viagem a Yamadera com os pais, caminhou mais animada pelo corredor que a levaria ao camarim que destinaram a ela. Até parar abruptamente.

 _"_ _Não... não é possível!"._

Dando três passos cautelosos para trás, Kyoko respirou fundo duas vezes e virou lentamente a cabeça para olhar a plaqueta do camarim. Sentindo o coração disparar, ela olhou o relógio e viu que ainda tinha quase uma hora até a gravação de uma entrevista naquele andar. Recuperando o celular da bolsa, ela enviou mensagem a Yashiro.

16:09 – Yuki-san, boa tarde! Por acaso você está ocupado agora?

16:09 – Boa tarde, Kyoko-chan! Não, _nós_ acabamos mais cedo e estamos aguardando o horário para a leitura de um roteiro. Por quê?

16:10 – Bem... você pode abrir a porta?

 _"_ _Hm?"_ Com a testa franzida, Yashiro abre a porta do camarim de Ren e se depara com Kyoko. Somente o fato de que o ator cochilava no sofá atrás dele o impediu de dar gritinhos histéricos. Levando o indicador aos lábios para pedir silêncio, Yashiro saiu completamente, fechando delicadamente a porta atrás de si, e explicou a Kyoko que somente precisaria acordar Ren pouco antes das 17 horas. _"Ao menos uma vez nossas agendas coincidem!",_ ela pensou aliviada.

O agente partiu muito satisfeito para a cafeteria, deixando com Kyoko a tarefa de despertar Ren. "Por volta das 16:50... ou agora mesmo, se você não quiser apenas observa-lo dormir!". Kyoko ficou alguns segundos aturdida, apenas olhando para as costas de Yashiro, que praticamente saltitava pelo corredor, antes de entrar cuidadosamente no camarim enquanto ela pensava, pela primeira vez, como devia ser difícil para Kuon lidar diariamente com as provocações do agente. _"Pobre Kuon!"_

Kyoko trancou a porta (só por precaução, ela nem estava pensando em fazer algo indecente!) e se virou para o aposento, ficando frente a frente com ele deitado no sofá. Não era justo, não podia ser justo que ele fosse tão sexy até dormindo sobre o adorável travesseiro de ovelha que ela lhe deu como presente de aniversário de 21 anos.

Praticamente flutuando até ele, Kyoko tirou algumas fotos para o que passou a chamar de "acervo pessoal" e que somente continha a foto que ela também tirou enquanto ele dormia sobre aquele exato travesseiro anos antes. Satisfeita por haver registrado aquele momento, programou o despertador do celular e o colocou no chão antes de se sentar ao lado de Kuon, que se mexeu ligeiramente, instintivamente se afastando do (ou dando mais espaço ao) corpo que encostava nele. Satisfeita com o espaço que ele cedia, ela também se deitou.

A primeira coisa que os olhos de Kuon viram foi o anel que adornava o dedo cuja mão repousava em seu peito. Ele fechou novamente os olhos para memorizar melhor aquela sensação de te-la junto de si, a reconfortante pressão que o peso dela exercia e o aconchego das curvas que pareciam moldadas para ele. Suspirou profundamente e sorriu ao inflar os pulmões com o cheiro de Kyoko. Ele se acomodou melhor contra o encosto do sofá para ceder mais espaço para ela, pensando mais no conforto dela que no dele, portanto ficou feliz quando ela o seguiu com o corpo e permaneceu mais sobre ele que ao lado dele.

Desde que terminaram no chão da cozinha enquanto encenavam Mizuki e Katsuki ele sonhava em abraça-la desta forma, senti-la novamente inteira junto dele. Só sabia que não permanecia dormindo porque nem em sonhos ele conseguia conjurar tantos detalhes.

Ela estava ali. Ele não sabia como, mas isso não importava. Ele acordou naquela manhã já se questionando se deveria telefonar ou não, enviar mensagem ou não, mas sem saber qual o estado mental dela, temia não conseguir aborda-la adequadamente. Por outro lado, tinha medo que a mudez dele transmitisse a ideia errada de que ele estava aborrecido ou decepcionado, então mudou o status do celular para "ocupado" para tranquiliza-la quanto às razões dele para não a contatar, enquanto aguardava ansiosamente que ela fizesse o primeiro contato e lhe desse alguma pista.

Como o dia avançava e ela não se manifestava, Kuon começou a se estressar, e era nesses momentos que Yashiro o flagrava com uma expressão de preocupação. E agora, inusitadamente, lá estava ela, moldando-se a ele como se não o achasse um pervertido deflorador de virgens nem um aliciador de jovenzinhas castas.

"Hmmm... Isto é bom. Muito, muito bom!", murmurou ainda sorrindo e aninhando a cabeça dela no ombro dele. Como ela apenas concordou com um grunhido, ele abriu os olhos e vasculhou o local. "Onde está meu competente agente e irritante amigo?"

"Cafeteria"

"... E a porta?"

"Trancada"

"... E o tempo?"

"Cerca de meia hora"

Respirou fundo mais uma vez. "E o que a minha linda, indefesa e imprudente namorada está fazendo, trancando-se sozinha comigo por mais de meia hora?", perguntou em um murmúrio com um audível toque de humor. Era mais fácil para ele se controlar quando não estavam em um lugar privado. Ali, ironicamente, ele poderia ser franco com o quanto a desejava, já que a impropriedade da situação freava-lhe os impulsos com eficiência, ao passo que locais privados como os respectivos apartamentos apenas lhe repetiam insistentemente "por que não?".

Kuon pretendia aproveitar a chance, já que não se esquecia de como ela pensou que ele não a via como mulher.

"Bem, eu entrei neste camarim e vi um lindo homem. Ele estava dormindo, então estava indefeso. E foi bem imprudente da parte dele confiar no competente agente e irritante amigo, já que o sujeito é dado a estratagemas que expõem o dito lindo homem à minha mercê"

"À sua mercê?" Era difícil para Kuon não exibir um largo sorriso.

"Praticamente! Tudo que o pobre coitado tem para se defender de mim é... bem... uma ovelha de pelúcia!"

Kuon riu divertido. Este lado espirituoso dela era uma agradável novidade.

"Bem, o que eu posso dizer? Usarei uma ovelha para me proteger de outra ovelha!"

"Hm... pode ser, mas... você sabe o que dizem sobre ovelhas..."

"Oh? Não... na verdade, eu acho que não sei", respondeu com sinceridade.

Ela ergueu ligeiramente o corpo, praticamente ficando sobre ele, e o olhou diretamente nos olhos.

"Às vezes, é um lobo disfarçado!"

Quando o olhar dela adquiriu um brilho feroz, Kuon percebeu que estava encurralado, finalmente compreendendo o que ela queria dizer e demonstrando isso no semblante impressionado. Praticamente encostando o nariz no dele, ela perguntou em um sussurro: "quem é a linda, indefesa e imprudente criatura agora, Kuon Hizuri? Porque, do meu ponto de vista, é _você_ quem está trancado _comigo_!"

 _"_ _Eu criei um monstro!",_ Kuon pensou entre atônito e orgulhoso uma fração de segundo antes das bocas se encontrarem em um beijo faminto. Ele queria poder dizer que estava correspondendo, mas a verdade é que desistiu rápido de acompanha-la ao perceber que ela pretendia domina-lo, e não seria ele a estragar um desejo tão justo. Kuon estava mais do que feliz em ser a presa e, de fato, ela era como uma loba mordiscando-lhe os lábios e saboreando-lhe a boca.

Quando ele pensou que seria o melhor momento para interromper a tórrida carícia antes que o "amasso" se tornasse "preliminares", ela parou abruptamente e escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço.

"Desculpa!", foi o pedido abafado que ela lhe fez.

"Hm?"

"...Sobre ontem. Eu... realmente não pensei nos seus sentimentos. Eu sinto muito!"

"Está tudo bem. Eu também lamento ter excluído você das decisões que eu estava tomando. Você me perdoa?"

"...Hai"

Os dedos irrequietos dela nos botões da camisa dele demonstravam a Kuon que ela estava agitada, então ele apenas aguardou que ela falasse o que a estava deixando tensa.

"E... obrigada"

"Hm. Obrigado por também me perdoar"

"Não... quero dizer... por ontem"

"Oh?" Aquilo estava muito divertido! "Não me agradeça, o prazer foi todo meu!"

"... Não, não foi". Se ela não estivesse com a boca tão próxima à orelha dele, com o rosto ainda escondido em seu pescoço, ele não teria ouvido o sussurro.

"Ah, mas o que houve com a sua boa educação? Nós devemos olhar para a pessoa a quem demonstramos gratidão!" Por mais que as palavras parecessem uma crítica, a voz transparecia o quanto ele se estava ansioso para se divertir ainda mais com a adorável expressão de constrangimento que ela deveria ter. Aquele momento era precioso demais: Kyoko estava agradecendo a ele por te-la ensinado a se dar prazer. Impagável!

Ela apenas negou com a cabeça.

"Kyoko?" Nova negação. "Kyoko, olhe para mim" Ele não sabia se ria, implorava ou a beijava.

"Não!", ela choramingou, fazendo-o rir.

"Mas o que é isto? Onde está a lupina coragem de agora há pouco?"

"Usei-a toda" Ele riu mais ainda. "Não sobrou nem uma gota!"

Sim, ela deveria estar mesmo com muita vergonha, já que agora ele finalmente atinava que o calor que emanava do rosto dela indicava o quanto ela estava ruborizada.

Kuon poderia passar o dia todo ali, mas o usual quando as pessoas se divertem é o tempo passar rápido. O celular de Kyoko indicou que a pausa havia acabado, então só restava a eles se desvencilharem e se recomporem. Quando Kyoko partiu, ainda ruborizada apesar de Kuon ter evitado provoca-la, Yashiro ficou com a expressão fanática de sempre, mas ele também ruborizou quando olhou para Ren e o viu olha-la se afastar com uma expressão de êxtase que era quase pornográfica.

 _"_ _É melhor... eu nem pensar o que eles fizeram lá dentro!"_

 **Enquanto isso, na Sede**

"Você! Seu maldito impostor, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Este é o meu local de trabalho, Fuwa. Logo, o único impostor aqui é você"

"Tsk!" Aquele dia estava indo de mal a pior para Sho, que jamais imaginaria que Reino, de todas as pessoas, pertencia ao mesmo grupo que Kyoko. Era como se todas as ameaças que ele jamais identificou à sua propriedade se aglomerassem à volta dela, e ele, único e justo dono, fosse o único trancafiado longe dela.

"Você _degenerou_ terrivelmente, não foi?" Era mais uma afirmação que uma pergunta, mas Sho não a compreendeu mesmo assim.

"Eu degenerei? Que babaquice é essa que você está dizendo agora? Foi você quem abandonou a música como o cão sem talento que você sempre foi!"

"Não abandonei. E se _eu_ sou o cão, por que _você_ está latindo? Está tentando arruinar o que ainda resta da sua carreira? Porque por mim, tudo bem, podemos continuar discutindo aqui na recepção e atraindo olhares indesejados, ou podemos entrar e conversar civilizada e reservadamente"

"Não vim aqui conversar com você, Beagle. Vim aqui buscar o que me pertence!"

O sorriso enviesado de Reino dizia a Sho exatamente o que ele estava pensando: "pobre tolo, não tem noção de quão errado está", o que apenas o enfureceu ainda mais.

"Imagino que você esteja falando de Kyoko". Sho detestou a forma como Reino pronunciava o nome com familiaridade. "Bem, você não está com sorte, ela não está aqui, mas você pode tentar agendar um horário na recepção. Eu tenho certeza que você conseguirá ser encaixado para daqui a uns quatro... talvez cinco meses. Com sorte!"

Para Sho, Reino estava tentando apenas se livrar dele. Certamente Kyoko não estava tão ocupada, era apenas um blefe. Reino, contudo, dizia a verdade, pois somente a verdade era necessária para transmitir a mensagem que ele pretendia finalmente incutir na mente de Sho.

"Tudo bem, esperarei por ela!", falou triunfante, imaginando que havia conseguido, com tal manobra, surpreender Reino.

"Bem, já que é assim... por que não fazemos um tour pelas instalações?"

"Eh?" Por esta Sho não estava esperando.

Sem esperar confirmação, porque sabia que a curiosidade levaria a melhor sobre Sho, Reino apenas começou a andar e, como previu, foi logo seguido. Ainda na recepção, Reino parou diante de um homem que Sho só poderia chamar de gigantesco e, indicando-o, avisou ao segurança que mostraria as instalações.

"Este é Dimitri, nosso chefe de segurança" E virando ao brutamontes, perguntou sobre Kyoko. Não porque Reino não soubesse exatamente onde ela estava e quando estaria de volta, mas porque queria que Sho visse como o semblante de Dimitri mudava quando ele ouvia o nome dela e como os olhos dele imediatamente perscrutaram Sho, como se a indagar quem ele era e o que ele queria com Kyoko.

O suor frio que imediatamente brotou na testa de Sho era a exata reação que Reino buscava. _"Nada como um banho frio – nem que seja de suor – para aplacar os ânimos exaltados de um pirralho encrenqueiro"_ , pensou Reino sarcasticamente. Dimitri não respondeu, o que Reino também já esperava, mas mesmo assim agradeceu o segurança, que não esboçou qualquer resposta. Sho, que estava ocupado demais tentando lidar com a aura opressora que emanava do homem desconhecido, sequer percebeu o bizarro da situação. Apenas ficou contente por acompanhar Reino quando este se dirigiu aos elevadores.

Reino levou a sério a história do tour, porque assim como Kyoko fez com Kuon no dia em que ela se formou no colégio, ele explicou a Sho como a sede estava estruturada, com a exceção de que, ao invés de apenas parar em alguns andares, Reino parou em praticamente todos, à exceção dos andares residenciais. Começou de cima para baixo, a partir do décimo andar. Em cada um, Reino saiu do elevador com Sho, mostrou as instalações e, por fim, apresentou-o aos presentes como "um amigo de infância de Kyoko". Sho, que estava atônito e desconfiado com a aparente cortesia de Reino, apenas participava daquela loucura porque queria descobrir qual o verdadeiro intento do inusitado anfitrião.

Até que, no sexto andar, a mente de Sho, atordoada com tanta informação do que lhe parecia agora uma mega-estrutura de entretenimento, finalmente identificou o padrão: em absolutamente todos os andares, as pessoas que pareciam trabalhar freneticamente paravam imediatamente o que estavam fazendo assim que ouviam o nome "Kyoko". Alguns olhavam ao redor como se a procurar por ela, outros abriam um sorriso e alguns até foram cumprimenta-lo. O detalhe mais impactante: ninguém, absolutamente ninguém sabia quem ele era! Pela primeira vez desde os seus seis anos de idade, Sho era plano de fundo, recebendo alguma consideração apenas por ter passado a infância com Kyoko.

Acreditando então que o objetivo de Reino era humilha-lo, Sho apenas concordou em prosseguir com o que agora chamava de farsa por imaginar que assim agiria como uma pessoa madura. _"Se ele está tentando me abalar e me fazer sentir derrotado, vai descobrir como eu sou superior a isso!"_. Reino, sentindo a determinação que irradiava do jovem tolo, apenas sorriu ironicamente. _"Ao prepotente, humildade e humilhação são o mesmo"._

Conformando-se que ele realmente não seria o gatilho que faria Sho evoluir como ser humano, Reino prosseguiu com o tour. Em determinado momento foi inevitável que se esbarrassem, o que deu ao médium uma desagradável visão recente de Sho assistindo um certo videoclipe. Muito desagradável, de fato. Portanto, quando chegaram ao quarto andar, Reino fez questão de mostrar uma estante inteira na qual Kyoko armazenava várias ideias e pequenos projetos que ela pretendia desenvolver, inclusive canções que ela estava escrevendo, o que deu a ele o pretexto para comentar sobre a música que ela escreveu para Luna cantar, aconselhando Sho a escuta-la. "De preferência, sem o vídeo! "

Ao menos o moleque tinha a decência de ruborizar, por mais que ele achasse que não havia como o Beagle saber o efeito que o vídeo provocava nele.

Desceram para o terceiro andar, onde Reino ficou feliz em torcer um pouco mais o punhal ao comentar, fingindo despretensão, que não era uma floricultura e sim uma secretaria com salas de reuniões. "As flores não param de chegar desde que Kitsune voltou ao Japão, todas de diretores, produtores e atores agradecendo a colaboração, desejando sorte na nova etapa da carreira, dando boas-vindas ou manifestando anseio para trabalhar com Kyoko, novamente ou pela primeira vez. Alguns nomes são até bem conhecidos!" E, indicando os respectivos buquês, Reino passou a enumerar os remetentes. "Takarada, Presidente da LME; Kijima, Koga e Murasame, atores; Shingai, Konoe, Ogata, diretores. Aquele, no canto esquerdo, foi enviado pelo Grupo Koenji. Mas o mais impressionante, mesmo, chegou esta tarde, portanto Kyoko ainda não sabe"

"Tsuruga?", foi a pergunta imediata de Sho, o que fez Reino quase rir da obsessão que ele tinha com o relacionamento entre "Ren" e Kyoko, ao ponto de se esquecer por um momento de tantos homens que ele listou e que eram "potenciais concorrentes". _"Bem, ao menos eu tenho que conceder que ele sabe onde está a verdadeira concorrência"._

"Família Hizuri. Você já deve ter ouvido falar deles, Kuu Hizuri e Julienna Hizuri?"

A expressão de Sho era de puro choque. _"Não pode ser! Como aquela tonta conheceu duas celebridades mundiais?"_

Fingindo que não havia percebido o impacto que as novas informações causaram em Sho, Reino finalmente o levou ao segundo andar. Ele jamais levaria Sho para perto de Claire em circunstâncias normais, mas situações desesperadoras exigem medidas desesperadas.

Para satisfação de Sho, finalmente uma pessoa o reconhecia! A felicidade durou pouco, contudo.

"Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" E sem esperar uma resposta de Sho, Fang se voltou contra Reino. "O que você tem na cabeça para trazer esse stalker aqui?"

"Stalker? Eu, um stalker?" Aquela era a gota d'água para Sho. "ELE é o stalker! Não confunda os papéis: eu fui o herói que resgatou aquela mulher estúpida das garras deste demônio!"

Reino deu um passo para trás, mas apenas para sair do caminho de Fang, enquanto sorria orgulhoso e extasiado ao sentir a energia que emanava dela.

"Chame... a minha amiga... de estúpida... mais uma vez" E a cada pausa, ela dava um passo ameaçador em direção a Sho, que assistia, perplexo, uma pessoa sair em defesa de Kyoko pela primeira vez contra os abusos verbais que ele praticava, enquanto recuava até encostar na parede oposta. "E eu juro por Deus que você amanhecerá castrado! Na minha terra chamamos isso de 'fazer um favor à humanidade'!"

Sho olhou para Reino, que apenas olhava enternecido para a louca que ameaçava priva-lo das "joias da família".

"Saiba que este demônio", ela prosseguiu indicando Reino, cujos batimentos cardíacos aceleraram em antecipação. Ela finalmente parecia ter compreendido – ainda não se dava conta, mas havia compreendido – a situação que os envolvia. "É um amigo da Kiki! E se você não é... se você não é mais...". "Bingo!", Reino pensou aliviado enquanto a ouvia balbuciar o restante e olhar para ele muito espantada. "O que você... é... então?"

 _"_ _Se este demônio é um amigo da Kiki, e se você não é mais (amigo dela), o que você é, então?"_

A pergunta era dirigida a Sho, mas ela olhava para Reino enquanto a visão embaçava pelas lágrimas que se acumulavam. Fang finalmente percebeu que ela estava punindo Reino por algo que ele fez a Kyoko, apesar da própria Kyoko ter dito a ela várias vezes que ele havia se explicado e estava tudo esclarecido entre eles. Ao ponto de se tornarem amigos. E, por mais óbvia que a situação fosse, ela somente alcançou a iluminação quando viu "algoz" e "salvador" lado a lado: um deles estava na vida de Kyoko, o outro não. Um se justificou, o outro não. Um foi perdoado, o outro não.

 _"_ _O perseguidor não queria o mal; o salvador não queria o bem. Esta é a diferença fundamental entre eles"_

Mas... seria esta constatação suficiente para reconciliar Claire e Reino? _"Inferno, claro que sim!"_

Em menos de três passos, Reino estava com a cabeça de Claire aninhada no peito dele. Por mais que ele quisesse aproveitar plenamente aquele momento de reconciliação, ele tinha uma tarefa a terminar.

Sho, que parecia grudado na parede, observava a cena sem realmente ve-la. As palavras da mulher estranha e violenta reverberavam em sua cabeça porque resumiam boa parte da frustração que ele sentia, mas ainda não conseguira nomear: havia mais e mais pessoas na vida de Kyoko, e ele permanecia de fora. Até alguém que ela odiou em algum momento hoje era chamado de amigo. E quanto a ele?

"Ah, Sho, agora eu me lembrei que Kyoko não retornará para cá quando ela terminar os compromissos do dia. Ela irá direto da última gravação para a casa dos pais, já que amanhã visitarão a família em outra cidade"

Se Reino pretendia demonstrar remorso quando ele revelasse a Sho que ele passou duas horas "passeando" em vão, estava fracassando completamente. "Se você fizer questão de falar com ela ainda hoje, pode procura-la no restaurante. Tenho certeza que você sabe onde fica"

Sim, Sho sabia. Como sabia também que lá ele precisaria enfrentar o Taisho.

E com isso, Reino brilhantemente se reaproximou da mulher amada, saldou dívidas com uma amiga e revidou espetacularmente uma surra, porque muito mais doloroso e duradouro que o dano físico é o dano moral.

Sem uma palavra ao casal que se abraçava e sussurrava palavras incompreensíveis, Sho se moveu automaticamente para a saída do estúdio de dança, e de lá para o elevador, e então para a saída do prédio, onde encontrou o carro com o motorista habitual, que o levou de volta para casa, para uma estressada Shoko, que ficou aliviada ao ver que seu cliente – ou fardo – não exibia qualquer lesão, ao menos física. O motorista também não reportou qualquer escândalo, o que era outra bênção.

Contudo, Sho estava taciturno demais. O normal dele era enfrentar as adversidades com um ataque de fúria, então geralmente a agente não sabia diferenciar quando ele estava cansado, frustrado ou irritado, tudo resultando em uma perfeita imitação de "Rei Deva". Mas... melancolia?

Quando ela o viu pegar papel e caneta, no entanto, ela se esqueceu completamente de qualquer preocupação embrionária quanto ao bem-estar do cantor e comemorou o fato de que ele finalmente reencontrava a inspiração para compor. Imaginando que ele, de alguma forma, havia se encontrado com Kyoko, ela se felicitou pela brilhante ideia e mais uma vez disse a si mesma que era uma ótima agente.

###

O cantor travava uma feroz batalha interior. Ultimamente ele tinha incômodos pensamentos sobre Kyoko. Não eram só as fantasias eróticas, mas para ele foram estas que ocasionaram toda a problemática em que ele se encontrava. Sim, porque ele seria capaz de jurar que _jamais_ a veria como mulher, e lá estava ele, fazendo exatamente isso, o que colocava em xeque todas as outras certezas de sua vida.

Ele nasceu como filho legítimo em uma família tradicional, mas rejeitou a tradição, fugiu de casa e recusou contato com os pais. Kyoko era uma bastarda indesejada que a mãe fracassou em abortar e cujo pai permanecia desconhecido, mas foi acolhida como filha por um casal e agora viajariam juntos em plena semana como uma feliz família normal.

Ele teve uma escola inteira de admiradores, mas hoje não se lembraria do nome de nenhum de seus colegas, tampouco de suas "namoradas", e não tinha sequer um amigo para chamar de seu. Kyoko foi alvo de bullying e só teve a ele para chamar de amigo até os dezesseis anos, mas hoje dezenas de pessoas a apreciavam e vários amigos a defendiam.

Ele tinha milhões: de singles vendidos, de ienes na conta bancária e de votos como o terceiro solteiro mais cobiçado do Japão, mas perdia posições rapidamente e começavam a questionar sua capacidade para acompanhar a evolução natural do mercado fonográfico. Kyoko deixava marcas nos vários setores do mundo artístico e impressionava o mundo com seu dinamismo e originalidade, obtendo a cada dia mais notoriedade entre profissionais renomados.

Ele se gabou do império que estava construindo e a humilhou por considera-la incapaz de sequer se aproximar dele para se vingar. Agora, assustava-o o fato de que ele começava a reconhecer que um império de verdade só se ergue tão rapidamente quando é frágil, exatamente como o dele mostrava ser a cada dia que passava, enquanto Kyoko solidificava uma carreira que até para ele pareceria extraordinária dentro de poucos anos.

Ele destruía enquanto ela agregava. Ele esperava que as conquistas viessem enquanto ela batalhava por elas.

Nada bom. Nada bom, mesmo. Agora Sho percebia exatamente o que Reino pretendia com o tour: mostrar como ele estava só, ao passo que ela estava cercada. Os pais a protegiam, os amigos a protegiam, os colegas de trabalho a protegiam, os fãs a protegiam, logo, se ele quisesse te-la para si, precisaria de outra estratégia que não fosse a antiga de apenas arrasta-la de volta para Kyoto.

Precisava que ela se apaixonasse novamente por ele.

Naquela noite, Sho sonhou após passar muitas horas se revirando na cama com tais pensamentos. Ele se apresentava magnificamente para milhões de pessoas que o ovacionavam. De repente, o holofote começou a enfraquecer, e conforme a luz sobre ele diminuía, a multidão se calava e desaparecia. Desesperado, ele buscou a luz, mas por mais que se esforçasse, suas pernas não se moviam na mesma velocidade que a luz se distanciava.

Acordou ofegante com um grito de desespero entalado na garganta. A luz no sonho dele tinha a forma de Kyoko.

 **N/A – Um pouco de fluffy entre Kyoko e Kuon, porque todos nós gostamos muito! XD**

 **Reconciliação de um casal que eu adoro, porque quase chorei escrevendo o rompimento deles.**

 **Mutemuia amada, muito bem observado: Reino não é bom com os punhos, então foi outro tipo de dano que ele provocou em Sho. Aos pouquinhos o rapazote vai percebendo a vida e o mundo para além de si mesmo e, bem... não vai ser agradável para ele! XD**

 **Mas crescer é assim mesmo...**

 **Beijos!**


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPÍTULO 27 – MUNDO ANIMAL**

Nick estava entediado. Ultimamente trabalhar no Japão perdia o apelo dos meses anteriores porque Ren voltou a se enfiar em uma concha após o quase-escândalo com Honoka. Ele e Koga concordavam que provavelmente o solteiro número um do país cumpria ordens superiores de não se envolver em situações comprometedoras, ao menos enquanto o assunto fosse recente, portanto ele permaneceria distante das farras com amigos por mais algumas noites.

O que, obviamente, contrariava os planos dos outros dois, que se referiam a Ren, entre si, como "ímã de vagina". Afinal, não só ele atraía uma horda de mulheres por onde passava como ainda dispensava todas elas, que, feridas no orgulho, buscavam consolo neles. Era perfeito para Nick e Koga, que, como hienas circundando um leão, alimentavam-se do que o ator e modelo desprezava sem precisarem sequer caçar as próprias presas - no caso, mulheres lindas o bastante para imaginarem que possuíam alguma chance com Ren.

Naquela noite não era diferente: Nick, mais uma vez, convidou Ren para se juntar a ele e Koga para alguns drinks, mas o entediante homem recusou sem qualquer explicação. Então, como de costume, reclamava da situação com Koga.

"Estou dizendo, Honoka quebrou nosso ímã"

"Cara, relaxa. Daqui a pouco ele volta. Deve ter recebido ordens superiores, sabe como são essas coisas"

"Mas que ele fosse cair no truque barato da Honoka... Eu pensei que Ren fosse mais esperto que isso!"

"Verdade, arriscar assim a posição de solteiro mais cobiçado por causa de uma transa fácil deve ter abalado ele, e não posso culpa-lo. Quero dizer, no ano em que eu fui o número um meu cachê quase dobrou, e perder essa mina de ouro por conta de uma 'alpinista de braguilha' deve ter rendido a ele o sermão da vida!"

"Bem, ao menos a LME conseguiu salvar a situação de alguma forma. Mesmo assim, eu realmente espero que ele mude de ideia esta noite, porque estou vendo duas gracinhas prontas para o abate, e..."

"Espera, duas? Dane-se o Ren, fica uma para cada um de nós! É perfeito!"

"Bem... não exatamente, as duas parecem estar esperando alguém e aposto que é pelo menos mais uma garota. Afinal, uma delas é a solteira número um e se ela tivesse namorado... bem, não seria a solteira número um, não é mesmo?"

"Kanae? Kotonami Kanae... em um bar? Merda! Eu tento driblar aquele bloqueio desde que gravamos 'Lotus' juntos! Nick, não se atreva a se mexer antes de eu chegar!"

Risos.

"Lamento, colega, mas você conhece as regras: o primeiro a chegar, escolhe e... eu... cheguei... primeiro... wow!"

"Nick?"

"..."

"Nick?"

"... Fique tranquilo, Kanae é toda sua!"

###

O dia em Yamadera passou praticamente em um borrão, o que significa que Kyoko não poderia ter feito uma viagem mais feliz. Afinal, era a primeira vez que ela viajava em família, o que a emocionava sobremaneira.

Foi um dia tranquilo, à exceção do breve momento de angústia em que ela temeu ter matado Akemi-san com a foto autografada de um extremamente sexy Tsuruga Ren. Por um minuto a pobre mulher pareceu parar de respirar, para em seguida ser acometida de um profuso sangramento nasal e praticamente desfalecer sobre a nora.

Kyoko se perguntou brevemente qual seria a reação da septuagenária se o visse pessoalmente.

Os três retornaram para Tóquio muito leves e contentes, e para Kyoko o dia somente poderia terminar melhor ainda porque ela veria Moko-san, perspectiva que parecia correta quando Kyoko chegou ao Hideout e descobriu que Chiori também estava lá, até Kanae arruinar tudo mostrando para Kyoko o script com o qual ela precisava de ajuda.

Muito intrigada pela linguagem corporal das duas amigas e ex-companheiras de maldição Love Me, Kyoko folheou o roteiro sem entender o que era tão preocupante para que as duas fossem procurar a ajuda dela, quando finalmente chegou a uma página toda rasbicada com o que pareciam ser questões a serem perguntadas ao diretor.

Uma cena de sexo.

Kyoko fechou abruptamente o script e o deslizou de volta para Kanae.

"Moko-san, eu sinto muito, mas não tenho como ajuda-la com isso"

"Mo! Não me venha com essa, eu ouvi muito bem quando o tal Aidan contou a Tsuruga-san sobre uma cena de sexo que vocês gravaram!"

A irritação de Kanae teria um efeito melhor se ela não estivesse tão vermelha. Chiori, olhando de uma para a outra e percebendo que Kyoko, também ruborizada, apenas mordia o lábio inferior procurando uma saída para aquela situação, decidiu intervir.

"Kyoko-chan, nós três estamos muito perto de completar 20 anos, portanto minha agente me advertiu que tais propostas de trabalho apenas se tornarão mais frequentes daqui para frente. Eu ainda não recebi nenhuma, mas é só questão de tempo. Imagino que Kanae já as esteja recebendo porque ela foi eleita a solteira mais cobiçada do país. Você também não escapará desta realidade: é só uma atriz alcançar a maioridade que produtores e patrocinadores fazem de tudo para nos colocar gemendo seminuas na tela"

"Chiori!", repreenderam simultaneamente Kyoko e Kanae.

###

Nick não se importou de encerrar bruscamente a ligação porque a única coisa relevante no momento era decifrar a criatura que entrava no bar por uma entrada privativa. Ele teve inveja do barman, que além de receber um sorriso caloroso ainda foi cumprimentado por um beijo na bochecha, apesar dela ruborizar docemente.

Assim que ela terminou de rodear o balcão e ficou plenamente visível, ele não pôde evitar o "wow" que lhe escapou, apesar de não querer revelar a Koga que uma terceira beldade acabava de chegar ao bar exibindo um par de pernas que ele mataria para ter ao redor dos quadris. Quando o sorriso dela apenas alargou assim que avistou Kanae, iluminando ainda mais suas feições, Nick engoliu em seco. O golpe de misericórdia foi dado quando ela abraçou a outra jovem com os olhos fechados, saboreando o contato, dando a Nick uma overdose de excitação.

A jovem mulher desconhecida era uma exótica fusão de candura e sensualidade que a tornavam atraente apesar de não ter a exuberância que tradicionalmente atraía os homens. Enquanto as outras duas jovens que lhe faziam companhia possuíam a combinação padrão de beleza entre rosto, corpo e postura, os olhos de Nick – assim como os olhos da maioria dos homens presentes, na verdade – se encantavam pela singeleza da recém-chegada, que totalmente alheia às atenções que ela atraía, exibia agora uma expressão inteligente ao folhear o que parecia ser um roteiro.

Observa-la era a coisa mais fascinante que Nick fazia em muito tempo, portanto, quando ela se levantou da mesa e se encaminhou ao bar ele não pensou duas vezes antes de segui-la.

###

 _"_ _Desligou na minha cara! Aquele filho da puta me ligou, e desligou na minha cara!"_

Koga estava irritado, tanto pela descortesia do amigo quanto pelo fato de que visivelmente alguma mulher o interessou o suficiente para ele querer esconde-la dele. Com a intenção de revidar, ligou para Ren e insistiu para que se encontrassem, usando como arma secreta o fato de que Kotonami Kanae, colega dele da LME, era o novo alvo de Nick.

Não era exatamente verdade, mas Koga só queria convencer Ren a aparecer no bar. Afinal, se Nick queria esconder dele uma garota, quão contrariado não ficaria se o número um aparecesse e monopolizasse a atenção dela? Por mais que o resultado fosse o de sempre e Ren a rejeitasse, e com isso Nick conseguisse a transa da noite, por algumas horas Koga iria se divertir com a frustração do modelo.

Aparentemente a estratégia de Koga foi um espetacular sucesso, pois após alguns segundos de silêncio Ren finalmente respondeu "estou a caminho", também desligando o telefone sem qualquer cerimônia.

 _"O que diabos está acontecendo com esses dois, hoje?_ ", pensou contrariado. Sem perder mais tempo, apressou-se para chegar ao tal bar, afinal, tinha altas expectativas em relação a uma Kanae embriagada (e finalmente suscetível ao charme dele).

###

Após lutar contra o constrangimento por alguns instantes, Kyoko finalmente concedeu que Chiori tinha razão, afinal, o mesmo argumento ela ouviu de Abed no ano anterior para ser convencida a gravar aquela cena. "Quanto mais cedo você se acostumar, melhor, e melhor ainda se acontecer em um ambiente controlado, onde você conhece a equipe e confia tanto no diretor quanto no ator com quem você dividirá a cena".

Respirando fundo, ela decidiu que um pouco de coragem líquida seria bem-vinda, além de garantir alguns preciosos minutos longe dos olhos ansiosos de Chiori e Kanae para pensar como responder àquela espinhosa pergunta.

Acabava de chegar ao bar quando foi abordada por um desconhecido se oferecendo para lhe pagar uma bebida, enquanto Jackson ria baixinho, fingindo-se absorto nas próprias tarefas mas atento ao que se passava ao redor.

"Oh. É muita gentileza sua, senhor..."

"Nick! Pode me chamar de Nick. Sem o 'senhor', por favor", pediu charmosamente enquanto levava a mão de Kyoko aos lábios. Por um segundo ele imaginou que ela estava gostando da manobra porque o sorriso dela mudou de educado para divertido, mas removendo delicadamente a mão antes que Nick concluísse seu intento, Kyoko rebateu dizendo que era ela quem lhe devia uma bebida, afinal, por culpa dela ele levou um banho involuntário no set do comercial da R'Mandy.

Com tal revelação, a prioridade do modelo passou a ser descobrir se era uma feliz ou infeliz coincidência que a jovem mulher e Ren se conhecessem. A verdade era que nem ele nem Koga perderam muito tempo tentando decifrar a inusitada conduta de Ren, que aceitava sair com eles mas sempre voltava sozinho para casa, apesar de mais de uma vez eles terem-no flagrado, após algumas doses a mais, olhar cobiçosamente para uma bela mulher antes de desviar o olhar e encerrar a noite abruptamente.

Quase como se o louco torturasse a si mesmo.

Mas como as noites funcionavam perfeitamente bem para os outros dois, nenhum deles gastou meio minuto pensando por que a maior celebridade do Japão abria mão dos prazeres sexuais que ele tão facilmente conseguiria obter, indiferença da qual Nick agora se arrependia, pois lá estava ele, acompanhado de uma joia rara que era próxima o suficiente de Ren para trocarem mensagens de celular durante as gravações e da qual Nick nunca ouvira Ren falar sobre.

###

Assim que Koga entrou, viu Nick empoleirado ao lado de uma jovem que ele não reconheceu por ela estar de costas, mas ele precisava conceder que ela possuía um belo par de pernas. _"E o traseiro, também, não é nada mau!"._ Rapidamente avistou a mesa com Kanae e outra atriz que ele identificou como Chiori, mas ainda estava intrigado pelo comportamento de Nick, então decidiu que primeiro verificaria de quem se tratava a mulher que atraíra daquela forma a atenção do modelo.

Xingou mentalmente quando viu que era Kyoko.

À aproximação de Koga, Nick lhe direcionou um olhar cheio de significados. Koga admitiu que, apesar de Nick ser somente um modelo, era muito hábil em transmitir mensagens: _"cara, que diabos você está fazendo invadindo meu território? Vá caçar em outro lugar!"_. Nem um pouco intimidado, Koga continuou se aproximando até finalmente cumprimentar Kyoko e perguntar se ela havia gostado das flores que ele enviou para ela, em uma resposta direta a Nick que dizia _"eu já estou nessa jogada há mais tempo que você, portanto é você o invasor de território!"._

Kyoko, lembrando-se dos bons modos que ela tinha, ofereceu uma bebida também a Koga em retribuição às flores que ele enviou para ela. Contudo, completamente alheia à rivalidade entre os dois homens e da qual ela era a causa, apenas tentava entender por que Jackson parecia fazer um enorme esforço para não rir e por que Nick e Koga encaravam um ao outro com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ocupada demais com tantas mensagens confusas e por estar de costas tanto para a porta do bar quanto para a mesa que as amigas ocupavam, também não captou Chiori rindo enquanto Kanae apenas bufava irritada com aquela tosca demonstração de "machos disputando uma fêmea fértil". Para coroar a cena que se encaixaria perfeitamente em um programa sobre vida animal, o macho alfa finalmente chegou.

Contrariando as expectativas tanto de Jackson quanto de Kanae e Chiori, que ainda não sabiam do namoro mas já desconfiavam da proximidade entre Ren e Kyoko desde a festa de formatura naquele mesmo bar, Ren ignorou o que ocorria no balcão e se encaminhou diretamente à mesa que Kanae e Chiori ocupavam, cumprimentando-as e perguntando se poderia dividir a mesa com elas. Surpreendidas, apenas acenaram com a cabeça e observaram como Ren muito casualmente se acomodou e iniciou uma conversa cordial.

De uma maneira que elas não compreendiam, o ator deduziu apenas por ver o roteiro sobre a mesa por que elas estavam ali, buscando a ajuda de Kyoko e, surpreendentemente, deu às duas preciosas dicas.

"Comigo não foi diferente. É normal, com a aproximação da maioridade, que tanto atrizes quanto atores comecem a receber propostas para papéis que impliquem em cenas ousadas. Se a idade aumenta, aumenta também a classificação indicativa das produções. O segredo é saber escolher as produções certas, porque infelizmente várias delas são meramente apelativas e não consideram nem a carreira nem o artista. O fato de a nudez de uma atriz ou a perspectiva de uma cena de sexo, por si só, já venderem o filme provoca essa triste realidade".

###

Ok, a situação começava a ficar desconfortável: Kyoko queria retornar para as amigas, que já esperavam por ela há vários minutos, mas sentada entre Nick e Koga estava praticamente impossível. Os dois homens pareciam ter um arsenal interminável de conversa fiada, e não ajudava em nada que Jackson tivesse dado aos dois os drinks que ela pediu inicialmente para Kanae e Chiori, deixando Kyoko presa ali por mais alguns minutos enquanto ele preparava novas bebidas às duas atrizes.

Jackson, o traidor, mantendo-a ali desnecessariamente e sem avisa-la sobre quem estava sentado atrás dela, apenas a alguns passos de distância...

Divertia-se, o barman. Era verdade que todos os dias ele via cenas memoráveis ocorrerem em seu bar, mas nada tão pitoresco quanto dois pavões emplumados disputando a atenção de Kiki como dois garotos que finalmente conseguiam conversar com a garota mais popular da escola.

Contudo, quando ela começou a demonstrar desconforto ele decidiu que era hora de encerrar o show. Colocando três novas bebidas sobre o balcão, interrompeu o falatório de Nick e Koga. "Para os seus amigos".

Kyoko apenas olhou dos copos para Jackson. Dois drinks eram iguais ao dela, logo, os drinks de Kanae e Chiori. Mas a dose de uísque era um mistério. Apenas com um aceno de cabeça, Jackson indicou a mesa que as duas atrizes ocupavam.

Kyoko, Nick e Koga olharam para a direção indicada por Jackson, apenas para se surpreenderem com a imagem de Ren conversando com Kanae e Chiori, uma muito concentrada em tudo que ele dizia e a outra escrevendo furiosamente o que Ren parecia estar enumerando.

Como se pressentisse a crescente irritação de Kyoko, Ren olhou para o balcão e teve o descaramento de dar a ela uma piscadela atrevida. Kyoko, pretendendo se livrar de Nick e Koga, equilibrou os quatro copos na mão – cortesia de sua época como garçonete – e se encaminhou para a mesa após olhar irritada para Jackson e balbuciar "com licença" aos dois pavões.

Óbvio que Jackson não se intimidou. Óbvio que Nick e Koga não entenderam que estavam sendo dispensados, ou se entenderam, escolheram ignorar e simplesmente a seguiram para a mesa.

Parando ao lado de Ren, que apenas a olhava com uma expressão de divertimento – às custas dela - Kyoko queria soca-lo e depois beija-lo. Sim, beija-lo, para tirar aquele irritante sorriso que ele exibia.

Sem esperar convite, Koga se sentou ao lado de Kanae e praticamente puxou Kyoko para se sentar a seu lado. Nick, ao invés de se sentar ao lado de Ren, onde havia mais espaço, praticamente se sentou sobre Kyoko, forçando-a a empurrar Koga para o lado a fim de ceder espaço ao modelo e não ser esmagada, deixando-a novamente presa entre os dois e de frente para Ren. O som que Chiori produziu e que soava suspeitamente como uma risada logo se transformou em um gemido de dor ao receber a cotovelada de Kanae e em uma tardia tossidela que nada disfarçou.

As amenidades desconfortáveis que passaram a trocar eram meros zumbidos aos ouvidos de Kyoko, que, depois de descobrir que Ren havia ajudado Kanae e Chiori com valiosas informações, ficou frustrada por não ter também escutado. E... enciumada, porque era a primeira vez que ela dividia o _senpai_ com alguém.

Ao ver Ren agradecer a Jackson pela dose com um simples aceno de cabeça, igualmente retribuído, Kyoko pensou brevemente como os homens pareciam em conluio em tudo que faziam. Ainda estava irritada pelo barman ter escondido dela a chegada de Ren e começava a perceber como Nick e Koga pareciam dispostos a não permitir que ela se concentrasse em algo além deles. Por mais surpreendente que fosse, ela finalmente começava a se perguntar se não estariam os dois homens a disputa-la, como se ela fosse o maior bicho de pelúcia dentre os prêmios da feira.

Assim, o humor dela azedava um pouco mais conforme o tempo passava e Ren parecia se divertir às custas dela. Namorados não deveriam ser protetores? Por que ele não a reivindicava como dele? Por que ele deixava aqueles dois monopolizarem a atenção dela?

Até que, muito frustrada, Kyoko resolveu atrair a atenção de Ren para ela. Nick e Koga apenas observavam, aturdidos, como o outrora indiferente Ren agora destinava olhares sensuais para Kyoko, sem saber que ela havia resolvido copiar o que viu em tantos filmes e acariciava a perna de Ren com o pé.

Nick e Koga removeram os casacos. Kanae e Chiori olharam para o ar condicionado, a fim de verificarem se ele estava funcionando. De repente, ficava quente demais. Kyoko finalmente vencia o mau humor e participava ativamente das conversações, agora que Nick e Koga, constrangidos por um segundo pela intensidade do olhar de Ren para Kyoko, destinavam alguma atenção aos outros ocupantes da mesa.

Quando o pé de Kyoko subiu ao joelho de Ren, ela precisou suprimir um gemido de satisfação ao sentir as mãos dele, geladas por terem segurado o copo uísque com gelo, no tornozelo dela. Logo ela compreendeu que ele estava desamarrando a sandália que ela usava, e após finalmente remove-la, empenhou-se em massagear-lhe o pé.

Ren não se preocupou em esconder o sorriso de satisfação ao ve-la suspirar extasiada, nem mesmo quando ela se deu por satisfeita e simplesmente levantou o outro pé para que ele repetisse o procedimento de remover-lhe a sandália e massagea-lo. Kanae, assim como os outros, viu relances da expressão de Kyoko, que tentava permanecer focada na conversa assim como Ren, mas para ele era bem mais fácil fingir que nada acontecia por baixo da mesa. Então, vez ou outra ela era flagrada com uma expressão de êxtase e relaxamento, ao ponto de Chiori comentar que estavam bebendo o mesmo e nem de longe ela estava tão feliz quanto Kyoko.

Nick e Koga apenas flagraram alguns momentos em que os olhos flamejantes de Ren focalizavam Kyoko por cima da borda do copo, e para os dois estava evidente que eles perderam terreno. Pela primeira vez, Ren escolhia qual seria a presa dele e aos outros só restava conceder que era uma batalha perdida. Quando os dois finalmente dirigiram as atenções para Kanae e Chiori, Koga logo descobriu que Kanae não era do tipo que se indulgia em álcool, logo, a expectativa de ve-la mais acessível durou pouco tempo, enquanto Nick descobriu que Chiori tinha namorado.

Decidindo silenciosamente que para a noite não ser um completo fracasso seria melhor se fossem dali para outro bar, os dois pediram licença e partiram com a desculpa do horário que não convenceu nenhum dos presentes, mas não era necessário qualquer convencimento. O estranho, contudo, foi Kyoko se levantar descalça e instável para permitir a passagem de Koga.

 **N/A – Dois pestes a menos no caminho de Kyoko e Ren. O mundo animal não é fascinante? XD Beta inteligente não enfrenta o macho alfa se não for absolutamente necessário! Pena que ainda existem alguns betas estúpidos por aí...**


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPÍTULO 28 – O FUTURO É LOGO ALI**

Kanae comemorou o fato de ter seguido a própria intuição: procurar a ajuda de Kyoko não só garantiu a ela valiosas informações com Tsuruga Ren, como as palavras da amiga quando se despediram reacenderam o ânimo de Kanae e Chiori para atuarem qualquer papel ou cena.

"Eu não sei se isso ajudará vocês, mas teve algo que Aidan me disse pouco antes de gravarmos e que foi fundamental para que eu conseguisse atuar. Como um ator de teatro, ele me falou sobre todas as vezes em que as cenas não saíram exatamente como planejado, e tanto ele quanto a atriz acabaram mostrando ao público mais do que gostariam. Outras vezes ele acidentalmente tocou e foi tocado em... lugares privados, e tudo ao vivo, com a audiência a poucos passos de distância. Ele me fez compreender que teatro não tem posicionamento de câmera, nem edição de áudio e imagem, nem diretor pausando a cena e dando mais instruções. A plateia tosse, espirra, remexe-se na cadeira, prende a respiração, assusta-se, ri, e cada pequeno som e cada mínima reação dita o ritmo dos atores no palco, que precisam controlar o cenário com o qual contracenam e manter o personagem vivo enquanto são lembrados a todo instante que há centenas de pessoas observando tudo que fazem a partir de ângulos diferentes. As falas precisam ser fiéis ao tempo da cena, como na televisão, com o adicional de que devem ser sincronizadas com as reações esperadas do público, ao mesmo tempo em que a entonação precisa garantir que a última fileira escute quando o personagem precisa sussurrar, sem que a primeira fileira deixe de compreender que se trata de um sussurro. Em resumo, a plateia é tão parte do show quanto os personagens e o cenário, criando uma gama de variáveis para a qual ninguém tem qualquer controle. Então, quando eu me dei conta que várias vezes Aidan atuou uma cena de sexo quando as circunstâncias eram tudo, menos íntimas, com o agravante de não poder reiniciar a cena quando algo desse errado, eu me senti terrivelmente amadora. 'Não ter experiência' não deve, jamais, ser argumento utilizado no mundo da atuação, já que nosso trabalho é, essencialmente, iludir o público, convence-lo do que ele está vendo e ouvindo. Se eu pude atuar tantas jovens que eu nunca fui, em condições que eu nunca experimentei, em épocas em que eu sequer era nascida... por que não uma cena de sexo? Quando eu compreendi que era apenas uma cena, mais uma dentre tantas que eu precisava atuar apesar de um fraco entendimento do assunto, a ansiedade cedeu lugar à confiança na equipe e o medo cedeu lugar à determinação de vencer mais um obstáculo".

Sim, Kanae compreendia agora por que Kyoko achava que não poderia ajudar com a cena de sexo e por que Ren se limitou a enumerar os diretores, produtores e atores com os quais era "seguro" trabalhar em cenas ousadas: longe de ser um momento em que coubessem dicas e instruções, tratava-se de mais uma situação do show business em que o profissionalismo do artista era colocado à prova. Ou Kanae (e Chiori, eventualmente) superava a cena com os próprios recursos e habilidades, ou era derrota pela cena, nada havendo que Kyoko ou mesmo Ren pudessem fazer para ajuda-las além do que já haviam feito.

###

Era a primeira vez que a popularidade de Ren o incomodava de verdade. Antes era só a inconveniência de não conseguir transitar livremente pelas ruas, mas como Kuon já nasceu sob as lentes da mídia e do público, estava acostumado a se adaptar. Agora, contudo, Ren se via na complexa situação de precisar considerar não só a própria carreira, mas também a carreira de Kyoko, na inevitável repercussão que a publicização do relacionamento dos dois provocaria. Por outro lado, se a revelação trazia uma série de embaraços, o sigilo continha vários riscos, sendo um deles o ressentimento das pessoas mais próximas por terem sido excluídas da novidade e o outro a frustração de Kuon por não poder simplesmente partir a cara de dois notórios mulherengos que disputaram sua namorada, deliciosa em um vestido que Kuon queria, mais que tudo, remover lentamente enquanto saboreava cada trecho de pele revelado. E que era, provavelmente, o desejo dos dois patifes, que insolentemente se atreveram a tentar incluir Kyoko na lista de transas deles.

Por sorte Kuon soube que poderia contar com a ajuda de Jackson assim que entrou no bar e reparou como o barman não desgrudava de perto dos três, apesar de ter um bar inteiro para atender, o que o tranquilizou o suficiente para lembra-lo de que Kyoko foi o motivo pelo qual Lory criou a Seção Love Me, logo, ela não seria presa fácil. O fato de que ela o encarou com os lindos e audaciosos olhos âmbares fulgurando de irritação, o que confessamente instigava o lado mais primitivo dele, foi um bônus inesperado e bem-vindo que muito contribuiu para que ele parasse de fingir tranquilidade e passasse a realmente se divertir com a situação.

E pôde toca-la, observa-la e ouvi-la falar sobre atuação de uma maneira que sempre o deixava orgulhoso e revigorado, o que era inestimável. Então, uma noite que começou tensa por conta do telefonema de Koga e a perspectiva de que ele e Nick poderiam se encontrar com Kyoko e só Deus sabe quais ideias sujas eles teriam ("Provavelmente as mesmas ideias sujas que eu tenho", Kuon admitiu para si mesmo), transformou-se em uma noite divertida e excitante.

Porém, conforme os dias transcorriam mais Kuon encontrava provas de que as pessoas finalmente notavam o que ele sempre viu nela: o enlevo do diretor Shingai quando ela o ajudou com uma curta cena, a votação como nona solteira mais desejada do país, os comentários na internet, a visita noturna de Shoko a interesse de Sho e, mais recentemente, a disputa de Nick e Koga alertavam Kuon para o fato de que ele precisava afastar os irritantes pretendentes o quanto antes. De preferência, antes que eles começassem a agir.

Se ele não fosse uma celebridade, seria fácil. Se a carreira de Kyoko não estivesse em plena ascensão, seria tranquilo. Mas ele estava sempre nas manchetes e ela era o assunto mais comentado do momento, então, qualquer notícia que envolvesse os dois tinha o potencial de causar uma comoção sem precedentes para ambas as carreiras, evidenciando o quanto precisavam pensar sobre revelar ou não o namoro com calma e muito planejamento.

O que não era o forte de Kuon. Ele queria apenas caminhar pelas ruas de mãos dadas com ela e beija-la sempre que tivesse vontade, como um casal normal. Queria não ter escolhido um anel tão neutro para ela, nem que ela tivesse silenciosamente compreendido a mensagem e colocado outro anel similar na mão, sendo bem-sucedida em fazer parecer que estava usando meros acessórios. Ren era uma celebridade, mas Kuon era só um homem. Queria divulgar ao mundo que fora aceito pela mulher que amava, mas o mundo, no caso dele, era literalmente o globo terrestre, e a mesma condição se estendia rapidamente, a cada dia que passava, para Kyoko. Precisava, pois, pensar na carreira dele, na carreira dela, nas repercussões, nas maledicências, no furor que provocariam e nos efeitos positivos e negativos da divulgação do namoro, algo essencialmente privado, na vida pública dos dois.

" _Popularidade é um saco!"_ , pensou pela milésima vez ao cumprir o combinado com Kyoko e agendar uma reunião com Lory e Yashiro, enquanto ela se encarregava de agendar Shinobu e Naomi para a mesma reunião. Precisavam traçar uma estratégia, e não podiam pensar em pessoas melhores para a situação. Queriam apenas viver, mas aceitavam que a situação não era tão simples assim; a decisão não competia somente a eles, não quando tantas pessoas estavam envolvidas na carreira dos dois.

 _"_ _Permitir que uma informação tão bombástica chegue levianamente às mídias é ser displicente e negligenciar o árduo trabalho de tantos profissionais que se preocuparam em consolidar minha carreira. Uma desfeita que eu não pretendo fazer",_ era o pensamento tanto de Kyoko quanto de Ren.

###

Entre o aborrecimento por descobrir que Sho-baka atrapalhou um dia de trabalho ao egoisiticamente aparecer na Sede, a agenda atribulada que restringia os contatos com Kuon a telefonemas e mensagens de celular e a ansiedade pela proximidade da "reunião sobre o namoro", como Lory e Yashiro insistentemente chamavam, os únicos alívios que Kyoko sentiu nos dias que se seguiram à viagem a Yamadera foram as flores que o casal Hizuri tão generosamente enviou para ela e a chegada de Naomi-san ao Japão.

" _Ah, agora que minha competente agente está de volta tudo vai se acertar!"_ , era o pensamento otimista de Kyoko, que, como a maioria das pessoas, esquecia-se que nem sempre uma agenda organizada é sinônimo de uma vida organizada, já que o destino e a própria vida sempre teimam de lançar imprevistos em nossa direção.

 **N/A – Este capítulo curtinho é apenas uma transição para os próximos capítulos e foi encerrado aqui por questões práticas, já que ficaria enorme se permanecesse com o capítulo seguinte.**

 **Nos próximos dias eu devo incluir mais dois capítulos, que já estão quase finalizados! Finalmente a agente de Kyoko está de volta (para vocês, porque para mim ela sempre esteve na minha cabeça XD).**

 **Beijos e obrigada por lerem, comentarem, seguirem...**


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPÍTULO 29 – NAOMI E AIKO**

Naomi nasceu e foi alfabetizada no Japão, mas quando o pai engenheiro foi transferido aos Estados Unidos, mudou-se para lá com a mãe quando tinha nove anos. Dois anos depois, ele sofreu um acidente no trabalho e faleceu, deixando esposa e filha para sobreviverem com a indenização que receberam da empresa e nada mais. Como não tinham família no Japão e Naomi gostava da escola, optaram por permanecer nos Estados Unidos, e logo a mãe conheceu um americano, viúvo como ela e pai de cinco filhos, todos homens.

Casaram-se rápido demais na opinião de Naomi, já que ela não teve tempo sequer de superar a perda do pai e já estava convivendo com um padrasto e cinco irmãos barulhentos e cheios de energia. Tanta excitação era sufocante para ela, acostumada a uma família pequena e organizada, então o lado ordeiro e introspectivo de Naomi se desenvolveu ainda mais, em reação ao caos que a rodeava e ao luto que ela não teve a oportunidade de vivenciar corretamente.

Por ser muito quieta, a mais nova da família e a única menina, os seis homens da casa não sabiam lidar com ela. Somente o mais novo – e também o menos enérgico e barulhento - dos meninos, um ano mais velho que Naomi, conseguiu se aproximar o suficiente para conquista-la e logo os dois se tornaram inseparáveis. Os demais optaram por trata-la como sabiam, ou seja, como outro irmão ou filho, no caso do pai. Foi uma estratégia desesperada, mas eficiente em integra-la à família, especialmente quando uma doença degenerativa acamou a mãe. Aos dezesseis anos de idade, Naomi estava órfã de pai e mãe, sendo que toda a família que tinha se resumia ao padrasto e aos cinco irmãos, mas ninguém com quem compartilhasse o sangue.

Foi quando a organização se tornou, em definitivo, a válvula de escape de Naomi. Afinal, sentia-se uma intrusa na casa em que vivia, por mais que o padrasto tenha se tornado o guardião dela e os irmãos tenham se empenhado em entrete-la e diverti-la, então ela recompensava a acolhida administrando a rotina doméstica.

A escola já não era mais divertida, pois os alunos zombavam do fato de que ela se vestia, andava, falava e praticava esportes como um homem, cortesia da convivência com seis homens. As garotas não a compreendiam, os garotos não conseguiam ver uma delicada jovem por trás da fachada endurecida, então, o ensino médio foi uma época solitária para Naomi, que ao menos conseguia se destacar pelo ótimo desempenho acadêmico e esportivo.

Conforme o tempo passava, os filhos abandonavam o ninho e a casa em que ela residia esvaziava. Logo era somente o padrasto, o filho mais novo e ela, o que para Naomi funcionava muito bem, já que Jackson sempre foi o favorito dela. Na opinião do patriarca, contudo, a casa estava vazia demais, então quando Jackson foi para a faculdade, no último ano letivo de Naomi, ele se casou repentinamente com uma mulher recém-divorciada que era poucos anos mais velha que Naomi e logo ela engravidou.

Foi um ano infernal para Naomi, que, acostumada a ser quem organizava a casa, agora tinha que conviver com uma mulher frívola que nada sabia sobre obrigações domésticas mas era excelente em demandar tarefas absurdas, ou como Kyoko resumiu comicamente anos depois, quando as duas se conheceram e compartilharam experiências, uma perfeita personificação da madrasta má de Cinderela.

Com alegria ela partiu para a faculdade e abraçou a carreira de agente, apesar de ter vários preconceitos em relação ao mundo artístico e de ter aceito o estágio em uma agência apenas porque precisava do dinheiro. Logo ela percebeu que se encaixava perfeitamente na profissão e, assim que se formou na faculdade, foi efetivada como agente oficial dos novos talentos, afinal, seu jeito sucinto e racional e sua habilidade em administrar o tempo garantiam que ela escolhesse as melhores propostas aos clientes, o que era crucial na etapa inicial de consolidação das carreiras, fato que foi aproveitado pelo sagaz presidente da agência, Eltra Duris.

Tudo funcionou às mil maravilhas até Justin ingressar em sua vida. Enquanto todos os outros a ignoravam ou se divertiam às custas dela por conta da alcunha de "muralha impenetrável" que ela recebeu, Justin era cavalheiresco e tecia elogios que começaram cordiais, avançando progressivamente para sensuais conforme o cantor de dezoito anos percebia que a guarda dela baixava.

Naomi, em sua inexperiência, falhou em identificar o perigo que o rapaz representava e se deixou levar pelas atenções que ele fornecia a ela como solo árido absorvendo as primeiras gotas de chuva após longa estiagem. Contra seu melhor julgamento, ela permitiu que Justin se tornasse o primeiro homem a ter contato o suficiente com ela para perceber toda a fragilidade escondida sob a vestimenta taciturna e a postura profissional. Traída pela própria solidão, Naomi se deixou levar pelo flerte do cliente e quebrou um tabu profissional ao dividir a cama com Justin em uma noite que lhe custou mais do que a virgindade.

Tão logo se descobriu grávida, ela o procurou acreditando que conseguiriam, juntos, encontrar uma solução. Parte dela queria continuar acreditando que ele a amava, por mais que a postura fria dele tão logo o sexo terminou a amedrontasse. Chantagem, foi tudo que ela recebeu em troca: ou ela abortava e esquecia o assunto, ou ele contaria ao presidente e a carreira dela estaria irremediavelmente arruinada.

Naomi não aceitou nem uma proposta, nem outra. Ela não seria uma agente exemplar se não conseguisse extrair alternativas satisfatórias das situações mais difíceis, então, demitiu-se da agência e procurou Jackson. Ela precisava muito do suporte emocional que somente ele conseguia fornecer. Naomi não imaginava, porém, que Eltra a localizaria, nem que ele contrataria os dois para o projeto Stray Sheeps, menos ainda que ela seria designada para uma excepcional atriz poucos dias depois.

Ela tentou recusar a designação de todas as formas, alegando que uma mulher solteira e grávida não era adequada para ser a agente de uma jovem atriz. O falatório por ela ter sido abandonada à própria sorte e a repercussão negativa que isso traria para a cliente contrariava todo o profissionalismo que Naomi prezava. Quem a convenceu, obviamente, foi Kyoko. Assim que ela soube do infortúnio da agente, que, apesar de ter sido usada e abandonada pelo pai da criança, recusava-se a abrir mão da gestação, Kyoko decidiu que ela não aceitaria outra pessoa a seu lado.

Mesma situação, mas Naomi estava fazendo o oposto do que Saena fez. Para Kyoko, era libertador.

Foi com alegria que, pela segunda vez, Naomi caiu de paraquedas em uma família improvisada. Meses depois, Aiko-chan nasceu forte, saudável e teve o nome escolhido pela madrinha Kyoko e pelo padrinho Jackson. Afinal, "criança amada" era uma forma imperdível de resumir como as duas improvisadas famílias de Naomi se sentiam em relação a ela.

###

Em uma das salas de reunião da Sede, qualquer transeunte do terceiro andar poderia ver, através do vidro, Kyoko e Naomi sentadas de um lado da mesa, enquanto Sho e Shoko ocupavam o outro lado. Naquele momento, uma simples mesa de reunião delimitava perfeitamente a oposição entre os presentes, com o peculiar detalhe de que as duas agentes compartilhavam o cometimento do mesmo deslize.

Eram a evidência viva de que os erros são democráticos, sendo cometidos por todos e contra todos, fato do qual Kyoko seria cruelmente lembrada em breve.

 **N/A – Eu sei que este "gancho" no final deixa todo mundo tenso e preocupado, mas eu precisava dele. Se a conexão já ocorresse no próximo capítulo, eu poderia dispensa-lo, mas como a nova provação de Kyoko vai demorar um pouco para acontecer, eu tive que usa-lo.**

 **Eu também não resisti à vontade de falar de Naomi, já que ela é agente de Kyoko e "irmã" de Jackson, além de me permitir brincar com duas personagens de Skip Beat! Eu gosto de pensar como pessoas essencialmente diferentes cometem os mesmos erros (Naomi e Shoko) e como vítimas reagem de formas diferentes à mesma violência (Naomi e Saena), então este capítulo foi divertido para mim. Espero que vocês também gostem XD**


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPÍTULO 30 – ARAUTO**

"Poderia ter sido pior... não poderia?"

"Hm? Está falando dos vinte minutos mais inúteis das nossas vidas?"

Naomi estava aborrecida, e Kyoko não podia culpa-la. A reunião com Sho e Shoko não poderia ter sido mais bizarra. Era plausível imaginar, após tantas tentativas de contato da parte deles, que os dois estariam ávidos para selar um acordo com Kyoko, e Naomi estava disposta a relevar se o acordo fosse do tipo pessoal, afinal, por mais que Kyoko afirmasse não haver qualquer pendência entre ela e Sho, Naomi era de uma opinião diferente. Contudo, nada a preparou para o despreparo dos dois.

Eles não faziam ideia do que queriam. Mesmo assim, Shoko insistia que a presença dela e de Naomi era desnecessária, e as duas poderiam conversar tranquilas em algum lugar enquanto os dois conversavam a sós. A sós! Como se ela não fosse necessária ali para garantir que os minutos reservados àquela reunião fossem bem aproveitados! Ou será que a louca acreditava que alguns minutos eram suficientes para resolver um longa e abusiva história juntos?

"Shoko-san, eu consegui espremer esta reunião na agenda de Kyoko apenas porque vocês pareciam desesperados para contatá-la. Não só Fuwa-san, mas você também fez várias ligações e deixou várias mensagens na secretaria. Vejam bem, o normal é a proposta já ser encaminhada para nós de antemão, e após análise decidimos se é ou não do interesse de Kyoko tomar parte no projeto. Somente em caso positivo uma reunião é agendada. Abrimos esta exceção por conta de insistência de vocês, mas como vejo que não trouxeram sequer um esboço de proposta, eu sou obrigada a encerrar..."

"Naomi-san, por favor, eles precisam conversar!"

"Não, eu não. Estou muito bem sem conversar com Sho"

O cantor queria, mais que tudo, mandar as três mulheres calarem a boca, mas isto seria contraproducente. Era a primeira vez em dois anos que ele conseguia ficar proximo de Kyoko e não pretendia desperdiçar a chance, já que a cada dia ele se convencia um pouco mais que precisava que ela se apaixonasse novamente por ele.

Assim, embora Kyoko tenha percebido a atuação forçada de Sho quando o cantor finalmente se manifestou, ela se surpreendeu por ser ele o apaziguador de ânimos, e novamente ao ouvi-lo admitir que realmente não tinham uma proposta concreta a fazer. O que ele jamais admitiria em voz alta era o fato de permanecer um mistério o por quê da "fórmula Sho" não surtir mais o efeito de antes, menos ainda que acreditava ser Kyoko a única que conseguiria ajuda-lo.

Contudo, o pouco que ele fez lembrou Kyoko sobre a conversa que ela teve com Shoko, e na qual ela acreditou estar o cantor passando por um processo de reflexão e, quem sabe, até de amadurecimento. Assim, com o viés de imaginar que Sho finalmente despertava para a vida, Kyoko interpretou a atuação do rapaz não como o engodo que era, mas como o estranhamento que ele devia estar sentindo por confessar um erro ao invés de simplesmente espernear contra ela e Naomi.

Era a primeira vez que Kyoko enxergava uma luz no fim do túnel para Sho, sem saber que ela via apenas o reflexo da própria luz. De toda sorte, Kyoko decidiu intervir antes que Naomi se estressasse ainda mais com o tempo que estavam desperdiçando ali.

###

Shoko não apreciava a maneira incerta com a qual Kyoko se disponibilizava a ajudar Sho, e que certamente era muito diferente de como ela imaginava que seria a ajuda. Nos planos dela, os dois finalmente dariam vazão à tensão sexual reprimida ou em uma transa ardente ou na habitual troca de gritos e insultos. Qualquer alternativa estava boa para ela, desde que Sho conseguisse descarregar nela toda a tensão que não o deixava trabalhar. Mas...

###

 _"Onde diabos está a garota simples, solitária, insegura e instável que eu conhecia?",_ era o pensamento tanto de Sho quanto de Shoko, enquanto observavam Kyoko e Naomi planejarem rapidamente contatar algumas pessoas de nomes estranhos e verificar a disponibilidade delas em incluir Sho em alguma colaboração. _"Eu só queria que você me insultasse e me desafiasse, para que eu pudesse mostrar minha superioridade ficando impassível e tratando-a como a garota imatura que eu aposto que é como Tsuruga a trata!"_

Sim, na falta de parâmetro para agir como um "príncipe de contos de fadas" e reconquistar Kyoko, Sho estava inconscientemente tentando reproduzir a conduta de Ren. Como se isso já não fosse tarefa difícil o bastante para o cantor, agora presenciava Kyoko trata-lo de maneira distante e profissional, falando sobre contatos e pessoas experientes e capazes de repaginar uma carreira que ela conhecia e com as quais dizia que poderia conversar com a maior naturalidade do mundo!

Quando o tempo que tinham se esgotou, com a precisão de um relógio suíço Naomi encerrou a reunião. De concreto, Sho e Shoko só tinham a garantia de que a agente contataria algumas pessoas antes de avisa-los sobre o interesse dos Stray Sheeps em incluir Sho numa possível parceria.

Cada dupla seguiu seu caminho, sendo Kyoko a menos pessimista dos quatro.

###

Os dias passaram, e como esperado Naomi cumpriu a promessa de contatar pessoas. Pessoas que somente se dispuseram a ouvir o caso de Sho por ser um favor a 'Kyoko'. Não que todos eles tivessem algo contra Sho; para a maioria, era apenas a trivialidade de orientar mais um artista que caía na própria armadilha que os desestimulava.

Para um deles, contudo, era pessoal. Mas se a própria Kyoko estava disposta a auxiliar o moleque, não seria ele a atravancar o caminho.

O presidente da Akatoki estaria mentindo se dissesse que ter Shinobu diante de si com uma proposta de colaboração para Fuwa Sho não o surpreendia profundamente. O fato de que Kyoko e Sho tinham algum relacionamento nunca lhe saiu da cabeça, especialmente quando ela deixou a LME e ele viu a excelente oportunidade de contrata-la, apenas para falhar em localiza-la e ve-la ressurgir em grande estilo e tomar o Japão de assalto quase dois anos depois.

Vira a fotografia em que os dois se beijavam em um beco como prova de que partilhavam alguma intimidade, e agora tal conexão finalmente se mostrava proveitosa.

Mas em uma análise mais detida, o presidente da Akatoki percebeu que a maior surpresa estava no fato de que Shoko Aki, dentre todas as pessoas, teve a lucidez de vincular Sho, cuja carreira prometia submergir na mesma velocidade em que emergiu, ao grupo mais proeminente da atualidade em um feito de inesperado brilhantismo.

A sorte é o único paladino dos preguiçosos.

###

Na "reunião sobre o namoro", como Lory e Yashiro chamavam, a solução oferecida a Kyoko e Ren não poderia frustra-los mais.

"Nada faremos". Lory, fantasiado de cupido – o que, na opinião de Kyoko, era muito impróprio pela quantidade de pele que ele estava revelando – sorria extasiado enquanto olhava ora para ela, ora para Ren, enquanto Shinobu tentava convencer Ruto a lhe trazer um charuto igual ao que Lory estava fumando.

Naomi se dividia entre recriminar Shinobu por ser muito novo para fumar, desculpar-se com Ruto pela importunação do rapaz, evitar olhar para a fantasia indecente de Lory e tranquilizar Kyoko por certamente haver alguma explicação razoável para as palavras do presidente da LME. Ao Yashiro, ela queria apenas dizer o quanto ele estava sendo inútil, permanecendo calado naquela situação e apenas olhando, com cara de bobo, para o casal.

Que, no momento, parecia chocado.

"Então..."

"Então, meu rapaz, vocês viverão normalmente. Podem contar a quem quiserem contar, mas eu recomendo fortemente que você avise seus pais primeiro, pois na última ligação deles uma certa dama estava reclamando que certamente tanta lentidão não veio do lado dela da família e..."

"OK!"

"E se você não pedisse logo Kyoko em namoro, ela mesma se encarregaria de arranjar para ela alguns bons pretendentes e..."

"Está bem! Está bem! Vou avisa-los esta noite!"

Após destinar a Ren um sorriso mordaz, Lory prosseguiu com as orientações.

"Não há muito que possamos fazer, na verdade. Apenas nos empenharemos em garantir que tanto a mídia quanto os fãs se lembrem que se trata da vida privada de vocês. Após tantos anos em que você foi um entediante senhor perfeição, finalmente alguns momentos de descontração foram flagrados, então o público espera que em breve você revele alguma namorada. Vocês dois já trabalharam juntos e voltarão a faze-lo, pelo que Shinobu já me adiantou. Naturalmente as especulações surgirão, especialmente se algumas fotos de vocês interagindo vazarem. Afinal, somente um cego ou um parvo não perceberia como vocês se derretem um pelo outro"

"YAAAAAHHHHH!"

"POR DEUS, HOMEM, ONDE ESTÁ SEU AUTOCONTROLE?" O gritinho de Yashiro foi a gota d'água para Naomi, que se perguntava como raios ela foi se envolver com aquele bando de loucos. Certamente na faculdade não a ensinaram a lidar com tanta excentricidade reunida.

Yashiro, por sua vez, apenas arregalou os olhos, abaixou as mãos do rosto, respirou fundo e deu um curto aceno de cabeça em reconhecimento às palavras da outra agente. Não passou despercebido à maioria dos presentes, contudo, como ele ruborizou e passou a roubar olhares de Naomi, que, alheia ao que se passava, fazia furiosas anotações em um caderno bem parecido com o que Yashiro usava.

" _Não... Não é possível!"_ , pensou Kyoko, estarrecida. _"Isso vai ser divertido!",_ pensou Shinobu. _"Oh? Parece que é a hora da retribuição!"_ , animou-se o lado sádico de Kuon. Lory teve um orgasmo mental pela overdose de _moe_ : a perspectiva dos dois agentes se apaixonarem era boa demais para ser ignorada.

Encerreram a reunião minutos depois, ao concordarem em não fazer alarde da situação. Uma coletiva de imprensa para anunciar o namoro somente daria à mídia e aos fãs a impressão errada de que o relacionamento deles era "artigo de divulgação", como se convidassem o mundo inteiro a tomar parte no namoro, e já começar nesta linha certamente daria margem a um pandemônio maior de convites para entrevistas, especulações maldosas sobre uma gravidez não planejada e o estranhamento pelo anúncio repentino.

Não, não era isso que nenhum deles queria. Começariam lentamente, e quando o boato sobre um relacionamento fosse confirmado, seria com a naturalidade de quem acredita estar apenas... vivendo! Nada de excepcional. Se pudessem agir assim, demonstrariam ao mundo como a notícia deveria ser tratada, e com sorte (e muito otimismo) estabeleceriam o modelo a ser seguido.

"Vamos devagar, deixando o público ver como vocês interagem. Os rumores começarão, e quando isso acontecer revelaremos que vocês são amigos próximos que estimam um ao outro. O que não é mentira. Quando houver mais pessoas torcendo por vocês que pessoas recriminando... e entendam, meus caros, que isto é inevitável... vocês poderão sair juntos e apenas esperar que os paparazzi façam o trabalho deles".

A ordem não precisou ser pronunciada para estar clara: nada de encontros públicos até Lory e Shinobu autorizarem. Para Kyoko, estava tudo bem; para Kuon, uma tortura: ou ele se encontraria com Kyoko apenas em locais de trabalho, ou eles se encontrariam em lugares privados, como os respectivos apartamentos, onde era mais difícil para ele se controlar.

Enquanto ele concluía que os próximos meses seriam uma doce agonia, Ren percebeu como a expressão de Lory demonstrava o quanto ele sabia perfeitamente a que tipo de provação estava submetendo o afilhado.

 _"Ele poderia me deixar em paz, agora que tem o Yashiro para atormentar..."_

 **N/A – Mutemuia, você me perguntou e eu respondo: Fang era apenas agente temporária de Kyoko enquanto Naomi não podia viajar para o Japão. Mas agora que Naomi fez sua introdução, Fang/Claire poderá voltar a se dedicar com exclusividade ao mundo da dança, onde ela caminha para ser uma renomada coreógrafa!**

 **E Shoko persiste sendo uma sortuda que vê as coisas darem certo a seu redor sem levantar um dedo para tanto. Eu sei que nesta fic ela irrita de um jeito que no mangá não acontece, mas eu realmente estou gostando de incluir nos personagens toques de pessoas reais que eu conheci XD**


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPÍTULO 31 – O NOVO COLABORADOR**

"Okay... me explica de novo esse negócio dele só ter perseguido você por querer usar seu... _ki_ " A nota de incredulidade e zombaria era evidente tanto na voz quanto nos olhos de Ren. _"Agora é assim que estão chamando? Ki? Na minha época, o nome era outro!"._ Daria risada se não soubesse que isso ofenderia Kyoko.

"Do que adiantaria eu explicar novamente, se você não acreditou nas duas primeiras vezes?", ela perguntou irritada.

Estavam na Sede, e era a primeira vez em muitos dias que conseguiam estar juntos, à exceção da reunião com Lory e Shinobu. Porém, não estavam a sós.

Finalmente as tratativas com a LME encerravam e Tsuruga Ren era oficialmente integrado como colaborador Stray Sheep. Shinobu, eufórico por ter sido o primeiro a conseguir incluir a principal celebridade de um país na lista de colocaboradores locais, atormentava ora o irmão Takeru ora Eltra Duris ao telefone, para desespero de alguns e divertimento de outros.

Naquele momento, os principais membros estavam reunidos no primeiro andar, em volta da enorme mesa da cozinha comunitária, saboreando a deliciosa refeição preparada por Kyoko em comemoração ao extraordinário feito. Alguns entendiam a integração de Ren como um reconhecimento ao árduo trabalho e brindavam os dias que passaram; outros celebravam as oportunidades que tal associação representava e brindavam os dias vindouros. Kyoko estava apenas feliz por ter o namorado a seu lado, embora fosse difícil para ela se concentrar na conversa em volta da mesa por conta da mão quente de Ren em suas costas, traçando círculos imaginários com o dedo indicador e a desconcentrando.

Ela tentava, a todo custo, não lembrar o que aquele dedo era capaz de fazer com ela.

Terminada a refeição – ao menos para alguns deles, já que a maioria insistia em continuar se estufando com o que sobrava da comida – Ren e Kyoko aproveitaram que os convivas tagarelavam animada e ruidosamente para conversarem sobre os membros presentes. Afinal, Fang apresentou a maioria a Ren durante a festa de formatura de Kyoko, mas foram breves introduções.

Louis, com sua exótica beleza albina, era o fotógrafo, cinegrafista e editor principal. Uma ironia, na verdade, já que como todo albino ele possuía a visão comprometida. De alguma forma, o prognóstico que recebeu quando criança o fez aprender a enxergar o mundo de uma maneira singular e isso se traduzia no trabalho dele. Originalmente tentaram convence-lo a seguir carreira como modelo, afirmando que a condição física dele não suportaria as agruras de trabalhar ao ar livre, menos ainda a sobrecarga a que seus olhos seriam submetidos. Por outro lado, a mesma condição física era um atrativo para o mundo da moda.

Aborrecido por ser desejado pelo seu exterior, e não pelo interior, Louis transformou as adversidades em força de vontade e, com certa petulância, dedicou-se ao ofício por trás das lentes.

A seguir, vinha Luna, cantora, compositora e dubladora principal. A figura curvilínea dela sempre angariou atenções masculinas, inclusive desde muito nova. Após sofrer com o assédio de supostos amigos de seus pais, que fingiam não saber que ela era apenas uma criança e usavam como pretexto para as próprias perversões o fato de que ela parecia mais velha, Luna se isolou o máximo que conseguiu. Sua beleza invejada era, para ela, um fardo insuportável, e chegou ao ponto de amarrar os seios, usar roupas folgadas e cortar os cabelos para tentar ficar invisível aos olhares de cobiça que recebia, tanto de homens quanto de mulheres.

Ela passou a compor para se comunicar com o mundo, e começou a cantar para que conhecessem a sua voz, nada mais. Seus áudios foram popularizados na internet e logo caíram nos ouvidos de Abed, que a indicou para Shinobu.

Luna e Louis se conheceram na Sede européia dos Stray. Ambos já trabalhavam, mas nunca haviam se cruzado. Um dia, ela estava sentada na praça diante do prédio, tomando sol, quando viu (ou pensou ver) Louis fotografando-a. Logo ela, que odiava chamar a atenção, era o alvo de um fotógrafo indiscreto que sequer pedira permissão antes de fotografa-la. Sentiu-se ultrajada, mas não sabia como aborda-lo. Enquanto ela se debatia entre a raiva que a compelia a reclamar e o medo que ela tinha de assediadores que a fazia querer fugir dali, ele falou com ela, perguntando se ela poderia fazer a gentileza de se sentar em outro lugar, já que estava atrapalhando o ângulo que ele pretendia capturar.

Atrás dela, algumas crianças riam de um filhote de cachorro tentando fazer amizade com alguns pombos. E a boba pensando que era ela quem Louis fotografava.

Quando se encontraram novamente, no refeitório, Luna criou coragem e pediu para sentarem juntos. Conversaram e perceberam que tinham muito em comum, ambos subestimados e resumidos a suas condições físicas, tentando mostrar a todos que eram bem mais do que aparentavam. Ela, que ninguém reconheceria como a cantora Luna por nunca ter mostrado o rosto; ele, que preferiu ser o rosto incógnito por trás da câmera. Logo se apaixonaram.

Depois, Kyoko falou sobre Abed, principal diretor e roteirista. Na Índia, ele era considerado o equivalente ao hikikomori japonês, pois passava todo o tempo possível em casa, assistindo filmes e séries, rotina que começou quando ele era ainda criança e somente piorou conforme os anos avançavam. Ao contrário do que todos pensavam, porém, ele não buscava isolamento social; apenas não conseguia resistir à atração que sentia pela sétima arte. Quando entrou na adolescência, Abed passou a se envolver com direção e roteiro e finalmente criou um perfil na internet com o qual comentava sobre tudo que assistia.

Eventualmente criou um website para falar sobre cinema e televisão, atraindo a atenção de Eltra pela precisão de comentários como "você devia se envergonhar, este roteiro só tem 7% de originalidade" ou "nada mau, dar vida nova a um roteiro conhecido é tão difícil quanto criar algo novo!".

Prosseguindo o relato sobre os membros, Tadeo era o estilista e figurinista principais. Jackson era o artista plástico e, como tinha experiência também como barman, Shinobu o colocou nesta posição alegando que precisavam de ouvidos e olhos atentos. "Todo boato importante começa em uma mesa de bar", foram as palavras dele e que já renderam a Kyoko uma participação em uma produção do diretor Shingai.

Naquela noite, contudo, o bar estava fechado para garantir a participação de Jackson na comemoração.

Quando Kyoko passou a falar sobre Fang, que, daquele bando, provavelmente era a pessoa com quem Ren teve maior contato, ela inevitavelmente falou sobre Reino, provocando a reação cética que somente foi aplacada quando Ren viu que Fang e Reino pareciam suficientemente entretidos um com o outro para convence-lo de que o "demônio de Karuizawa" não mais perseguiria Kyoko, o que era um alívio.

Logo os convivas reclamaram que Kiki estava monopolizando a estrela da noite e Ren se viu no centro das atenções. Longe de se incomodar, Kyoko se satisfez em observar como Ren, integrado a Kuon, finalmente demonstrava a idade que tinha ao interagir descontraidamente com outras pessoas. Aos poucos, a quantidade de comida consumida começava a provocar sonolência nos participantes, que começaram a se despedir e a se recolher, apesar da diversão do momento e dos ânimos renovados pela nova colaboração firmada.

Kyoko e Kuon se viram sozinhos, pela primeira vez em... tempo demais. Nenhum dos dois queria encerrar a noite, portanto criavam assuntos aleatórios apenas para ficarem mais tempo juntos. Ela queria convida-lo ao apartamento dela, mas não sabia como. A vontade que ela tinha de ficarem juntos sem restrições superava o medo que ela sentia dele a considerar despudorada. Kuon apenas observava como ela travava uma árdua batalha consigo mesma, se o rubor e as mãos inquietas eram algum indicativo.

Ele já conhecia, e muito bem, o próprio sadismo, mas o relacionamento com Kyoko o mostrou o quanto ele poderia ser também masoquista. Por mais que ele soubesse que era questão de tempo até ela criar coragem e fazer algo que o deixaria queimando de desejo, mais do que ele já estava, esperava com mal contida impaciência que sua destemida namorada o surpreendesse mais uma vez.

Procurando por algum indício sobre como transmitir o que sentia, ela vasculhou os olhos dele e neles encontrou mensagens que iam desde a candura tépida da afeição ao fervor fulgurante do mais lascivo desejo. Kyoko entreabriu os lábios, em uma tentativa vã de levar mais ar aos pulmões; a cabeça leve só poderia ser causada por falta de oxigênio, ela conseguiu pensar em seu estado de semi-estupor. O lento sorriso ferino que se formava no rosto dele conforme ela demonstrava, inadvertidamente, a própria excitação provocou um nó em seu baixo-ventre e uma desconcertante reação íntima que lhe encharcava a calcinha. _"Talvez eu deva usar protetores absorventes diários"_ , ela pensou debilmente. A mania dela de divagar até nesses momentos era sua característica mais excêntrica.

Ela não pôde conter o arquejo ao ve-lo se inclinar em direção a ela. Mais uma vez ignorando os sequiosos lábios de Kyoko, assim como ele fez quando a flagrou em uma reunião noturna com Shoko, Kuon sussurrou junto ao ouvido dela. "Meu amor... respire!"

Pelo visto ele gostava de negar o que ela tão obviamente queria.

Percebendo que era mais fácil falar com ele sem os intensos olhos a estuda-la, ela envolveu com os braços o pescoço dele e sussurrou de volta. "Vamos para o meu apartamento?"

Ao menos ela conseguia atormenta-lo também, a julgar pela maneira como as mãos dele apertavam os quadris dela. "Eu preciso conceder que o tal Tadeo a veste muito bem, mas tantas saias e vestidos serão o meu fim!", pensou. Tudo que lhe restou fazer foi responder com sinceridade. "Eu não vou conseguir me controlar se formos ao seu apartamento".

"Hm... E por que você tem que se controlar?"

"Não me tente, mulher!", foi a resposta imediata de Kuon. Firmando a cabeça dela contra o rosto dele, para que ela não pudesse escapar das palavras cruas que ele estava prestes a dizer, Kuon sussurrou no ouvido dela. "Se você soubesse metade das coisas que eu sonho em fazer com você, você fugiria o mais rápido possível e para bem longe de mim. Coisas sujas e depravadas, Kyoko. E sua fuga seria inútil, porque eu caçaria você como o animal que eu sou e tenha certeza de que eu a encontraria. Por mais 'kitsune' que você seja, nem mesmo você conseguiria disfarçar o delicioso aroma da sua florzinha delicada que está impregnado na minha memória e que eu farejaria com facilidade".

As mãos dela seguravam com força os braços dele. Para se libertar ou apenas para se ancorar? Nem mesmo Kyoko saberia dizer. Todo som que ela conseguia produzir enquanto ele dizia aquelas obscenidades eram arquejos e suspiros sôfregos, em uma incompreensível cacofonia.

Percebendo que a estratégia de atordoar Kyoko com mais do que ela poderia lidar havia funcionado, Kuon ficou de pé, trazendo-a junto com ele, e virou-a de frente para a porta. "Agora vá, corra para o seu apartamento antes que eu decida desflorar você aqui mesmo, em cima desta inocente mesa". O tapa no traseiro que ele lhe deu a fez guinchar e praticamente correr dali, por mais enevoada que estivesse a mente dela, enquanto Kuon se deixava cair sobre a cadeira.

Se Kyoko tivesse olhado para trás, ela teria visto Kuon trêmulo, ofegante e desnorteado, e ela saberia que o estado dele não era muito melhor que o dela.

 **N/A – Feliz Dia de São Valentim! XD**

 **Gostaram do presente? Corn é adorável, Ren é inquietante e "Kuon 100%" é absolutamente devastador! XD**


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPÍTULO 32 – NOITES LONGAS**

"É sério? Você não está nem um pouco preocupado?"

"...Se você continuar me perguntando isso, talvez eu comece a me preocupar"

Ren estava sentado no balcão do bar conversando com Louis, sendo que Jackson esporadicamente contribuía com algum comentário ou informação. Ainda que Kyoko estivesse ocupada no estúdio de dublagem, o ator se contentava em relaxar ali, com seus novos amigos, após mais um dia de trabalho.

O humor dela desde o dia em que celebraram o ingresso dele como colaborador estava oscilante, para dizer o mínimo, mas o mais frequente era ela o tratar com irritação. De alguma forma, Kyoko desconfiava que Kuon a manipulara para força-la a fugir dele e isso, por si só, era o suficiente para que ela o condenasse aos olhares gélidos. Exceto, é claro, quando ele se aproximava para abraça-la e beija-la.

 _"Tão temperamental, a minha namorada..."_ , pensava com um sorriso. Contanto que ela não rejeitasse os carinhos dele, estaria tudo bem.

Só havia uma mulher em quem Kuon presenciou tal comportamento, e era surpreendente que as duas agissem de maneira tão similar, apesar de nunca terem se visto. _"Pobre pai! Eu nunca considerei seriamente a canseira que ele deve suportar com a minha mãe..."_. Cansaço que Kuon estava mais do que disposto a suportar, se fosse Kyoko a causadora.

Naquela noite, Louis freneticamente contava a Ren que as garotas decidiram fazer uma noite só delas. Na mente criativa dele, podia visualizar perfeitamente uma tropa de beldades circulando por Tóquio, livres, leves e soltas, atraindo todo o tipo de atenção indesejada. Para aumentar o desespero, Ren parecia impassível, como se o homem não soubesse que a namorada dele recebia mais atenção masculina a cada dia, mas a verdade é que o ator estava intrigado por ver Louis, sempre tão racional, agitado.

"Ao menos Naomi também vai, então eu duvido que elas façam algo... radical", Jackson interviu.

"Sua irmã vai? Mas e a Aiko?"

"Combinei de tirar o dia de folga para que ela pudesse ir. Eu cuidarei da minha sobrinha no lugar dela"

"Está vendo? Naomi-san estará junto para lembra-las de serem cautelosas", argumentou Ren.

Louis pareceu se acalmar, mas só por um segundo.

"Me desculpe, meu chapa, mas Naomi dificilmente é páreo para Fang. Não, aquela doida vai fazer alguma coisa drástica, como leva-las a um clube de mulheres e... por que diabos Reino não está aqui conosco, pensando em uma maneira de vigia-las?"

"Porque eu não poderia ir, de qualquer forma: se eu chegar a menos de um quilômetro da minha rainha, ela vai me sentir. E me sentindo, ela ficará furiosa. E furiosa, eu durmo no sofá". Reino, como de costume, apareceu por trás de Ren e Louis sem fazer barulho, surpreendendo-os.

Enquanto Reino se acomodava ao lado dos outros dois "companheiros de infortúnio", Ren refletia sobre o que estava ouvindo. A cada segundo que passava, ele compreendia um pouco mais a perturbação de Louis. "Não é com a 'Kyoko de dois anos atrás' que eu estou lidando, afinal de contas", lembrou-se. "Quem participará da noitada?".

Para alívio de Louis, Ren finalmente começava a demonstrar preocupação. Não que isso resolvesse o problema que ele imaginava existir, mas era reconfortante que a queixa fosse compreendida. "Sinta a dimensão da encrenca e desespere-se: Kiki, Fang, Kanae, Chiori, Naomi e Luna. Parceiro, impossível tanta beldade junta não atrair os playboys!"

"É nessas horas que eu fico feliz por estar solteiro...", foi o comentário de Jackson antes de se afastar para servir outros clientes.

Sim, a dimensão do problema começava a ficar clara para Ren.

"Bem, elas não poderão fazer muita coisa já que são facilmente reconhecíveis", tentou amenizar. Ao ver que a expressão tanto de Reino quanto de Louis se tornava mais perturbada, Ren começou a suar frio. "O que... vocês não estão me contando?"

"Cara, ninguém sabe quem a Luna é. Ela nunca mostrou o rosto, Kyoko é quem aparece em todos os videoclipes dela. Fang e Naomi trabalham por trás das câmeras, então são igualmente irreconhecíveis. As outras três são conhecidas, mas vão se disfarçar. Afinal, são atrizes". Louis quase se sentiu vitorioso quando viu a expressão chocada de Ren, já que ele passou bons minutos tentando convence-lo de que havia um problema, mas como a preocupação de Ren apenas confirmava que eles estavam em apuros, Louis comemorava uma proverbial vitória vazia.

Kyoko disfarçada. Os possíveis lugares para as amigas curtirem iam de "quase nenhum" para "praticamente todos".

"Merda!"

###

"Que tal jantarmos amanhã no meu apartamento?"

"Desculpe, amanhã será a noite das garotas"

"Você quer que eu leve você? Eu posso ser seu motorista e..."

"Não precisa, Dimi vai nos levar"

"Todas vocês? Tantas pessoas não caberão em um único carro, então eu..."

"Por isso mesmo estaremos em uma van"

Após ter sido suficientemente contaminado pelas preocupações de Reino e Louis, Kuon imediatamente procurou Kyoko e a localizou no décimo andar. Fingindo não saber dos planos para a noite seguinte, ele a convidou para jantar no apartamento dele, usando como isca o fato de que ela avidamente criava pretextos para que eles se encontrassem nos respectivos apartamentos, propostas que ele sempre recusava, recusa que resultava em mais olhares gélidos.

Sim, ela se lembrava da briga que tiveram e em como ele expressou que a situação era sacrificante para ele. Mas isso não significava que ela concordava com a posição dele. Ela se desculpou por não considerar os sentimentos dele quando se encontraram por acaso no camarim de Ren, mas nem por isso ela deixaria de expressar os próprios sentimentos. Até mesmo por ele ter dito que a desejava, ela se esforçava para faze-lo mudar de ideia, convence-lo de que ela estava pronta para o passo seguinte.

Kuon se equivocou espetacularmente quando achou que a assustara o bastante para que ela deixasse de lado, ao menos por um bom tempo, as doces seduções. Nem mesmo dois dias se passaram e ela já voltou com carga total a provoca-lo, insistindo que se encontrassem a sós. "O que aconteceu com a maior defensora do recato e da pureza?", ele se perguntava diariamente. Ela não parecia nem um pouco disposta a colaborar para que ele levasse a cabo a promessa de não a possuir antes que ela completasse 20 anos de idade.

Kyoko, que parecia muito absorta no que estava fazendo, na verdade se esforçava para não olhar para ele. Ela acertadamente deduzia, pelo tom de voz, que Kuon estava com a expressão de cãozinho sem dono que sempre a convencia de qualquer coisa.

"Mas se Dimitri também vai, não será mais 'a noite das garotas', então não faria mal se eu fosse com você e..."

"Dimi será apenas o motorista. E talvez o guarda-costas, vai depender de para onde vamos"

"... Eu também posso ser seu guarda-costas", ele murmurou.

Kyoko teria rido se não estivesse tão concentrada em permanecer zangada com ele.

"Kuon, o que está acontecendo? Por que essa insistência?"

"... Eu não gosto da ideia da minha namorada passeando à noite com as amigas". Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, Kuon se encolheu pelo absurdo que ele mesmo estava dizendo. A ideia fazia sentido na cabeça dele, de Louis e de Reino, mas ditas em voz alta soava muito mal. "Não que você não possa fazer isso!", ele rapidamente corrigiu. "Eu fico feliz que você tenha amigas. Eu só me preocupo por que..."

Ele parecia tão agitado tentando encontrar as palavras certas para se expressar, que Kyoko saiu em auxílio dele.

"Porque vivemos em um mundo covarde e injusto, onde um grupo de mulheres não consegue simplesmente sair à noite sem planejar para onde vão, o que farão e como voltarão para casa, ao menos não sem antes considerar que existem riscos inerentes à nossa condição de mulher"

Kuon lentamente assentiu, ligeiramente espantado com a precisão dela em colocar em palavras o que ele tentava dizer.

"Ren, eu sou uma mulher. Tenho dezenove anos de experiência no assunto", ela disse com um sorriso e finalmente olhando para ele. "Eu sei que eu já dei provas de quão ingênua eu posso ser, mas se serve de algum consolo, não é a primeira vez que eu saio à noite com um bando de mulheres, e Fang sempre foi muito competente em escolher os lugares para frequentarmos. Por mais absurdos que eles parecessem, à primeira vista", ela adicionou rapidamente, para horror de Kuon, já que ele imediatamente se lembrou das palavras de Louis. "Sem mencionar que Jackson me ensinou a beber e a nunca desviar os olhos do meu copo, e Dimi me ensinou defesa pessoal"

Kuon suspirou pesadamente enquanto considerava as palavras de Kyoko. "Eu queria não precisar ser tranquilizado. Eu não sei se fico mais calmo ou preocupado com o fato de que Dimitri estará por perto. A bem da verdade, eu preferiria que a presença dele fosse absolutamente desnecessária, assim como todas as precauções que você citou. Preferiria que você fosse comer hambúrguer com ovo ou tomar um sorvete, como costumava fazer. Onde está a Kyoko que não me trazia tantas preocupações?", ele perguntou com uma risada apreensiva.

"Ela ficou no passado, onde ela pertence. E, ao mesmo tempo, ela está bem aqui", disse apontando para si mesma. E levantando-se, Kyoko se sentou no colo de Kuon e o abraçou. "Mas não neste exato momento. Aquela Kyoko não podia fazer isto. Ou... isto", ela disse antes de beija-lo.

Como era habitual entre eles, o beijo terno ganhava intensidade progressivamente. Até que, finalmente dando vazão ao desejo acumulado pelas constantes provocações dela e à possessividade que ele tentava esconder, apesar de latejar dentro dele sempre que pensava que não estaria por perto para escorraçar os malandros que poderiam se aproximar dela, Kuon se levantou abruptamente e sentou Kyoko sobre a mesa do computador.

Kuon interrompeu o beijo somente para se colocar entre as pernas de Kyoko e traze-la, pelos quadris, para perto dele. O mais perto possível, era o objetivo que tinha em mente. Dentro dela, era o que ele queria de verdade. " _Mas ainda não"_ , tentava se lembrar, o que era muito custoso não só pela dolorosa ereção, mas pelo choramingo que ela deu quando o membro duro encostou onde ela mais o queria.

Ela o enlouquecia com os sons que fazia e pela maneira desesperada com a qual as mãos dela se moviam, como se quisessem sentir o máximo possível enquanto ela antecipava com temor que ele interromperia o momento, como usual. Quando ela o prendeu com as pernas, apoiou as mãos na mesa e começou a mover os quadris e a gemer, ele parou de beija-la para observa-la, acometido pelo mais profundo estarrecimento com a ousadia dela e desestabilizado pelo espasmo de prazer provocado pela carícia dela no membro negligenciado. Com os olhos arregalados e a garganta seca, Kuon viu como os olhos enevoados dela pareciam, simultânea e paradoxalmente, atormentados pela excitação e transbordantes de confiança, quase como se desafiassem ele a retorquir o comportamento dela.

###

Dimitri, no quarto de vigilância do segundo subsolo, suspirou resignado. "Malditos hormônios", pensou cansado enquanto trancava eletronicamente a porta que dava acesso à sala que Ren e Kyoko ocupavam, perguntando-se vagamente se os dois sequer se preocuparam em garantir que estavam sozinhos antes de se agarrarem um no outro. "Segurança, guarda-costas e, agora, alcoviteiro, é o que eu sou". Pegando o celular, ele se preparou para telefonar para Kyoko e lembra-la que havia câmeras de segurança por toda parte, logo, ele era espectador involuntário do que o casal fazia.

"Já é o sexto casal esta semana. Francamente, Shinobu deveria me dar um aumento de salário!"

###

Ainda o encarando e movendo os quadris, ela lentamente se inclinou para trás, buscando uma posição mais firme e cômoda, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. Satisfeita, fechou os olhos, jogou a cabeça para trás e mordeu o lábio inferior, estrangulando um gemido em doce abandono.

Um longo silvo escapou da garganta dele. Era a imagem mais sensual que ele já tinha visto na vida, e provocou nele a sensação de ter uma língua de fogo percorrendo-lhe o corpo. Ver o alvo pescoço tão à mostra foi a última gota para Kuon, que, com um rugido gutural, inclinou-se sobre Kyoko e buscou, com a boca, o ponto sensível no qual deixaria a marca com dois anos de atraso.

Kyoko se deliciava com o assalto dele ao pescoço dela. Os dentes, a língua, os lábios, a boca inteira de Kuon se empenhava em enlouquece-la, como se o contato com a ereção dele já não estivesse fazendo isso. Quando ela sentiu que estava muito perto do clímax, o som de um celular sobressalta os dois.

Esquecendo-se de que ela ainda estava segurando ele com as pernas, Kuon tentou dar um passo para trás, mas somente conseguiu se desequilibrar e sobressalta-la ainda mais. Desculpou-se, constrangido, e com mais calma os dois se desvencilharam. Ela arfava e começava a exibir um intenso rubor, e ele não estava em situação muito melhor. Pegando o próprio celular, ela viu que Dimitri a telefonava.

E imediatamente ela se lembrou de onde estava e percebeu o que devia ter motivado o telefonema.

Quando viu ela virar lentamente a cabeça em direção à câmera de vigilância, Dimitri, comicamente, diz "olá você!" para o monitor e desliga a chamada antes que Kyoko atendesse o telefone, afinal, a intenção dele estava concluída.

Kuon, percebendo a expressão mortificada de Kyoko, olha para o mesmo ponto em que ela parece concentrada e xinga mentalmente ao identificar a câmera. Compadecendo-se dela, apesar de compartilhar o constrangimento que ela estava sentindo, ele a acompanha até a porta do apartamento, mantendo uma distância respeitosa e segura, fazendo Dimitri revirar os olhos para o típico comportamento que ele viu tantas vezes.

Quando ele se despediu, contudo, Kyoko venceu o estupor.

"Boa noite? Mas... você não vai entrar?"

A dúvida dela estava óbvia: nós não vamos terminar o que começamos?

Ele deu uma risada que pareceu meio louca até para os próprios ouvidos. A lógica dela fazia sentido, afinal, os dois já tinham sido flagrados, logo, do que adiantaria fingirem que nada havia acontecido? Sem mencionar que havia o inegável desconforto por haverem chegado tão perto da plena satisfação, somente para serem ruidosamente interrompidos na melhor parte.

Se tinham que lidar com a vergonha, ao menos deveriam usufruir do prazer.

"Eu perdi a vontade", ele mentiu. Muito mal, por sinal, já que ela podia ver claramente a protuberância na calça dele.

"Oh? Tudo bem, então", ela respondeu com a voz gélida, alertando Kuon que ele voltaria a receber o tratamento irritadiço de antes, fazendo-o suspirar resignadamente quando ela devolveu o "boa noite" dele e ruidosamente fechou a porta.

 _"Vai ser uma loooooonga noite"_ , pensaram simultaneamente.


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPÍTULO 33 – DEMÔNIOS**

As seis jovens se encontraram na noite seguinte conforme o combinado, sendo que, dentre elas, supunha-se que somente Kanae e Naomi fossem solteiras. Fang conseguia deduzir, apenas de olhar para a expressão mortificada de Kyoko assim que Dimitri cumprimentou as jovens e as avisou que ele estaria aguardando dentro da van, o que havia acontecido entre Kiki e Ren. Afinal, a própria Fang tinha uma anedota parecida para contar.

Assim, ela arriscou um palpite ao introduzir o assunto "a reação de cada namorado à noite das garotas".

Elas conversavam animadamente no Hideout, que, fechado àquela noite por conta da folga de Jackson, fornecia o ponto de encontro perfeito. Ou, nas palavras de Fang, o local perfeito para "a festa antes da festa".

Kanae observou, fascinada, como um shot parecia ser o necessário para que as línguas das amigas se soltassem, quando na verdade elas estavam apenas muito à vontade e se comportando como habitual. Luna foi a primeira a responder e começou a tagarelar sobre como Louis não lhe dera "descanso" desde que ele soube sobre o encontro entre as amigas.

"Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas noite passada eu quase não consegui dormir!", a cantora contou, rindo.

"Reino também não foi nada sutil. Eu precisei me trancar no banheiro para conseguir me vestir, já que ele não parava de tentar remover cada peça de roupa que eu colocava", Fang acrescentou.

"Vocês estão reclamando ou se gabando?", Chiori perguntou. Era exatamente a dúvida que assolava Kyoko, exceto que o tom de voz da outra demonstrava irritação, e não a amargura que ela sentia. Imediatamente atraiu a atenção das jovens.

"Algum problema, Chiori-san?", Kyoko perguntou. Suspirando profundamente, Chiori contou que Hikaru havia rompido com ela. Fang, imediatamente, pegou a garrafa da mão de Kyoko, que apenas olhava atônita para a amiga, e completou mais uma rodada. Chiori parecia precisar.

Kanae apenas olhava para Chiori, com a habitual expressão que não demonstrava qualquer interesse. Kyoko parecia esperar apenas um único indício de emoção para começar a chorar. Naomi torcia para não ouvir algo como "eu engravidei e ele me abandonou", enquanto Luna bebericava ansiosa e Fang incentivava Chiori a entornar a dose que ela acabava de servir.

Finalmente engolindo, Chiori passou a relatar o término do relacionamento.

"Eu não estou triste com isso, na verdade... Acho que eu finalmente cansei de esperar", ela contou resignada.

Fang e Luna tinham expressões de "oh, entendo". Kyoko e Naomi pareciam perdidas, mas foi Kanae quem, surpreendentemente, demonstrou maior interesse.

"Esperar o quê?"

"Esperar que ele... tomasse a iniciativa".

Ao sobressalto de Kyoko, Fang concluiu que a terceira rodada era necessária. "Então, você queria 'balançar as roseiras' com ele, mas ele não demonstrava interesse. Foi isso?". Luna se esforçava para não rir da escolha de palavras de Fang.

"Foi pior: quando eu disse a ele o que eu queria, ele ficou tão escandalizado que terminou comigo!"

O terceiro shot de Kyoko saiu inteiro pela boca, como um chafariz, direto para o balcão. Sorte que ninguém estava na frente dela. Fang imediatamente serviu nova dose.

Após ajudar Kyoko a secar o balcão, Chiori prosseguiu. "Ele parecia tão decepcionado quando disse que ele não esperava este lado meu, e eu já estava tão cansada de conduzir nosso relacionamento, que simplesmente concordei quando ele disse que queria terminar"

Ao menos ela realmente não parecia triste, foi o que as cinco amigas pensaram.

"Entendi. Bem, parece o clássico caso de incompatibilidade sexual, não?", Luna perguntou a Fang, que apenas assentiu.

"Incompatibilidade sexual?", Kyoko perguntou.

"Sim. Quando um casal não se dá bem na cama. Também chamam de 'falta de química', 'falta de sincronia' e por aí vai. Às vezes, duas pessoas interagem maravilhosamente bem o tempo todo, mas quando levam o relacionamento para o quarto, nada flui. O que os dois querem e gostam não se compatibilizam".

Às palavras de Fang, milhões de pensamentos se atropelavam na mente de Kyoko. Ela se esforçava para não pensar no relacionamento entre Hikaru e Chiori sob uma ótica sexual, mas parecia inevitável já que ele parecia se atrair por mulheres de personalidade forte, como ela e Chiori, e ainda assim... por que ele não gostava deste aspecto entre quatro paredes?

A palavra que imediatamente ocorreu a Kyoko foi recato. Uma mulher firme, decidida e... recatada, era o que ele parecia procurar. "Exatamente... como eu era!", ela concluiu com assombro.

Também a atormenta-la estava a indagação de ser esta a mesma expectativa de Kuon. "Ele parecia ávido em me tomar quando eu tinha dezesseis e dezessete anos, sempre me mostrando o 'imperador da noite', mas desde que retornei... ou melhor, desde que eu mostrei a ele a 'Kyoko selvagem', ele está disposto a me evitar a todo custo. Será que... ele sente falta do meu recato? Será que era isso o que o atraía em mim? Será que... ele também pode terminar comigo?"

Tão absorta ela estava, que perdeu o momento em que Chiori decidiu deixar as amarguras de lado e se concentrar na diversão que as aguardavam, sendo prontamente incentivada pelas demais. Kyoko não deixou de ouvir, contudo, a provocação que Chiori fez a Kanae.

"Mas por que você ficou tão interessada em saber sobre o que eu esperava? Por acaso você está esperando alguma coisa... ou alguém?". O tom de voz de Chiori foi o suficiente para que todas se concentrassem em Kanae, afinal, por mais que as palavras fossem inocentes, estava óbvio que um delicioso segredo estava implícito. "N-não, lógico que não!", ela respondeu aborrecida e torcendo em vão para que a vergonha que ela tentava esconder não transparecesse em rubor.

Enquanto Chiori dava risadinhas e Fang incentivava Kanae a dizer o que ela obviamente escondia, Kyoko observava a amiga, tentando compreender porque "esperar" parecia ser um assunto constrangedor. Até que...

"Moko-san, você está esperando!". As risadinhas de Chiori se transformaram em uma gargalhada.

"Mo, parem de se intrometer na minha vida!"

"Mas Moko-san, isto é lindo! Moko-san, é admirável! Você é uma perfeita dama japonesa, diferentemente de mim e de Chiori-san, duas mulheres degeneradas que..."

Enquanto Kanae segurava a cabeça com as mãos, tentando controlar a vergonha que se abatia sobre ela, Naomi olhava horrorizada para a "confissão" que Kyoko estava fazendo e Luna e Fang se uniam a Chiori nos risos. O álcool finalmente surtia efeito, e no caso de Kyoko, soltava-lhe a língua.

"... só pensam em atacar os namorados e despi-los e toca-los e..."

"Mo, já chega!" "Kyoko-chan, já entendemos!", Kanae e Naomi falaram simultaneamente, interrompendo o discurso desenfreado de uma Kyoko que parecia em desespero com a própria desavergonhagem, se as lágrimas e os olhos arregalados fossem indícios.

Luna foi a primeira a se recobrar e a sugerir que fossem logo para onde quer que Fang havia planejado irem àquela noite. No caminho para a van, na qual Dimi pacientemente aguardava lendo um jornal, as quatro jovens tagarelavam enquanto Kyoko, que ficou para trás com Kanae, sussurrou para Kanae a pergunta que não lhe saía da cabeça.

"Hiou-kun sabe dos seus sentimentos?"

"Mo, lógico que não! Eu não saio por aí assediando garotos de 14 anos! E não é como se eu estivesse esperando por ele, eu só...". Pararam no meio do caminho. Era muito difícil para Kanae encontrar as palavras certas, e como já estavam quase chegando ao veículo, ela não queria que as outras escutassem. "Eu só pensei, um dia, que se eu fosse me apaixonar por alguém... seria alguém como ele". Aos olhos emocionados de Kyoko, Kanae respondeu irritada. "E eu não quero mais falar sobre isso!". Retomando o caminhar, Kanae não viu que Kyoko, ainda imóvel, sorria.

###

"Tsuruga-sama, desculpe-me por acorda-lo", disse uma educada voz ao interfone.

"Não, tudo bem, eu não estava dormindo. Algum problema?"

"Ainda não sabemos, senhor. Tem uma van na frente do estacionamento privativo, e um sujeito chamado Dimitri pedindo para entrar"

Ren não controlou o sorriso.

"Tudo bem, pode permitir a entrada"

"Mas senhor... ele se recusa a permitir que a van seja revistada!". O porteiro parecia apreensivo, e Ren não poderia culpa-lo: Dimitri conseguia ser assustador até quando sorria.

Não que ele já tivesse visto o sorriso dele alguma vez.

"Não se preocupe, eu assumo a responsabilidade", assegurou. " _Afinal, eu sei quem ele está transportando... eu só não sei em que estado ela se encontra!"_

 **Duas horas antes...**

As garotas se acomodaram no camarote de uma boate cujo dono Fang conhecia, apesar de não estar presente. Após mais algumas doses, Dimitri, que garantia a segurança das jovens a partir de uma educada distância, observava como cada uma delas reagia de maneira distinta à embriaguez.

Enquanto Fang, Kyoko e Chiori se acabavam na pista de dança, Luna se queixava de fome e praticamente devorava os petiscos que não paravam de ser servidos, e Naomi, fazendo o estilo "bêbada deprimida", choramingava para Kanae que ela era uma péssima mãe por deixar a filha com o tio e egoisticamente sair para se divertir, e uma péssima irmã, por permitir que o irmão solteiro usasse um dia de folga para ficar em casa sábado à noite cuidando da sobrinha. Por fim, Kanae mostrava um inusitado lado paciente e compreensivo, consolando Naomi e dizendo que ela era uma ótima mãe, que mães também precisavam de momentos só delas e que a admirava muito por conseguir conciliar família e carreira.

Quando o DJ começou a tocar uma música de Luna, ela imediatamente parou de comer, levantou-se e praticamente arrastou as outras duas para a pista de dança, onde Kyoko, Chiori e Fang as aguardavam com sorrisos nos rostos. De forma alguma deixariam de comemorar uma ocasião em que o trabalho de uma delas recebia reconhecimento, principalmente quando era evidente o quanto o público se animou assim que a música começou a tocar.

Permaneceram na pista por mais algumas músicas, até que voltaram juntas para o camarote, onde conversaram um pouco mais e até a "Naomi-bêbada-depressiva" estava eufórica. Tiveram a ideia brilhante – como é toda ideia de bêbado – de fazer várias selfies e postaram diretamente nas redes sociais dos Stray Sheeps, prometendo prêmios aos três primeiros que adivinhassem quem eram as três atrizes das fotos, e na ordem certa.

Em determinando momento, Luna contou às outras como a mãe dela a fez jogar fora uma calcinha que ela havia acabado de comprar por considera-la uma "calcinha de Satã", e como desde então ela não conseguia comprar lingerie por se lembrar do olhar de recriminação da mãe. Então, até hoje ela possuía apenas calcinhas simples de algodão que a incomodavam porque a deixavam se sentindo infantil, o que deu a Kyoko - que, embriagada, demonstrava claramente como traumas provocados por mães a afetavam - a outra brilhante ideia da noite: a de saírem da boate à caça de uma loja de roupa íntima, para que Luna pudesse comprar quantas "calcinhas de Satã" ela quisesse.

Lembrando-se da experiência noturna de Setsuka com Cain Heel, ela telefonou para Ren. Afinal, ele parecia ser conhecedor de lojas e de seus horários de fechamento. As outras somente riam, abobadas e incrédulas quanto ao sucesso daquela incursão, enquanto Dimitri pensava que seria muito bom se existisse um aplicativo capaz de detectar altos níveis alcoólicos no hálito do usuário, de modo a somente permitir que telefonassem para números de emergência. Muito útil para evitar o tipo de constrangimento que o segurança tinha certeza que estava prestes a acontecer.

"Meu amor, está tudo bem?". Kuon, que de maneira alguma conseguiria dormir enquanto Kyoko não estivesse em casa, passava a noite no próprio apartamento, atualizando-se do restante do conteúdo do site. Divirtia-se conhecendo um pouco mais o trabalho do grupo com o qual colaborava.

Kyoko ficou muda por alguns segundos. Ele sabia que a ligação não havia caído porque podia ouvir, ao fundo, o som da música que as paredes do camarote apenas abafavam. Até que ele ouviu um suspiro e uma risada baixa e sexy. "Eu gosto quando você me chama de 'meu amor'".

Ele sorriu ao identificar o tom de voz arrastado dela. Certamente estava tudo bem e ela não telefonava para pedir ajuda. Quando identificou o restante do grupo, obviamente embriagado, gargalhando e provocando Kyoko, chamando-a de "meu amor", ele riu e entrou na provocação.

"É impressão minha, ou você está bêbada?"

"Eu não estou bêbada, eu estou _super_ bêbada!"

"Oh? E por que minha namorada super bêbada me telefonou? Não que eu esteja reclamando..."

"Você conhece um monte de lojas, não é?"

"... Sim, conheço algumas, sim. Por quê?". Supõe-se que ele não deveria se espantar que a pergunta de uma pessoa assumidamente bêbada fosse incoerente, mas espanto era exatamente o que ele sentia.

"Porque eu preciso saber onde nós podemos comprar calcinhas de Satã a esta hora"

Ao fundo, as garotas riam histericamente e diziam "ela disse, meu Deus, ela realmente disse!", enquanto Kyoko brigava com elas por estarem fazendo um estardalhaço.

"... Desculpe, acho que eu não ouvi direito. Comprar... o quê?"

"Calcinhas de Satã! Você sabe, aquelas calcinhas que a Setsu usava!"

As garotas estavam bêbadas e eufóricas demais para tentarem entender quem diabos era Setsu. Apenas continuavam rindo da situação e dos planos que elas faziam para o restante da noite.

"Oh?". Sim, Kuon sabia bem a quais calcinhas Kyoko se referia. Ele tinha visto Setsu manusear as minúsculas peças diversas vezes, tentando não fantasiar sobre como ela ficaria vestindo-as. Precisava, inclusive, admitir para si mesmo que, quando Kyoko o virou na cama e se sentou sobre ele, no fatídico dia em que ela lhe deu um chupão, os olhos dele vagaram, incautos apenas por um segundo, para a visão que a minissaia e as pernas abertas dela falhavam em esconder. "Eu... acho que vocês não encontrarão nenhuma loja aberta a esta hora". Enquanto Kuon acrescentava, em pensamento, "pelo menos nenhuma loja respeitável", ele pôde ouvir Fang, ao fundo.

"Oh, eu já sei! Um sex shop!". Isto atraiu a atenção de Kyoko de tal forma que ela afastou o telefone do ouvido para olhar para as garotas, algumas rindo, outras sorrindo apesar de boquiabertas, e perdeu os apelos desesperados de Kuon, que gaguejava sobre a ideia ser estapafúrdia e elas poderem visitar lojas "normais" qualquer outro dia.

Para confirmar o receio que ele sentia, Kyoko retornou ao telefone apenas para agradecer e se despedir. Kuon ficou mudo, olhando para a tela do celular e se perguntando se ele estava mais temeroso das garotas serem assediadas ou descobertas ou da próxima tortura à qual Kyoko o submeteria, agora que ela teria contato com um verdadeiro arsenal de apetrechos sexuais. "Eu acho que não estou preparado para esta Kyoko...", concluiu assombrado.

###

As amigas foram para Shibuya e, como esperavam, lá elas encontraram um sex shop aberto 24 horas. Kanae e Naomi ficaram petrificadas assim que ingressaram na loja e foram assaltadas por todo tipo de artefato constrangedor. Fang e Luna se moviam pela loja com naturalidade e Kyoko e Chiori, após um momento de estupefação, não resistiram à atração que os inusitados objetos exerciam nas curiosas mentes.

Procurando apoio na mulher ao lado dela, Kanae começou a sugerir que as duas fossem embora dali, apenas para ser surpreendida pelas palavras de Naomi, pronunciadas em voz alta e em tom fatalista que garantiu algumas gargalhadas.

"Ok, eu serei a primeira a admitir que preciso de um vibrador!"

Depois de finalmente localizarem o setor da loja destinado às roupas, Fang e Luna precisaram arrastar as outras quatro jovens para lá: Kyoko estava intrigada demais com o que estava vendo, Chiori parecia determinada a escolher algo, Kanae permanecia petrificada na porta e Naomi carregava um pacote suspeito sob o braço.

Passaram bons momentos escolhendo itens, rindo umas das outras e fazendo sugestões escandalosas de vestimentas. Kyoko não resistiu à tentação de fotografar uma calcinha comestível e impulsivamente enviar a imagem para Kuon, perguntando a ele "ao menos para uma dessas você teria apetite?". Aguardando ansioso qualquer novo contato dela, Kuon soltou um profundo gemido pelo que parecia ser o próximo nível das provocações dela.

Enquanto algumas delas entravam nos provadores, outras permaneciam sentadas no enorme sofá felpudo que curiosa e comicamente tinha a cor rosa 'Love Me'. Embora o teor alcoólico diminuísse com o passar do tempo, a adrenalina e a ausência de novas doses, a única garota que parecia acometida pela "ressaca moral" era Kyoko, que olhava insistentemente para a tela do celular aguardando alguma manifestação de Kuon. Ela se arrependia de absolutamente todas as provocações, agora que ela lembrava o relato de Chiori e voltava a questionar a si mesma se ela não estaria afastando o namorado sendo tudo menos a jovem recatada que ele conheceu e por quem era provável que ele tivesse se apaixonado.

Suspirando profundamente, ela atraiu a atenção de Fang.

"O que está devorando você?"

"Eu acho que Ren vai terminar comigo". As cinco não esperavam nem a frase nem a rapidez com a qual foi dita.

"Pffffft... Ren, terminar com você? Depois dele deixar esse chupão? Convenientemente às vésperas deste nosso encontro?"

Kyoko levou alguns segundos para entender o que Fang estava falando. Enquanto as outras riam, ela se levantou de um pulo e correu para frente do espelho, verificando que a dança a fez suar, e o suor removeu a maquiagem que ela usou para esconder a marca que Kuon havia deixado no pescoço dela.

Inclinando mais ainda a cabeça, ela fez uma selfie e a enviou a Kuon. Talvez se ela o lembrasse que ele também podia ser um pervertido às vezes, ele desistisse da ideia, que para Kyoko estava fixa, de terminar o relacionamento com ela.

Demônios são criaturas que criamos, desenvolvemos, multiplicamos e até ressuscitamos. Pequenos e invisíveis algozes difíceis de exterminar, já que custamos a compreender que são fabricações de nossas mentes.

Não querendo arruinar o fim de noite das amigas, Kyoko retornou do provador disfarçando os próprios pensamentos e rindo, fingindo que a marca no pescoço a havia tranquilizado e exibindo a melhor expressão "que boba que eu sou!" existente.

Todas acreditaram. Produtos pagos e embalados, as seis retornaram para a van na qual Dimitri as esperavam. O segurança, olhando pelo retrovisor, sorriu. Fang se abraçava a Luna, que ria enquanto as duas se acomodavam para cochilar até chegarem em casa e a coreógrafa comentava "agora eu sei por que Louis está sempre agarrando você: você é tão macia!". Kanae e Chiori se apoiaram nas respectivas janelas, também aparentando sonolência, e Naomi tinha os olhos fechados e um sorriso nos lábios, agarrada a um pacote que Dimitri seria muito estúpido se ele não soubesse o que era, a julgar pelo local do qual elas acabavam de vir.

Kyoko, contudo...

"Pequena, venha para a frente". Normalmente, tal comando era o suficiente para que Kyoko contar tudo que a estava aborrecendo. Afinal, Dimitri tinha o dobro da idade dela, vivências indizíveis e era um ouvinte respeitoso e confiável. Mas, naquele momento, Kyoko apenas se sentou ao lado dele e permaneceu calada.

A julgar pelo fato de que ela se sentou mais perto do que costumava fazer e pelas insistentes olhadelas que ela dava ao celular, Dimitri deduziu que ela precisava de apoio emocional para algo relacionado ao namorado. Vendo que as demais jovens já estavam ressonando na parte traseira da van, ele simplesmente dirigiu até o complexo onde Ren residia e cujo endereço conhecia simplesmente por ter pedido a Ruto todas as informações sobre Ren que ele estivesse autorizado a fornecer.

Quando a apreensão de Kyoko somente pareceu ter aumentado quando ela percebeu para onde ele se dirigia, e ainda assim ela não fez qualquer comentário para faze-lo mudar a rota para o destino original, ele soube que havia acertado o palpite.

 **Momento atual**

Kuon aguardava com mal contida impaciência a chegada do elevador. Assim que as portas se abriram, no que pareceu uma eternidade depois, ele sentiu o ar lhe faltar ao ve-la pessoalmente. Ela estava linda e a escura marca no pescoço, que ele sabia ter sido o causador, somente a tornavam mais atraente para ele. Contudo, quando ele venceu o arrebatamento inicial, percebeu que ela tinha os olhos atormentados e ele instintivamente abriu os braços.

Contrariamente à reação dela quando eles atuaram os irmãos Heel e Cain esperou por ela no corredor do hotel, Kyoko não perdeu um segundo antes de aceitar o convite e correr para ele. Vagamente, ele percebeu que ela já estava bem mais sóbria, se a rapidez com a qual se movia era algum indício. Lançando-se no peito de Kuon, que somente conseguiu puxa-la para dentro do apartamento e fechar a porta, ela desenfreadamente o bombardeou com frases incoerentes que o deixaram assombrado e confuso.

"Me perdoa!"

"Hm?"

"Eu sou uma péssima namorada!"

"Do que você está..."

"Por favor, não termine comigo!"

"O quê?"

"Eu juro que vou melhorar!"

"Melhorar o quê?"

"Eu consigo ser quem você quiser que eu seja!"

"Ser quem eu..."

"Eu sou boa nisso! Eu passei quase a vida toda fazendo isso!"

"Kyoko, o que está..."

"Então, por favor, não desista de mim ainda!"

"Eu não estou acompanhando..."

Levantando a cabeça e olhando diretamente para ele, Kuon sentiu o coração se romper pela expressão de pura angústia que ela trazia. Entre soluços e apertando a frente da camisa dele, ela continuou com as súplicas.

"Por favor, Corn... se você me der mais uma chance, eu juro que posso voltar a ser a Kyoko de dois anos atrás! Eu posso até me tornar outra Kyoko, se você quiser! Basta me dizer, eu sou muito boa em criar personagens e..."

"Meu Deus... o que fizeram com você?", ele a interrompeu entre apavorado e furioso, obviamente se referindo às pessoas que magoaram Kyoko no passado. "Meu amor... não tem ninguém que você precise ser além de si mesma! Por favor, não desista de quem você é... de quem você se tornou! Nem por mim nem por ninguém!"

Tomando-a nos braços, Kuon a carregou até o sofá e sentou com ela no colo. Ele sentiu que o celular dela vibrava, mas ele não queria que ela se movesse, por isso atendeu o telefonema quando viu que era Dimitri e dispensou o segurança, informando que ele cuidaria de Kyoko e agradecendo ele por te-la trazido.

Aninhou-a enquanto os soluços dela diminuíam, e mesmo depois de desaparecerem permaneceu a embala-la. Ele se lembrou, por alguma razão, de uma antiga canção da infância, que Julie costumava cantar para ele, mas que Kuon já não ouvia há mais de quinze anos.

Ela fechou os olhos quando o ouviu sussurrar uma canção em russo. Entendia apenas algumas palavras, graças às tentativas de Dimi de ensina-la o idioma, e sorriu quando identificou que deveria se tratar de uma canção de ninar. Tudo em Kuon era aconchegante: o cheiro, o calor, os batimentos cardíacos, a reverberação das palavras murmuradas, os dedos que lhe acariciavam os cabelos e os beijos que ele esporadicamente depositava no topo da cabeça dela. Ele rapidamente a deixava sonolenta, mas Kyoko não queria dormir, ainda. Um a um, os demônios que ela tinha na cabeça – alguns recém-criados e outros ressuscitados, afinal, em se tratando das criaturinhas pestilentas, precisamos estar sempre vigilantes para que não reapareçam – era sumariamente exterminada, deixando Kyoko leve. Feliz. Satisfeita, como álcool nenhum no mundo conseguiria fazer.

Ela estava tão extasiada, que riu, interrompendo a cantiga de Kuon. Sorrindo aliviado por ela ter se animado, ele decidiu brincar.

"Oh? Eu canto tão mal assim?"

"Muri. Você é bom em tudo que faz. Chega a ser injusto!"

"Ou talvez minha namorada tenha se unido ao bando Hizuri, e agora ela supervaloriza tudo que eu faço"

"..."

"..."

"... Kuon, eu sei que já disse isto antes, mas... eu sinto muito. Só que, desta vez, é diferente. Antes, eu já tinha entendido que é difícil para você. Eu entendi tão bem, que estava tentando vencer sua resistência para fazer tudo à minha maneira. Mas agora, eu percebo que não é uma questão de quem está certo e quem está errado, e sim uma questão de ajudar meu namorado a cumprir uma promessa que ele fez. Uma promessa estúpida, irracional e petulante, que ele fez a meu respeito sem me consultar primeiro e..."

"Ok! Ok! Podemos voltar ao ponto em que você não parecia prestes a me estrangular?"

Ela bufou irritada e ele engoliu em seco.

"Está feito. Bem ou mal, está feito. Eu só posso escolher entre facilitar ou dificultar o processo e, francamente, tantas recusas suas estavam começando a me magoar". Quando ele a abraçou com mais firmeza e abriu a boca para falar, Kyoko se adiantou. "Eu sei, não foi sua intenção. É só que... eu quero muito que você me queira"

"Eu quero você"

"Do jeito que eu quero você"

"Provavelmente, ainda mais"

"... Disso eu duvido", ela murmurou, fazendo-o rir.

"Então... isso quer dizer que você vai colaborar?"

"Hai!"

O sorriso dele era tão exultante, que a aborreceu. _"Ele podia não demonstrar tanta felicidade!"._ Kyoko teve, então, uma ideia. _"Ok, ele quer que eu facilite, eu vou facilitar!"_

Com um sorriso doce, ela contou a ele o que ela pretendia fazer assim que as ideias surgiam. "Prometo que você não será mais atormentado pelos meus convites. Melhor ainda: eu prometo que será seguro que nos encontremos em nossos apartamentos, pois eu manterei uma distância respeitosa entre nós". A título de demonstração, ela se desvencilhou de um desconfiado Kuon e se sentou na outra ponta do sofá, onde ela passou a enumerar nos dedos todas as atividades que eles deixariam de aproveitar a bem de garantir o sucesso da promessa dele. "E também, nada de beijos e braços escandalosos. Nada de 'mãos errantes', insinuações...". Kuon, percebendo onde ela pretendia chegar, começou a suar frio. "... olhares intensos, sussurros aos ouvidos, chupões...". Este último foi acompanhado de um olhar de recriminação para ele. "... provocações, sorrisos maliciosos... ah! Deixe-me apagar as selfies que eu fiz experimentando lingerie no sex shop e que eu pretendia enviar a você em algum momento!"

"NÃO!", foi a reação automática de Kuon, estendendo um braço em direção a Kyoko como se a impedi-la de deletar as imagens. Virando lentamente a cabeça para ele, como em uma cena de filme de terror, ela o olhou com a expressão mais diabolicamente ingênua que existe, incitando-o a se explicar. "Er... seria um desperdício! Afinal, mais alguns meses e você poderá envia-las para mim!".

"Eh? Mas se eu ficar com as imagens no meu celular, eu posso cair na tentação e envia-las a você antes do tempo! Além disso, eu fui uma menina malcriada ao me fotografar com aquelas combinações minúsculas e indecentes, logo, eu preciso arrancar o mal pela raiz se estou determinada a ajudar você a cumprir a sua promessa!" E conforme ela falava em tom sereno, impiedosamente deletava as fotos diante de um petrificado Kuon, uma por uma. "Pronto! Agora está tudo certo! Sabe do que eu me lembrei hoje, Kuon? Kanae me disse algo, um segredo entre nós duas, mas me fez lembrar da minha antiga vontade de me casar virgem..." A expressão dela denotava enlevo pelos próprios pensamentos, como se a ideia a alegrasse sobremaneira.

Como se retornasse de um devaneio, ela sorriu timidamente para ele, levantou-se do sofá, abaixou o braço que ele ridiculamente mantinha erguido, deu-lhe um casto beijo na testa e disse boa noite, caminhando leve e tranquila para o quarto de hóspedes e sonoramente trancando a porta.

Kuon, de olhos arregalados, tentava processar o que estava acontecendo. A única conclusão a que ele conseguiu chegar, quase uma hora depois, era que ele recebeu exatamente o que queria, mas não o que precisava. Ou seria o contrário?

 _"Ela... ela é... um demônio!"_

 **N/A – Muita coisa acontecendo, meu Deus! XD**

 **Então... Debora, já que você é uma romântica incorrigível, aí está, Kuon sendo um príncipe e salvando Kyoko!**

 **Já observaram como as pessoas se comportam quando bebem? É um dos meus passatempos favoritos! XD Muita coisa reprimida vem à tona, né? E Kyoko, que se descuidou um pouquinho, acabou se lembrando do pavor de perder alguém importante e caiu no velho hábito adormecido de se tornar quem querem que ela seja... Sorte que Kuon não é do tipo que se aproveita da fraqueza dos outros, como alguns por aí... ¬¬**

 **E agora, o que será vai acontecer com os dois com esta nova decisão de Kyoko? Bom, tecnicamente ela estará colaborando com Kuon... (risada sarcástica aqui).**

 **Eu prevejo que o próximo capítulo demorará um pouquinho mais que o habitual, já vou avisando! Por isso, aqui está um capítulo mais longo.**

 **Muito obrigada por me acompanharem! Beijos!**


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPÍTULO 34 - FRUSTRAÇÕES**

Kuon estava frustrado, isto era um fato. Após muito barganhar, inclusive abusando do recurso "olhos de filhote abandonado", ele apenas conseguiu a permissão para segurar a mão dela quando tal demonstração fosse segura e três beijos por dia. Não cumulativos. Limitados a três segundos cada, e de boca fechada.

Como ela conseguiu migrar tão rapidamente de "namorada ansiosa" a "donzela tímida e recatada" era algo que escapava à compreensão de Kuon e visivelmente deixava as pessoas que sabiam do relacionamento com uma gigantesca interrogação nas testas, chegando ao ponto, inclusive, dele receber alguns olhares acusadores que indicavam claramente como a suposição geral era a de que ele havia feito besteira.

O que não deixava de ser verdade.

"Você é patético"

"Isto é tudo que eu precisava ouvir do meu agente e melhor amigo. Muito obrigado, Yuki!"

"Ei, não fique rancoroso comigo! Você caiu sozinho na própria armadilha, se tivesse ao menos me contado antes sobre o que estava acontecendo eu teria aconselhado você a ouvir primeiro a sua namorada, afinal, é com ela que você tem um relacionamento, mas não, você quis bancar o herói..."

"Yuki"

"... o príncipe encantado, o senhor sabichão..."

"Yuki"

"... e decidiu sozinho sobre um momento que pertence a ela. Quero dizer, será importante para você também, mas convenhamos, ela é a protagonista nesta história, certo? Francamente, Kyoko-chan deveria te dar um pé na..."

"YUKI!"

Por mais frustrado que Yashiro estivesse com o comportamento de Ren, nem mesmo ele poderia ignorar quando Kuon se mostrava irritado. Contudo, Yashiro se considerava o maior apoiador do casal, superando inclusive Lory Takarada, portanto era deveras decepcionante observar como Kyoko se mantinha fisicamente distante e como Ren parecia cauteloso ao se aproximar dela, como se há apenas algumas semanas eles não estivessem demonstrando dificuldade em manter as mãos longes um do outro!

Na condição de fã e torcedor número um, o agente queria nada menos que testemunhar o relacionamento entre eles desabrochando e progredindo, mas o tolo tinha que estragar tudo e dar um gigantesco passo para trás. Como o irmão mais velho que ele sentia ser, Yashiro tinha ganas de estrangular Ren, por isso, respirou fundo e, em um singular ato de coragem, continuou a repreende-lo, mudando apenas a estratégia ao provoca-lo a respeito do iminente desastre.

"E quanto ao encontro dela com Kijima?"

Satisfatoriamente, ele observou como uma veia saltava na testa e no maxilar de Ren. Graças ao ato imprudente de algumas jovens embriagadas, que prometeram prêmios às três primeiras pessoas que adivinhassem quem eram as atrizes nas fotos postadas, e ao "brilhantismo" de Shinobu, agora Yashiro – o primeiro colocado – estava com um jantar marcado com uma relutante e irritadiça Naomi, que não compreendia como ela havia sido envolvida naquela trama maluca, e Kijima, o terceiro sortudo, jantaria com Kyoko, que se sentiu impelida a aceitar por ter sido lembrada por ele de que ela lhe devia um jantar desde que ela se comprometeu dois anos antes, na festa de encerramento de Dark Moon.

"Não é um encontro, será apenas um jantar"

"Um jantar a dois"

"..."

"Provavelmente em um restaurante romântico"

"..."

"Com Kijima. O mesmo Kijima que assumidamente se interessou por ela"

"..."

"E parece que ele se esqueceu do que você disse dois anos atrás, pela rapidez com a qual ele enviou flores para ela assim que Kyoko retornou ao Japão"

"..."

"E não podemos nos esquecer que ela está insatisfeita com você"

A esta observação, Kuon dirige um olhar mortal a Yashiro, que persiste em seu ato de bravura (ou suicida) apesar do inegável tremor na voz.

"V-você... vai deixar assim?"

"Oh, não... eu tenho vários planos!"

"Hm?"

"Todos eles envolvem Kijima hospitalizado. Ferido demais para conseguir se levantar da cama do hospital e comer qualquer coisa mais sólida que gelatina"

"Eu devia imaginar...", rebateu Yashiro em tom fatalista. Ren ficou alguns segundos observando o agente, que naquele momento dirigia para uma locação de filmagem.

"Sabe, ultimamente você está diferente". Era um comentário facilmente dispensável, mas o sobressalto e ligeiro rubor do amigo diziam muito a Ren. "Não vai me dizer que... Naomi-san?". E como Yashiro apenas ruborizou um pouco mais, Ren soltou uma gargalhada. "Espere, isto é precioso demais! Naomi-san e você estão..."

"Não, não estamos", ele interrompeu irritado. O efeito teria sido melhor se ele não parecesse decepcionado com as próprias palavras.

"Ora, e você me chamava de lento! Onde está toda a iniciativa que você queria que eu tivesse com Kyoko, agora que é a sua vez de demonstra-la com Naomi-san?", perguntou rindo.

"Não me confunda com você!", respondeu com empáfia e um sorriso vitorioso. "Eu já a convidei para sair várias vezes, mas ela sempre recusou. Mas desta vez ela não tem alternativa, já que foi Shinobu quem determinou os prêmios!", finalizou esperançoso.

"Eu... eu não sei se dá para ficar feliz com isso, Yuki". Mentalmente, Kuon se perguntava quem seria pior nas tramas românticas, Shinobu ou Lory. Ele ainda estava aborrecido com o rapaz por haver colocado Kyoko na situação de jantar com Kijima e intimamente se perguntava o que ele pretendia com isso.

"Claro que sim! Ao menos eu estou tentando! Deixando claro para ela o que eu quero! Eu poderia ter escolhido qualquer coisa, mas escolhi um jantar com ela. E você, que sempre manifesta o oposto do que quer com a sua namorada?"

"Ei, voltaremos a este assunto? Quantas vezes mais eu terei que explicar que..."

"Sim, o super-Tsuruga-Ren sempre cumpre suas promessas! Mesmo que elas só existam na sua cabeça e contrariem a simples lógica de um casal apaixonado!"

"... Eu não sei se ela está apaixonada", Kuon murmurou cabisbaixo.

"Hm? O que foi isso?"

"Eu disse que não sei se ela está apaixonada por mim!"

"E que diabos de dúvida esdrúxula é esta, agora?". Sim, definitivamente Ren merecia ser estrangulado, era a constatação de Yashiro.

"Ela nunca disse diretamente! Houve algo dois anos atrás, e algumas insinuações desde que nos reencontramos, e eu admito que ela aceitou ser minha namorada, mas ela não me disse que me ama. Ela sequer disse que gosta de mim!"

"Senhor, dai-me forças..." O restante do murmúrio Ren não conseguiu captar, mas algo na litania do agente soava muito como "estúpido demais para enxergar o óbvio".

Como haviam chegado ao local de destino, a conversa foi interrompida, mas cada um prosseguiu o dia remoendo a própria vida amorosa. Praticamente suspensa no caso de um e inexistente no caso de outro.

Para Kuon, estava claro o que Kyoko estava fazendo: após se cansar de tentar explicar a ele como ela se sentia, decidiu mostrar. Ela sofreu toda vez que ele negou a ela o que os dois obviamente queriam, agora ele sofria pelo mesmo motivo. A inversão de papéis não era nem um pouco divertida, especialmente quando o colocava em uma situação extremamente complicada: se ele admitisse que finalmente compreendeu o lado dela e voltasse atrás na própria decisão, estaria agindo como um hipócrita que só muda de opinião quando é diretamente prejudicado; se ele nada fizesse, permaneceriam na situação estranha e incômoda que estavam agora até ela completar vinte anos. E depois... o quê? Nem mesmo Kuon conseguia visualizar de que forma ele conseguiria introduzir sexo no relacionamento deles quando eles estavam fisicamente tão distantes.

Por mais que ele se queixasse por ela estar dificultando o lado dele com as doces seduções, era obviamente prazeroso receber tão frequentes demonstrações de desejo, tanto que ele perdeu de vista como ela devia se sentir a cada vez que ele interrompia as tórridas carícias. O que ele não daria agora para sentir novamente as delicadas e atrevidas mãos a provoca-lo e a ávida boca a devora-lo?

Para piorar, a cada segundo que ele repensava a decisão menos ele conseguia discernir se estava arrependido porque ela finalmente o fez enxergar o erro cometido ou se era apenas a frustração sexual berrando em seus ouvidos. Também não ajudava o fato de que ela estava gravando um filme com um excessivamente amigável Murasame Taira, havia o jantar com Kijima se aproximando e Fuwa Sho estava constantemente na Sede.

Agora ele entendia perfeitamente porque Yashiro estava tão frustrado com ele e o acusava de ter caído na própria armadilha...

###

Se Sho imaginava que daria início a uma rotina privilegiada de interações com Kyoko, estava absolutamente enganado.

Após a assinatura do rigoroso contrato proposto por Shinobu, aceito pelo presidente da Akatoki sem questionamentos, ele finalmente decidiu seguir o conselho de Reino e ouvir – apenas ouvir - a música composta por Kyoko e cantada por Luna. E, exatamente como Kuon previra, ele interpretou a música como um convite à reaproximação.

Sho não queria admitir o quanto o abalava pensar que ela desejava explicações da parte dele. Muito melhor que a indiferença que ela parecia lhe destinar desde o retorno a Tóquio e até do que a fúria que a fazia perseguir uma vingança contra ele, Sho se imaginava diante de uma porta que ele não julgava existir: a da reconciliação.

A prontidão com a qual ele aceitou tal hipótese era uma inegável demonstração do quanto ele ansiava intimamente por este momento, por isso era demasiadamente frustrante quando dias, depois semanas, depois meses se passaram e todo o contato entre eles se limitou a curtos acenos quando se cruzavam por corredores ou se viam através de vidraças.

Inicialmente, ele pretendia dizer que era irritante o quanto ela se pavoneava por aí, achando-se superior apenas por ter adquirido algumas curvas. Com o decurso dos dias e a convivência com outros artistas daquele bando, aliado ao fato de que ele permanecia firme na ideia de faze-la se apaixonar novamente por ele, uma inusitada e constrangedora mudança começou a se fazer notar em Sho.

Apenas observa-la de longe, ainda que a cada dia ele a desejasse um pouco mais, dava a Sho uma dolorosa lição de humildade. Sempre ocupada, sempre em trânsito, a rotina de Kyoko era impressionante até para uma celebridade como ele. E para o Sho que ele desejava mostrar a ela, simplesmente interrompe-la e exigir atenção como ele faria antigamente não era uma opção. Não conseguiria reconquista-la se não pudesse convence-la de que ele poderia fazer tudo que Ren fazia, só que melhor.

Estava aprendendo, na marra, a comportar-se profissionalmente. Não era só diante dela que ele se esforçava em ser educado e responsável, pois tinha a certeza de que qualquer deslize da parte dele chegaria rapidamente ao conhecimento dela, portanto vigiava a si mesmo constantemente. Sho começou a prestar atenção ao próprio comportamento de uma maneira que jamais fizera. Também observava atentamente as pessoas com as quais ele sabia que ela tinha maior proximidade, portanto logo identificou certas características comuns que fez questão de imitar.

Eventualmente, a mudança que começou sutil passou a se fazer notar. O jovem que nunca destinou atenção às pessoas que o rodeavam estava aprendendo a ouvir e a observar. Se antes somente ele importava, agora as outras pessoas possuíam algum detalhe ou informação que poderia ser útil à missão à qual ele se dedicava: reconquistar Kyoko. A motivação dele, apesar de questionável, abriu as portas para que ele sofresse diariamente um choque de realidade. Ao ser, ainda que a contragosto, paulatinamente submerso em outras culturas e maneiras de se pensar e fazer arte, Sho era forçado a confrontar constantemente a própria visão limitada de mundo e o fato de que existiam pessoas mais talentosas que ele. Homens mais bonitos, mais ricos, mais interessantes. Kyoto era um universo amostral pequeno demais e ele foi tolo ao acreditar que se ele era o número um na cidade natal, seria questão de tempo até conquistar o resto do mundo.

Não que tais constatações fossem o suficiente para extirpar toda a arrogância do jovem, mas era um começo. As birras e os olhares petulantes diminuíam, para alívio das pessoas que trabalhavam diretamente com ele naquele edifício de quinze andares onde ele somente conseguiu entrar pela concessão de Kyoko. A rotina de Sho se resumia a trabalhar e aprender com pessoas dos mais diversificados gostos e culturas, em uma verdadeira imersão no mundo que agressivamente o obrigava a reconhecer que por tempo demais ele se deixou iludir pelo coro de adolescentes histéricas que gritavam seu nome.

Elas cobiçavam Fuwa Sho, o cantor "loiro de farmácia" que era maneiro demais para assistir televisão e parecia ter tudo sob absoluto controle. Mas somente uma pessoa apreciou o verdadeiro Shotaro, que adorava comer pudim e ria descontroladamente dos programas de comédia. E por isso ele precisava de Kyoko novamente em sua vida.

Na própria visão, era perigoso o que acontecia a ele. Tanto tempo fingindo se importar com o que os outros diziam estava começando a se tornar um hábito fácil demais. Tanto tempo treinando se concentrar nas demandas alheias apenas para conseguir identificar alguma informação útil estava criando um padrão no qual ele ouvia atentamente até quando nenhuma informação era esperada. Pouco a pouco, ele se cercava de pessoas que somente o elogiavam quando ele fazia algo realmente digno de reconhecimento, o que não ocorria com frequência, mas estranhamente o satisfazia muito mais que os elogios fáceis de sempre.

Ele detestava aquele lugar. Ali ele não era especial, nem ovacionado. Ali ninguém o olhava duas vezes, nem ele era o maior artista. Ali ele ouvia reprimendas quando se atrasava, críticas quando se desconcentrava e um simples sorriso quando acertava. Ou seja, o exato mesmo tratamento que todas as outras pessoas recebiam. Não havia cortesias por ele ser o único herdeiro de uma família, nem benefícios por ele ter sido o garoto mais popular da escola, muito menos aplausos pela trajetória que ele trilhou, apenas pessoas exigindo dele o talento e o profissionalismo do número um que ele se gabava de ser. Então, por que a cada dia se tornava mais fácil acordar para trabalhar? Por que os dias passavam em velocidade cada vez maior? Por que as composições fluíam com mais facilidade?

Era a primeira vez na vida que Sho recebia orientação e disciplina. Ou seja, a vida não estava nem fácil nem divertida para ele, contudo, ele se sentia estranhamente realizado e creditava tal satisfação à possibilidade de poder observar como Ren parecia em pior estado que ele. Se antes o ator parecia ter alguma vantagem na corrida pelo coração de Kyoko, Sho sadicamente se divertia com a recente distância que parecia haver entre os dois e com a expressão frustrada do ator superestimado.

###

Parecia proposital que Ren estivesse filmando em outro país no dia escolhido por Kijima para o jantar com Kyoko acontecer. _"Certamente o miserável planejou muito bem",_ era o pensamento de Kuon. Como se para tortura-lo um pouco mais, já que várias semanas com o mínimo de contato físico e a iminência do encontro com Kijima pareciam não ser punições suficientes, Kyoko aceitou a chamada de vídeo daquela noite usando um short ridiculamente curto e um top da cor da pele que por um segundo ele julgou não existir. _"O estritamente necessário para não ser considerado nudez"_ , ele pensou abobado enquanto identificava a sala de dança com Fang ao fundo, provavelmente concedendo aos exaustos dançarinos uma pausa antes de continuarem com a rotina.

Se a sala não contasse com tantos espelhos, Kuon não seria assolado por tantos ângulos diferentes que, reunidos em sua mente, formavam a visão completa de Kyoko. Era pele demais à mostra, e por vários segundos ele apenas lutou com o próprio cérebro para fazê-lo voltar a funcionar enquanto absorvia a imagem que ela exibia: os pés em sapatilhas de dança, a brancura vasta das longas pernas, interrompida apenas por uma faixa bege amarrada ao joelho esquerdo. (Se ele estivesse menos estupefato, perguntaria se ela havia se machucado, mas ele não conseguiu verbalizar a preocupação. A garganta não produzia qualquer som). O short, francamente, talvez não servisse sequer para o mínimo de modéstia, já que na opinião de Kuon apenas ressaltava as curvas dos femininos quadris. Um pouco mais de vastidão branca na superfície plana do torso até o top na exata cor da pele de Kyoko, que agora ele conseguia discernir tratar-se de outra faixa amarrando os seios dela. Apesar de Kyoko estar suada, a sala deveria estar fria, já que a rigidez dos mamilos era visível.

Ela estava dizendo algo, ele sabia pelo movimento dos lábios e pela testa franzida. Provavelmente perguntava a ele como ele estava, ou a razão para a petrificação.

"O que diabos você está vestindo?", foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer. Não era surpresa para Kuon que justamente a irritação havia vencido a batalha contra o estupor e lhe destravava a garganta.

"Oh, isso? Bem, é o mais próximo possível do figurino, portanto Fang disse que..."

"Figurino? É como se você estivesse vestindo a etiqueta, depois de jogar a verdadeira roupa fora!"

"... Ok, o que há de errado com você agora? Certamente você já viu artistas usando menos que isso e..."

"Não a minha namorada!"

A expressão de Kyoko mudava rapidamente de preocupação para irritação.

"Ren, o que exatamente está acontecendo com você?"

"Nada!"

"Ótimo! Porque eu estou ocupada demais para tratar de 'nada' no momento!"

"Ótimo! Boa noite!"

"Boa noite!"

Despediram-se irritados, mas imediatamente pesarosos. Ela não tivera a intenção de provoca-lo, e agora ruborizava ao pensar que havia feito exatamente isso. A personagem que Kyoko atuava quando dançava se importava apenas com os movimentos corporais e a expressividade, portanto ela atendeu a chamada ainda absorvida pela dança e sem se preocupar com a quantidade de pele que estava mostrando. Depois da reação de Kuon, ela se perguntava o que ele deveria estar pensando sobre ela, tão confortável em trajes tão sumários, como se não bastasse o estranhamento que ela sentia sempre que pensava sobre o jantar com Kijima no dia seguinte.

 _"Ele pareceu sincero quando disse que confiava em mim jantando com Kijima, mas talvez ele só estivesse dizendo o que eu queria ouvir..."_ , ela pensou entristecida.

Kyoko já estava em casa e pronta para dormir quando ela recebeu nova ligação de Kuon, desculpando-se, perguntando sobre o joelho esquerdo e finalmente admitindo estar preocupado com o jantar. Naquela noite, Kyoko dormiu pensando sobre como ele parecia estar uma pilha de nervos, e perguntando-se se o teimoso realmente pretendia esperar mais quatro meses naquela situação ou se ele finalmente se daria por vencido e acabaria mais cedo com a miséria de ambos.

###

O jantar com Kijima foi surpreendentemente divertido. Por mais que ela houvesse sido advertida por Naomi sobre não dar ao ator qualquer ideia de que ela corresponderia a um flerte, e especialmente pelo estado de irritabilidade de Kuon nos últimos dias, Kyoko não conseguiu permanecer distante por muito tempo no acolhedor restaurante italiano para o qual ele a levou e no qual ele fez questão de exibir fotos dos dois sobrinhos e contar as travessuras que os três aprontavam juntos.

Logo estavam rindo descontraídos e compartilhando as mais inusitadas histórias. Rápido demais o jantar acabou, e enquanto para Kyoko ficou a vontade de ver o casal do Darumaya após tanta conversa sobre família, para Kijima ficou a certeza de que queria passar mais tempo com ela.

O ator podia ser um notório mulherengo, mas comparado a Nick e Koga, era apenas um homem que assumidamente gostava de desfrutar de companhia feminina enquanto secretamente procurava a futura mãe de seus filhos. Dois anos após Dark Moon, a carreira consolidada e o convívio com crianças apenas sedimentaram a certeza do ator de que queria sossegar e constituir família, e Kyoko parecia simplesmente a candidata perfeita para o papel. Só tinha um pequeno problema: o inquietante anel que ela usava e ele não conseguia a abertura certa para perguntar se significava algum compromisso.

A pedido de Kyoko, ele dirigiu até o Darumaya, para onde ela resolveu ir de última hora. Na despedida, Kijima decidiu ser franco, lembrando-se do quanto a jovem conseguia ser densa quando o assunto era relacionamento amoroso.

"Kyoko-chan, espere. Antes que você saia do carro, eu preciso dizer que foi uma ótima noite!"

"Eu também me diverti muito, Kijima-san!". O sorriso doce que ela exibia apenas aumentava a ansiedade que ele sentia.

"Ora, mas não precisa ser o último! Se você também gostou, nós podemos repetir! Eu conheço vários ótimos lugares e..." Conforme ele falava, notava como o sorriso dela perdia o brilho, até se tornar quase constrangido, fazendo-o diminuir a empolgação da voz até finalmente atestar o óbvio. "... mas você não pode, não é?". Kyoko apenas balançou a cabeça, com uma expressão cuidadosa que o comovia pela generosidade dela em se preocupar com o bem-estar dele. Era a negação mais cortês que ele já recebera na vida, e também servia para certifica-lo de que estava correto no palpite sobre ser ela o tipo de mulher que ele procurava.

"Você já tem alguém". Era uma afirmação, mas ainda assim Kyoko respondeu com um aceno. Ela considerava justo que ele soubesse exatamente a razão pela qual ele estava sendo rejeitado, afinal, ela não poderia dizer nada negativo a respeito de Kijima. Por mais que Sho e Ren afirmassem que ele tinha intenções escusas na festa de encerramento de Dark Moon, o fato é que ele nada fizera contra ela. Em resumo, ele não a perseguiu, não a forçou, não a constrangeu, não a humilhou, não mentiu para ela. Em momento algum. Nem mesmo Kuon conseguia se safar de todas essas acusações, logo, Kijima merecia ser tratado com consideração.

Ele sorriu para ela de um jeito cansado que era quase triste. "Parece que eu encontrei a garota perfeita, mas tarde demais". Como ela parecia a cada segundo mais desconfortável, a julgar pelo rubor e pelas mãos aflitas, ele encerrou a noite. Quando se despediram, ele tentou não perceber quão adorável era que ela o olhasse de relance, como se quisesse confirmar que ele estava bem. Quando ela se virou para ele, já dentro do Darumaya, e acenou adeus, ele tentou não perceber como o sorriso confiante que ele exibia parecia desafiar todo o talento que ele possuía. Dirigindo para casa, ele tentou não perceber que o espaço a seu lado no carro parecia aumentar a cada metro percorrido.

Em vão. Na mesma noite e pela primeira vez na vida, Kijima havia se apaixonado e sido rejeitado. Também foi em vão que a quilômetros dali, Sho, que fingia trabalhar, aguardava com impaciência que Kyoko retornasse à Sede.

Na manhã seguinte, o cantor acordou no sofá do estúdio de gravação com o inquietante pensamento em sua cabeça de que Kyoko não voltara para casa após jantar com Kijima.

 **N/A – Há quanto tempo, não? Pelas próximas duas semanas eu continuarei ocupada demais para atualizar na velocidade em que eu gostaria, portanto já estou avisando que o próximo capítulo também demorará um pouquinho. Agradeço imensamente às pessoas que acompanham meus devaneios e que me fazem sentir culpa quando eu fico muito tempo sem escrever XD**


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPÍTULO 35 – GATAS SELVAGENS**

 _"Você está disponível agora?"_

Ela sorriu quando viu a mensagem de celular. Equilibrando Aiko no outro braço, Kyoko digitou uma resposta para Kuon.

 _"Depende. O que você tem em mente?"_ Não haveria problema em flertar só um pouquinho, certo? Tecnicamente ela não o estava provocando, ou estava?

 _"Eu quero ver você agora"._ Nem cinco segundos depois, nova mensagem, corrigindo a anterior. _"Eu PRECISO ver você agora"._

Kyoko sorriu um pouco mais enquanto Aiko balbuciava alguma coisa nos braços da madrinha, no mesmo ritmo em que era balançada. Pelo visto, ter passado tantos dias longe dela e a pressão que ele sofreu estando em outro país enquanto a namorada jantava com outro homem foram demais para Kuon, que mal havia retornado a Tóquio e já a procurava, ignorando que o combinado fosse se encontrarem somente no dia seguinte.

Imaginavam que ele estaria cansado demais da viagem e da intensa rotina de gravações, para a qual Yashiro fora dispensado em prol de permanecer no Japão cuidando das ofertas do ator e modelo. Uma semana cansativa, de fato. Somente não previram que o estado de nervos dele seria tal que estaria ansioso demais para estar com Kyoko para sequer pensar em descansar.

Como viu pelo relógio que já estava na hora de Naomi retornar do jantar com Yashiro, aceitou que Kuon fosse vê-la e riu contente quando ele apenas respondeu _"ótimo, porque eu já estou a caminho!"_.

###

Ela somente concordou com aquele jantar graças às interferências de Kyoko e Shinobu, que não a deixariam em paz se ela não aceitasse o convite de Yashiro. Para Naomi, a vida estava perfeita como estava: ela tinha Aiko e, ao alcance das mãos, o irmão favorito, as amigas, uma enorme rede de apoio, um trabalho estimulante e uma situação financeira confortável. Por que ela haveria de querer complicar as coisas introduzindo um novo elemento à rotina perfeita que ela tinha? Mas Kyoko, com seus convincentes e reluzentes olhos, passou dias a perturba-la com elogios ao homem que ela considerava um irmão mais velho, ao ponto de insinuar que consideraria uma desfeita pessoal se Naomi recusasse o último convite que ele fez e que Shinobu tentava faze-la aceitar por ser um prêmio ao desafio que elas fizeram.

 _"Maldita tequila!"._

 _"Por que eu?",_ ela se perguntava insistentemente desde o primeiro convite, feito fez no dia seguinte à "reunião sobre o namoro". A partir de então, sempre que o convite era renovado Naomi se debatia em questionamentos que versavam basicamente sobre o interesse de Yashiro nela. O que ele poderia querer com ela, afinal? E por que não parava de convida-la, se ela sempre recusava?

Cansada de ouvi-lo encontrar alternativas a cada pequena desculpa que ela dava, passou a recusar as ligações dele. Quando ele passou a convida-la por mensagens, simplesmente deixou de lê-las, imaginando que sendo rude conseguiria fazê-lo desistir. Grande erro: tudo que o irritante sujeito fez foi adaptar novamente a tática e passar a convida-la pessoalmente, o que ele logo percebeu que a irritava sobremaneira, mas nem por isso ele deixava de tentar.

"Você não cansa de ser rejeitado? Quantas vezes mais eu terei que dizer não?"

"Eu realmente não pretendo sair com outra pessoa, então, nada me resta fazer senão permanecer convidando a única mulher que me interessa. Talvez um dia você resolva aceitar"

"Não vou!"

"Talvez sim"

"Isso se chama assédio!"

"Isso se chama 'convidar uma mulher interessante a passar algum tempo comigo'"

Pior que era verdade. Ele não insistia, não a perseguia, não invadia a privacidade dela, somente a convidava. Ele perguntava uma única vez, e sempre mudava a proposta: um café, um chá, um passeio no parque. Um almoço, um jantar, um drink após o trabalho. Uma feira de artesanato, um cinema, uma peça de teatro. Fogos de artifício, observar estrelas, caminhar na praia. Comida italiana, tailandesa, pizza com cerveja. Tomar um sorvete, andar a cavalo, jogar baralho. Naomi estava vendo a hora em que ele a convidaria para entrar em uma seita, e se fosse sincera consigo mesma, admitiria que uma parte dela aguardava com expectativa qual seria a inusitada proposta que ele faria da próxima vez, em uma atitude que dizia a ela que ele provavelmente tentava encontrar o convite que ela consideraria boa demais para recusar.

Até ele acertar o desafio que as amigas fizeram durante o estupor alcoólico. O primeiro a descobrir, na verdade. Naomi jamais imaginaria que ele utilizaria a oportunidade para pedir um jantar com ela, mas foi exatamente isso que ele fez. Ela o chamou de ardiloso, de aproveitador e perguntou se ele não tinha vergonha por tentar obriga-la a aceitar um convite dele, dizendo que aquela não era a atitude de um homem honrado. Tudo que ele fez foi sorrir. "Ao menos se defenda, homem!", e ele sorriu ainda mais. Excêntrico, irritante, imprevisível e, agora, deplorável, eram as características que Naomi atribuía a Yashiro.

Como ela era minoria naquela trama que parecia habilmente urdida para faze-la aceitar o convite, Naomi finalmente disse sim. Apenas para se livrar. Ela admitiu não ser páreo para a "força-tarefa" representada pela união entre Yashiro, Kyoko e Shinobu, mas fez questão de deixar claro que somente aceitava para ser deixada em paz. Como resposta, ele, exatamente como fazia quando ela dizia não, continuou olhando para ela como se pudesse lê-la facilmente – o que sempre a enervava – e sorriu o sorriso tranquilo de sempre.

No horário combinado para o jantar, contudo, olhou furiosa para o relógio: Yashiro estava atrasado. E Naomi abominava atrasos.

Não era a primeira vez que ela questionava a real competência do agente. Era certo que ela sabia da fama de Tsuruga Ren no quesito pontualidade e profissionalismo, e Kyoko não foi econômica ao enumerar as qualidades de Yashiro, tanto pessoais quanto profissionais, mas Naomi não se deixava levar facilmente pela opinião alheia e tudo que ela havia visto até então indicava que ele tinha a sorte de trabalhar com alguém do calibre de Ren. A petulância dele em se atrasar para aquele encontro, depois de passar meses a atormenta-la para que ocorresse, somente reforçava a ideia desfavorável que ela tinha sobre ele.

Jackson viu o momento exato em que a irmã olhou para o relógio, bufou e começou a bater o pé no chão, impaciente. Ele não conhecia o homem que levaria Naomi para jantar naquela noite, mas conhecia Kyoko e Ren e os dois garantiram que o sujeito teria uma conduta exemplar. Mas bom sujeito ou não, Jackson somente poderia sentir compaixão pelo pobre coitado que deixava Naomi esperando um minuto que fosse.

Dez minutos de atraso, e ela entregou os pontos. "Já chega! Eu não vou deixar Kyoko cuidando de Aiko em uma rara noite de folga, para um sujeito qualquer me fazer de boba!"

Jackson estava prestes a abrir a boca para tentar aplacar os ânimos da irmã e dizer que ela provavelmente só estava deixando a ansiedade levar a melhor sobre ela quando a porta do bar é aberta abruptamente e Yashiro surge com uma expressão aflita e em total desalinho.

"Naomi-san, perdoe-me! Barman, por acaso você tem algo comestível no bar?"

"Meu nome é Jackson... e sim, eu tenho algumas coisas, você poderia ser mais específico?"

Enquanto Yashiro contornava o balcão sem a menor cerimônia, os dois irmãos apenas observavam o aflito agente vasculhar a despensa como se não houvesse amanhã, registrando como o terno estava amarrotado e enlameado e havia alguns feios cortes em sua mão direita e pequenas manchas de sangue aqui e acolá.

"Cara, que diabos aconteceu com você? Lutou com um leão?". Yashiro deu um sorriso pesaroso. "Um leão seria mais fácil. Não, estou tentando capturar Naomi-chan!".

"Hm?" "O quê?", os irmãos perguntaram simultaneamente. Como ele apenas saiu do bar levando consigo alguns pedaços de comida, os dois foram atrás dele para tentar descobrir que raios estava acontecendo. Depararam-se com Yashiro deitado no chão, no beco do Hideout, o braço esticado desaparecendo atrás do contêiner de lixo. Jackson, que conhecia as redondezas do próprio bar, percebeu antes da irmã o que Yashiro estava tentando fazer e por isso mesmo achou melhor apenas voltar para o trabalho.

Naomi, temerosa porém curiosa, aproximou-se do agente tresloucado, apenas para ser advertida por ele a vir calmamente. Removeu os ridículos sapatos de salto alto que Kyoko a convenceu a usar e foi descalça para perto de Yashiro, que a recompensou com um sorriso. Devia haver algo de errado com ela, para achar extremamente sexy a imagem dele esparramado no chão e alternando o olhar entre ela e algo atrás do contêiner, e sussurrando (também para ela) palavras incompreensíveis que formavam quase um sibilo.

Quando ela finalmente se agachou perto dele, ele lentamente recolheu o braço, mas não sem contrair o rosto algumas vezes em esgares de dor. Primeiramente, Naomi ouviu silvos, e exatamente quando o gato ficou visível ela pôde ver a abusada mão de Yashiro sendo ferozmente atacada.

"Solte! Solte ele! Não vê o que esse bicho está fazendo com você?", ela falou aflita.

Muito calmamente, Yashiro aninhou o animal no peito como se ele não estivesse se debatendo enlouquecidamente e fincando os pequenos e afiados dentes na mão que o protegia, até finalmente conseguir segura-lo adequadamente e quase hipnoticamente acaricia-lo enquanto sussurrava a explicação para Naomi. "Eu não vou soltar a gatinha. Ela precisa de mim. Vê? Ela só está me atacando porque está ferida e assustada!". Lentamente, Yashiro mostrou as feias feridas que a pequena criatura possuía. "Preciso leva-la ao veterinário. Você pode dirigir?".

Era uma missão, e Naomi era boa com missões.

Em poucos minutos estavam em uma clínica veterinária, e era óbvio que Yashiro era um cliente conhecido pela maneira como todos o tratavam. Assim que a gatinha recebeu os primeiros socorros e foi internada, Naomi praticamente o arrastou a um hospital para que ele pudesse ser medicado e ter as feridas tratadas, aproveitando todo o caminho para repreende-lo sobre a imprudência de se permitir atacar por um animal desconhecido e provavelmente cheio de doenças.

Ela nem viu quanto tempo gastaram entre a clínica veterinária e o hospital. Naomi apenas observou a situação todo o tempo, percebendo como ele interagia com as pessoas e lidava com as situações. Ela também obteve algumas inusitadas informações sobre ele, como ele ter sido criado com gatos praticamente desde que nasceu, vir de uma família matriarcal e ter três irmãs, duas tias, cinco primas, uma sobrinha e cada uma delas ter um gato. Aliás, a convivência dele com mulheres explicava porque ele tinha aqueles irritantes trejeitos que Kyoko apelidou de "modo fangirl", da mesma forma que ela, criada com um bando de homens, sofreu boa parte da vida ao ser ridicularizada pela maneira masculinizada de se vestir, andar e falar.

Dirigindo de volta para a Sede, já que ele estava com as mãos enfaixadas, ela remoía as emoções indesejadas, rejeitando com todas as forças a ideia de que eles compartilhavam algo além da profissão. Era clichê demais que ela o discriminasse da mesma maneira que ela era discriminada.

Ela não poderia estar transformando em ira o simples medo de ser desejada como mulher e rejeitando-o apenas por conta do trauma causado por Justin. Não podia ser tão banal assim! Então, para recobrar o controle da situação, ela decidiu reafirmar para ele e para si mesma que não tinha a menor intenção de permitir que ele derrubasse a muralha que ela tão cuidadosa e arduamente ergueu, e para tanto nada melhor que o repreender pela conduta imprudente da noite.

"Não tenho medo"

"Deveria. Você não a conhece"

"Eu não preciso conhece-la para ter compaixão por ela. Você só se compadece por quem você conhece?"

"Claro que não! Mas eu também não seria imprudente de ficar suportando ela me atacar e correr o risco de me ferir seriamente!"

"Bem, você me pareceu preocupada o suficiente para andar descalça e dirigir feito uma doida até a clínica, então eu digo que você é bem mais compassiva e imprudente do que pensa!"

Ao olhar irritado de Naomi, Yashiro respondeu com o famigerado sorriso de sempre. Como ela optou por simplesmente dirigir, ele resolveu tentar sorte, afinal, nada tinha a perder.

"Sem mencionar que Naomi-chan merece uma chance"

Era a segunda vez na noite que ela ouviu algo do tipo, e finalmente a fez constatar que ele havia batizado a gata com o nome dela.

A gata que ele "capturou". A gata que ele insistiu em remover da situação em que estava, a despeito dela se debater e o atacar. A gata que ele apaziguou e para a qual procurou tratar das feridas. O que foi mesmo que ele disse sobre a gata? _"Eu não vou soltar a gatinha. Ela precisa de mim. Vê? Ela só está me atacando porque está ferida e assustada!"_

Os pensamentos se atropelaram e a constatação não demorou sequer dois segundos para acontecer. Ela já não sabia dizer se Yashiro estava falando dela ou da gata, propositalmente batizada com o nome dela, praticamente em todos os diálogos que eles travaram naquela noite. Era isso que ele pensava dela? Era isso que ele pretendia fazer com ela? _"Maldito!"_

Naomi deu uma guinada com o volante e freou bruscamente o carro, por sorte conseguindo deixa-lo no acostamento a apenas um quarteirão da Sede. Yashiro, atônito, olhou para ela, apenas para ficar mais estarrecido: Naomi era a imagem da mais crua indignação.

"Seu arrogante filho da puta!"

"Naomi-san..."

"O que você pensa que sabe sobre mim?"

"Eu..."

"Quem você pensa que é?"

"Espere..."

"Quem lhe deu o direito de se intitular meu salvador?"

"Eu não..."

"Eu não preciso de você!"

"Eu nunca..."

"Acha que só porque me viu algumas vezes, pode fazer de mim o seu próximo projeto?"

"Projeto?"

"Acha que eu quero a sua compaixão?"

Algo dentro de Naomi se partiu, fazendo-a se odiar por ter vontade de chorar. Incerta sobre conseguir ou não se controlar, ela batalhou contra o cinto de segurança para conseguir remove-lo e finalmente saiu do carro, batendo a porta com toda a força que tinha e praticamente correndo para a calçada.

Yashiro, que até então somente tentava acompanhar, atônito, o raciocínio dela, demora não mais que um segundo para também sair do carro e correr atrás dela.

Bruscamente removendo o braço que ele segurou, Naomi finalmente se descontrola e passa a gritar entre lágrimas.

"Por mim, você enfiar a sua compaixão bem no meio do seu..."

"NAOMI-SAN!"

"Eu não me importo! Eu não dou a mínima se alguém vai me julgar!"

Percebendo que eles finalmente começavam a atrair olhares dos poucos transeuntes da área, Yashiro a abraça e esconde o rosto dela o melhor que consegue, conduzindo-a um pequeno beco entre os dois prédios mais próximos.

Inicialmente chocada com a atitude dele, Naomi apenas se deixou conduzir, mas assim que recobrou o juízo, começou a se debater. Ela já o estava atacando, usando os punhos o melhor que conseguia na posição em que estava, com os braços quase presos pelos braços dele, mas estranhamente se acalmou quando ele começou a sussurrar.

"Você pode não dar a mínima para a opinião alheia, mas tenho certeza que se importa com a carreira de Kyoko!"

Foram as palavras mágicas que a fizeram parar de vez e perceber que ela, a agente de uma celebridade em ascensão, estava descalça, desalinhada, aos prantos, gritando obscenidades no meio da rua para o agente de Tsuruga Ren, o mesmo agente que ela já havia rotulado como um incompetente sortudo que somente prosseguia na carreira pelo talento ímpar do profissional com o qual trabalhava.

Se o somatório da noite não fosse o suficiente para rende-la, certamente a maneira possessiva e carinhosa com a qual ele a acomodou melhor e a abraçou mais fortemente foram o necessário para que ela desmoronasse por completo. Com o rosto escondido no pescoço dele, ela chorou talvez o equivalente por uma vida inteira de lágrimas. Ela chorou a morte do pai, depois a morte da mãe, depois o bullying da adolescência, depois a solidão da vida universitária, depois a traição de Justin, depois a gestação atribulada, depois mais solidão, até finalmente perceber que ela já estava chorando de arrependimento por ter passado tão pouco tempo com o pai, ter conversado tão pouco com a mãe, nunca ter procurado ajuda contra as ofensas que aguentava calada, nunca ter tentado de verdade se relacionar com as pessoas, nunca ter confrontado Justin e nunca ter dito às pessoas que amava o quanto se sentia sozinha e assustada sendo mãe solteira.

Mas, principalmente, agora ela se arrependia por ter agredido tanto um homem que somente demonstrou interesse.

Como se todos os homens que se interessassem por ela fossem automaticamente iguais ao Justin.

Ela já não chorava, mas também não se afastava de Yashiro. E, sendo assim, ele também não a soltava. Seria errado, ele pensou, se ela permanecesse agarrada a ele apenas por estar exaurida e ele estivesse se aproveitando do fato para usufruir de mais alguns segundos abraçando-a, mas sinceramente ele não dava a mínima. Até ela quebrar o silêncio com uma confissão inusitada.

"Eu tenho uma filha"

"Hm?" Ele ouvira corretamente?

"Eu disse que tenho uma filha"

Como ele permaneceu calado, ela decidiu contar de uma vez o que, para ela, resultaria com certeza no afastamento definitivo dele.

"E não sou casada. Eu sequer tenho contato com o pai dela. Ele me abandonou. Quando eu engravidei. Me chantageou para abortar"

"..."

"Ele era o artista que eu agenciava. Eu saí da minha agência anterior por causa disso"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Você me entendeu? Eu disse que tenho uma filha!"

"Claro que você tem"

Naomi estava apreensiva por conta do silêncio dele, imaginando que, assim que o choque passasse, ele a soltaria como se ela tivesse uma grave doença infectocontagiosa, mas a resposta dele estava além da imaginação.

"Claro que você tem uma filha. Não poderia ser um filho, não... tinha que ser uma menina". Por mais estranhas que fossem as palavras dele, quando ele começou a rir baixinho Naomi pensou que a vibração do riso dele era a coisa mais reconfortante que ela já havia sentido. "Parece que a minha sina é viver cercado por mulheres, não? Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas já pensou se Ren surgisse amanhã com a ideia de mudar de sexo? Deus, aí sim eu estaria 100% rodeado de mulheres!"

Naomi começou a rir também, não por conta da piada, mas por puto alívio. "Se bem que teve uma vez em que eu tentei imagina-lo desfilando como uma mulher, na época em que ele ensinou Kyoko-chan a caminhar como uma modelo, e confesso que fiquei um tanto perturbado com as imagens que a minha mente conjurou, mas..."

Ela já não prestava mais atenção ao que ele dizia, apenas o abraçava com força e sorria ao ouvi-lo devanear sobre tudo e nada. Eventualmente ela começou a se sentir fraca, e ele deve ter percebido, já que a levou de volta para o carro e dirigiu o pequeno trajeto restante até a Sede. As mãos já estavam boas o bastante para tanto, e ficaram ainda melhores quando ela, muito tímida, disse que aquele encontro não havia valido porque eles não tinham jantado, portanto ela aguardaria que ele a convidasse novamente.

Yashiro dirigiu para casa em uma nuvem de satisfação, com alguns cortes a mais, mas plenamente realizado. Naomi, sorrindo apesar da dor de cabeça que se anunciava graças ao choro de minutos antes, tirou Aiko do colo de Kyoko e voltou para casa, apenas registrando brevemente que Kyoko, acompanhada por Ren, parecia um tomate maduro.

Se a agente estivesse em estado normal de vigilância, teria percebido como ele, extremamente desconfortável, olhava na direção oposta, e como Kyoko, mortificada de vergonha, parecia desejar que o chão se abrisse e a engolisse.

Mas Naomi não percebeu nada disso graças à magia operada por Yashiro, como também não percebeu que, momentos antes, quando ela retirava Aiko dos braços de Kyoko, a pequena tentara se agarrar à adorada madrinha, sendo bem-sucedida em puxar, com a gorducha e pequena mão, a blusa (e parte do sutiã) que Kyoko usava, expondo breve mas totalmente um seio aos olhos de Kuon.

 **N/A – Consegui! Nem acredito que consegui! Este capítulo saindo tão cedo foi inesperado, mas eu realmente não conseguia mais suportar Yashiro me perturbando o juízo e dizendo que ele estava aparecendo muito pouco! XD**

 **Vocês se lembram do gato que assustou Ren nos primeiros capítulos? Quando ele foi procurar por pistas de Kyoko no Hideout? Não? Oh, bem, havia um gato, e agora Yashiro a tirou das ruas. Ele resgatou duas Naomi's, na verdade... Na mesma noite! Que sujeito eficiente, não? XD**

 **E eu simplesmente não me canso de submeter Kuon a torturas e Kyoko a situações constrangedoras... Sério, é meu hobby! XDD**


	37. Chapter 37

**CAPÍTULO 36 – OPINIÃO TÉCNICA**

Duas figuras surpresas se encaram na entrada do apartamento: Kuon, que jamais imaginaria encontrar Kyoko segurando uma criança, e ela, que poderia jurar estar abrindo a porta para Naomi.

"Quantas leis de trânsito você transgrediu para chegar aqui tão rápido?" e "Quem é esta menina?", perguntaram-se simultaneamente.

Kyoko não sabia ao certo se Naomi havia contado para Yashiro sobre Aiko, portanto ela se viu na desconfortável situação de selecionar as palavras que usaria, optando por dizer apenas que Aiko era a afilhada dela e que naquela noite ela era a babá. Como ela esperava, Kuon teve a sensibilidade para perceber que ela não pretendia dizer mais, e isto, por si só, era o bastante para que ele desconfiasse que a menina possuía relação com Naomi, tanto pela semelhança física quanto pelo fato daquela ser a noite do encontro entre os agentes.

Perguntando-se se o amigo sabia de tal detalhe sobre a mulher a quem ele se dedicava, Kuon se inclinou para dar um beijo em Kyoko e logo percebeu que a pequena criatura nos braços dela não pretendia permitir que o sujeito alto e desconhecido mordesse a adorada madrinha, a julgar pelos protestos incompreensíveis que ela fazia.

Kyoko apenas sorriu, enquanto Kuon resignou-se ao fato de que agora teria outra dama adorável a lhe impedir os avanços com a própria namorada.

"Aiko-chan, não seja má com o tio Ren!"

"Len! Len!"

Imediatamente entregando a menina para Kuon e informando que precisava evitar que a comida queimasse, Kyoko foi para fogão rindo do namorado enquanto ele dizia não ser bom com bebês.

"Bobagem, você é ótimo com Maria-chan!"

"Maria-chan é uma criança, não um bebê, e já tinha quatro anos quando eu a conheci"

Mesmo desconfortável, ele apenas se sentou no sofá com Aiko no colo, olhando muito atenta para o rosto do estranho, até ela sorrir com os poucos dentes que tinha e conquista-lo por completo.

Kyoko, que observava os dois da cozinha, viu quando a afilhada simplesmente se desmanchou para Kuon assim que ele, em resposta ao primeiro sorriso que ela deu, sorriu de volta e disse que ela era uma daminha adorável. "Playboy!", ela murmurou, e ele obviamente escutou e olhou acusador para ela.

"Foi você quem me pediu para segurar Aiko-chan!"

Como a refeição estava pronta, Kyoko foi para a sala, ainda olhando aborrecida para Kuon, e repreendeu-o. "Você é perigoso para toda a comunidade feminina! Como se Akemi-san não fosse o bastante, agora você conquista Aiko-chan? De dois a setenta anos de idade, você conquista todas as mulheres?". E retirando Aiko do colo dele, Kyoko colocou a menina no chão para caminhar um pouco, mas tudo que ela fez foi voltar para onde ele estava sentado e agarrar contente a perna dele.

Irresignado com a injusta acusação, já que ele nada havia feito para merecer a reprimenda, Kuon protestava enquanto Kyoko voltava para a cozinha, servia três porções e retornava com a pequena refeição para a sala de estar. Ela nada precisou dizer para que Kuon e Aiko automaticamente ocupassem os respectivos lugares à mesa e começassem a comer, mas ele permanecia aborrecido tanto por se sentir injustiçado quanto pela maneira como Kyoko parecia ignorar tudo que ele estava dizendo para se defender, até ela o surpreender com um novo comentário ácido.

"Até Aiko-chan tem melhor apetite que você!"

Ele ficou tão pasmo, que finalmente se dedicou a tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. Até que ele viu. Ele deveria estar realmente muito cansado para não ter percebido antes como, por trás da expressão irritada de Kyoko, havia um mau disfarçado sorriso.

Ela estava se divertindo às custas dele, e o tonto havia levado a sério!

Ela riu quando percebeu que ele havia percebido, e em retorno recebeu um sorriso malicioso que afirmava que haveria troco.

Lá estavam os dois, fazendo uma leve refeição tardia acompanhados de uma criaturinha que há muito tempo deveria estar dormindo, mas a excitação por passar a noite com a madrinha era o suficiente para mantê-la acordada.

Pareciam uma jovem família, ele pensou, e a julgar pela expressão de Kyoko, ela parecia pensar o mesmo.

Kuon se esforçava para não demonstrar o êxtase que a situação provocava nele. Kyoko sorrindo quando olhava para Aiko, comendo e ajudando-a a comer, sorrindo para ele e ruborizando, rindo de algo que a menina dizia e ela estranhamente parecia compreender, comendo um pouco mais e vez ou outra advertindo-o, com um simples levantar de sobrancelha, a parar de brincar com a comida e terminar de comer o pouco que ela havia servido para ele.

Ao fim da refeição, Aiko finalmente começou a demonstrar o aborrecimento típico de um bebê que passou da hora de dormir. Kyoko apenas a pegou novamente nos braços, sumiu por alguns minutos no quarto e retornou com Aiko, dizendo que seria melhor se a menina permanecesse acordada um pouco mais, já que Naomi deveria chegar a qualquer momento e seria péssimo se a bebê acordasse pouco tempo depois de ter adormecido.

Kuon nada entendia sobre bebês, portanto nada comentou. Ele apenas respondia às perguntas que Kyoko fazia sobre o período dele no exterior e a observava de pé, movendo-se aleatoriamente no mesmo lugar e periodicamente respondendo aos balbucios, para ele ininteligíveis, de Aiko. Como as duas pareciam conversar estava além da compreensão dele, mas mesmo assim a cena era absolutamente adorável.

"Kyoko daria uma ótima mãe", era o pensamento que se insurgia na mente dele.

Poucos minutos depois, Naomi bate à porta e Kyoko suspira aliviada, já que Aiko estava quase cochilando. Kuon, levantando-se do sofá por mera curiosidade, considerando que poderia descobrir como o encontro havia transcorrido se tivesse um mero vislumbre de Naomi, aproximou-se o suficiente para ter uma boa visão sem ser invasivo.

"Boa visão sem ser invasivo", que piada.

A imagem que Naomi representava quando Kyoko abriu a porta sobressaltou os dois, mas o cansaço (talvez mais mental que físico) que a agente aparentava sentir foi o necessário para que ninguém perguntasse como a noite havia sido. Kuon apenas retribuiu o cumprimento automático que recebeu, e Kyoko se limitou a dizer que Aiko estava mais do que pronta para dormir enquanto entregava a sonolenta afilhada aos braços da mãe.

Em um gesto automático que Kuon não poderia recriminar, já que ele passou boa parte do tempo invejando a menina, Aiko relutou em sair do confortável e aconchegante corpo que a embalava, e por uma cruel travessura de Deus, as retinas dele foram invadidas pela imagem de um níveo e redondo seio.

Tão rápida quanto a imagem surgiu, desapareceu. Tudo que ele pôde fazer foi olhar para o lado oposto e tentar obrigar o próprio cérebro a pensar noutra coisa que não fosse...

A porta do apartamento se fechou com um clique, depois veio o absoluto silêncio. Receoso, Kuon lentamente virou a cabeça na direção em que supõe estar Kyoko, para encontrá-la de costas para ele e com a testa apoiada na porta.

Ela parecia ter murchado para metade do tamanho habitual, o que para ele era um feito e tanto, já que ele sempre a considerou pequena. Respirando profundamente e evocando todo o ator que existia dentro dele, Kuon tranquilamente comentou sobre a aparência estranha de Naomi e sobre como ele desejava que Yashiro não tivesse feito uma bobagem.

Era uma atuação digna de um Oscar, na verdade, por isso foi extremamente decepcionante e surpreendente quando Kyoko se virou para ele, com os olhos marejados, acusadores e temerosos, e desferiu a pergunta que mais parecia um gancho de direita.

"Você viu, não viu?"

"Merda". Ele deu uma risada dissimulada e nervosa. "Vi? Vi o quê?"

Tanto talento, treino, experiência e ele parecia não conseguir engana-la.

"CORN, SEU BAKA!"

"Kyoko-chan, espere!" Ouvi-la chama-lo de Corn o fez automaticamente reagir como tal e chama-la de Kyoko-chan, mas ele não teve tempo de impedir que ela se trancasse no quarto.

"Kyoko, está tudo bem, saia daí, vamos conversar!"

"Não está tudo bem e não temos o que conversar!"

"Kyoko, por favor!". Ótimo, ela estava chorando e ele não fazia ideia sobre como conduzir a situação. O que ela esperava que ele fizesse, afinal? "Está tudo bem!"

"Não está! Você pode ser indiferente ao que acabou de acontecer, mas eu não sou!"

"Indiferente? O que a faz pensar que eu esteja indiferente?"

"Você está! Você agiu normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido... como se... como se fosse nada!"

"E como você queria que eu reagisse?"

"BAKA BAKA BAKA! Vá embora, eu não quero mais falar com você!"

Ela se sobressaltou ao ouvir o que pensava serem murros na porta, quando na verdade ele estava batendo a cabeça contra a porta do quarto.

"Meu amor, eu tenho certeza que estamos lidando com algum mal-entendido. Por favor, abra a porta para que possamos conversar com calma!"

Ela respirou fundo. Era injusto como ele sempre a acalmava quando a chamava de 'meu amor'.

"Não há nada para dizer. Eu sei que eu sou... desfavorecida neste aspecto, mas agir com indiferença foi muito cruel, Corn!"

"O quê?" Ele se esforçava arduamente para processar o que ela estava balbuciando do outro lado da porta.

"Primeiro Shotaro me chamando de tábua e me apalpando por cima da fantasia de Bo, e agora você, agindo como se você nada tivesse visto... snif. Eu posso não ser como as americanas de seios grandes com as quais você deve ter se acostumado, mas eu esperava que você ao menos se mostrasse agitado!"

Ok, ele precisava reservar a informação de que Fuwa havia tomado liberdades com ela para além do que ele sabia para outro momento. Que ele a chamou de tábua não era uma novidade, mas o surpreendia descobrir que ela havia relacionado os comentários depreciativos do cantor com o acidente daquela noite.

"Meu amor, eu apenas me mostrei indiferente para não perturbar você!"

"Mentira" Ele apenas suspirou em resposta. "Você não estaria tão calmo se realmente tivesse sido afetado pelo... pelo que você viu!"

Kuon explodiu. "Senhor de Misericórdia, eu nunca fui devoto mas hoje lhe rogo por paciência! Criatura, eu estou fingindo! Estou atuando! Lembra? Sou um ator! Em um momento estou tranquilo... não tranquilo, mas controlado. Vendo você tão adorável era reconfortante após passar uma semana inteira sentindo sua falta e temendo que você pudesse gostar de Kijima o suficiente para me deixar. Então eu vejo você com Aiko e fico pensando como seria bom se nós fôssemos uma família e você fosse minha esposa e mãe dos meus filhos, e então eu me assombro porque eu nunca pensei em ter filhos mas de repente lá estou eu, com tais pensamentos, e em seguida eu me sinto um verdadeiro animal por somente conseguir pensar sobre me afundar em você em cada canto deste apartamento, em todas as posições possíveis. E quando eu me congratulo por ter conseguido sobreviver a mais uma provação, aquilo acontece!"

Em algum momento durante o desabafo de Kuon, Kyoko se levantou do chão do quarto e entreabriu a porta, observando-o, por uma fresta, caminhar desesperado de um lado para o outro da sala, até finalmente dar uma pausa para respirar e se atira no sofá. Com os cotovelos nos joelhos e as mãos cruzadas diante da testa, ele não viu nem ouviu quando Kyoko abriu totalmente a porta e ficou a observa-lo murmurar o resto do relato angustiado.

"Agora eu vou ter que conviver com a imagem na minha cabeça. Deus do céu, como eu vou trabalhar amanhã neste estado? Eu não sonhei, certo? Aquilo estava realmente ali, na minha frente. Tão delicado e adorável e... róseo! O que eu vou fazer? Preciso esquecer! Esqueça, esqueça, esqueça..."

"É verdade?" Ele deu um pulo de susto. Era óbvio que não contava com ela ali, a alguns passos de distância, olhando espantada para ele. "Você... não está decepcionado?"

Ele precisou rir da situação. Ele, decepcionado? Se ela soubesse o tamanho da ereção que ele tentava controlar...

"É verdade, Corn?"

"Ela escolhe os momentos mais estranhos para evocar o amigo de infância", ele pensou. Como se os pensamentos dele já não fossem pervertidos o bastante sem ela fazer isso.

"Sim, é verdade. Você me tem na mais profunda agonia, agora que eu tive um vislumbre do paraíso. Satisfeita, agora?"

"Mas... foi só um vislumbre!". Se as palavras dela não o assustassem, o simples fato de que ela se aproximava lentamente dele faziam sinais de alerta soarem, o bastante para que ele buscasse refúgio afastando-se dela e se recostando no sofá.

"Um vislumbre é o suficiente", ele respondeu nervoso.

"Não, não é. Como eu posso ficar aliviada achando que você não está decepcionado, se você viu tão rápido?"

Não havia saída para aquilo e Kuon sabia, mas ainda assim ele tentou. Pelo bem da escassa sanidade mental que restava a ele.

"Acredite, eu vi o bastante!"

"Não acredito" O que era aquilo? Ela estava fazendo beicinho? "Não acredito em você, Corn. Eu preciso ter certeza de que você realmente viu, porque só assim eu vou acreditar quando você disser que não está decepcionado!"

"Ah, não, eu não acho que..."

"Por favor, Corn!"

"Kyoko, pare..."

"Eu preciso de uma opinião técnica!"

"Pffftt... Opinião técnica? Que diabos é isso, agora? Opinião técnica? Mulher cruel, você quer me matar, esta é a verdade!"

Ele estava rindo nervosamente, mas parou imediatamente quando as mãos trêmulas dela subiram aos botões da blusa sem mangas. Sem deixar de olhar para ele, ela desabotoou cada um dos pequenos botões, até finalmente deixar as alças escorregarem pelos ombros, revelando o sutiã lavanda que usava.

Kuon observava atentamente, sem piscar, os movimentos hipnóticos das mãos dela. Cada novo botão aberto era um nó a mais em sua garganta. Ele engoliu em seco quando a blusa foi aberta o suficiente para revelar a peça íntima. Seus olhos apenas desviaram da imagem que ela revelava quando as mãos dela se moveram novamente, desta vez para a parte da frente do sutiã.

Quando o primeiro mamilo ficou visível, ele gemeu. Aquilo não estava acontecendo de verdade. Ela não estava se revelando para ele.

Kyoko não desviava os olhos de Kuon, intrigada com as reações dele a cada gesto dela. Ela estava com vergonha, claro que ela estava com vergonha, por isso evitava remover totalmente as peças de roupa, mas era tão poderoso domar o "Imperador da Noite" que Kyoko simplesmente se concentrou mais na tarefa do que na modéstia que a impelia a se cobrir.

Quando os dois seios ficaram totalmente à mostra, ela viu uma gota de suor escorrer do rosto dele, o pomo de Adão se mover freneticamente e um som gutural que apenas atiçou a ousadia que ela sentia. Após se deixar observar por alguns instantes, ela fez a pergunta que jamais pensou em fazer, mas agora agradecia aos céus pela possibilidade de fazê-la, já que era uma dúvida que às vezes a deixava receosa e insegura.

"E... então?"

Ele apenas olhou brevemente para o rosto dela e de volta para os seios. Ele ora cerrava os punhos, ora esfregava lentamente as palmas das mãos nos joelhos. Os olhos dele pareciam escurecer a cada segundo, e conforme escureciam, o olhar se tornava mais intenso, até ela sentir como se ele a tocasse onde os olhos dele pousavam. Ele sorriu satisfeito quando os mamilos dela reagiram ao escrutínio dele, enrijecendo.

 _"Ótimo, eu não quero ser o único enrijecido aqui"_ , ele pensou.

"Você... não vai falar nada?" O sorriso malicioso que ele exibia agora começava a deixa-la nervosa. Kyoko não sabia, nunca quisera em saber, mas por mais estranho que fosse, "Tsuruga Ren" era virgem. Portanto, por mais que Ren e Kuon já não fossem mais personas distintas, quando o assunto era sexual Kuon assumia completamente o controle. Este era provavelmente o único aspecto de Kuon Hizuri que não foi amenizado pelo amadurecimento como Tsuruga Ren, e Kyoko estava inadvertidamente brincando com todo o lado selvagem e carnal de um homem sedutor.

E ele agora tinha toda a intenção de brincar de volta.

"Não me apresse. Você pediu uma opinião técnica, então eu preciso avaliar cuidadosamente"

Quando ela começou a se contorcer, ele se deu por satisfeito. A voz dele era baixa, rouca e pecaminosa ao finalmente responder.

"Seus seios são lindos. Os seios mais lindos que eu já vi". Ela pareceu aliviada, mas apenas por um segundo, e logo estava franzindo a testa. "O que? Não é técnico o suficiente para você? Ok, então: as aréolas são de um tom rosado que eu considero particularmente excitante, e os mamilos... bem, digamos apenas que eu perderei algumas noites de sono por causa deles. Seus seios são adoráveis, perfeitamente proporcionais ao resto do seu corpo e simétricos, e aposto que são densos e firmes e do tamanho exato para caberem nas palmas das minhas mãos. Minha avaliação foi técnica o bastante, agora?"

Ela parecia tão chocada que as palavras que ela disse em resposta o surpreenderam profundamente. "Você quer toca-los?"

Se a intenção dele fosse constrange-la o bastante para ser deixado em paz, ele teria se decepcionado. Mas longe disto, Kuon estava satisfeito por ter encontrado uma parceira à altura das provocações dele, por mais que ele ainda pensasse em se controlar para não deixar a situação ir longe demais.

Mas diabos, ele sentia a falta dela. Ele sentia falta do relacionamento que tinham antes das regras que ela impôs meses atrás, e agora avaliava que se desvendarem aos poucos era o meio-termo ideal para eles, para construírem intimidade antes do passo final.

Em resposta ao oferecimento, ele apenas levantou a mão, deixando a cargo dela decidir o que fazer a seguir.

 **N/A – Ok, eu sei que é maldade terminar aqui, mas eu juro que isto é tudo que eu consegui fazer no escasso tempo que eu tenho. Nem eu mesma sei como consegui produzir os capítulos desta semana, quando meu planejamento me dizia que só semana que vem eu conseguiria!**

 **Como sempre, obrigada por me acompanharem! Beijos!**


	38. Chapter 38

**CAPÍTULO 37 – ESPÓLIO**

Ao ver a mão de Kuon suspensa no ar, Kyoko se cobriu imediatamente, soltando as peças de roupa que ela deslocou e cruzando os braços sobre os seios como se estivesse se protegendo de um pervertido.

 _"Parece que ela finalmente entendeu o que eu sou"_ , ele pensou.

A ele, ela parecia uma donzela irritada que fora flagrada em pleno banho e o olhava acusadoramente, o que o intrigava, considerando-se que foi ela a mentora da proposta escandalosa.

"Eu vou poder tocar em você, também?"

Oh, então era isso. Ele devia ter imaginado.

A expressão dela se tornou desafiadora, e ele trazia o inegável semblante de "adulto prestes a dar uma bronca em uma criança mimada".

"Que tipo de barganha é esta que você pretende fazer comigo?"

"Uma barganha justa! Por que você tem que ser o único a ver e a tocar?"

Encaravam-se, desafiadores.

"Sua virgenzinha petulante! Não satisfeita em me levar à loucura, agora quer ditar regras?"

Como Kuon previa, ela ergueu ainda mais o queixo, desafiadoramente. Havia algo dolorosamente sensual em vê-la de pé, olhando-o de cima, com a blusa parcialmente aberta e os seios precariamente escondidos, em uma postura que combinava perfeitamente força e vulnerabilidade.

"Eu deveria deitar você sobre os meus joelhos e lhe dar uns bons tapas no traseiro, para que assim você aprenda a não brincar com o que desconhece!"

Kuon viu o momento exato em que as palavras dele foram compreendidas, já que o arquejo e o rubor que se seguiram foram indisfarçáveis, mas o mais delicioso e surpreendente para ele foi perceber, pela maneira como os olhos dela buscaram a visível protuberância na calça dele, que a ideia a excitava. Uma barreira invisível se rompeu dentro dele, sendo substituída pela constatação de que talvez, _talvez_ ele pudesse se revelar a ela. Afinal, manter a si mesmo sob rédeas curtas era cansativo e frustrante. Quem sabe, se ele deixasse o animal selvagem que existia dentro dele correr solto por alguns instantes, ele voltasse para a jaula um pouco mais apaziguado?

 _"Quem é você?"_ , Kyoko se perguntou no instante em que ele simplesmente relaxou e adicionou confiança ao olhar ardente que destinava a ela. Tudo nele a alertava para o fato de que ela estava encrencada. Deliciosamente encrencada. Ele parecia ter perdido completamente qualquer temor sobre o que ela poderia sugerir ou fazer, o que tirava dela qualquer poder ou vaga noção de controle que ela julgava possuir sobre ele. Kuon tinha a postura de um jogador experiente, e ela havia acabado de ser descoberta no blefe.

Ela, que pensava já ter conhecido todos os níveis da própria excitação, agora era apresentada a mais um: sentia os seios pesados, a calcinha estava encharcada e um calor arrebatador que a fazia ver tudo em câmera lenta se abatia sobre ela. Ela também pensava, pobrezinha, que não se surpreenderia mais com o "Imperador da Noite", mas agora descobria que o que ela julgava ser o nível máximo de provocação, para ele não passava de um flerte sensual. Kuon era capaz de mais, muito mais: ele a submeteu apenas à versão contida de si mesmo. Uma gentileza, uma cortesia, um gesto cavalheiresco de um homem que tentava demonstrar os próprios sentimentos sem sobrecarrega-la com mais do que ela poderia suportar.

Aparentemente, não mais.

 _"Deve ter sido muito difícil para ele"_ , ela constatava, _"achar a dosagem adequada"._ Kyoko se indagava sobre o que aconteceria a ela se ele tivesse total liberdade para agir como bem entendesse, sem se preocupar nem com a modéstia, nem com a inexperiência dela, e se a imagem que ele era no momento fosse algum indicativo, Kyoko concluía que ela provavelmente seria devorada por completo.

No segundo em que ela chegou a esta conclusão, Kuon interrompeu a silenciosa avaliação mútua. "Mas que tipo de punição seria levar alguns tapas no traseiro, se a ideia parece agrada-la tanto?"

Foi o golpe final para a bravata de Kyoko virar pó. Assim que ela deu um passo para trás para fugir da situação, que em termos de sensualidade excedia em muito o que ela se sentia confiante para lidar, ele estendeu novamente o braço e a puxou para si.

Antes dela conseguir perceber que estava de bruços sobre as pernas de Kuon, o primeiro tapa a fez ofegar. No segundo tapa, ela se deu conta do que estava acontecendo e passou a se debater, indignada. Mas no terceiro, ela percebeu que ele não estava sequer usando força, portanto não a estava machucando, e sim...

Kyoko sentiu a mão dele subindo pela saia que ela usava e apalpando a nádega que ele atingiu sem ferir. As três palmadas no traseiro pareciam, agora, um mero pretexto para acaricia-la ao final da "surra". Ela arfava como se houvesse acabado de competir em uma maratona, enquanto ele produzia alguns sons baixos e roucos de aprovação que pareciam vir de um animal ainda não catalogado.

Em uma espécie de transe, ela não conseguiu esboçar reação quando ele enganchou os dedos nas laterais da calcinha e lentamente desceu a peça, primeiro pelos quadris, depois pelas coxas, joelhos, panturrilhas, tornozelos, e finalmente para fora do corpo dela. Ouviu-o inspirar profundamente, expirar um gemido rouco e murmurar "delicioso". Ela ruborizou violentamente ao cogitar que ele tivesse cheirado a calcinha dela e se esforçou arduamente para tentar convencer a si mesma que ele não era tão pervertido assim.

Certo?

Ele a sobressaltou mais uma vez quando a endireitou no colo dele, acomodando-a sentada e abraçando-a com um suspiro satisfeito. Ela podia senti-lo duro como pedra, portanto não compreendia como ele, após remover a calcinha, estava se limitando a segura-la junto ao peito. Confusa, ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para Kuon.

Kuon estava com a expressão faminta, mas não olhava para o rosto dela, o que a fez acompanhar os olhos dele e constatar que ele estava absolutamente concentrado em examinar, mais uma vez, os seios dela, ou pelo menos o que a blusa parcialmente aberta e o sutiã ligeiramente deslocado o permitiam ver.

Ela parecia ter algum controle sobre ele quando exibia os seios, quase como se o hipnotizasse, portanto, a fim de checar se tal teoria era verdadeira, Kyoko descobriu totalmente o seio esquerdo e se afastou ligeiramente do peito de Kuon. Em uma pergunta muda, ela moveu as mãos trêmulas ao cinto da calça que ele usava, e como não obteve qualquer reação, ela lentamente começou a despi-lo.

Kyoko teve um breve pensamento sobre ele estar petrificado, já que somente respirava ruidosamente, mas quando ela percebeu que não conseguiria fazer muito mais na posição em que eles estavam e se perguntava como resolver a situação, ele a surpreendeu deitando-se e fazendo-a escorregar do colo dele para o sofá, mostrando a ela que ele, apesar de não tirar os olhos do corpo dela, estava ciente de tudo que acontecia ao redor.

Ele exibia um sorriso devasso enquanto a observava e cruzava os braços atrás da cabeça como apoio, fazendo a camisa subir alguns centímetros e expor parte do abdômen. Ela parecia uma gazela assustada e indefesa, porém curiosa demais para desistir ou correr na direção contrária. Os olhos ansiosos dela pousavam ora no rosto dele, ora no abdômen, ora na óbvia ereção confinada, e era uma boa coisa que ele tivesse prendido os próprios braços atrás da cabeça, porque a combinação entre as bochechas ruborizadas, o seio descoberto e os enormes olhos reluzentes faziam um enorme estrago no autocontrole dele.

Percebendo pelo semblante pervertido que ele a autorizava a prosseguir, Kyoko abriu o zíper e afastou as lapelas da calça, ficando frente a frente com a cueca de Kuon e a inegável excitação que não parecia envergonha-lo. As mãos dela tinham vida própria, movendo-se incontroláveis para o trecho de abdômen exposto, e depois um pouco mais acima, em consideração ao gemido apreciativo que ele soltou e à súplica silenciosa dos músculos que pareciam implorar para serem tocados a cada contração.

Após alguns momentos apenas delineando a musculatura abdominal de Kuon e observando-o saborear a carícia de olhos fechados, as mãos de Kyoko foram descendo lentamente até a faixa elástica da boxer, onde pararam tempo suficiente para que ele abrisse os olhos enevoados e a observasse, muito vermelha, mordiscar o lábio inferior antes de descer ligeiramente a cueca e... parar, com a expressão mais deslumbrada que Kuon já a tinha visto fazer na vida.

Ele poderia se gabar, se fosse o tipo de homem que se gaba, de ter presenciado uma boa variedade de reações femininas àquela parte da anatomia, mas nunca algo parecido com a reação de Kyoko, o que o fez ruborizar e se erguer nos cotovelos. Talvez, se ele visse o mesmo que ela, ele conseguiria entender a razão para a inusitada expressão que ela trazia no rosto.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver que ele permanecia coberto, contudo...

"Você... você é loiro!"

 _"Oh. Claro"_

"Você _realmente_ é loiro!"

A voz dela não passava de um sussurro fascinado e soava como se ela não usasse a garganta há séculos. Algo naquela situação era estranhamente terno: talvez fossem os olhos dela, arregalados de espanto, ou o fato de que ela agia como se não estivesse com a cabeça a poucos centímetros do pênis dele, encarando muito próxima os pelos pubianos que gritavam ao mundo a linhagem que ele tinha.

"Bem, sim. Mas isso você já sabia, não?"

"Não, eu não sabia!"

Ele estava prestes a perguntar como era possível que ela não soubesse disso, já que ela sabia que ele era Corn, quando os dedos dela o tocam, interrompendo completamente qualquer pensamento coerente que ele pudesse ter.

Ela sequer refletiu sobre o que estava fazendo: aqueles pelos dourados e fascinantes imploravam para serem tocados. Era uma completa surpresa para ela, que jamais pensou sobre regiões pubianas, menos ainda que fosse possível um loiro ter pelos pubianos loiros, ainda que os de Kuon fossem alguns tons mais escuros que o dos cabelos.

Acariciando os pequenos cachos, Kyoko inevitavelmente tocou algo quente, úmido e sedoso, e foi fácil concluir o que era. Ela permanecia tomada de tal fascínio, que a despeito da mortificação que sentia pela própria ousadia ela foi incapaz de controlar a curiosidade e abaixou a boxer um pouco mais.

À satisfação por ter sido tocado seguiu-se o alívio por se ver livre do confinamento da última peça de roupa. Depois... nada. Lembrando-se de Kyoko, ergueu-se novamente nos cotovelos e olhou para ela, encontrando-a com um esgar entre medo e incredulidade.

 _"Finalmente uma expressão eu já vi antes_ ", pensou sardonicamente. "Kyoko?"

"Não não não não não não não não não"

"Meu amor, calma, não há motivo para pânico!"

"Não há motivo... não há motivo para pânico?" Ok, talvez ele fosse um homem cruel, por ver o desespero nos olhos lacrimosos dela e ainda assim ter vontade de rir. "É fácil para você dizer isso, não será em você que essa monstruosidade vai entrar!"

Quando ele explodiu em uma gargalhada, ela tentou se levantar, indignada, mas foi impedida mais uma vez pelos reflexos rápidos de Kuon, que se sentou e a trouxe para mais perto dele.

"Ora vamos, não é tão grande assim!"

"É enorme! De jeito nenhum vai caber!"

Ela ficava mais perplexa e irritada a cada instante, já que ele somente ria e dispensava as palavras dela como se fossem absurdas. Kuon, pressentindo que o humor dela azedava, esforçou-se para se controlar e para apaziguá-la.

"Meu amor, por mais que seu medo seja lisonjeiro, há algo que eu preciso lhe esclarecer"

Ela o olhava desconfiada e com o lábio inferior ligeiramente projetado, como ela sempre fazia quando ele ria dela e que sempre o deixava ávido por beija-la. Pigarreando para ganhar tempo e desviar a atenção dos próprios pensamentos libidinosos, Kuon se lembrou de um acontecimento daquela mesma noite que poderia contribuir para faze-la compreender o que ele pretendia dizer.

"Façamos um exercício de suposição, sim? Digamos que Aiko-chan seja filha de Naomi-san" Ele precisava conceder que Kyoko conseguiu manter a expressão absolutamente neutra, o que por um momento o fez ter dúvidas a respeito da própria suposição. Kyoko atuou tão bem, que se a semelhança física entre Aiko e Naomi não fosse tão óbvia e a diferença de idade tão gritante, ele mudaria a suposição para cogitar que elas eram irmãs. "E vamos supor que Aiko-chan tenha nascido de parto normal. Ora, você e Naomi-san tem uma estrutura física bastante parecida, e ainda assim ela conseguiu expelir um bebê de... digamos... cerca de 45 centímetros de comprimento e 3 quilogramas de peso?"

Kyoko, percebendo que não adiantaria continuar fingindo, apenas acenou com a cabeça. Sorrindo satisfeito, Kuon prosseguiu. "Então, se ela conseguiu este verdadeiro feito tendo uma estrutura parecida com a sua, eu não vejo motivos para a minha destemida namorada não conseguir acomodar o meu injustiçado pênis!"

Ela arquejou indignada. Kuon era terrível, absolutamente terrível! Ele estava conseguindo dobra-la com o tom calmo e sussurrado de voz enquanto depositava suaves beijos no rosto e no pescoço dela, mas aquela frase final foi totalmente constrangedora e desnecessária!

Ela se debatia e o recriminava pela falta de vergonha, enquanto ele ria e a beijava com mais ímpeto, dizendo algo sobre aquela ser a retribuição por ela ter rido às custas dele no jantar. Todas as forças que ela tinha para tentar empurra-lo a deixaram quando a mão dele subiu pela coxa, fazendo-a ofegar.

"Você ainda quer toca-lo?", foi a vez dele perguntar. Como a expressão dela estava indecisa, ele decidiu pressionar. "Vamos, eu tenho certeza que vocês podem se tornar bons amigos, se se conhecerem melhor!"

Ela tentou não pensar sobre como era estranho que ele se referisse a uma parte do próprio corpo na terceira pessoa e arriscou olhar para baixo, mais para fugir do olhar dele do que para analisar a proposta. Receosamente, ela aproximou a mão, e quando o tocou sentiu Kuon apertar a coxa que ele ainda segurava e soltar um longo silvo.

Os dois olhavam para baixo: ela observava atentamente os movimentos da própria mão enquanto analisava, apesar da timidez e da incerteza, o membro, e Kuon a observava, muito curiosa, toca-lo meticulosamente. Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo, ou era só mais um sonho erótico?

Ele somente se convenceu de que não era um sonho quando percebeu que ela calculava o tamanho usando os próprios dedos como régua e balbuciava as medidas. Nem em sonhos ele conseguiria conjurar um comportamento tão exótico, o que o fez sorrir apesar da quase dolorosa excitação. Quando ela o segurou para sentir o peso – por que raios ela haveria de querer saber o peso do pênis dele era algo que ele não pretendia descobrir – Kuon não conseguiu evitar o gemido rouco de prazer, nem a gota translúcida que o membro já úmido expelia.

Quando ela arregalou os olhos e murmurou admirada que aquilo também acontecia com ela, Kuon não pôde mais se conter: ele apertou a mão dela em volta do membro pulsante e a beijou avidamente.

No frenesi das línguas, com uma mão ele a ensinava a estimula-lo e a com a outra mão ele procurou os lábios que ele repreensivelmente ignorou a noite toda. Logo ele já não precisava guia-la, pois o desejo e as ondas de prazer que os dedos dele provocavam nela naturalmente a faziam apertar e massagear o membro. Com uma mão livre, ele conseguiu posicionar a cabeça dela para ter melhor acesso, e depois de se fartar com o pescoço de Kyoko, Kuon tocou reverencialmente o seio desnudo.

Kyoko já gemia em staccato. O que quer que ele estivesse fazendo com ela, era muito melhor do que a primeira aula que ele deu e nem se comparava às desajeitadas incursões que ela fez sozinha depois disso. Ele a tocava como um musicista genial, extraindo dela sons e notas que ela não se julgava capaz de produzir. De alguma forma, aquela coisa que ela acariciava já não era tão assustadora quanto antes, e ela cogitava até que fosse o remédio exato ao desconforto que ela sentia.

Por olhos entreabertos, eles se observavam ofegantes e desalinhados. Por lábios entreabertos, sussurravam o nome um do outro. Quando Kyoko viu a reverência com a qual ele apalpou o seio dela, ela instintivamente o apertou com mais força e o massageou com mais rapidez, deixando-o mais ofegante e fazendo-o retribuir com carícias mais intensas.

Incapaz de resistir à tentação, ele pôs a boca no seio nu e empertigado de Kyoko, dando especial atenção ao mamilo que o enlouquecia. Gozaram juntos, não muito tempo depois, na mão um do outro, caindo exaustos e saciados no sofá, onde abraçados se entregaram ao sono.

###

Durante a madrugada, Kuon despertou. Foi com muita dificuldade que ele se desvencilhou de Kyoko, não apenas por ela estar enroscada nele, mas principalmente porque ele não queria ir embora. Com todo o cuidado, tomou-a nos braços e a levou para a cama, sorrindo quando ela murmurou o nome dele.

No estacionamento, retribuiu sem jeito o cumprimento de Dimitri, sem saber que o segurança agradecia aos céus que o casal estivesse reservando ao quarto o que quer que eles tivessem feito naquela noite para deixar Ren constrangido.

Quando ele colocou a mão no bolso da calça a procura da chave do carro, sorriu ao sentir a calcinha que ele guardou como espólio daquela noite memorável.

Na manhã seguinte, os funcionários do condomínio de Ren comentariam discretamente como era a primeira vez que eles viam o ator assobiar pelos corredores do prédio.

 **N/A – Ah, e com isso eu liberei pelo menos um ano de frustração com o progresso lento do mangá! XD**

 **Por algum motivo eu tenho a convicção de que Kyoko e Kuon são o tipo de casal que trafega livremente entre a sensualidade tórrida e o humor. Eu simplesmente não consigo visualizar uma única cena sensual entre os dois que não envolva Kyoko falando ou fazendo alguma coisa absolutamente cômica, e tenho a impressão de que Kuon é do tipo que gosta de provocar com os comentários mais inusitados! XD**

 **Como sempre, obrigada por me acompanharem! Beijos!**


	39. Chapter 39

**At the end of the chapter I put the English version. I hope I'm helping.**

 **CAPÍTULO 38 – O CÍRCULO SE FECHA**

 **Alguns dias depois (Capítulo 37)**

Kuon sorriu antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Seus sentidos captavam o calor que emanava do corpo enroscado nele, a respiração cadenciada que indicava que a jovem ainda dormia e a fragrância dos cabelos que se espalhavam sobre ele.

Se fosse possível catalogar felicidade, seria aquele exato momento.

Ele não queria desperta-la, mas sabia, pela claridade que se infiltrava pelas cortinas do quarto, que em breve o alarme dispararia e ela seria rudemente acordada. Melhor que fosse ele, então, a delicadamente traze-la do mundo dos sonhos para a realidade de mais um dia de trabalho.

Para a realidade do que os dois fizeram algumas horas antes.

Se ela não estivesse tão próxima a ele, ele não teria sentido o momento em que suas mãos lânguidas finalmente a despertaram. O que a denunciou foi um ligeiro movimento, acompanhado de um suspiro, seguido por batimentos cardíacos acelerados e um quase imperceptível rubor, e Kuon soube que Kyoko havia acordado.

"Você não vai poder fingir estar dormindo por muito mais tempo, você sabe... em breve o despertador vai tocar"

Ela gemeu contrariada e escondeu o rosto no peito dele, fazendo-o rir.

"Meu amor, eu adoraria ter uma lua-de-mel decente... corrigindo, _indecente_ com você, mas diante das circunstâncias..."

Ele não precisava dizer mais nada. Kyoko sabia que, infelizmente, não seria possível remanejar as respectivas agendas em tão pouco tempo para garantir a eles alguns dias juntos, e os dois nem precisariam perguntar a Yashiro e a Naomi para ter esta confirmação.

Kyoko abruptamente levantou a cabeça, finalmente lembrando a situação em que eles se encontravam. Foram impulsivos, inconsequentes, alguns até diriam que foram ingratos. " _Somos transgressores!_ ", era o que a expressão chocada dela parecia gritar. Então, por que nenhum dos dois estava minimamente arrependido?

 **Dois dias antes**

Toda aquela história havia começado em um dia qualquer para Kyoko. Durante um jantar habitual com os inquilinos, que também eram patrões no emprego esporádico que ela exercia, que se tornaram pais de criação em um futuro não muito distante dali. Uma descoberta por acaso sobre a identidade de Tsuruga Ren e Corn ativou a sequência de eventos que os levou ao momento em que estavam agora, mas talvez o destino que os unia já estivesse operando muito antes, desde que se conheceram em uma clareira em Kyoto.

Não foi preciso mais do que alguns dias e um convite para uma sessão de fotos com os dois nos Estados Unidos para criar a oportunidade perfeita para que o afobado casal mandasse o protocolo ao inferno em algo tão clichê quanto um casamento às escondidas em Las Vegas. Em favor de Kuon, ele simplesmente não aguentava mais esperar os poucos meses que o separavam da maioridade de Kyoko. Morrer na praia após tanto nadar era um golpe em seu orgulho, mas sair da capela – ironicamente decorada com temas de fantasia, com direito a um cavalo branco com um chifre de plástico colado na testa – podendo chamar Kyoko de esposa compensava qualquer coisa.

Em favor de Kyoko, ela simplesmente estava cansada de tantas pessoas interferindo em sua vida. Por mais que ela amasse seus amigos e nova família e soubesse que eles agiam por amor, Kyoko não estava ainda acostumada a ter pessoas sugerindo e palpitando a todo instante sobre o que ela deveria ou poderia fazer. Além do mais, quando Kuon simplesmente disse que não conseguia mais viver sem ela, todos os neurônios de Kyoko – junto com os anjos e os demônios – fritaram.

Nenhum dos dois estava pensando sobre as repercussões de simplesmente se casarem às escondidas quando trocaram o voo reservado pelos agentes por outro voo, com escala em Las Vegas, mas ainda que pensassem, não seriam desestimulados. A solução parecia perfeita demais para ser ignorada. _"Vamos acabar logo com a tortura"_ , era o que um pensava; " _não faz o menor sentido não estarmos casados"_ , era no que o outro acreditava. Então, com a certeza que só o amor confere, ignoraram o cenário amador, os atores ruins, o roteiro clichê e a iluminação precária e disseram "sim" ao papel mais importante de suas vidas.

 **CHAPTER 38 - THE CIRCLE IS COMPLETE**

 **Some days later (Chapter 37)**

Kuon smiled before opening his eyes. His senses caught the heat emanating from the body curled in him, the rhythmic breathing that indicated that she was still asleep and the fragrance of the hair that spread over him.

If it were possible to catalog happiness, it would be that very moment.

He did not want to wake her, but he knew from the light that filtered through the curtains of the room that the alarm would soon go off and she would be rudely awake. It was better that he, then, gently bring her from the dream world to the reality of another day's work.

To the reality of what the two did a few hours earlier.

If she had not been so close to him, he would not have felt the moment his languid hands finally woke her. What denounced her was a slight movement, accompanied by a sigh, followed by rapid heartbeat and an almost imperceptible blush, and Kuon knew that Kyoko had woken up.

"You won't be able to pretend to be sleeping much longer, you know. Soon the alarm will ring"

She moaned in annoyance and buried her face in his chest, making him laugh.

"My love, I would love to have a decent honeymoon... rephrasing, _indecent_ honeymoon with you, but under the circumstances..."

He did not have to say anything else. Kyoko knew that unfortunately, it wouldn't be possible to reschedule their agendas in such a short time to guarantee them a few days together, and neither would need to ask Yashiro and Naomi to have this confirmation.

Kyoko abruptly raised her head, finally remembering the situation in which they were: they were impulsive, inconsequential, some would even say they were ungrateful. _"We are transgressors!"_ Was what her shocked expression seemed to scream. So why was not one of them half-regretful?

 **Two days before**

The whole story had begun on an ordinary day for Kyoko. During a regular dinner with the tenants, who were also the bosses in her sporadic job as a waitress, who then became foster parents in a not too distant future. A chance discovery about the identity of Tsuruga Ren and Corn activated the sequence of events that brought them to the moment they were now, but perhaps the fate that united them was already operating much earlier, since meeting in a clearing in Kyoto.

It took no more than a few days and an invitation to a photo shoot with the two in the United States to create the perfect opportunity for the flustered couple to send the protocol to hell in something as cliché as a sneaky wedding in Las Vegas. In Kuon's favor, he simply couldn't wait for the few months that separated him from Kyoko's adulthood. Dying on the beach after so much swimming was a blow to his pride, but out of the chapel - ironically decorated with fantasy themes, entitled to a white horse with a plastic horn glued to its forehead - being able to call Kyoko _wife_ compensated for anything.

In Kyoko's favor, she was tired of so many people interfering in her life. As much as she loved her friends and new family and knew that they acted out of love, Kyoko was not yet accustomed to having people suggesting and meddling at all times about what she should or could do. Moreover, when Kuon simply said he could no longer live without her, all of Kyoko's neurons - along with the angels and the demons - fried.

Neither of them was thinking about the repercussions of marrying in secret when they exchanged the flight booked by the agents for another flight, with a stopover in Las Vegas, but even if they did, they wouldn't be discouraged. The solution seemed too perfect to ignore. _"Let's end this torture at once!",_ was what one thought; _"It makes no sense not to be married",_ was what the other believed. Then, with the certainty that only love provides, they ignored the amateur scenario, the bad actors, the cliché script and the terrible lighting and said "yes" to the most important role of their lives.


	40. Chapter 40

**Há um capítulo antes deste, postado no mesmo dia!**

 **At the end of the chapter, I put the English version.**

 **Epílogo**

O casal escolheu justamente a festa de aniversário de Kyoko para revelar aos convidados sobre o casamento meses antes. As reações foram as mais díspares possíveis: alguns ficaram surpresos, outros ficaram magoados; alguns riram euforicamente, outros choraram; alguns estavam extasiados pelo casal, outros ficaram furiosos. Kyoko e Kuon, ainda como Tsuruga Ren, resignadamente aceitaram as críticas e os elogios, as felicitações e as reprimendas. Desculparam-se, curvaram-se inúmeras vezes, explicaram-se. O que um dia foi "festa de agradecimento a todos" para Kyoko e Maria se tornou "festa de revelação e pedido de desculpas" para Kyoko e Ren.

Conforme os minutos passavam e os ânimos arrefeciam, os mais indignados finalmente foram sendo contagiados pelos que achavam a notícia divertida e maravilhosa. Calmos o suficiente, encontraram nas expressões culpadas do casal a oportunidade perfeita para exigirem as justas compensações.

Eventualmente, ao casamento improvisado em Las Vegas se somou um casamento tradicional em Yamadera, celebrado por Akio e com a presença de toda a vila. Akemi-san não poderia estar mais feliz, vendo o ídolo Tsuruga Ren tão de perto. Kyoko desconfiava que a septuagenária havia lhe beliscado o traseiro, pela expressão coquete da idosa e a expressão perplexa e ruborizada do (duas vezes) marido, mas achou melhor não perguntar. _"Eu o avisei sobre ela. Culpa dele se não me levou a sério e baixou a guarda!"._

Depois, seguiu-se o casamento organizado por Lory, Julie e Kuu. Kyoko e Ren pensaram que ficariam loucos ouvindo os três discutirem sobre como a cerimônia deveria ser, já que a única coisa em que concordavam era que seria gigantesca, mas quando os três finalmente pararam de discutir para respirar e procuraram o casal para que os dois opinassem sobre a melhor ideia, e os encontraram cochilando abraçados em um banco de balanço no jardim, compreenderam que estavam descaracterizando o casal e tacitamente decidiram controlar os próprios exageros. Assim, a cerimônia foi refinada, porém intimista, mesmo sendo celebrada por Lory.

Tsuruga Ren somente se revelou para o mundo como Kuon Hizuri quando Yashiro e Naomi se casaram. O casal de agentes e a pequena Ayumi se mudaram para uma casa não muito distante da residência do casal de atores, levando com eles a gatinha Naomi que Yashiro resgatou da lixeira próxima ao bar Hideout, rebatizada como Naocchan para evitar confusões. Eram uma família adorável.

Sho, que tão bem havia planejado recuperar o coração de Kyoko, admitiu derrota ao saber do casamento e finalmente amaldiçoou a própria estupidez, reconhecendo-se como o único responsável pela situação em que se encontrava. Aliás, a este primeiro reconhecimento seguiram-se vários, como uma represa que se rompe: ele deixou claro a Mimori que não a amava e jamais amaria, o que partiu o coração da jovem, mas era melhor do que mantê-la cativa de um sentimento não correspondido. Sho também pediu ao presidente da Akatoki para substituir Shoko por outro agente, intimamente compreendendo como eles eram prejudiciais um para o outro. Eventualmente, o cantor mudou de ares, de rotina, seu amadurecimento se transferiu para seu trabalho e ele finalmente passou a ser levado a sério no mundo artístico.

Quanto a Mimori, ela acabou se aproximando de Kanae e Chiori, jovens da mesma idade e que já estavam acostumadas a lidar com o estrago que Sho deixava em seu caminho, considerando-se a experiência das duas com Kyoko. De tanto frequentar o Hideout com as novas amigas, acabou conhecendo e apaixonando-se por Jackson, com quem passou a ter um relacionamento de verdade.

Chiori, por sua vez, somente conheceu o namorado Taira pela conexão deste com Hiou. Os dois, não surpreendentemente, eram amigos há muito tempo, já que Taira treinava no dojo da família de Hiou. Aliás, foi com Taira que Hiou adquiriu o trejeito de gângster, para surpresa de Kanae, que pacientemente esperou que o rapaz – agora bem mais alto que ela – atingisse uma idade que não a fizesse se sentir uma pedófila antes de aceitar sair com ele.

Quando Lory descobriu que Maria e Shinobu estavam namorando, percebeu que os anos haviam passado depressa demais, e ele, tão concentrado em viver o _otome_ da vida alheia, descuidou de viver a própria história de amor, magoando uma boa mulher no processo. Foi com muito trabalho que ele reconquistou Ten, ressentida – e com razão – por ter seus sentimentos ignorados por tanto tempo.

Ela somente aceitou dar a Lory uma chance quando o viu passar dias a fio usando o macacão rosa Love Me e contando a todos que quisessem (ou não) ouvir o quanto ele era, surpreendentemente, um fiasco no amor, e que merecia o tratamento gélido que estava recebendo de sua Musa.

Finalmente, casaram-se. Ao se erguer para fazer um brinde em agradecimento, Lory perscrutou brevemente seus convidados, que conversavam animadamente, e ele precisou de não mais do que uma breve olhadela para perceber como a distraída mão possessiva de Kuon destacava o ventre ligeiramente arredondado de Kyoko. _"Oh, finalmente uma notícia importante que vocês não conseguiram esconder de mim!"_.

Seria menos óbvio se ele não estivesse abraçando-a pela cintura e com a mão protetoramente espalmada sobre a barriga da esposa, em um gesto inconsciente e despretensioso que gritava aos quatro ventos o que eles ainda não haviam anunciado, mas que todos os convidados podiam deduzir claramente.

Lory sorriu ainda mais. Imediatamente se lembrou das palavras do afilhado anos antes, transmitidas justamente pela adorável mulher que agora era sua esposa, inspirando-o a começar seu discurso da forma mais adequada possível: "Nem luz, nem sombra: o futuro ilimitado que tenho diante de meus olhos é cheio de brilho!"

 **Epilogue**

The couple chose Kyoko's birthday party to reveal to guests about their marriage months earlier. The reactions were as varied as possible: some were surprised, others were hurt; some laughed euphorically, others wept; some were ecstatic about the couple, others were furious. Kyoko and Kuon, still as Tsuruga Ren, resignedly accepted criticism and praise, congratulations and reprimands. They excused themselves, they bowed many times, they explained. What was once "thank-you-to-all party" for Kyoko and Maria became "revelation-and-apology party" to Kyoko and Ren.

As the minutes passed and the moods cooled, the most outraged were finally affected by those who found the news amusing and wonderful. Calm enough, they found the couple's guilty expressions the perfect opportunity to demand fair compensation.

Eventually, a traditional wedding in Yamadera, celebrated by Akio and attended by the whole village, was added to the impromptu marriage in Las Vegas. Akemi-san could not be happier, seeing her idol, Tsuruga Ren, so close. Kyoko suspected that the septuagenarian had groped his butt, by the coquettish expression of the old woman and the bewildered, blushing expression of her (twice) husband, but it seemed best not to ask. "I warned him about her. It's his fault if he did not take me seriously!", Kyoko thought with a devious smile.

Then followed the wedding organized by Lory, Julie and Kuu. Kyoko and Ren thought they would go crazy listening to the three of them discuss how the ceremony should be, since the only thing they agreed on was that it would be _big_ , but when the three finally stopped arguing and sought out the couple to ask their opinion, and found them napping on a swing bench in the garden, they understood that they were mischaracterizing the couple and tacitly decided to control their own exaggerations. Thus, the ceremony was refined, yet intimate, even though it was celebrated by Lory.

Tsuruga Ren only revealed himself to the world as Kuon Hizuri when Yashiro and Naomi married. The couple of agents and little Ayumi moved to a house not far from the actor's residence, taking with them the kitten that Yashiro rescued from the trash bin near the Hideout, renamed Naocchan to avoid confusion. They were a lovely family.

Sho, who had planned to reconquer Kyoko's heart, admitted defeat when he knew about the marriage, finally recognizing himself as the only responsible for the situation he was in. Incidentally, this first recognition was followed by many others, like a dam that breaks: he made it clear to Mimori that he did not love her and would never love, which broke her heart, but it was better than holding her captive of an unrequited feeling. Sho also asked the president of Akatoki to exchange Shoko for another agent, intimately understanding how they were harmful to each other. Eventually, the singer changed airs, routine, his maturation was transferred to his work and he finally became a professional.

As for Mimori, she eventually approached Kanae and Chiori, youngsters of the same age who were already accustomed to dealing with the damage that Sho left in his wake, considering their experience with Kyoko. From attending Hideout with her new friends, she met and fell in love with Jackson, with whom she had a real relationship.

Chiori, for her part, only met her boyfriend Taira because of his connection with Hiou. The two, not surprisingly, had been friends for a long time, since Taira trained in Hiou's family dojo. In fact, it was with Taira that Hiou acquired his "gangster style", much to the surprise of Kanae, who patiently waited for the boy - now taller than she was - to reach an age that would not make her feel like a pedophile before agreeing to go out with him.

When Lory discovered that Maria and Shinobu were dating, he realized that the years had passed too quickly, and he, so focused on living the _otome_ of another's life, neglected to live his own love story, hurting a good woman in the process. The reconquest of Ten was difficult for him, since she was resentful - and rightly so - for having her feelings ignored for so long.

She only agreed to give Lory a chance when she saw him spend days on end wearing the pink Love Me jumpsuit and telling everyone who wanted to (or not) hear how he, surprisingly, was a fiasco in the matters of love and deserved the icy treatment he was receiving from his Muse.

Finally, they were married. As he stood up to make a toast in thanks, Lory briefly peered over his chattering guests, and he needed no more than a quick glance to see how Kuon's distracted hand held Kyoko's slightly rounded belly. _"Oh, finally some important news you could not hide from me!"_

It would be less obvious if he was not hugging her by the waist and with his hand protectively flat on his wife's belly, in an unconscious and unpretentious gesture that shouted to the four winds what they had not yet announced, but which all the guests could deduce clearly.

Lory smiled even more. He immediately remembered his godson's words years before, transmitted precisely by the lovely woman who was now his wife, inspiring him to begin his speech in the most appropriate way:

"Neither light nor shadow: the unlimited future that I have before my eyes it's full of brilliance!"

 **N/A - Minha ideia inicial era deixar esta fic em hiato e atualiza-la esporadicamente. Acreditem ou não, eu tinha vários capítulos para ela, mas a maioria dependia de certos progressos no mangá.**

 **O que eu não contava era com a idéia da minha outra fic me importunando a todo instante e exigindo atenção, menos ainda com a reviravolta dos últimos capítulos do mangá XD Para finalizar, a velha tendinite praticamente me paralizou do polegar direito ao ombro esquerdo, passando por todo o braço e ombro direitos.** **Resumindo: doía. Ainda dói, na verdade.**

 **Eu pretendia escrever, com riqueza de detalhes, cada uma das três noites de núpcias de Ren/Kuon e Kyoko, porque eu sou mesmo pervertida a este ponto, mas cenas de sexo são absurdamente difíceis de escrever e mesmo que os capítulos "smut" sejam os mais lidos, eles são os menos comentados! Acreditem, eu pensei sobre isso enquanto precisei ficar afastada do meu querido notebook. A conclusão a que eu cheguei é que eu sou gráfica demais, talvez exagere na dose e deixe os leitores desconfortáveis, por isso eles optem por não comentar ainda que o capítulo tenha recebido impressionantes mil e quinhentos visitantes.**

 **Meu período de reabilitação me mostrou muitas coisas que eu, novata na redação de fics, não fazia ideia. A primeira delas é o respeito às pessoas que escrevem. Eu não sabia que demorava tanto tempo para escrever um único capítulo, eu mesma não consigo produzir se não tiver ao menos três horas disponíveis para tanto, e considerando que eu trabalho, tenho uma casa, um marido, amigos, cachorros, é difícil encontrar tempo para colocar em um texto as ideias mirabolantes que surgem em minha cabeça. E acreditem, são muitas!**

 **A segunda coisa que eu percebi é que não importa se são centenas de pessoas que lêem a sua história, somente duas ou três vão comenta-las, o que é um pouco solitário XD Os autores estão expondo o que se passa em suas cabeças e para tanto dedicam muitas horas; os leitores, às vezes, não dedicam sequer alguns segundos para deixar um comentário que ajude os autores a melhorarem como escritores ou simplesmente os incentivem na (às vezes fisicamente dolorosa) jornada de compartilharem suas ideias.** **E, ainda assim, seguem escrevendo.**

 **A todos os autores, meu profundo respeito!**

 **A/N - My initial idea was to leave this fic on hiatus and refresh it sporadically. Believe me or not, I had several chapters for it, but most depended on certain progress in the manga.**

 **What I did not count on was the idea of my other fic pestering me all the time and demanding attention, let alone the twist of the last chapters of manga XD. To add, the old tendonitis practically paralyzed me from my right thumb to the left shoulder, passing all over my right arm and shoulder. In short: it hurt. It still hurts, actually.**

 **I intended to write, in rich detail, each of the three wedding nights of Ren / Kuon and Kyoko, because I am perverted at this point, but sex scenes are absurdly difficult to write and even if the "smut" chapters are the most read, they are the least commented! Believe me, I thought about it while I needed to stay away from my beloved notebook. The conclusion I've come to is that I'm too graphic, maybe overdo the dose and leave the readers uncomfortable, so they choose not to comment even though the chapter has received an impressive one thousand five hundred visitors.**

 **My rehab period showed me many things that I, a newcomer in the writing of fics, had no idea. The first is respect for the people who write. I did not know it took so long to write a single chapter, I cannot produce it myself if I do not have at least three hours available, and considering I work, I have a house, a husband, friends, dogs, it's difficult to find time to put into a text the crazy ideas that come up in my head. And believe me, there are many!**

 **The second thing I realized is that it does not matter if there are hundreds of people who read your story, only some will comment them, which is a bit lonely XD The authors are exposing what goes on in their heads and to do it they devote many hours; readers sometimes do not even take a few seconds to leave a comment that helps the authors improve as writers or simply encourage them on the (sometimes physically painful) journey of sharing their ideas. And yet, they keep writing.**

 **To all authors, my deep respect!**


End file.
